His Forgotten Obsession
by xThe-Unkwnx
Summary: This section of his story ended where it began a lonely man, his cuts running deep, and his emotions scattered. Soon, all of the events would linger in the back of his mind and then dissipate to become his forgotten obsession. SladexRaven
1. Chapter 1

Title: His Forgotten Obsession

Summary: A one shot possibly more for a Slade and Raven pairing. Slade succumbs himself to believe that he's completely happy, when he realizes he's without the touch of a woman.

Rated: "T" for the world's favorite "three letter "s" word", and minor language.

A/N: this is the completed first chapter! My computer messed up, and I didn't have time to repost the "new one". Sorry about that!

Conjuring up a place to strike up trouble, Slade paced around his hidden lair. He loathed having difficulty with coming up of torturing tasks for the teens, especially when he was compelling great at it in the past. He was getting slightly bored with using scum to do his dirty work, and he felt he used his robotic army enough. His mind was continuously in his work, constantly thinking. He barely made time for sleep anymore. He considered it a waste of valued time.

He was a lonely man, who hid behind a mask of evil doings, felt nothing. He was a stoic man who kept secrets locked inside his heart, and he resented every moment of it. He used to be a man of greatness, and took a great deal of pride in it. At the young age of twenty-five he became a millionaire, in random inventions that he created. He was a bachelor, and good looking man. But the past had happened, his present drowned in darkness, and his future seemed swallowed with the same fate as his present.

When he did daydream, or manage to fall asleep, he dreamt of a woman's touch. He had always declared himself happy with the life that he chose the life as a merciless villain. He had not felt lust in what felt like centuries, but only a mere five years. Not only is he sexually inactive, which that alone makes a man crazy, he is obsessed with work, filling his emptiness.

He continued to pace around the room, until he came to the simple conclusion that he would act alone, causing ruin himself. He figured he would hit the usual spots, banks and stores, causing chaos. Then he would steal something, someone maybe. He stopped pacing, stood there, in the semi darkness, conjuring a plan. Perhaps the greatest plan in years….

xXx

Raven meditated in her room, hovering just above her bed, repeating 'Azerath Metrion Zinthos' over and over, channeling her feelings away. She was too a stoic, and like to keep things to herself, which seemed to fuel her powers. She was one of four other teens in a group called the Teen Titans. They were the heroes of the city Jump City, and they served it well. They had defeated every villain that stood in their way, except Slade. He was "nigh uncatchable", and sly, the product of thinking to much. But there had to be a downfall about him, there _had to be_.

Downstairs, Beast Boy and Cyborg were battling on Game Station, Beast Boy still desperately trying to win over Cyborg. Starfire was cooking up something from this planet, for once, that the team could try. And Robin was training, thinking about Slade and how he could bring him down. Robin too was obsessed with his work, and he had many of the same similar qualities as Slade, but there was one imperative difference. Some may call it a weakness, or a strength, but the "Boy Wonder" could love. And it was no secret that he had an affection towards Starfire.

Raven came downstairs, after she was satisfied with her meditations to come down for some breakfast. She put some water for tea on the stove, and put two pieces of bread in the toaster for toasting, and took out some butter to spread on top of the crunchy goodness. Once the water was screeching, alarming that it was boiled, she poured it into an oversized mug, and placed an herbal tea-bag into the steaming water and used a spoon to thoroughly soak the tea leaves. When she was done with that she through the tea bag away and proceeded for the toast. It popped up within the moment and she spread the butter on the toast, and let it melt for a while. After her breakfast was done she grabbed the book on the counter that she had left there earlier and proceeded to read it, with tea and toast at hand.

"Good morning friend, Raven!" Star acknowledged Raven, after realizing she was there after the food she was attempting to make started to boil out of the pot. Raven glared and forced a little sound out of her mouth, stating that she had heard the cheerful alien greet her.

"Ah!" Beast Boy spat, "how come I can never beat you!"

"Booya!" Cyborg chanted in the background, as in the foreground Robin entered. He was sweaty from working but proceeded to the couch to relax anyways.

"Can I get you a drink my dear, Robin?" Starfire asked, her voice slightly timid.

"A glass of water would be nice, thanks," he said out of breath. Starfire rushed to the task, and came back with a twenty-one ounce glass of water. Robin chugged half of the glass down and let out a huge exhalation. Two seconds later, the flashing red lights lit up the room, and areas where there was trouble popped up. Robin looked in a amazement as not one, but three, four, five places came up in need of assistance. He turned around to the alerted teens and said, "There are five places on the map, split up and make sure that everything remains under control. Titans, go!"

At the words he rushed to his room to get his uniform on, and was out the door, and on his bike within five minutes. Cyborg and Beast Boy covered the two banks that came up, Starfire went to a hardware store, Raven went to what seemed a deserted warehouse, and Robin raced to a company building that had been shocked with a couple little "bangs", that caused some collapses within the building, and some people were trapped.

Raven whizzed around the warehouse, looking for any signs of the enemy.

xXx

Slade crept around to see which of the Titan's he could take, and Raven seemed to be the most vulnerable, with adrenaline already rushing, he should easily be able to take her into his "custody". Slade kicked around a couple of crates to shake the steadiness of the Titan.

xXx

Raven heard the various crashes of the crates explode around her. She shot some of her "black magic" around. She furiously turned her head around to make sure that no one would be standing behind when she went in for an attack. A final crate crashed right in front of her, and she timidly walked over, with her mind on the ready for an attack.

xXx

Slade hid behind the crates and discretely snuck up behind her. He crept up to her, barely breathing, and rapped himself around her, putting a red pasty substance around her eyes.

xXx

"It pays to be a villain, you can get anything you want, even from someone on the same side as you," the voice she recognized as Slade right away said. The stuff he had put on her eyes was the same junk that Robin had used on her when he took the form as Red "X". Apparently, Red "X" still lives, somewhere.

"What do you want, Slade? And get off me!" she said, wiggling around, trying to pry herself from him. After he stepped away, he grabbed her hands and tied them together.

xXx

Slade didn't know what he was going to do with the captive teen, but he did like his body up against hers, and it did compute as a morbid thought in his own head.

"Give me your communicator," Slade harshly said under his mask, half orange and black, "Give me it now!"

"My hands are tied, genius," Raven said coldly. Slade's shoulder's sagged as he searched over her body for the yellow and black communicator. The device was connected to her belt loosely attached to her curvy hip. His hand gently caressed her side which made her leg twitch. After he got what he wanted he put a time bomb on the device and threw it towards the warehouse. He grabbed Raven's forearm and walked her away to his secret hideout.

xXx

Robin put his thumb on the button that connected the four other communicators when he talked, but as soon as he clicked, he got something his ears shriveled at. A loud static noise roared out of the communicator, indicating one was permanently offline. After five seconds of agonizing static, he had everyone check in.

"Titans, call of your names!" Robin said anxiously into the communicator.

"What? Are you getting paranoid again!" Cyborg answered back.

"Yeah, we're all fine, everything is under control," Beast Boy added.

"Yes, Robin, what is the matter?" Starfire asked, quite innocently.

"Raven…" he whispered into the communicator, "Guys where's Raven!"

"She did not answer your call?" Starfire asked.

"There was static," Robin started to say.

"Which means the communicator is offline," Cyborg added.

"For how long?" Beast Boy questioned.

Robin sighed heavily, and then pressed the button saying, "Permanently."

The other four gasped and agreed upon meeting at the tower.

A/N : So how was it? You are going to review, ya? Please tell me if I should continue writing it or not! I want at least **five **reviews telling me I should. . Thanks, and enjoy your day!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the positive response! Here's the next chapter:

Raven was thrown onto a cold cement floor, her legs tingling at the difference in temperature. She sat where she was placed, unsure of her fate. She'd figure she would listen to him, since he had disabled her powers for the moment. Her hands were still tied behind her back, which gave her an uncomfortable way to sit there. Since her sight was gone, her hearing felt like it increased ten-fold. Footsteps where coming toward her, steady and paced, her breathing was heavy and her heart felt like it was in spasms.

"You know, you don't look so powerful with a mask on," he teased, a smile forming behind his mask.

"Thanks I was noticing I was powerful without this "mask"," she responded. The smile behind Slade's mask faded to nothing, and he turned to walk away.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, her voice hard.

"To be honest, I don't know what I want with you. You just seemed to be the easiest target. And apparently I was right." At the insult she squirmed. Slade smirked and let out a sigh of approval, "You think you can escape? You are blind and defenseless, and don't try to underestimate me my dear Raven, for I will prove you gravely mistaken for your assumption.

"My friends will come looking for me, and I'm sure they already know where I am," Raven threatened.

"Your communicator is destroyed, and do you not understand the meaning of _secret_ hideouts," he said back his voice harsh, "They will not find you for sometime, if they find you at all. Make yourself at home."

"Then why won't take this crap off my face! Are you threatened by me, Slade? A mere seventeen year old sorceress?" Raven shot back, her facial features showing anger.

"I am not threatened by you. In fact, I don't think I ever was before this "incident", to be frank with you. I have my own reasons for not taking off your mask of crap, as you insisted. Now shut up, I have work to do," he coldly said, walking away.

-xx

"Where could she be?" Beast Boy asked, quite frightened that Raven might be in danger.

Cyborg pulled up the last couple arousing in the city. "Last time we saw her she went to go find out what was wrong with spot number three," he began figuring out where she could be, "she was last heard at the warehouse then. By why she permanently disconnect her communicator?"

"Slade…," Robin said under his breath.

"But what would Slade want with Raven?" asked Starfire with innocence and confusion.

"I don't know. But whatever he's planning, we're going to have to save Raven," Robin said, voice stern.

"Jeeze, I mean don't you think she's getting in trouble _a lot_ lately. I mean, first the "end of the world", and now she just got captured by our most hated villain," Beast Boy said, comically.

"I think she has a knack for it, getting into trouble. Maybe she's getting on the adventurous side?" Cyborg said with a smirk.

"Enough with the jokes, we need to go find her. Titans, to the warehouse!" Robin called to the team, and they were out the door and on their way in seconds.

-xx

Slade sat in his chair at his desk with his eyes close under the mask, composing the plan. He figured that this should be more spur of the moment. But, he personally didn't know what he was going to do with the mouthy teenager. Her edgy attitude may prove useful for him, but he didn't know how he was going to turn her against the infamous Teen Titans. All of a sudden a grin began to form on his face, conceived by one of the most disgusting plans he had ever put together.

Meanwhile, Raven had her back against the wall, or at least her upper back, for her hands were still tied. She thought about how to get out of this circumstance, and if Slade was right, maybe her friends wouldn't be able to find her before something terrible happened to her. She kept calm, even though her breathing was unsteady and her heartbeat, erratic. She missed Beast Boy's lame jokes, as she considered them, and Starfire's oddness. For the first time in a while, she appreciated the life she lived with the four other crazy teens.

Raven wondered the time, after she had been sitting there for about four hours. Her stomach lurched of hunger and she groaned slightly. But soon enough, she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"I figured you were hungry," Slade said, holding a plate of food in his right hand.

"How am I going to eat it? I'm blind and I have no hands to work with," Raven pointed out once again.

"Which is why God gave you feet, child," he said, almost laughing at the comment he made. Raven frowned.

"Why are you feeding me then? Don't you want to take me out? Weaken the Titans?" she said anxious to heard his answer.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it when I saw you at the warehouse, now wouldn't I? I think I am weakening the Teen Titans as we speak. They are tearing the streets looking at all the obvious places of where we could be. In fact I think my hideout is so obvious, that they might never find you. And why aren't you thankful for my hospitality?" interrogated Slade, "Now do you want dinner or not?"

Raven nodded at the offer. He put the plate down and opened the pocket knife he had in the opposite hand of the plate. At the sound of the knife, Raven stopped. Her nerves were having a field day. Slade fumbled around with the rope, eventually cutting the rope free of her delicate and pale hands. He threw the rope to the side and with a hint of agitation said, "Enjoy."

Raven rubbed her wrists hopping there wasn't a burn where the rope once was a minute ago. She felt around for the plate, and found it's edge and pulled it closer to her. She fumbled around for the utensils, and put then on the floor for the time being. She poked the food with her fingers, feeling for what's what. While she was "examining" the food, a thought came to her mind, that was quite disturbing….

-xx

The remainder of the Titan's searched the warehouse area top to bottom, but to their disliking, the warehouse was deserted, and had been for what looked like a few years now. No witnesses to cross-examine, nobody to point them in the right direction. Beast boy found some pieces of what was left of the communicator. He came to the conclusion, fast, that it was exploded, considering the mark of a tiny explosion was on the ground.

"There is no trace of them at all, not even a footprint," Cyborg sighed.

"Agreed. I can not find anything from the skies," Starfire gloomily said.

"The communicator was exploded," said Beast Boy, kicking a pebble on the ground.

Aggravated and frustrated, Robin paced with disturbance. "Nothing is coming together correctly," he said, his voice seemed distant, "He has never taken anyone captive before."

"Maybe Slade is changing his M.O.. But whatever he's planning he's keeping it secret," Cyborg mentioned.

"Maybe it is of personal matters he has captured Raven. Maybe he might strike again?" Starfire asked.

"We can't just stand here doing guesswork."

"I think that's all we can do, Beast Boy, as of right now," Robin said with a dark expression, and he was gloomy that was telling everyone to go home.

"Come on," Robin said heading home, "Let's go."

-xx

Slade once again was at his desk, contemplating. Would he really stoop that _low_ to break up the Teen Titans? It was a question that would puzzle him through the night, until he made his final decision, whatever it might be.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter you are going to review, ya? Well thanks for reading, and once again, enjoy your day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: More positive reviews! Score, and the plot thickens:

Raven placed the empty plate beside her, where she was sitting, and felt around for the wall she had leaned on before. Once her hand hit the concrete wall, she let out a soft shrill, and rubbed her hand until the pain deceased. She groped for the wall again, feeling the bricked concrete. She imagined herself in a basement, a cool and empty basement. Raven wondered a basement to what, an old deserted building? She leaned against the wall and began to think again of what crossed her mind earlier during her meal. She remembered Slade's hands wrapped around hers, engulfing them in strength. There was a certain gentleness to them, telling her that maybe he didn't have any intentions of hurting her.

She dismissed the thought immediately though, day dreaming about her team's number one villain was simply out of the question. But would he really keep her blind until her friends came for her? Raven wondered it, and thought intently, however she once again heard footsteps coming toward her.

"I see you have accepted my hospitality by eating my food," he said bluntly, staring down at the plate.

"You coo--" Raven tried to say before Slade cut her off.

"I figure you're tired after your adventurous day," he sighed, "I mean being kidnapped is extremely tiring."

"What are you asking for?" she questioned, curiousness alive within her expression.

"I am not asking anything of you, my dear. But I am asking if you would want to spend the night on a bed rather than on a floor."

Raven was silent, appalled that he might be giving up his bed for her.

"Then will you take this mask off?" she questioned, trying to pull it from her face.

"No, not yet. I now have a plan for _you_," he said. Slade lifted her up, making it seem like ease to him. Raven felt odd putting her trust in him, but it was her only choice, as she felt.

He guided her up a flight of stairs, and around obstacles, except for what felt like a couch. She was lead up another flight of stairs and down a hallway, and entered a room, where she sat down on what felt like a bed.

"How about now? Can you remove the mask?" she asked quite annoyed that it was still plastered to her pale face.

"I told you not yet," he said, letting his grip go of her arm, "Patience is a virtue not a privilege, Raven."

He walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

xXx

Slade walked into his own bedroom and stood in front of the closet. He stripped himself of his shoes and shirt, carefully pulling it above his head and over his mask. Pulling off his shirt exposed a buffed man, with the bruises scattered on his arms from previous fights. His arms and hands were thick and masculine, his shoulders broad and chest muscled. He removed everything from his body except his mask and boxers, and walked over to a metal dresser, and pulled out a white T-shirt and put it on. Next he paced to the adjoining bathroom, and looked into the mirror. He placed one hand on each side of the sink, supporting his weight on his muscled arms. His head looked down toward the floor, as if defeated and a tad bit confused. He slowly lifted his head up, and stared into his reflection the mirror showed. His heart lurched, his former-self disgusted with what he had turned into. His coconscious mocked him, saying he couldn't terminate five hormone strong teens. He couldn't give up now, he was to far into the game to stop. And besides, how cowardly would that sound?

"Weak, you were always to weak," he muttered to the face staring back at him, the face that controlled him now. His muscles flexed, tense with self-induced anger. The rage traveled to his arms, and it landed in the center of the mirror. The glass cracked, making a noise that echoed through the silent room, echoing down the hall. Some pieces fell off, as he removed his, now bleeding, hand from the glass. He gritted his teeth at the fact that there were glass shards in his hand. He fumbled through the draw under the sink, finding tweezers to pick the imbedded glass out of this right hand. After finding the tweezers he stood at the sink for the next hour of the night, picking the pieces out, staring at the broken mirror in front of him, thinking how symbolism was strong in the cracked piece of glass; for he too had finally cracked.

xXx

Raven laid on the bed, her hands folded on her flat stomach. Her ears were persistently ringing from the silence, constantly looking for something to listen too. It seemed her ear's prayers were answered when what sounded like shattered glass came from down the hall. At the sound she sat up, and it seemed like her bodily functions turned back on when all of a sudden she had to use the bathroom, badly. She didn't know what to do, should she call for her enemy to lead her to the bathroom like a three year old calling for her parents to help her with potty training. Or would she just attempt to hold her bladder in until doomsday because she was embarrassed?

"Slade!" Raven cried, feeling the blood swell to her face from severe embarrassment. She heard what sounded like metal drop onto metal, and swift footsteps coming toward her.

"What?" he said, slightly out of breath, as if he was taken by surprise.

"I..I have to…," she started.

"What do you have to do?" he said, his voice still sounding stressed.

"Bathroom," she blurted, "I have to go to the bathroom."

Slade was surprised by the need, and cautiously lead her down the hall to another bathroom. He then pushed her in gently, and rapidly closed the door in front of him. Going back to picking the shards of glass out of his hand.

Raven felt around the small room, but didn't feel the wall in front of her quick enough so she slammed into the wall. Groaning and holding her head, she found the toilet and was quite relieved.

"She is totally dependent on me," he said while plucking another piece of glass out, "maybe I should take the mask off. But then I risk her attacking me with her powers. Oww, shit!"

"Slade!" Raven called again. He once again dropped the tweezers and escorted the woman back to her bedroom, and closed the door, leaving her to feel for the bed blindfolded. He yet again went back to taking the last few glass pieces from his bleeding hand.

xXx

Raven climbed onto the bed, and laid on her side. She smiled at the "bathroom" situation. She couldn't wait to tell her friends about this. If she could tell her friends. It felt nice that she had momentarily forgot the real situation she was in. She was kidnapped by a villainous foe and was totally dependent on him. And the surprising thing of it all was, Raven didn't fear him at all.

A/N: Thanks, for reading and reviewing, please continue! Have a nice day .


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The last chapter was much shorter then I thought, so, I tried to drag it out for you .. Thanks to my loyal reviewers! Well, here's chapter four:

Robin tossed and turned through out the whole night, and his undershirt stuck to his torso; he could not find a comfortable position to fall asleep in. He tore thoughts apart, trying to calculate where they could be, where they should be.

_'What does he want Raven for anyway?'_ he asked himself, _'Another apprentice maybe?'_ But Robin's theory was gravely wrong, Slade had no such intention.

-xx

Slade lay wide awake, as usual, spread out on his bed. His thoughts were running rapid in his mind, his plan seemed to be falling apart from the seems, or was it? She must have trusted him enough to lead her to where she needed to be. But what other choice did she have? It was tantalizing that a woman was finally at his grasp, despite her age compared to his, and she was probably not the least bit attracted to him. Slade always had woman grope for him, throwing their virginity at him, begging for him to take it. But despite his wild past, he need his thoughts to be in the present and future.

_'Make her respect your authority, make her plea for her life. Don't take off that power restraining mask. Let her suffer,' _his conscience suggested.

"Make her respect me," he whispered into the cool room, "show her the man behind the mask." Slade rolled over onto his side, and tried to get at least an hour of sleep.

-xx

Raven slept soundlessly through the night, she was calmer and less agitated, probably considering she did not have the burden of saving Jump City everyday. Her dreams were filled of strange and almost unconceivable thoughts. She dreamed of new life, and happiness, she felt complete. Were these visions of the future or is her mind trying to alert her of something? Whatever the case, morning was nearing and breakfast was the first obstacle that she would have to face.

-xx

Immediately Slade opened his eyes at six o'clock in the morning, his internal alarm clock waking him for the new day. His abs flexed, lifting himself up, but to give his body more support he put his right on the bed, diagonally digging into the bed sheets, causing a flare of pain in his hand. He clenched his teeth and with great reflex picked his hand up from the position it recently held. After a moments pain, he pondered about what to wear. But who cared? He was hold a "blind" girl who could see nothing. Slade walked to his closet and grabbed a pair of jeans, and carefully put them on with his left hand, considering the right one was still going through the early stages of healing.

Unsure of what to do next, he sat back down on his bed, his nerves going wild. Raven was probably still sleeping, so he did not have to worry about her at the moment. But what would he do? This was his plan for the ever so famous Teen Titans, and now he could relax? His body wasn't familiar with sleep or rest, even breaks for that matter. It was constantly thinking, constant scandalizing himself with new and better ways to disturb the teens. It was now his life's work to bring them down, always busying himself with _something_. Now there was nothing to entertain his mind.

Slade stood from his bed and walked down the hall towards Raven's room, to check her state. He opened the door with haste, trying not to wake the woman if she was sleeping. He peeked his masked head into the room, and quietly whispered her name.

-xx

Raven's dream phase was disturbed by a man's hushed voice, calling her name. Her eyes sprung open, and she rolled on her right side to look in the direction of where the voice was coming.

"Slade?" she asked, morning voice plaguing her speech.

He hesitated, his mind going in a million different directions.

"Breakfast, do you want it?" he asked quite fast.

"What time is it?" she asked, almost ignoring the fact that he asked her a question.

"About six. Do you want something to eat or not?" he pursued.

"Yes," she said, her face slightly blushing, "breakfast would be nice.

Slade opened the door entirely, and walked in, taking her hand into his.

_'Smooth, ungloved hand,' _Raven thought, _'I wonder what he has on.'_

He guided her downstairs, to the kitchen and sat her down in a wooden chair right next to the kitchen table.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice had a cool edge to it, something that wasn't there last night during the incident.

"I usually have buttered toast and herbal tea," Raven said timidly, her monotone voice coming back, "but whatever you have is fine."

Slade opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of eggs, and reached for a frying pan in a cabinet nearby.

"Do you have your mask off?" Raven asked at random. He turned to look at her from his place at the counter.

"No, I usually keep it o--ah shit," he said, his voice tense with pain.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked, curious to know what he had cursed about.

"Nothing."

"You hurt yourself, What happened."

"Nothing ," he said his voice more stern.

"Slade, you can not fool me," Raven simply stated.

Slade groaned at her persistence, "My hand, I -- cut it last night on a broken piece of glass."

"That's what I heard last night," she said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Come here," she said, her arms stretching out into the emptiness in front of her, "I can heal the wound." Slade gave her an odd look under the mask, and slowly stepped over to Raven and outstretched his hand, her small delicate hands wrapped around his. Their hands were enclosed in the black orb, and seconds later she pulled her hands away from a healed hand. He eyed her intently as she healed his wound, and once she pulled away he drew his hand back quickly, checking it out, to make sure that it wasn't a trick. And to his surprise and content, his hand was restored to normal.

"Thank you," Slade muttered.

"Your welcome," she said while putting her hands back into her lap. He walked back to the counter and continued making up breakfast for the two of them.

-xx

With each passing situation, the "vibes" between them were more and more intense. Could she secretly have feelings for him now?

Slade placed a plate in front of her with utensils, and filled an empty glass with orange juice for her to drink. Raven felt around for the utensils and poked around the food.

"You could just ask me what it is," he said staring at her from the opposite end of the table.

"I could, but I still don't fully trust you," she responded bleakly.

"It's food, what's there not to trust?"

"It's not the food I have a problem with, it's you."

"But I cooked the food, you ignorant brat."

Raven smiled. She was testing his nerve. Raven placed a spoonful of eggs into her mouth, chewed and swallowed.

"Your cooking isn't half bad," she commented. Slade snickered.

"You've got to survive somehow."

Raven stopped eating, and turned her head to the direction of Slade.

"Where you always this way?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Usual relentless villains have had past problems. They have reasons for creating something, or dressing up and creating havoc." Slade stared at her, unsure of what to say.

"Everyone has a past, Raven. Good, bad, or indifferent. I will only tell you that if I could change the past, I would."

Raven was agape. And stuttered to say, "You--your saying that you--don't want to be a villain?"

"No. I was commenting on my past. I have no regrets or remorse for becoming who I am. Being villainous has it's rewards."

Raven sighed, shoveling more breakfast down.

"What about this mask?" Raven asked, thoroughly annoyed that it was still plastered to her face.

"You will have it off your face in time," he said, getting up from his place at the table, walking to the sink.

"Slade?" Raven asked, with innocence.

"What now?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"I need to use the bathroom again."

He placed his plate down into the sink, and walked over to guide her to the nearest bathroom.

_Can you teach me how to fight  
Can you keep me up at night  
Will you be there on the ground if I should fall,  
Fall for you._

Black Lab, Learn to Crawl


	5. Chapter 5

Raven sat, leaning back into the softness of the sofa, a little on edge of why she was sitting there.

"I am your prisoner, why are you treating me like your roommate with special needs?" she asked.

Once again, Slade glared at her. _'Why is she so persistent with these questions?'_ he thought to himself.

"You'll come to see my plan clarify, not unless you already have an idea of what it is," he plainly stated, taking a seat near her on the couch.

Raven moved over, away from him, and felt for the armrest, slightly gripping to it as if intimidated.

"I don't have a clue with what you're planning, Slade. Hopefully, I will get out of here before the Tee--"

"The Titans won't come to save you. In fact I can almost assure you that they won't find you until you confront them."

"I will never become your apprentice. _Never._"

"I was not implying that you are going to be. Actually, this idea is much better."

Raven sat there, not making a sound, thinking of what he could be planning. But how could she get inside his mind, his distorted, villainous mind, when she was concentrating on getting out of here in one piece? Unless, there may be one way….

-xx

Robin punched his fist into the punching bag, training. His mind was focusing on Raven and Slade, while his subconscious was taking care of the physical work he was doing.

"Where. Could. They. Be?" he asked himself aloud, taking a breathe after each word. We was trying to achieve the task of finding a Titan that couldn't be found, maybe even shouldn't be found until the right time. Robin's punches started to increase with speed with the height of his aggravation. His heart rate shot up and his adrenaline was high, and then suddenly he stopped. And with heavy breath told himself, _'I hope she's OK.'_

Beast Boy was in no mood to do anything. He hardly ate, always looked tired, and was in no mood to be beaten by Cyborg. Starfire tired continuously to comfort him, but it was no use. For the first time he realized life without the monotone voiced woman, and he missed her terribly.

-xx

Meanwhile, Slade and Raven were still sitting on the couch, not talking. There was tension between the two, a tension that felt new and different for Raven, but Slade anxiously remembered the feeling, but was unsure if he was to embrace it.

"Life must be so hard alone," she said, breaking the ere silence.

He looked up from the ground to her. _'Is she trying to play the same game as I?'_

"I mean," Raven continued, "You have no one to talk to, or even share things with for that matter. That's the great thing about a team."

"I choose to work alone, it has its profits."

"Like what?"

"Not having to worry about another teammate, like the Titan's are worrying about you now. When that happens your mind is not fully on your work, you're more apt to wonder, daydream. And besides, feelings may begin to form, feelings that shouldn't be there in the first place." At his last sentence, Raven shuttered.

"There are strength in numbers, though."

"This is great strength in knowledge too. Which has why I have created a robotic army. Genius, isn't it? I can sit here and watch you and your pathetic teammates toil through the obstacles of them, wasting your time on them instead of trying to track down me."

"Your over-working habits are quite malformed, Slade. It makes you sound even more spine-chilling. Now it's not a wonder why Robin works so hard to defeat you," Raven said coldly, her tone even.

Slade smiled at the comment.

"It's nice to know I have a fan in a city of hatred," he smirked, his dark and intimating voice in it's full force. "Robin and I aren't so different I believe."

"Believe what you may, but Robin has one vital emotion that will carry him farther than you can even conceive in your own mind."

"Now what is that?"

"Love, Slade. Robin can love. You can't seem to feel that, which has thrown you into this world. Your world of destructive plans, of what I'm not entirely sure."

"I can love, Raven. I just chose not too," he frigidly said, defending himself.

"I see," said Raven, "Then prove it."

At the comment, Slade seemed to take an interest in what she was saying.

"Why would I prove anything to you? Why do I _need_ to prove it to you? And _how _would I prove it to you?"

Raven silenced herself, getting lost in her thoughts, thinking of how he _would_ prove it to her. A large grin formed on her face, and Slade tilted his head in interest of what she was thinking.

"In order to prove that _you_, a heartless, sinful, villainous man can love, I ask you to…."

-xXx

"I wonder what he is doing with her," Beast Boy said, thinking the absolute worst.

"He could not have killed her, he would have told us, right?" Starfire said, questioning her own statement.

"She's probably starved and alone," Beast Boy commented, looking into Starfire's sad eyes.

"Oh, Beast Boy. We all miss her, and do not assume the worst. I feel she is alive," Starfire sighed, trying to comfort her depressed green friend.

"I just miss her that's all."

"Robin is doing the best he can, thinking and searching every possible place with friend Cyborg."

"I hope you're right Starfire. I really hope you are right."

-xXx

"What!" Slade gasped, his lungs squeezing out all of his breath with the one word from all his surprise, "You want _me _to--_you?_"

"That is all I am asking," Raven said calmly.

"That is _all_?" Slade asked. He sat there, thinking, trying to regain his composure, "Why do you want me to make _you love me_?"

"I have my reason's Slade. You have nothing better to do with your time anyways, because I would always be your time until you release me, from the moment you laid your hands on me by the warehouse. Make me love you, and I will be one less Titan to defeat," she said, persuading him easily with craft.

He stared at her, his eyes filled with wonder, and to his surprise, his heart was gladly accepting the offer, his mind thinking it might be a good idea, each component of the couple "falling" for each other for different reasons. The love would be fake, or at least he thought on his part, and he would easily have her in his hands.

"Fine, I accept your "proposal", if you may."

"Well then, let the game begin. Make me love _you_."

For the first time, he was slightly uncomfortable around her, and a little timid. Was he really going to play this stupid game with her?

Slade slid over close to her, so their hips were aligned, and he put his strong arm around, engrossing her in a hug. Raven nestled her head into his muscled chest and sighed, making herself quite comfortable. He felt his heart flutter for a moment as she nestled in close. Was this a game? Or was it the real thing? Was this insanity, or was it the most sane thing he has done in five years?

A/N: Chapter five! Odder than I ever imagined…. Short, yes, but I figure I that will hold your attention for the much longer and intense sixth chapter! A special shout out to my loyal reviewers, but fresh blood would be nice! Keep reviewing, thanks! Have a nice day .


	6. Chapter 6

Slade woke with a sudden jolt, and opened his eyes looking around the room. He stretched out his arms, but his right arm slightly knocked into Raven's skull as he tried to stretch his arms forward. She didn't even budge at the minor bump, and still slept soundly. He kept his arm around her, still giving her head support, and looked around for the clock on the wall. Eight o'clock in the night it read. Slade jumped at the discovery and quickly glanced out the window, for it was truly dark out. He felt rested, fully reenergized, ready to start anew. But instead of standing up, probably waking the sleeping girl, he sat there, and tried to soak the "situation" in. Was this a game to make him win her heart, for her own lonely reasons, or was she really looking for a companion in him, a companion in her supposed _enemy_? It all didn't seem to click in his mind, but the answer was simple, to simple for a brilliant mind.

-xXx

Raven dreamt once again of life, a new life, full of happiness. She felt entirely protected in Slade's grasp. But was he truly the type of man she was looking for? From the looks of it, she had him wrapped around her pinky finger, and she could make him tend to her every need. Perhaps in order to make it out on the other end, iniquity may be your saving grace. Raven felt the body she was curled up next to, move around a bit and she fluttered her eyes open, and yawned as she outstretched her arms to support her weight as she sat upright on the sofa.

"Oh, good. You're awake," he said, moving over, and getting up, his body heat leaving with him, causing her skin to cringe from the cooler air. Slade moved toward the kitchen and headed toward the refrigerator, and opening it up, pulling out two bottles.

"Want a beer?" he asked.

Raven perked up the question, mainly for it's oddity.

"Slade, I'm underage. I can't drink, and it isn't cool," she said, her voice sleepy.

"Yes, but I know how to make it cool," he smiled underneath the mask.

"Huh?"

"See, by law you can't drink under twenty-one. By drinking your breaking a law, which is cool."

"I abide by the law. I'm still a Teen Titan."

"And you are still my prisoner. You will have a drink," he said, closing the fridge door, walking over back to the couch, handing her the cold bottle. Raven struggled with opening the bottle, but Slade easily opened the bottle and let a third of the liquid inside the bottle slide down his throat, as if it was habit.

"I can't open it," she said through gritted teeth, "Can you open it for me?" She handed the bottle to him, and he opened it, careful not to down a third of it. He handed the bottle to her, and eagerly watch her stare at the bottle wondering if she should drink it.

"Well, cheers," Raven said timidly, raising the bottle to her lips, and tipping the bottle a little so the drink could enter her mouth. Her facial expressions went sour, as if she had eaten a lemon whole.

"Eww!" she gasped, "beer is nasty! But, strangely addicting!"

_'Use her drunk state as an advantage. Get her to know the man behind the mask,'_ he thought to himself as he watched her struggle down another gulp of alcohol. Her tolerance wasn't high, and she seemed to be drunk within ten small gulps of the drink.

"Did you know that Starfire and Robin have crushes on one another, but they won't admit it! Hurt one of them and battle and you'll kill the other one too!" she blurted, "Beast Boy really isn't that funny, but he pretends to be, and that is the funny part! Cyborg is just as immature as Beast Boy at times, and is really good a bashing Beast Boy at video games--woah." Raven put a hand to her head, trying to get rid of the dizziness.

"Maybe we should lay off on the--" Slade started to say.

"NO! That would be so--so _horrible_!" she whaled, "Sliding down another intoxicating sip.

"Raven, please. Listen to me and give me the drink!"

"Oh no, Slade. Not when I hear that alcohol is irresistible, which it is, but it induces love and--"

"RAVEN, _please_ give me the drink," moaned Slade sliding over to the drunk "blind" young woman.

"But isn't that what you yearn for, Slade? Love and a companion? You are so lonely locked up in your work. I think you need an escape," she cooed.

"Just as you need an escape from that drink. I shouldn't have given it to you, now _give me the bottle_!" he persisted, his voice stern and his arm outstretched.

"Oh no, no, no! Take something so precious? I think not!" she teased, getting on his last nerve. "I think you need to relax a little."

"Relax? Raven you're blind and drunk! You could hurt yourself!" Raven tried to open her eyes in her mask of crap, and realized she was without sight.

"Oh, I guess I am blind. But that can be quite useful," she said, a flirtatious smirk now on her face. Slade looked at her with disgust.

_'Take advantage of her!'_ his subconscious speaking to him, _'Don't tell me you actually care for her!'_

He stood up, and walked to the drunk woman and snatched the bottle out of her hands, she whined and groped for the figure that took her new favorite drink. Slade dumped both bottles of beer down the drain and threw the bottles out. He walked back and grabbed her hand, and pulled her up, making her stand warily on her feet. Slade led her up the stairs, but at the top of them, she seemed to lead him. Raven interlocked fingers with her foe, and looked up; Slade looking confused looked down at the grinning woman. With her right hand closely enveloped in his hand, she ran into the wall, dragging him with her. Startled, he lost his balance and extended his arms forward, letting go of her delicate hand. He caught himself with his hands against the wall, Raven in-between the wall and him. Her hands gently made it's way toward his face and mask. They peeled the mask off, Slade letting them, which revealed a face, Raven was blind to see. After removing the mask, the hands slid down his face, neck, and shoulders to where the "V" neck was in his shirt, and she latched onto a crinkled portion of shirt, and pulled down with great care until she felt for his face at eyelevel.

"You have won, Slade," she said, breathing lightly.

"What have I won?" he asked, responding quite well to her actions.

"You have won my proposal, my request that I fall in love with you. And you have _won_," she whispered.

"Then what is my acquisition, or gain? What have I won?" he asked, his eye wondering about her face, slowly leaning in because he was being pulled in.

"A kiss, my love. You will receive a kiss from the woman who loves you," she said, shyly moving her head forward. Slade moved in faster, swifter then she, and he, was expecting, and the two locked lips in the hallway of Slade's home. They both kissed intently, with reason. He placed a hand behind her head pulling her in closer, and used his other hand to pull her in closer, and she stepped forward placing her fragile hands around his broad shoulders. The two were enveloped in a kiss that seemed everlasting.

-xXx

"Give up?" Beast Boy yelled at Robin who was sitting quite relaxed on the couch.

"Please friend, do not yell," Starfire said taking her place next to Robin.

"We can't find her, and Slade doesn't seem to have a plan for her. He would have been out by now. You know that, just relax. You're not making it any better by getting everyone all worked up. We all care about her, Beast Boy," Robin said calmly.

"But how can you be so calm when she could be dead, or _worse_!"

"Because it's Raven, she's strong and determined. I think she's giving him a hard time," Robin smiled at the thought of it.

"I agree, man. Maybe she can tell us of how to get rid of him when she comes up, BB," Cyborg commented.

"I guess I just missed her more than expected. And she listened to all my jokes."

"Beast Boy, she doesn't think they're funny, and she makes fun of you for it," Cyborg said, grinning

"But how does she know they're not funny if she's not listening? I just miss her, and I keep on wondering how she is fairing," he said gloomily.

-xXx

Raven rolled around under the covers of the bed she was staying in, her body overjoyed, and her mind still racing. She woke up with a slight headache from the little bit of alcohol she sipped last night. She yawned and blinked her eyes open, looking around a bedroom that she had never seen before. It was plain and nearly empty, only containing a bed, a wooden dresser, and a mirror. Nothing matched and the walls were still white. She pulled the covers off her body and swung her legs toward the floor, her feet bare, and her cape was laid neatly on the floor next to her bed. Her belt was hung on the post on the bed by her head, and all she had on was her leotard. Her warm feet embraced the coolness of the wooden floor as she walked toward the doorway of her bedroom. The home she was staying at was exquisite in taste, from the beautiful woodwork to the paint on the walls.

Raven glided to the bathroom first, cautiously. After done with her business she pranced back to her room to but her clothes on. She placed her feet into the boots, buckled the belt, and clasped the cape on, and proceeded downstairs, to face whatever came at her.

She entered the kitchen, to Slade's back.

"Why did you take my mask off?" Raven asked, in the doorway of the kitchen. Slade lifted his mask a little, and poured the alcohol down his throat.

"Last night, I decided the plan I had conceived horribly failed. Do you remember last night, Raven?" Slade asked, turning around to face her, his left eye behind his red and sleepy looking. Raven gasped at his condition, a little horrified.

"Yes," she stated meekly, her heart beating fast.

"So do I. Hence the drinking."

Raven stood there, nervous about the question she was going to ask, and even more anxious about the answer.

"You weren't drunk last night, we're you?" she asked, quite fast.

"I had a third of a bottle, Raven. I was the farthest thing from drunk. In fact I was sober, hence the drinking now. You last night were drunk. You seemed to get drunk faster than a lot of people for their first time."

Raven looked down to the ground, to the drinking foe, and back down to the ground.

"Slade, I -- I was," Raven stuttered.

"I know that's why I took the bottle so you couldn't do anymore damage." Raven sighed. How was she going to tell him that she was conscious of her actions? And everything she did last night was from a sober mind?

A/N: Sweet! Chapter 6 is done. Hope it's enjoyable considering most of it was written from midnight to two in the morning last night O.o Thanks for the reviews, and have a nice day. .


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone, cause it got me thinking. The story and the characters are getting rather…odd. To odd for my taste really. So, I'm going to be coming back to sanity with the characters. Thanks and read on!

_Breaking apart all this love in my heart,_

_Close my eyes and move to the back of my mind,_

_Where feelings mean nothing._

-_ Yesterday's Feelings, The Used_

Raven stood in the doorway quite terrified, her heart beating as if it was going to rip through her chest. She turned her head away from him, and made a run for her room. She was all disgruntled, and she needed to iron her feelings out. She slammed the door as she entered the room, running and jumping on the bed, tears forming in her eyes. Raven felt she was a little to emotional, but still felt the need to cry her eyes out. She had always had a hidden knack for Slade, a feeling she could not ignore. She used the alcoholic beverage to her advantage, and now she felt completely brainless. There was hidden feelings in both there hearts for each other, and it made the past events, quite odd indeed.

Slade seemed to act out of the "norm". He was not his cunning and villainous self, and he seemed distant and his actions were far from what she considered normal. The two were stuck in the most abnormal situation both of them have ever faced, but then why did it feel so right?

-xXx

Finishing his second beer, and his last one for a while, he sat there dazed, his eyes lost and gloomy in thought. The clarity of the situation was most unclear and unpleasant. Slade realized that she was primarily his prisoner, not a love interest. He was using her to infiltrate the Titans, totally obliterate them. He wanted to forget what had happened yesterday, and wished it never happened.

Slade through the bottles out and went upstairs to the closed door leading into Raven's room. He knocked on the door two times with his right middle finger knuckle, and held and ear to the door. From the sounds of it she was whimpering. He held a grip on the knob of the door, and pushed down on it, and forced the door forward with little to none amount of effort. Raven seemed to have cried harder as Slade entered her room.

"I want to talk about this," he said, his voice sad and deep.

"Go away. It's all my fault and I hate when anyone sees me like this. Just, leave," she said in-between tears.

"I want to start this over, Raven, with you being my prisoner. Nothing of what happened will leak out, I will make sure of it," he sighed, as if a knife went through his chest, thinking of the insanity of yesterday.

Raven, belly down, on the bed turned around to see him standing at her doorway, where she had dreamed him to stand. Her face was red with tears, showing her agony.

"I would give anything to make this feeling go away," she said, sniffling. And with that she slid of the bed and Slade guided her back down to her wall in the basement, where she was before any of this madness started. Her place in the basement was the small sliver part of the basement, undone. On the other side of the artificial wall (not the wall she leans on…it's a different wall in the room) was where Slade trained, where he studied hard practicing strength, agility, and mind games.

Raven sat down at her spot, and Slade tied a cloth around her eyes and hands. Once he was done with that, he walked back upstairs, not turning around to look at his captive.

-xXx

She sat there for two weeks, with bathroom breaks and little food. This was what she expected when she first arrived, to be glad she was still alive at the mercy of her captor. Raven seemed to have thinned a little in her face and waist, showing a bony structure. The two had not talked once in the elapsed time, as if completely focusing on ignoring each other as much as possible. Raven still secretly admired him, but it pained her to think about it. Slade went about his normal day, usually working out or upstairs where he worked on his technology.

Raven meditated for most of the hours she was alone, channeling most of her emotions away. Her mind was empty of feelings, and it saved her for a little while. But it was when she slept, lost in a fantasy dream world, she could not erase the past. Nightmares enclosed her happy thoughts, drowning her in frustration and fear. She feared that her friends were never going to come and get her, and she would die, in the basement of her secret love interest, starved, sad, and alone.

-xXx

The mechanical soldier fell to the ground, the circuits zapping with energy, jumping in-between the wires.

"Not enough sense of agility," he said, trying to find the flaws in his robotic army, "needs better sense of what is going on around it." Slade walked to the folding table and with slightly messy handwriting wrote 'agility' on the second line of the blank piece of paper. He quickly programmed the next robot to attack him, placing a critical blow to a leg joint.

"Stronger material," he noted, once again walking to write down what he need to enhance his machines.

He continued this for another hour, making notes and taking apart his masterpiece. Slade piled the mechanic carcasses to a pile in the corner of the room for later disposal. He walked to another part of the rather large basement area, where hung an orange and black punching bag. It was thick and whenever it was moved the boards above creaked, showing strain. He approached the bag, and started to viciously punch it, each strike just as forceful as the last. His subconscious took control of his physical action while his mind raced. He thought intently, thinking of the mask he created to hide under. The man behind the mask was truly suffering, the past ate at him like a ravenous tiger at a carcass. What troubled him most was the look on Raven's face when he told her she was drunk; she looked frightened, as if she was hiding something.

_'Could she have been sober?' _he thought, almost completely denying the idea as soon as it came across his mind, _'That means--'_ Slade punched the bag harder, his knuckles felt as if they were forming cracks from the blows.

"Couldn't have, just couldn't have," he said aloud, "It's not possible." His breathing became uneasy and his arms became more aware of the pain, as his mind started to pay more attention to the physical "work" he was performing.

Truthfully, he had always been impressed by Raven's sense of control, and power. Slade had been in the villains run a few months before the Titan's formed, and, when they made their debut with him, he seemed to have watched her more before he quickly realized that Robin was the greatest physical threat of them all. But little did he know that Raven might be his greatest emotional and mental threat. Impressed by her strength didn't seem like the right word for Raven, nor then or now. The word is heart had been searching for was attracted, but Slade never wanted to admit it, and he didn't have to if he worked alone.

-xXx

Raven's head leaned against the wall, her eyes closed under the piece of cloth that covered her face. However, she would admit that it was much more comfortable then the crap he originally had plastered on her face. Furthermore, the cloth mocked her abilities. She could easily get out, but she had no gumption, which was what he heavily relied on. Her stomach growled, and she moaned for it to stop, although she knew it never would, not until she got home.

What would she say happened these past two weeks? Should she not entirely tell the _whole_ truth? Although being locked in a basement with little food and comfort was the truth. She would tell them she was "blinded" the whole time, and could not get an idea where he was "located". Her ears told her brain to draw its attention more to other room in the basement. She heard metal crashing to the floor, and a deep voice, and then once again more crashing metal. Her curiosity level was high, wondering what he might be doing, since he wasn't dealing with her.

Raven had always wondered who really was the man behind the orange and black mask, the man that once was. She found men with mysterious pasts and thoughts quite eye-catching, especially when a masked man was a villain. She loved the feeling of staying up all night, imagining what he might be like, what he might look like. Was the mask a strong case of symbolism, representing all the evil he is capable of doing, but truly ashamed by it with his mask off? The fact that he wasn't predictable, and you couldn't read him like an open book had her wanting more about him. And Raven had a strong hunch that he may be intrigued by her too, and might have been for a long, hence the episode two weeks ago.

She exhaled heavily, and once again heard noise in the room next to her. The sound was a little distorted, but it resembled a sound that was familiar, Robin constantly hitting his knuckles against the punching bag. A deep voice, she could hear was quickly covered up by more hits.

_'What's he saying?'_ she wondered, _'Was it about me?'_

-xXx

Slade put the plate down and started to walk away, but before he disappeared upstairs, he said some glorious news.

"You are to be set free back to the Titans," he said, his voice maniacal, the way it was before the kidnapping happened.

"Wha? When!" Raven said in a joyous tone.

"As soon as an order comes in, you are to leave."

"How long do you think that will be?"

"At the most, five days. Do not be disappointed when it arrives on the fifth day, so do not get your hopes up for soon," Slade said, coldly. He walked lazily back up the stairs, and a door was shut at the top.

Raven could almost cry in excitement. She would be set free of hunger and worry, liberated of the thought that the Titans would never come to get her. She shoved what little food she had, and curled up on the floor, to dream of their smiling faces.

-xXx

Beast Boy poked a fork at the tofu he refused to eat.

"Friend, you should eat. It is not healthy to--" Starfire started to say.

"I _know_ what is healthy, Star. I am just choosing not to _be healthy_," Beast Boy coldly snapped. Starfire frowned at her green friend. His temper was thinning down to a mere nothing, and the teams patience with it was thinning.

"Please do not be cross, I was only trying to help," Starfire meekly said, before retreating to the kindness of Robin sitting on the couch, smiling at the Sunday comics. Starfire placed herself close to his body, and leaned her head on his strong shoulder.

"I am worried about our friend," Starfire said, taking a glance at the paper Robin held in front of him.

"Which one?" Robin said, he himself more concerned about Beast Boy at the moment.

"I fear for both of them. But I fear more that Beast Boy is going to intentionally hurt himself."

"There is nothing we can do until Raven shows up, that is when he will lighten up."

Starfire sighed, disappointed that the team was acting dysfunctional, entirely unorganized, and very rude to one another. She snuggled in closer to Robin, whose smiled seemed to grow larger with every inch her body got closer to his.  
Beast Boy looked in disgust at the mumbling "couple". He thought they were to busy kissing each other's butts to be worried about Raven. He sincerely felt that no one cared about her anymore because she was gone, but he was to busy wrapped up in the thought to pan out the truth from what was false. And all of a sudden, red flashing lights blinked across the tower. Robin and Starfire jumped from their position on the couch to check the computer. Robin's eyes widened in surprise, and then narrowed with hate.

"Slade," he said, his voice just as manly as it was cold.

-xXx

Raven was sleeping, curled in a ball on the cool floor of the basement of a large beautiful house. Slade came down the steps at around ten o'clock in the morning to wake the sleeping woman from her deep slumber. His hand shook her awake, and her eyes popped open in surprise.

"It is time for you to return to the clutches of your pathetic friends," he said, his voice edgy and deep. Raven stood up, and slumped over a bit to show her stomach was in pain from lack of food. "I have already sent a tougher robotic army out to occupy your friends for my cover," he said, his right arm on her right shoulder guiding her up the steps and out a doorway of the house. The two took back streets and alleyways that many of the city dwellers didn't know existed.

Slade peeked around the corner of a building and saw the Titans struggle with the upgraded robots, but he would watch his success with the army later. He untied her hands, and gently slipped the cloth of her eyes. Raven looked up at him with a scared look, an emotion he never thought would cross her. She opened her mouth, and then quickly shut it, her eyes staring blankly. But sure enough, life flowed into her purple eyes again, and she said one last thing before departing his company.

"What happened to weeks ago, Slade was real. I was never drunk," she said, turning away, leaving the corner of the building to the street where all the action was. His eye showed all of his emotions, horror, lust, confusion, and happiness. But he kept his stance and disappeared back into the alleyways.

Raven shot the black magic out of her hands, and knocked the last robotic soldier to the ground, decommissioning it.

"_Raven?_" Beast Boy shrilled, turning from lion form back to human. Raven looked at Beast Boy, smirked and put a hand to her hand, and suddenly became unstable and fell to the ground. Beast Boy ran over, and collected her into his arms, with tears filling his eyes.

"You're OK," he said, stroking her oil covered purple hair, "Your home safe."


	8. Chapter 8

_Since you've been gone, I'm not the same,_

_It's hard to say (God, it's hard to say),_

_Since you've been gone,_

_I'm not the same._

_- It's Hard to Say, The Used_

Computers beeped in the background, steady, and whispers were heard in the background, as the world came into focus for Raven.

"--she seems to be fine, all her stats normal, except she's absolutely starved," Cyborg said, his voice filling the room.

"Food sounds nice," she smiled, lifting herself to sit up on the soft bed. Beast Boy ran out of the room as fast as he could, to fetch some food for the hungry teammate.

"Friend Beast Boy has been very worried about you, Raven," Starfire said, her face bright with happiness that her friend had returned safely, unharmed.

"I hope you don't think we gave up on you, Raven," Robin said, walking up next to Star, who was already standing next to the bed, "you and Slade seemed to have disappeared. Can you tell us where you two were?"

"My eyes were covered. I could not see a thing, Robin," she said, which was the truth. She knew she was in a home, but where she had no idea. Robin cursed under his breath, hoping she had a better answer for him. Beast Boy came in with eight buttered pieces of toast and a huge glass of milk all on a tray.

"Sorry it took so long," he said apologizing putting the tray on her lap. Raven picked up a piece of toast and nibbled at it, not having any interest in the food although she was starving. "Why aren't you eating?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Thank you, but I am not hungry, I just need time to think," Raven said, placing the piece of toast back on the plate.

"Think? What did Slade do to you?" Beast Boy questioned, his temper rising.

"Nothing, he did nothing."

"Then why are you acting like he did?" Robin asked, interested in why she asked to be left alone to think.

"Nothing happened, we did _nothing_," Raven snapped back, aggravated her ask for privacy was not being acted upon.

"I need to stay and make sure her stats won't change for another half of an hour or so," Cyborg said, looking directly at Raven, telling her that he couldn't leave her side yet. Beast Boy looked sadly at Raven. He figured when she got back, she would gladly accept his company, but it seemed to be the complete opposite. He walked out of the room first, Robin and Starfire following behind them.

Raven picked up another piece of toast, and took a bite out of it, chewed fast and swallowed the food eagerly.

"Don't eat to fast, you'll get a stomach ache," Cyborg said, concerned for her health. Raven glared at him, as if he was going to take the food away from her. "Why don't you try getting some sleep, it looks like you haven't slept in days."

"Sleeping in a cool basement is not your ideal resting spot," she joked, shoving a piece and a half of toast into her mouth, she picked up the tray and handed it to Cyborg so he could set it on the floor. Raven pulled the covers up to her neck, and snuggled into them with ease. She fell asleep almost instantly. Cyborg watched her stats as they stayed normal, but all of a sudden the computer beeps started to come in faster. Cyborg looked at Raven fast asleep, thinking she must be intently in thought. The rhythm of the beats still got faster, meaning that nightmares, or really thoughtful dreams, were taking place in her mind.

"Something happened," whispered Cyborg, standing up and walking out of the room.

-xXx

"It was her heart pulse that fastened, meaning she was thinking, in this case possibly remembering. Something happened to her in the two weeks that she was gone. And it was a lot more then just thinning out from the lack of food," Cyborg explained to the other three Titans in the living room.

"Do you know what kind of something?" Robin asked.

"It's something that's giving her nightmares, and is obviously troubling her," Cyborg responded.

Beast Boy's mind wondered, thinking of all the possible things Slade could of done to the young woman, good and/or bad.

"When Raven wakes up, shall I talk to her?" Starfire said, curious to see if she could find answers.

"Yes, she might open up to you," said Beast Boy, the tone of his voice soft and distant.

"But don't wake her, now. She should really get some rest," Cyborg stated.

For the rest of the day, none of the Titan's talked to each other, waiting for Raven to awake so Starfire could pry information out of her. Starfire was nervous to talk to Raven, she did not want to upset her friend by telling secrets to the others she did not want her to tell in the first place.

Cyborg's right arm started to beep, telling him that she was awake, and he signaled for Starfire to go in and "comfort" her.

-xXx

_'Real, everything was real,'_ Slade's mind taunted over and over again. His head rested in the palm of his hands, his elbows sticking into his knees.

_'She's trying to trick you, she has you wrapped around her pinky finger. She could be plotting against you. Do not think that you will pursue the fact that what happened was real. It might not be.'_

"The why did she tell me it was? Why?" he said, his voice hushed.

_'To throw you off guard. She's playing the same game that we planned for her.'_

Slade looked up from his palms, and raised his hands to the mask.

_'Now is that the smart thing to do? You have become the mask that you hide under, whether you believe me or not.'_

"There is no you, _you_ are my conscious, and that's all you will ever be," said Slade, his voice stern, "Now that she's gone--"

_'Your talking to me to make up for the loneliness. How sweet, you really do miss her. But is it her, or her company?'_

Slade stopped at the question. What did he really feel?

-xXx

"Raven?" Starfire asked, peeking her head through the door.

"Come in," she said, throwing the pen and journal down that had been placed on her nightstand, compliments to Beast Boy.

"I came to see how you were doing," Star said, taking a seat on the end of Raven's bed.

"I am much better," Raven said, leaning over to bed to grab the tray of toast and milk, "a nice rest was all I needed."

"Well, now I will go tell the team of your progress," Starfire said, getting up and heading for the door. Raven looked at Starfire leaving, and thought she needed to get the incident of her chest.

"Wait, Starfire. I need to tell you something. I need to tell you what really happened in the last two weeks I was away," Raven blurted. Starfire turned around at the door, eyeing Raven. She looked upset as she took another huge bite of cold toast. Starfire walked slowly back to her place at the end of Raven's bed.

"What is up, friend Raven?" said Starfire innocently.

"Whatever you do, do not tell the guys. You promise?" Raven said, her eyes filled with trust.

"I promise!" Starfire smiled, but in her eyes was a doubt that she could keep this promise.

-xXx

"I wonder what they are talking about in there," said Beast Boy, loosing another game to Cyborg on Game Station.

"It's non of our business until Starfire tells us something went wrong," Robin said, smirking at the fact that Beast Boy was beat again, the seventh time in a row.

"What happens if Raven wants it secret?" Cyborg asked, "dude, she would slaughter us all."

"Especially Star," Beast Boy pointed out.

Robin sighed. "We need to find out what is troubling her, and we will tell her we were doing it for her own good.

"She won't buy it," Beast Boy explained, entering another battle he had a high chance of loosing with Cyborg.

"She has to, we are her friends, and we care for her," Cyborg said, is eyes glued to the T.V..

"At least we hope so," sighed Robin, a smile appearing on his face again, Beast Boy lost yet another round to the undefeated Cyborg.

-xXx

Raven looked at Starfire, and couldn't hold the secret in a minute longer.

"I kissed him!" Raven shrilled, Starfire jumped back in surprise, "he thought I was drunk and we kissed…." Raven's voice trailed of, and she started to whimper.

"Where?" Starfire asked. Raven looked up in defeat, her eyes turning red from the rivers of salty tears streaming down her face. Raven lifted her pointer finger to her mouth, and closed her eyes tight, sending another river of tears down her pale, gray face. Starfire's face became horrorstruck.

"This drunk, though. What does it mean?" Starfire asked, quite innocent to the dirtied world around her.

"Alcohol has chemicals in it that makes you delusional. For some, the truth reveals itself in actions, for others rash actions overcome you."

"So when you were drunk, you did not mean to kiss him? He had removed his mask?"

Raven cried harder, and the arch in the frown on Starfire's mouth had narrowed.

"I was _not_ drunk, I used the alcohol as an excuse for my actions! Nor was Slade hefty with the drink! What we did two weeks ago was _real_!" Raven cried, the veins in her neck becoming more visible as they rose toward the surface of her skin from raising her temper.

Starfire was silenced by what she said, completely shocked. Her best friend had feelings for the enemy, and apparently he felt the same. It sounded like a bad dream, a nightmare.

"That is why you _must not_ tell the others," Raven continued, "I'm so ashamed." Starfire still couldn't say anything, except she had a question.

"So he took his mask off and approached you?" Starfire questioned.

Raven's watery eyes met with Starfire's concerned ones and said, "I pulled him toward me and shed his mask from his face and kissed him, and he let me do it." Raven's voice was empty, weak.

"I do not know how to respond, so please forgive me for the awkward silence," Star apologized.

"There is nothing to say. And thank you Star, for listening," Raven said, sliding back down into her bed, "and now I need some time to myself."

Starfire sat up from the bed, and walked out of the door, trying to convince herself not to tell the guys of what Raven had confided in her.

-xXx

Robin turned around to see a gloomy Starfire walking toward him and Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Well," he questioned, "What did she say?"

"I feel that I should not tell you what she said, she seriously said that I should not tell you through heartfelt tears," Starfire explained, keeping the secret within.

"She was crying!" blurted Beast Boy, with a worried look.

"We seriously want to help her though. We can avenge what he did to her," Cyborg said, throwing down the Game Station control.

"Cyborg and friends I can not disclose to you what Raven said. And you do not need to avenge Slade, they did nothing," Starfire said, before walking out of the living room.

"Through tears?" Beast Boy repeated, "She's upset and I'm going to find out why. A plan that I thought of myself."

"You thought up yourself?" Robin questioned.

"Are you capable of doing that?" Cyborg teased. Beast Boy gave Cyborg a cross look.

"I left a journal on the table by her bed. She's bound to write in it if something is wrong!"

"Not a bad idea, for once. Just don't let it explode in your face when she finds the journal missing," Robin said, outstretching his hand, signaling Beast Boy to give him the Game Station control. Beast Boy handed Robin the control and walked upstairs toward Raven's room.

-xXx

Once in, Beast Boy announced that he was here to take the cold toast and warm milk out of the room, but the only response was snoring. He eyed the journal and took it with haste, and ran out of the room, heading for his own. As soon as he jumped on his bed, he only saw about a paragraph, writing that looked in poetry form.

"The outline of your face, might become a little blurry at times," he whispered aloud, reading the poem, "the arch in your smile…." He skimmed the rest of it and stared at it. He was astounded, dumbfounded. A curse word leaked out of his mouth and he held on to the book running down to show it to his male companions.

_The outline of your face,_

_Might become a little blurry at times._

_The arch in your smile might seem to fade,_

_Your laugh may seem to change with every memory,_

_The warmth of your touch may turn cold,_

_But with every day your image slowly slips from memory,_

_Missing you grows stronger. _

A/N: Chapter eight! The italics above is what the poem read. That's mine and anybody who wants to copy it **must** give credit to me. And to think that this was the end? Ha! Thanks for reading and please **review!** Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

_I've found a reason to show,_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And at the reason is you._

_-The Reason, Hoobastank _

"_She misses him!_" Beast Boy screamed loud enough for the whole tower to hear.

"Shh!" hissed Robin and Cyborg.

"But the poem, the only thing she wrote on the first page! She misses him! Why do you cry when you _miss_ someone?" Beast Boy angrily stormed around the living room, Robin and Cyborg careful not to get in his way as he fumed around the room.

"Maybe it was about us, and how she missed being home," sighed Cyborg, almost unable to contemplate Raven's supposed feelings towards the team's number one threat.

"It might have been about you," Robin said, a little smile on his face.

"Sure, and she thinks my jokes are funny."

"She could, she is very mysterious."

"Right, but just don't get your hopes up to be broken again," Cyborg commented.

Beast Boy sighed, "Do you guys even think we have a chance?"

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other, and then cocked their heads toward their green friend.

"Maybe," the two said together.

"Give her time and space and she may even come to you," Cyborg said hopefully.

"Highly doubt it," Robin said under his breath. Cyborg slammed his elbow into Robin's side, and he yelped in pain. Beast Boy threw the two a look, and got up off the couch to go return the journal to the bedside before she woke up, seeing it was missing.

-xXx

Slade was an absolute mess. His work was crap, working out wasn't an interest anymore. He felt himself worthless, and didn't even bother trying to get our of bed in the morning. His thoughts were primarily on Raven, indulging in the crude fantasies of a middle aged man. He no longer needed to hide behind the mask he had worn for what felt like his whole life, for the mere thought of Raven, his Raven (possibly), banished the thoughts of anything vile against the Titans. Was he hanging up his mask of evil doings? Perhaps, but he wasn't sure himself of what he was doing. Everything seemed so unstable, from his emotions to his plans. For the first time, our favorite villain realized that love was the most powerful emotion of all.

-xXx

Beast Boy visited Raven often, until Cyborg deemed her fully nourished. They talked little, but their eyes seemed to tell all. She looked at the journal, then to his face, and could make the connection. She did not scowl or get angry, she simply sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said, while exhaling a great force of wind.

"For what?" Beast Boy asked, smiling, but soon after the grin, a frown reappeared on his face.

"How I feel. I can't change the past, Beast--" Raven started.

"It's over, OK?" Beast Boy snapped.

"No, it is not. None of this will ever be settled."

"What do you mean? You miss him, don't you?"

"I missed you while I was, well, wherever I was. I missed the corny jokes, the smell of that fake food you eat…."

"Tofu."

"…I missed being home, Beast Boy. But I can't tell you anymore then that."

"So something did happen!"

"Nothing to your liking."

"What do you mean nothing to my liking?"

"You wouldn't like to hear what happened. That's all. And I'm not going to tell you what happened, so get over it."

Beast Boy glared at Raven. At that moment he didn't care for her as much as he used to.

"Friends tell each other secrets, no matter how embarrassing. Raven, he could have hurt you and we would never know! You were _crying_! Starfire said you were upset but she didn't say about what!" Raven was glad that Starfire was keeping the secret.

"Beast Boy, you are my friend! I am trying to protect you…."

"From what," he said getting up.

"I know how you feel, but--. I hate to be the one to have to tell you this."

"Tell me what."

"To tell you…that I don't…feel the same. I don't feel the same way about you, as you do, well…me. I have always known, and always wanted to tell you. But I never wanted to break you."

Beast Boy stared at Raven, partially glad that the closure of her not returning the love was complete, but partially broken.

"I'm glad you told me, Raven," he said, and headed out the door.

"Beast Boy, wait!"

"I'm tired of waiting, Raven. This time you're to late," he said shutting the door behind him. Raven closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears that she induced Beast Boy to have.

-xXx

Star came back downstairs, passing an upset Beast Boy on the way down, and entered the living room to "hang out" with her friends. Robin and Cyborg were intently in a head-to-head battle, entirely ignoring the fact that someone else entered the room. Cyborg screamed with glory, he defeated Robin, slimly, but glory is still sweet.

"Hello friends," Starfire meekly said. The two jumped in surprise as the teenage alien made her way toward the couch, to sit next to Robin.

"Star, what did Raven tell you?" Robin asked. Starfire looked at his masked eyes, trying desperately to picture them.

"I am not obligated to say. I promised Raven that I would not tell anybody," Starfire said, disappointed she could not tell.

"You sure you can't tell us? I'm _dying_ to know what happened!" cheerfully commented Cyborg.

"I am quite sure I can not tell you, Cyborg. Raven was very upset, and I would not want to make her even more upset. She is being very hard on herself, perhaps to hard."

"Well, I guess we have to respect her privacy. Maybe she wants to tell us, just not yet," Robin suggested. Cyborg nodded his head in agreement, and Starfire smiled weakly acknowledging the suggestion too.

"Beast Boy was angry when I passed him in the upstairs hall. I am not sure if Raven told Beast Boy of what happened. I am scared to go check on our friend," Starfire dolefully said.

"I dunno, Star. Possibly. I think we need to give the two their space," Cyborg remarked, "I'm going to go check her stats, see how she's doing." Cyborg said, giving the control to Starfire, walking to the back door to the room where Raven was staying.

"You up to loose?" Robin said, a huge grin on his face.

Starfire got all excited and remarked, "I'm up to loose my title of the undefeated looser!" The two intently started to click buttons and stared at the T.V..

-xXx

Up in Raven's room, Cyborg sat looking at the computers, reading the information it gave him.

"Raven, you have to eat," calmly said Cyborg.

"I am not hungry anymore."

"Raven…. You need to gain energy back, you are still very weak."

"I am no use to the team weak, now am I?" Raven said, smiling. A smirk inched across Cyborg's face.

"Just make sure you eat, 'cause the computer is telling me your energy is low and stuff. And don't eat fast, when you do," Cyborg, concerned, said.

"So, has Starfire told the big secret hovering around the tower?"

"Nope. She hasn't told anyone. Robin says tha--"

"I will tell you guys, I promise. Just not yet. On my own time I will."

"OK, well then. Just eat, and not to fast, OK?"

"OK."

"Feel better," Cyborg said, walking out of the room.

"Hopefully," she said, closing her eyes on her pillow getting ready to dream.

-xXx

"She said she is going to tell us, just not yet," Cyborg said.

"See? I told you!" screamed Robin, excited he was going to beat Starfire in the race. Starfire yelped, and her concentration was intensified.

"Wha! How the hell did you do that!" Robin said, throwing the controller down on the floor.

Starfire giggled, "I won! I won!"

Cyborg laughed at Robin's defeat. "Who wants pizza?"

"Oh, I do!" Starfire jumped.

"I'll go get Beast Boy and ask if Raven wants anything," Robin said, getting up.

"We are getting something for her anyways, she's not eating at all," Cyborg said, matter-of-factly.

"Alright then. I'll be back soon."

Robin walked up the stairs to Beast Boy's room, a little nervous of how he may act. He knocked on the door with his knuckles and awaited a response. A muffled noise was his answer, but Robin barged in anyway. Beast Boy was on his top bunk with a pillow covering his face.

"Beast Boy, we are going out for pizza, you want to come with?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine," he said, his stomach growling.

"No, come on."

"I'm _fine_."

"Beast Boy, you need to have something, you're going to starve."

"_Fine_."

Robin sighed at his ignorance. "She's going to tell us, soon. Don't worry, soon the mystery about what happened will be over." Beast Boy lifted the pillow off of his face and looked down at the Boy Wonder who was looking up at him.

"She said she was?" he asked.

"That's what Cyborg said."

Beast Boy sighed, and jumped down from the bunk-bed ready for pizza.

The four left for their favorite pizza parlor, hungry and excited to finally hear what Raven had to say. But Raven on the other hand was trying to think of _how _to say it.

"We kissed," she mumbled into the emptiness of the room, "Well, duh. We kissed, and he thought I was drunk, and I wasn't, nor was he. Yah, well that's going to be a shocker. But it's the truth." Raven sighed. The sooner she told her teammates the sooner this would be over. More thoughts poured into her mind. How was she going to fight Slade, once she was back to good health? How would he react to her? Will he always be the cold hearted villain he made himself become? No matter how hard she tried, he was always her thoughts, her nightmares and dreams. No matter how much she wanted to reject it, he was apart of her, in a way she never thought possible.

"Ugh, this is going to be hell," she said, rolling on her back, "trying to tell them what happened." Raven continued to repeat what she thought would come so easy when they came into the room.

-xXx

"So, which movie?" Beast Boy asked, holding up three movies in his hand.

"The one with action."

"Umm…."

"Sci-fi!"

Beast Boy's shoulders rolled over, and closed his eyes and picked one.

" 'The Afternoon of Mere Insanity' it is!" Beast Boy said smiling.

"What?" the other three said, confused at the title.

"The title sounds interesting, so I grabbed it."

"What about all of our suggestions?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, they were suggestions of what to get. You didn't tell me to get anything, you suggested it."

"And you wonder why he doesn't think like this all the time," sighed Robin, and Star giggled at the comment.

"Hey! It's hard work that thinking stuff!" Beast Boy said popping in the movie of his choice. The three sat on the couch wondering why they didn't go into the video store themselves.

-xXx

"That's it, I've got to the tell them…I can't keep this a secret any longer," Raven said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up, and the room seemed spinning.

"Oh no," she said, falling straight down onto her knees, and then fell flat onto her bony face.

-xXx

_BEEP!_ The team jumped in surprise as Cyborg's right arm secreted the loud noise. Cyborg checked his arm, and his eyes widened.

"Oh shit," he said, getting up quickly, "Raven's gone flat-line!" The team got up and jogged behind Cyborg up to Raven's room.

-xXx

"That's one way of getting the attention to tell someone something like this. Flop on the floor. Nice style, Raven," she said mocking herself. She heard footsteps in the distance, smiling they all cared.

-xXx

Cyborg was the first one through the door, and was the first to see Raven on the floor. He ran to her side, and picked her up, turning her over, belly to the sky. Raven smiled, and blinked.

"Raven! You OK?" Cyborg asked, his thoughts racing.

"Yah, I'm fine. I wanted to walk down and tell you guys, but I guess I really am still weak," she said, being lifted on to the bed.

"Oh, your wires fell off when you fell, that's why it signaled as a flat-line."

"Well, now that I've got your attention, I guess I should tell you what happened." Starfire became nervous in the background, shaking a little from the nervous excitement in the room. Robin turned around at her uneasiness.

"Are you OK?" he asked enclosing his hand in hers. Her trembling ceased for the second that he touched her, but now she trembled even more, in fear of how he would react if she started to "melt with his touch".

Raven took a deep breath. She didn't know how to start, and she was certainly uncomfortable with the three men staring back at her. Beast Boy sat down, and took her hand, and squeezed it tight, showing his kindness. He smiled faintly, which surprisingly relaxed her, and she started to piece sentences together in her head.

"Everything seemed like a normal "kidnapping", I was locked in a cool room, with a concrete floor. It seemed like forever I was down there. He fed me, and left me alone once again. He came back, sometime later, and guided me to a bedroom," she said, her voice shaky.

"He led you to a bedroom?" questioned Beast Boy, "to do what?"

"To sleep, Beast Boy. That's it. But I don't think you want to here this who story, so I'll shorten it," Raven said, taking in deep breaths.

"Take your time," said Robin, trying to relax her.

"He offered me alcohol, I rejected, but he gave it to me anyway. I figured maybe…"

'_Don't lie to your friends! Tell them you took it to get what you wanted!' _she thought to herself.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Wha? Oh, yes. Well, he gave me the drink. I took the smallest of sips, pretending that I was drunk. He took the drink away from me, and was leading me up the stairs when…." Raven's voice trailed off, she was ashamed of what she had to say.

'_Why are you making this a big deal? Just tell them that you kiss him, and that the both of you weren't drunk. Don't let your emotions get in the way_,' she thought to herself again.

"…we kissed." Silence continued long after Raven stopped talking. She pulled her hand away and out of Beast Boy's grasp, and held her breath, trying to not let tears escape from her eyes.

"But _he _was drunk though, right?" Robin questioned. Raven looked at him with sad eyes.

"He wasn't, he only took a gulp, not nearly enough to stir a man of that statue."

"And you pretended?" Cyborg asked, finally asking her a question.

"It was real, everything was real. I am sor--"

"You are _betraying_ us?" Robin said, letting go of Starfire's hand, stepping closer to the bed.

"No! I am not betraying you! Love is something you cannot control!" Raven shot back in anger.

"You _love_ him!" screeched Beast Boy and Raven's eyes began to leak tears.

"Please, do not yell at Raven," Starfire said, sticking up for her friend.

"Star she loves him! She cannot fight him she is worthless against him!" Robin heatedly said.

"I feel that you love me, and you still fight," Starfire said.

"I am not fighting against you, Star. Raven has fallen in "love" with the enemy!"

Starfire stood agape, unable to say anything. Beast Boy still sat on the bed, looking at Raven, who was looking at the wall across the room.

"At least we know his weakness, now we know how to take him down, Robin. Let's use this to our advantage," Beast Boy said, his voice showing no compassion. Raven looked at Beast Boy, confused on what was going through his mind.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, tears still flowing out of her eyes, staining her face.

"Nothing to you liking," he snapped back. He got up and left, in a heap of rage.

Robin left, leaving Starfire and Cyborg left.

"I didn't think they would be so mad," Starfire said, quietly.

"Robin thinks I am betraying you guys," Raven said, sniffling, "Which is not true. I still want to fight him, I want to bring him down for what he's done. Slade hasn't changed that part of me. But what I will feel towards him will be different."

Starfire and Cyborg's communicators beeped, and Robins voice came online.

"There's trouble, hurry and let's go," he said.

"I must go, but I will be back after to talk more," Starfire said. Cyborg made some last checks on the computer and followed her out.

-xXx

Beast Boy fought with more gusto that night, Robin more angry. The emotions led for a faster jail time for their enemy, which meant Starfire could sit with Raven.

"You shouldn't have been so hard on her, Robin," Cyborg said, defending Raven's honor.

"She cannot help how she feels. She might have had those feelings because she was locked up with him. Isn't that human nature? The wanting to reproduce--" Starfire started, but Robin cut her off.

"I know that. I overreacted, OK? And I agree with Beast Boy. We are going to use Slade's new weakness to our advantage, even if it is our own teammate.

_BEEP!_ Cyborg's arm made the ear piercing noise again, and the Titan's once again jumped in surprise.

"Raven's gone flat-line again!" he said, racing to the T-car, "and this time it may be for real!"

A/N: I think that is enough, for this chapter. A lot of dialogue, eh? Sorry not a lot about Slade, but he will definitely play a bigger part in the next chapter, I promise. Keep on **reviewing** please, it is **really** appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter is going to adhere strongly to the "T" rating, please do not flame for the content, this has been a warning. O.o Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy!

It all happened so fast, but time now moved slowly in his arms. She could feel his heartbeat as her head rested quite limply on his chest. She didn't know why she was being taken, and she had no strength to defend herself otherwise. Her eyes had been covered again, and she could not see where she was being taken, but the fresh air she breathed was rather soothing.

-xXx

Slade entered the tower while the Titans were away, heading towards the room where Raven was being monitored heavily by computers. He had mapped the tower, obsessively creating all possible blueprints of the Titan's home. Although he was disoriented most of the time, that sliver of what he considered sanity did appear once in a while. When he found it, he worked the time as long as possible.

The door hissed open, and he found the shape of a human under the covers, hooked to the computers next to her.

"It's a shame to see you so weak," Slade said, his voice cold and hard. Raven turned around on her bed and made eye contact with his only eye that was visible. Goosebumps started to form on her arms, and she shivered under the covers. He stepped up to her bed, and disconnected the wires, and cradled her in his strong arms. To his surprise she was much lighter than he expected, and held her close. Slade swiftly moved out of the room, having no time to waste, for the Titans would be home soon to find their fragile friend gone.

-xXx

Raven found no time for questions in his arms, all the thoughts of the things she was dying to ask him just seemed to have vanished. She was peculiarly happy that she was being kidnapped, partially the reason she didn't want to have to deal with the screaming testosterone of Robin and Beast Boy.

She only wore a leotard and, she looked extremely fragile as is. How odd, and if you must slightly romantic, it must have looked with a broad shouldered man and a fragile woman walking the alleyways of Jump City. Raven screamed a meaningful 'ouch' when her head hit a doorframe, but no effort of a 'sorry' was made. The footsteps sounded as if they were going up stairs, and she remembered the familiar path to the guest room she was staying in. Raven was laid on the bed, and the covers were put over her.

"You must gain some strength back. For yourself, and my plan," Slade said, walking away, closing the door behind him. Raven sighed as she took the cloth off of her face and put it down on the floor. Her mind wandered, wondering of what his plans were for her.

-xXx

Cyborg parked the T-car in the garage and ran the stairs up to the recovery room.

"No…," he said, scared, "She's not here!"

The rest of the team piled into the room. There was no sign of struggle or kidnapping. It's as if she got up and left, and for all they knew, at that moment, she probably did.

"Do you think that she got angry with herself and left?" asked Starfire.

"Maybe Slade came back for her," suggested Robin.

"Raven probably went looking for Slade, because she missed him so much," Beast Boy said, his voice slightly villainous.

"Now don't jump to that conclusion, BB. For all we know she could be in the living room of the tower. Let's go check the place," Cyborg said calmly.

"The security systems. Cyborg! Check the security systems to see if there was a break-in. The rest of us will search the tower," Robin said, leading his team, "Titans, go!"

-xXx

Slade brought some food to her bedside, and found Raven lying there, covers still on, with her eyes closed.

"I brought you something to eat," he said, dryly. Raven opened her eyes in the surprise that he just seemed to have appeared out of the shadows.

"Thank you," she said meekly, taking the plate, immediately piling the food into her mouth, swallowing eagerly.

"They starved you?" Slade asked, quite curious to why she was not thinking of keeping a composure for eating.

"I was to busy and nervous to think," she said, raising another forkful of food to her mouth.

"So, you told your friends of our strange "encounter" the last time that you were here."

Raven looked at him oddly, as if some strange vibe was telling her he already knew.

"Yes, I did tell them. They are my friends."

"But wasn't it awkward telling them that we _kissed_," Slade pursued. Raven stopped eating, jumpy that he mentioned of what happened. She felt he was seducing her back to him, for whatever reason.

"It wasn't the reaction I expected," she said, weak.

"Robin took it as betrayal, didn't he?"

"How did you know--"

"I know more than you give me credit for, my love," he said, his eye full of lust, "I should let you finish eating. You are not useful without energy." Slade left the room, not even deeming himself worthy enough to close the door to give her privacy. All she could think for the rest of the night was, '_Is he seducing me?'_

-xXx

The three Titans found nothing, each of them annoyed that they did not find one trace of anything. Although Cyborg found something of great value.

"The alarms were never stimulated. Although, someone did activate the security code. Look at the time too, we were all out, and the only one left here was Raven. And look over here, the camera is out, most likely disconnected. Not unless Raven is planning something, and we came home earlier than expected, someone came in the tower and took her," Cyborg explained, feeling very smart indeed.

"The only one who is smart enough to pull this would be Slade. And the only villain who would want Raven is Slade. But how did he know the security code?" Robin interrogated himself.

"Probably as simple, and complicated, has hacking our system. He could have done it without any of us knowing."

"Great. We are back where we started. Raven missing, and we don't know where to find her, again," Beast Boy said, explaining the dull truth.

"But we know more about the situation, Beast Boy. We just have to think harder," Robin said.

"Maybe the only way to overcome a villain, is to cross the boundary to the evil we defend this city from," said Starfire, placing a gentle hand on Robin's shoulder.

"You mean think like him?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Yes. We have always been thinking against him," Star pointed out.

"Cyborg, get up on the computer where the army of his robotic soldiers attacked," demanded Robin. Cyborg typed on the keyboard and clicked some things, and a red dot blinked where Slade last attacked. "We start from their tomorrow."

"Start for what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Searching the area for Raven."

"But why there?" Cyborg asked, shutting down the main computer.

"It's got to be convenient drop off zone. That's where we found Raven the last time he let her go. Tomorrow, we search. Thanks Star for the idea," Robin said. Starfire blushed at the thanks. The team went to sleep, a little earlier then normal, but as they say, early to bed, early to rise.

-xXx

Slade was waiting outside her doorway when she woke up, his back against the wall. Raven looked at him oddly, as she passed him to go to the bathroom. Slade grabbed her shoulder, denying her of the privilege of relieving herself at that moment.

"You think you are getting healthy again?" he asking, his grip on her shoulder tight, sending signals of pain to her brain.

"I might be," Raven said back for some spite.

"That's not a good enough answer," he said, whipping her around so she faced him, "Do you think you are returning to good health?"

"I feel a little better, yes," she said, trembling in fear of what he might do. Even though she was getting better, he was still plenty stronger than she, and could easily terminate her.

"Good," he said, letting go of his grip, heading towards the stairs. Raven paused momentarily as she watched him go down the stairs.

_'Why is he so different this time around?'_ she thought to herself. Her body reminded her of why she came out in the first place, and stepped with haste to the bathroom.

After done with her dealings in the bathroom, she was unsure of where to go next. Should she venture downstairs, hoping that a meal is provided for her liking, or should she go back to the confinement of her room. Somehow, the meal seemed more pleasing to a growling stomach. Raven walked downstairs, feeling quite revealed not having her cloak to cover her shoulders and face. She stood in the archway of the kitchen, Slade sitting in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Eat, not to fast. But eat," he said, demanding her. His gaze could have demanded her alone. She sat down where the food was placed, next to where he was sitting, and started to eat the food that he had provided for her, kindly or not.

"I found that poem quite sweet," he said, staring her down as she ate. Raven dropped her fork.

"How did you know that I wrote something? And how did you know that I was not writing it about how I missed my friends?" she said back, defending herself.

"It was directed toward one person, and I am very sure that I am one person, Raven. Not unless you have feelings for the changeling?" Slade said, his voice sounded as if he wanted to get to the bottom of things.

"I do not have feelings for him."

"But do you deny feelings for me? I feel that both your friends and I are using you as bate to destroy the other. Don't you feel special?"

"What do you want from me, Slade," she said, getting ready to use all her energy toward getting out of the kitchen and this house.

"It's not what I want, my dear. It's what we want."

-xXx

The Titans lazily met in the living room of the tower, looking at a beautiful sunrise over the city.

"Why does this sunrise feel so ironic?" questioned Starfire sadly.

"Ironic?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yah know, like irony," Cyborg commented, trying to explain the definition to Beast Boy.

"You mean like describing something that is made of metal, or iron? But what does that have to do with a sunrise?"

Robin slapped his forehead. "No, we mean out of place. The fact that the sun rise is so beautiful, and we are looking for evil, is ironic."

"Yah. Well that whooshed over my head," Beast Boy smirked, still admiring the beauty of the sun.

"What else is new?" Cyborg sighed. Robin and Starfire giggled, and Beast Boy frowned.

-xXx

"What _we want_?" Raven asked, utterly confused. Slade caressed her left check with his right hand, the sensation of the gloved hand sending shivers up and down her spine.

"I can see it in your eyes, as you can see it in my one eye."

"What, may I ask, are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it."

"I am not denying anything, because what I am saying is the truth." Slade lightly skimmed his hand down her neck to the left sleeve of her leotard, and pulled at it gently, slowly stretching the neck of the shirt off to her shoulder. Raven's eyes moved from her shoulder to his face, and looked deep into his eye. For the first time since she first saw him, she saw no evil, but lust and love and taken its place. She was still pondering whether to embrace it, or pull away. But she secretly knew, if she did both, he would still get what he wanted.

_'Where are your feelings for him now? Embrace this! This might your one and only shot,'_ her mind told her. How disturbing was this thought, gross and morbid. Completely unnecessary for a regular teenager. But she was no regular teenager, she was Teen Titan, a great sorceress. And besides, what bad would come out of this?

-xXx

"Tofu for breakfast, anyone?" Beast Boy said, ready to take out more tofu for anyone who would take up on the offer. But no one did. Everyone was waiting for Cyborg to cook up some bacon, eggs, and sausage.

"I think that tofu is more unappetizing then any meal on my home planet," Starfire said, her accusation probably right. Cyborg and Robin smiled and the comparison. Beast Boy mumbled some curses under his breath and continued getting ready his breakfast.

-xXx

Raven pulled her shoulder away from his hand, and got up from the table. She couldn't think with him sitting right there, nor did she want to think about this situation. She headed for her room, with more energy than the day before. She could hear footsteps behind her, and ran faster to her room slamming the door behind her, jumping on the bed, breathing heavily. Still, she heard the footsteps coming towards her, and her nerves were having a field day.

"You can't stay in there forever," he taunted. Raven gave no reply and sat on her bed, hoping he would go away. And with that said, he did.

-xXx

Slade's fist plummeted into the desk, anger lit in his eye.

_'Sooner or later she will crawl to you. You're her only way out,'_ he thought to himself.

"She's only seventeen. This is still against her will."

_'Age does not matter! And besides, the sparks between you two are turning the tables toward us. In time you will have the Teen Titans at your grasp.'_

Slade sat down at the desk, closing his eye, hoping that she would come out of her room soon.

-xXx

_'Let yourself go, do **not** think, just let yourself go,'_ Raven's mind repeated again and again. She grabbed the cloth she had throw on the floor, and wrapped it around her head. She felt for the door, and opened it, and leaned against the wall that Slade had when he was waiting for Raven to awake.

"Slade!" she called, for him to come to her. The boundary between dreams and reality was now being crossed, and fate was being completed.

-xXx

The team ate in silence, wondering if they would find their friend.

"I wonder if the press has anything to say about this?" questioned Starfire. Robin put down the paper that he picked up a second before Star asked the question.

"They're probably mocking us, making up some crap so we sound like we are finally falling apart," Cyborg said, wondering himself what they are saying.

"It doesn't matter. We still have to get Raven back, with the damned reporters or not," Robin said a little frustrated with the thought of people thinking they know what is not meant to be known, by others than the Teen Titans themselves.

"This time Raven is weaker, we need to find her," Beast Boy said, leaving the counter, "I'm leaving in ten minutes."

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg saw the seriousness of this come full circle and quickly follow the same suit as Beast Boy, getting ready to go find their friend.

-xXx

Slade heard a woman's voice call his name from the upstairs part of his home, and quickly responded. He walked with purpose toward Raven leaning against the wall, with a blindfold on her face. He placed himself to close for comfort in front of her, equal to about a foot of space between them.

"Yah know," Raven said, smiling, "it doesn't take long before a man and woman do something…stupid." She raised her hands toward his mask, took it off and held it in her left hand, and used her right to bring his face close to hers, close enough for an eerie comfort.

"Like this?" Slade smiled, his mask removed, and Raven blind to his expression. He leaned forward and planted his lips on to hers. Familiar feelings rushed back to the both of them, and Raven dropped the mask with a clank to the floor, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer for a deeper kiss. Raven broke the kiss to his dismay, and said, "Exactly." As soon as she said the word, his lips were pressed back onto hers, and he slightly lifted her, carrying her down the hall, to his bedroom.

-xXx

The Titan's arrived at the intersection where Raven appeared. It was a neighborhood, full of almost identical houses.

"Homes?" Robin asked himself, "he hides in homes?"

"He may have actually decided to use his house, since he always seems so locked into his work," Beast Boy figured.

"How are going to know which house is his?" Cyborg asked.

"Knock on each one?" Starfire suggested.

"What happens if he has his mask off?" Beast Boy wondered.

"His voice, listen to how he speaks," said Robin, starting to head towards the closest home.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a long day?" Beast Boy sighed.

-xXx

Slade placed her, sitting on his bed, still joined at the lips. Raven made her hands down to his waist, and unhooked the utility belt, and started to take off the pieces of heavy metal that not only enhances his strength, but deflects critical blows. His hands wandered all over her body, memorizing its shape and form, as he pulled down both sleeves below her shoulders, exposing her all her skin just above her breasts. He moved his lips to her neck as she continued to take off the guards. After all the metal pieces where off, she peeled the body-hugging shirt off, along with the gloves, revealing the muscled chest. Her hands wandered into unknown territory, and paused with fear.

"Do not fear what you can not see, my love," he whispered into her ear, placing his bare hands on hers, pulling down the pants. She trembled much as he started to expose more of her chest, and she exposing more of what was unfamiliar to her. The room temperature rose, and Raven's skin prickled at the climb. Soon, all was exposed for the two, and their bodies grew closer, motioning to be one. Small faint cries escaped Raven as pain turned to pleasure, and her tiny muscles relaxed under his grasp. The sensation of being one was extraordinary, sensational, and nothing she had ever felt before. Although you could say Slade was experienced, he had never felt this much emotion as she groped for him beneath himself. The peak of their passion had taken flight, and Raven's faint cries, turned to calls for more. Slade pressed into her harder, giving her all he could. Raven gave one last forceful cry, as she started to breath heavy, slowly the energy seeping from her small fragile body. Still, Slade pressed on, forcing all he could upon her. She started to weaken fast, all of her energy sapped, and realizing the pleasure wasn't there, he pulled out, breaking their unison, but was completely satisfied. Both of the breathing rapidly, emotions high, and muscles worn, laid in the sauna they created, with a passion all their own.

-xXx

A/N: I figure I should leave it there, especially after the last scene. X.x It wasn't really great, but I tried. Better luck next time, eh? Thanks for the time and **review!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yah, that last scene, in the end of the last chapter, is the last of that stuff. Thanks for reviewing, I can't tell you guys how much it has helped me write this story!

The four Titans continued to knock on doors until noon, and still had plenty of blocks to go. Beast Boy whined of an empty stomach, and Cyborg joined in the chant after he heard the reference to food.

"Fine, we will continue later after a short break," Robin said.

"Short? How long is short, dude?" Beast Boy asked, not to happy that he would have to leave the tower, shortly after he arrived.

"How long is to long?" Robin asked back, for spite.

"There is no such thing as "to long" when it involves a break!"

"It is when it involves a fellow teammate," Starfire commented.

"Thank you," Robin sighed. Starfire smiled, grabbing his hand for him to be carried home.

"Ugh," Beast Boy sighed, turning into a bird to fly Cyborg home.

-xXx

Raven was in a deep sleep, a much needed one, considering she was just getting her strength back. But Slade, he lay wide awake, alert as ever. His emotions were still on high, and his plan was coming together. Would he loose Raven, his Raven, after he would tell her what he was doing? Did he want to loose her? He cared about her greatly, no doubt, but his plan could cut the ties between the two.

_'Loose her forever and she will never interfere,'_ he thought to his dismay.

"She already has interfered, and she has changed me. But unfortunately, not all of me," he sighed, softly. He unpeeled the white sheet off his sweaty body, exposing everything to the cooler air. He grabbed his undergarments and pants, and walked over to the bathroom, and turned on the cold water in the sink. Slade looked at his unmasked face and the mirror, and looked horrified as his reflection stared back at him. His ran his finger through the water, checking it's temperature; ice cold. He splashed the water on his face and neck, cooling him down completely. He reached for a towel, and patted his face dry. He walked down the hall to collect his mask that was taken off a few hours ago, and what a few hours it had been.

-xXx

"Instead of knocking on _every_ house, why don't we just find one that stands out oddly," Beast Boy suggested, not wanting to get off the couch.

"He could have dressed the house up normally, us not suspecting a thing. We need to do this Beast Boy," Robin sighed.

"And besides, if the rumors hold true that he is missing an eye, and he does answer one of those damned to hell doors, we can spot him easy," Cyborg thought aloud.

"Very true," Starfire said, submitting herself into the conversation, "Do you think he has family?"

The three men look at her strange, their faces smothered in the 'what the fuck?' look. "What? It could be possible," she continued.

"You mean someone actually like this man? And enough to have family? Ha, Star. Don't make me laugh," Beast Boy said, on the verge of extreme laughter.

"Raven does," Cyborg said, causing everyone to turn to him, "Maybe not enough to conceive his family, but she does "like" him."

Everyone fell silent, pondering the once unthinkable thought.

"A masked man is not only mysterious, but slightly intriguing," Starfire said, turning to Robin, "You know what they are doing with the mask on, but there is a whole side to this person that you don't know. Apparently, curiosity kills cats." Robin smiled at the last sentence, but took what she said about mystery seriously. It wasn't the masked man they feared, it was the man behind the mask.

-xXx

Raven stirred, fluttering her eyes open, to see darkness. She removed the damp cloth covering her eyes, and found that Slade was nowhere to be seen within the room. Also remembering that she had no clothes on, she wrapped the sheet around her closely, and pulled it off the bed until she found her leotard. But, it was not near the bed. Confused, she kept the sheet wrapped around her and headed outside the room to find out where her clothing was. The sheet dragged far behind her, as if she was in a plain, and skimpy, wedding dress, and how beautiful she felt in the sheet. Raven headed down the stairs, towards the kitchen, but he was not there. Did he desert her?

Even more dazed she walked around the house, trying to find him and her clothes. She came across a closed door, and figuring since all the others in the house were open, this could be the room he was in. She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it to the right….

-xXx

"Hello, is this everyone that lives here?" Beast Boy asked yet another family, who only consisted of her and who looked like her son.

"Yes, but erm…."

"Why are we doing this?"

"Yes," answered the woman.

"It's not in the papers?"

"No."

"Odd."

"But why are you doing this?"

"It's a secret," Beast Boy said, walking away, "Have a nice day!" The lady closed the door, and her son looked up at her.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"A Teen Titan," she answered.

Beast Boy turned his head to the left, and came across a bigger house. A big and beautiful house, that was unique to the rest. He walked over to the house, stepping onto the front porch….

-xXx

Nothing. She saw nothing as she peered through the crack between the door frame and the door. Closing it, she opened it a little more, and lights clicked on, revealing many T.V. screens and desks full of paperwork and what looked like unfinished machines. The televisions came on, showing what appeared to be many different angles of the outside and inside of the house. And to her dismay and surprise she saw Beast Boy.

-xXx

Beast Boy pressed the doorbell, and it rang happily. Ironic for Slade, really. After a minute of waiting, Beast Boy pressed it again, but still no answer. He turned into a hummingbird and flew to each of the windows, and still no sign of life. He double checked the windows, paranoid that this was the home of the infamous villain Slade.

As he was flying to the next window, he saw what looked like a female in a white dress, possibly a wedding dress. He saw her running, as if frantic, but no one followed her, so she was not being chased. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew into the window with velocity and smashed it, entering the house in a crash. As soon as he crashed into the window, he heard a loud shriek, and more footsteps that sounded bare on a wooden floor. After he regained himself, he started to frantically look around the house for the supposed Raven….

-xXx

"Beast Boy…." Raven's voice trailed off.

_'Should I tell Slade?'_

Raven shut the door in panic, and stood there, frozen with fear of what to do. Here she was, covered in a white bed sheet, in the house of a man that was her team's biggest foe yet. Who would know what to do. The doorbell rung again, and still she stood there, thinking of all the pros and cons of running to Slade about this. There was a chance he already knew that Beast Boy was here, but not that Raven was up from her deep slumber. Something caught her eye in a window of the hall. The hall was long as it was wide, and the windows were not all that close to the wall she was leaning up against.

_'Beast Boy….'_

Raven ran as fast as she could up the stairs and to Slade's bedroom, but she skidded to a stop when she realized that it might not be a great idea to be found, if she got found, in his bedroom, with the bed and quilt a mess. On the way up, a window crashed, and she couldn't help but yet, releasing the excitement within her. She dashed, almost tripping, to her room and slammed to door behind her, locking it. A fist angrily started hitting the door, scaring Raven, causing her to curse him away. She didn't know why she was running from the Titans, for they were her friends. Maybe it was the comment Beast Boy made about using her to get to Slade….

"Raven!" the voice harshly called, "Raven get out of here! Go home…it's not safe!"

"Slade!"

"Go _home_!"

Raven stood away from the door at the comment, and sat down on the floor, tucking the bed sheet to make sure it would not fall away from her body and leave her exposed.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azar…Metr…Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven repeated, gathering her emotions together, the fuel of her power, so she can teleport to the tower. But it was so hard, her thoughts were scattered, and uncertainty flooded her mind. Slade's last remark set her straight, to teleport back "home". After her emotions were gathered, a black raven formed behind her, and swallowed her into darkness, making her disappear when the raven disappeared into the floor.

-xXx

Beast Boy dashed down the hallway, passing the staircase, and headed into what appeared to be the living room. He looked around the couches, and under tables, trailing a mess as he tore the room. He headed into the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets with crashes. This enabled Slade to get by with no problem, since Beast Boy was making the most noise. After he stopped messing around with the cooking ware, he reentered the hallway, and heard a knocking noise on a door from upstairs, and started to head towards the stairwell

"Beast Boy? Where are you?" Robin said into the communicator. Beast Boy flinched at his voice, and quickly grabbed the device.

"I'm in the biggest house, Slade's house. Raven might be here," Beast Boy said, and latched his communicator back onto his belt, and headed up the stairs.

-xXx

Once Raven arrived in her room, she collapsed to the floor, her grip loose of the sheet. She could not cry, nor let out any emotion. She felt she was good as dead, not moving on the floor. It was a struggle to breath, never mind force herself to think.

_ 'I have to give Beast Boy more credit about this thinking thing,' _Raven thought to herself struggling to a position that wasn't revealing_, 'It's tough stuff.'_

-xXx

"I'm in the biggest house, Slade's house. Raven might be here," Robin received. Robin's head popped up, looking around in panic. He spotted the house, and started to run towards it, motioning to Cyborg and Starfire to follow him.

"You think you found the home of Slade? And where is friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, gliding next to him as he ran.

"Beast Boy found out where Slade is, and Raven is possibly still there," Robin responded.

"Where else could she be anyways?" Cyborg questioned.

-xXx

"What did you do to Raven? Where is she!" questioned Beast Boy, a fire blazing in his eyes.

"I did nothing to your friend. She's not here," Slade answered, turning around from the door, his voice unbridled by the anger of the changeling.

"Where did she go? Where did you put her. If you did anything to her I'll--"

"Kill me? Highly unlikely. But if you want a whim at it…," Slade commented, the expression of only his eye mocking Beast Boy.

Beast Boy shot into the form of a black bear, and roared fiercely, Slade's composure contained. Beast Boy stood on his back legs, and swung his massive paws at his supposed aggressor, Slade dodging everyone, and managed to give a nasty impact to the stomach of the black bear. Almost doubling over in pain, he switched to the lion, king of the jungle.

"Slightly ironic, don't you think? Changing into something with high ranking, only to be beat _again_?" Slade taunted.

_'Man,'_ Beast Boy thought, handicapped without speech for the moment, _'what is it with this 'ironic word?'_ Besides his wondering, he once again roared with meaning, anger forcing the sound. He pounced, nails out of their hiding. Slade quickly sidestepped, slamming his foot into the side of the lion, and Beast Boy was pushed to the left. He quickly transformed into a raptor, a hunting genius. The composure that Slade once had was gone, but wasn't ready to admit defeat. But to Robin's disappointment, he probably saved Slade from certain death when his foot slammed into his face. He slammed into the wall, hard, but still showed no sign of loss of strength.

"Get out of _my_ house," Slade said, his voice alive with fury.

"Where's Raven?" Robin said, stepping closer, the other Titans behind him, Beast Boy still a raptor just to keep him on his toes.

"I don't have her. In fact she left just before you showed up. To be frank with you, I haven't the slightest idea where she went." Beast Boy hissed in the background, implying that the answer wasn't good enough.

"Search the house," instructed Robin, "make sure he's not lying."

"This is _my_ house, Robin. I think we should go by _my _rules," Slade pointed out.

"And what are they?" Robin said, with a cocky attitude.

"You have a problem with me, take it outside."

"Gladly." And with that said, Robin was thrown from the second story bathroom window.

-xXx

"You think we should help?" Cyborg asked Starfire while she okayed an unused closet downstairs.

"Robin is capable of handling Slade while we take car of this quickly," she said, picking up the pace, "Besides, we need to find Raven."

"Right," answered Cyborg, heading for the room with all the monitors.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy traveled to the bedroom, Slade's bedroom. The first sheet that lays on top of the mattress was unruly, ripped from being tucked safely under the mattress. The quilt wasn't even on the bed, but in front of the bed, and the pillowcases were wrinkled.

_'No…,'_ Beast Boy disbelieved, _'It can't be real. That can't be right. Not unless….'_ The rage in Beast Boy grew from intense, to beyond multiple punches of a person or punching bag. He could not contain his fury, and screamed, letting only a small fraction of his emotion free.

Cyborg and Starfire cleared the basement and first floor, no signs of her. They heard the scream, and immediately went upstairs, following the cry to the bedroom.

"What happened? Did you find friend Raven?" Starfire said in one breath.

"Oh, shit."

"What? What is this shit you speak of?" innocently blind to the scene that lay in front of her.

"Star, look…," Cyborg pointing towards the bed.

"Human reproduction?"

Cyborg sighed, and clasped his hand on his forehead.

Beast Boy was shaking from the intensity, he was playing all the scenes that could have possibly happened in the room, all turning out to play like a bad movie ending. All he could think about was how fragile Raven was now, compared to when she was last at the tower.

"She isn't here?" Beast Boy asked, turning his gaze towards Cyborg.

"No, man. Slade was right, she left."

"Maybe she ran home?" Starfire suggested.

"Yah, let's start heading home, and get Robin out of the fight.

-xXx

Robin's feet were kicked out from under him, and he came crashing down to the grassy lawn. Fighting to win, he got back up, ready to take another blow. The extreme fist fight went on blazing, each far from giving up. Robin saw Starfire above, and stepped away, allowed her to grab him from the duel. Besides, Slade was merely defending himself, the plan would still work, and he would hear of his results later.

_'Excellent. Now just wait for your success,'_ he thought going inside.

-xXx

The Titans burst throw the tower's entrance, screaming Raven's name, but no answer came. All of them figured she would be in her room, and dashed up the stairs to find out. Beast Boy entered the room first, and gasped at her state, she lay limp, clutching onto the sheet for dear life, holding on so it wouldn't fall off of her.

"Raven…," Beast Boy said, bending down and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Get away from me," Raven said, her voice cold and emotionless.

"We need to--"

"Go _away!_" she yelled, with little energy. Beast Boy jumped back.

"We can help--"

"All you have done is _destroyed me!_ Go _AWAY!_" Raven bellowed, and the team responded with a jog out the room, but Beast Boy, stayed, stretching Raven's anger to the limit, draining all of her energy.

"And leave you like this? No!" Beast Boy responded.

"Friend, I think you should--" Starfire started.

"_No_, Starfire. I'm not going to back down," Beast Boy sternly said, turning around to meet her gaze.

"Leave me alone, you stubborn brute, or when I regain my energy and thoughts, I will come after you with hell at my grasp," Raven said, looking up into Beast Boy's loving eyes.

"I will not leave you like this, alone!"

"Beast Boy! Come on man, let's go!" Cyborg yelled, starting to get agitated.

"No! You guys leave!"

"Beast Boy, you're making things worse, leave her alone!" Robin said, motioning for him to come.

"You might have control over this team, but you don't have control over _me._ I am not leaving!" Robin stood agape at the comment, and left with haste, now eager for Raven to bring hell upon him.

"Why don't you listen to me!" Raven yelled, moving into a more comfortable position on her floor.

"Because, I care."

"If you care about me, you would leave."

"Your to weak, you need attention."

"I need to rest."

"You need to have someone watch you."

"I want you to get out of here."

"…I want _you_."

Raven looked up at Beast Boy again, and a tear slid down her even paler face.

"I am taken, Beast Boy. Our paths do not cross at that point. We will never be…what you want," Raven said, choking back tears.

"What are you saying?" Beast Boy asked. Raven broke her gaze with his stare, and looked at to dark floor of her room.

A/N: Cliffhanger, I guess. O.o Eek! Over 100 reviews! Gosh, that's tons more than I ever expected. Thanks everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Please note that the rating has gone up. And sorry for not updating sooner, I had a week of grueling band camp, and then out of now where my dad decided to go to Boston. Despite the "long" wait, enjoy.

Slade started to clean the mess that was made of his living space only a little while ago, wondering where Raven did go. And wherever she went, he was almost sure, that she would be crawling back to him. She was apart of him in almost every way possible, _almost_. He felt like a hormonal teenager again, his senses still tingling, and his hands unable to keep steady. She consumed his every thought, the right and the wrong. Not only was she part of his life, she was part of his plan, his plan of an apprentice. With his strength and her amazing power, imagine what they could do together, genetically placed in a child of their own. The only flaw he faced was Raven, for she would not want the child to grow and cause havoc through out the city. But without her, his dream of an apprentice, and child of his own, would wilt and die.

-xXx

"He's as stubborn as an ox!" Cyborg said, heading down the steps with Robin and Starfire to the living room, to hang until dinner.

"But he is only trying to help," Starfire said in Beast Boy's defense.

"Yes, but he could clearly see that she was getting more and more upset with us being there," Robin stated.

"Well, whatever. He's going to get the ride of his life when Raven is restored to health," Cyborg said, partly smiling.

"Yes, I am sure," Starfire plainly said.

"Did you guys find anything unusual that needs considering?" Robin asked. Cyborg and Starfire looked at each other as they entered the living room, and headed for the comfort of the couch. They looked in each others eyes, trying to answer the question of whether to tell Robin of what the three saw. Cyborg started to speak.

"Well," he sighed nervously, "we found his bedroom."

"It was a disturbing sight for Beast Boy," Starfire chipped in.

"And us too, of course."

"There is nothing wrong with--" Cyborg coughed loudly, making sure that his cough was loud enough to muffle what Starfire was going to say.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Nothing," Cyborg quickly said.

"What is going on between you two?" Robin questioned.

"Nothing," the both of them said together. Robin gave them an odd look. "So what exactly did you guys find?" Robin asked.

"Not a very glorious site, according to Cyborg."

"Yeah. We figure something happened in the bedroom, we just don't know what. And both of us really don't want to find out, and are glad that Beast Boy is questioning her about it instead of us."

"So you mean--?" Robin asked, surprised at his own thoughts.

"I hate to assume the worst, but we are dealing with Slade, man," Cyborg clearly stated.

"We do fear for Raven, and the effect it will have on her," Starfire said, her voice alive with despair. Robin nodded, agreeing.

"What do we do?" Robin asked, for the first time, depending on his friends for answers and reassurance.

"Wait, just like we did the last time," Starfire said, resting a hand on his thigh.

-xXx

Beast Boy paced Raven's room, and didn't know whether he should scream with excitement, or reject her, and just leave her to deal with her emotions.

"Well say _something_," Raven said, anxious to hear a response.

"What is there to say Raven? What is there to tell you?"

"Tell me that everything's going to be okay…."

"It's not going to be okay Raven! Now with _this_! Why don't you just leave the team, now! Your absolutely worthless to us!" At this, Raven burst into tears. She hadn't felt this alone since she joined the team, and now her only friends may be letting her go.

_'What have I done?'_ she thought to herself.

"I can't leave. I have no where to go!"

"Crawl back to him, maybe he might take you in," Beast Boy said coldly

"I want to be a Titan! I want to fight him, lock him up for all he's done. He still hasn't changed me!"

"_Yes he has!_" Beast Boy roared, "You slept with the flipping bastard, Raven! Don't tell me he hasn't changed you! You used to never let anyone in, keeping your heart closed to the outside world. _We_ care Raven, and you keep pushing _us_ away! Now all we want is for you to go _away!"_

_'No, he did not just tell me to leave the team. He has no right, or does he? Can he cut me from the team? After all he said, all I am doing is crying? Where is your strength!'_ Raven thought with bitter haste.

"You want me to leave the team you selfish asshole! You want me to get out 'cause you're hurt we can never be! I want to lead my own life, and your holding me back, _destroying_ me. Are you happy now, now that you've totally ripped me in half, the woman that you love. The _woman that you love!_ No wonder you can't find a woman, or girl for this matter, to love you! You bastard, you selfish asinine piece of _shit!_" Raven yelled with all that was left of her heart. Beast Boy stood, ashamed at what he said, and soaking in what Raven tried to prove to him.

-xXx

Downstairs the team heard the yelling, the screaming and bickering of them, and decided to go up and interfere to save one of them, whoever needed saving. But when then got up to Raven's room, it ended as quickly as it started. Robin entered the room, and found a completely distraught Raven on the floor, breathing heavily, and Beast Boy sitting on the opposite side of the room, leaning against the wall.

"What happened?" Robin asked, running to Raven's side.

"I--I don't know," he said, closing his eyes, feeling the warmth of Starfire's gentle touch.

"You don't know?" asked Cyborg, picked up Raven with his mechanical arms.

"Then say nothing at all, Raven and I said enough for the day," Beast Boy said. Starfire got up from the crouched position next to him, and followed Robin out of the room, leaving him alone to think, alone.

-xXx

It was if Raven had nothing left to live for, she wouldn't eat and would lay awake for hours. No one expected her to answer to calls, or even move for that matter. She slipped into a depression, and labeled herself worthless. Beast Boy was frightened to even walk by her room, afraid of what she might do to herself.

"You know, you should talk to her, it's the least you can do," Cyborg said, while stuffing his face with pizza on the couch.

"Yes, I agree. An apology would be very pleasing to her," Starfire pitched in.

"What did you guys talk about anyway?" Robin asked, curious to what fueled their fire.

Beast Boy paused, his slice of plain pizza just reaching his lips. "Nothing," he said, now taking a bite out of it.

"It must have been something, you guys were really going at it," Cyborg pointed out.

"It's just between her and I, for now," Beast Boy calmly said, while chewing on his dinner.

"Will we ever find out?" Starfire asked, curious to know.

"Maybe…well, probably."

"Probably?" Robin repeated.

"I'm not sure. I don't know, okay?" Beast Boy said, really not wanting to go back to what Raven and him fought about.

"Can you tell us? We promise we won't tell. It'll just be our secret," Cyborg pleaded.

"Yah! We can keep a secret!" Starfire sang happily.

"What if Raven does find--" Robin started.

"She won't! We won't tell," Starfire said, trying to get rid of the doubt in Robin.

"A promise is a promise," Cyborg said.

"And promises are meant to be broken," a monotone voice said, behind the four of them on the couch. The four, felt shivers down their backs, and jumped in surprise.

"Hi friend Raven!" Starfire said, surprised to see her out of the room. All Raven could do was glare. She was darker than ever, as if she was truly swallowed in her misery, forever.

"Do you want something to eat?" Beast Boy asked, quite bravely on his part. Raven turned her stare toward him, and rejected his offer by turning up her nose at him. He frowned at her discontent with him.

"Beast Boy is sorry," Starfire said out of the blue.

"If he is so sorry, than why did you say it for him?" Raven asked.

"I am sorry, Raven. I want us to be…close acquaintances, like before this whole thing started," Beast Boy said, standing.

"Things aren't going to go back to the way they used to, they never will," Raven said, and at this Beast Boy let his shoulders fall, "but, we can try."

"Really?" Beast Boy said, his eyes widening. A smile did not even cross Raven's face, but she nodded her head. He ran up to her, and threw her arms around her, bringing her in for a close hug. Raven clasped a pale hand to her face, but it quickly retreated as vomit escaped her mouth, and splattered onto the floor in front of her. Raven stood over the puddle with embarrassment and disgust, what should she do? The only thing that came out of her mouth where random words, trying to piece random sentences together. The heat of their stare got to her, and she ran out of the room.

"Perhaps you squeezed her to hard?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy stood there dumbfounded.

"All I did was hug her, I swear!" Beast Boy said.

Robin reacted to what Beast Boy had said. "I know what's wrong," he said plainly, and ran up to Raven's room.

"Great, who's cleaning this up?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy and Starfire stepped away, as Cyborg sighed with disgust displayed on his face.

-xXx

Raven's heart was thumping in her chest, rumbling her sternum, feeling as if it was going to shatter. Her mind was racing with curiosity as to why her stomach decided to get rid of its contents. She ran for the shelter of her room, and huddled on her bed in fear that something was wrong with her. But not soon after, she heard a knock on the door. Her eyes were glued to the door, but she could not get herself to speak.

"Raven?" asked a voice that sounded like Robin. Raven still couldn't answer, she was silenced by her own fear. Robin opened the door anyway, despite the lack of answering on Raven's part. He saw her huddled on the bed, her eyes glazed in deep thought.

"Raven, are you okay?" Robin asked, stepping closer to the huddled Raven.

_'Does it look like I'm okay?'_ she thought to herself. Robin sighed at her silence, his temper already endangered of being lighted. He thought of one question that would get her attention.

"I think I know what happened," Robin said, sitting on the bed next to her, looking at her face for a reaction. And to his satisfaction, she showed a sign of acknowledgement, by turning her head in curiosity.

"Do you know why you--"

"No, I don't," Raven quickly cut him off.

"I would have thought that you would of. Especially with the way your acting."

"Well I don't, do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Is there something wrong with me?" Raven said, fear entering her eyes, but not her voice. Robin paused at this. There was nothing _wrong_ with her, this was natural. But as far as the situation, it was _wrong_.

"No…no I don't think that you would consider pregnancy _wrong._" Oh how the word echoed in Raven's mind. She was with child, _Slade's child_. Does he know about this phenomenon already? Raven clearly remembered when he said, 'I know more than you give me credit for, my love', and she figured he probably did.

"What am I going to do?" she sighed, trembling with fear.

"I don't know. Do you think Slade knows?"

"I am sure he does."

"Should you tell the others?"

"I want to avoid the topic for now."

"You can't keep this a secret forever, Rae," Robin plainly stated.

"I know…."

"Do you want me to tell?" Raven looked into his mask, her eyes searching vigorously for his.

"It would be odd if you just went down and told everyone, like it is great news or something," Raven sighed.

"Despite the child's father, it should be exciting for you," Robin said, faintly smiling. Raven knew that he still was not pleased with the event that took place, but it was in the past, and this was happening now. No matter the father, it was still her child, a child that she chose to carry in that moment alone.

"I will tell…later tonight. When I am ready." Raven said, lying down on her bed. This was a clear clue that she wanted Robin out, and he responded immediately to her silent cry for privacy.

-xXx

"So why did Raven spew?" Beast Boy asked as Robin reentered the main living area of the tower.

"Whatever the reason, you can thank her for destroying my appetite for the next week," Cyborg said, grimacing.

"Does she have the sickness of the "flu"?" Starfire asked.

Robin calmly responded with, "It is not my place to tell you." He respected Raven, for carrying the heavy burden of telling the team herself. He realized she deserved more credit than any of the other teens from the past moments.

"So she is not sick?" Starfire asked.

"It's not my place to tell. She will confront the rest of the team. For now we wait."

They waited for three hours, and still no sign. It was nearing 10:30, and the team was getting cranky.

"Did she actually say that she was going to tell us _tonight_?" Beast Boy asked, impatient.

"I just hope she can keep whatever is in her stomach, in her stomach," Cyborg commented, slightly gagging. Starfire was already asleep on Robin's shoulder, and seemed to be deep into her dream world, whatever it may be.

The door hissed open, and in it's darkness, a human figure stepped into the dim light of the room.

-xXx

"Excellent," Slade said, staring at one of the computer monitors of Raven empting her stomach, "the perfection of this plan is intriguing, and the reward will be quite satisfying."

-xXx

Beast Boy and Cyborg turned around to face the door, and saw the hooded figure of Raven walk down the stairs to once again stand right behind the couch, to face the teammates. Robin shook Starfire awake, dazed, she opened her eyes and looked around to see Raven.

"Oh Raven! You have decided to share with us what happened?" Starfire asked, her sleepiness seemed to be placed with curiosity. Raven looked at Robin, and he nodded, giving her enough contentment that somebody believed that she would be doing the right thing. Raven took down her hood, and exposed her pale face, and purple colored eyes full with fear.

"I am here, am I not?" Raven answered.

"Well hurry up with it. We are totally wiped," Beast Boy yawned. Raven sighed, trying to gather the sentences she had together in her room.

"There comes a time in a woman's life, when she mentally, and physically, decides that she is ready to breed life," Raven started to say, with her head pointed to the ground, "but for some woman, she does not have that choice, it just happens _unexpectedly_." Raven looked up to the staring faces hoping they would understand what she was trying to say. But Cyborg and Beast Boy were blank faced, and Starfire was heavily in thought, probably trying to put two and two together.

"So you are ready to "breed life"?" Starfire asked, a smile starting to form on her face. Raven looked at Starfire and frowned. Something finally clicked within Star about the situation. "Oh," Starfire said plainly.

"What? Why are you talking about, well that, when you should be talking about what sickness you have?" Beast Boy asked, still clueless.

"It is her sickness," Cyborg said plainly, turning his gaze from Beast Boy to Raven. Raven could feel the blood rush to her head when they all started to look at her again.

"So she's having a baby?" Beast Boy asked, trying to confirm that his assumption was true.

"_Slade's_ baby," Robin said, hating the name with every part of his body. Raven cringed at Robin's disgust, but she still stood there, enduring whatever nasty things they would say about _her_ pregnancy. They had to understand that this child was hers too, forgetting the fact that Slade made this pregnancy possible.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to tell him, or keep it a secret?" Cyborg asked.

"I do believe he already knows," Raven said, relieved that the truth was out.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Cyborg continued the questioning.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Raven said, turning around and exiting the room, back to her own.

A/N: It's shorter than usual, whatever the usual is. Hope you like this chapter, now please tell me by **reviewing**!


	13. Chapter 13

_'How is Slade going to react?'_ Raven thought, the in containment of her room. Surely he hadn't lost all sanity, pushing him to get rid of his own offspring. Was this what her dreams were forewarning her about? But happiness and the feeling of being complete was surely not being shown.

A clank on her window got her attention, and she headed over to the heavy curtains that guarded the sunlight from her dark themed room. She pulled the curtains away from each other, looking into a dark sky. Nothing. She placed the curtains to their original position and walked back to her bed. Another clank vibrated the window, and the noise traveled to Raven's ears, causing her to turn around in frustration. She walked back to the window, this time more annoyed than curious, spread the curtains apart and screeched with surprise. There Slade was, in uniform, staring her straight in the face.

"How the hell?" she said, in surprise and wonder how he was standing on the side of Titans Tower. Slade placed a circular device on the window, and continued his trek up. Raven went in closer, and it started to flash red, and beep…faster. Her eyes widened and she ran to the other side of her room, curling up in a tight ball just before the explosion ripped through the glass, and sent the pieces in numerous directions. Right after the blast Slade entered the room and landed in a comfortable crouch in the middle of the room. Raven unveiled her face from her arms and looked at him, as he walked towards her. He came close, and outstretched his hand.

"We have a date, a date with--"

"What!"

"Density, my love. A date created by destiny. Do you dare to embrace the offer?"

"Even if I rejected your offer, and this "date" is destiny," Raven said, slipping her hand into his, "it would still happen, just not now." Slade smiled under his mask at the truth to the statement and pulled her up from her huddled position. He held her hand guiding her to the window, and leapt up onto the window frame that once supported a large sheet of glass.

"Do you trust me?" Slade asked, talking hold a tighter grip on her hand. Raven looked up at the question, and then realized why he asked it.

"Are you trying to kill me and _our_ unborn child?" Raven asked in fear, looking up into his mask.

"Now why would I murder the woman who is carrying _my_ unborn child?" he asked, looking down at her, "now do you trust me?" He gave no time for her to answer, and used all muscles in his legs to push off the window frame, and pulled Raven down with him, into the cold of the night.

-xXx

The teens sat on the couch, all of them trying to conjure up a response to the news. They all had the same thoughts, the fear for the child's fate.

"She is our friend, we should rejoice and congratulate her," Starfire pointed out, "we can not just abandon our friend, let alone a teammate."

"Star's right, we are rejecting her when she needs us most," Robin agreed.

"If she needs us so much, then why doesn't she tell us?" Beast Boy spat.

"It's nerve-racking to tell friends a situation like this. She's stoic, remember?" Cyborg said.

"Well, it doesn't mean we can't help."

"Maybe she doesn't know we care," Robin said, deep in thought, "with Beast Boy's outburst, and us not trying to comfort her when she practically disappeared from the tower, she probably thinks we are trying to desert her."

"But we are her friends!" Starfire pleaded.

"Friends or not, it is hard to find people you trust. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"I think Raven took the statement a little to far," Beast Boy said, smiling. Cyborg joined in for the chuckle, but Robin and Starfire still remained concerned.

"I think that was your best joke," Cyborg laughed.

"I think you're the best joke on this team," Beast Boy crudely remarked. The smile was immediately wiped off his face.

"Look guys, I think--" A loud bang erupted from below them, and Robin ceased talking, and held his mouth open in surprise. Cyborg almost on instinct ran to the window and looked down, nothing.

"The sound sounded like it came from Raven's room, and it looks like it too," Cyborg said still staring down.

"Come on, let's go!" Robin said, jumping over the couch, breaking into a run down the stairs. On the way down, a loud high pitched scream could be heard, which only made the team run faster. Robin opened the door with haste, and stepped inside, looking around violently for her. But once again she was gone from the tower.

-xXx

Raven screamed with excitement, and adrenaline was coursing through her veins. She hadn't felt this free…ever. Once the shock of "flight" had left her mind, she realized she was heading for shallow water.

"Hold on!" Slade yelled, and Raven's grip tightened, and he winced at how strong her hand held on to his. Seconds later, fire roared out of his shoes, and their speed slowly stopped, Raven's weight getting heavier and heavier on his hand. Raven's feet touched the water, soaking the toes of her shoes. Nervous she squirmed, letting out little cries of fright. Raven squinted her eyes, realizing that the flames were right next to her.

"Ah! The flames, they're going to burn me!" Raven shrilled. Slade looked down in horror, and as they were ascending, he pulled her up, Raven wrapping her arms around his neck, holding herself close to his being. The two glided through the sky, appearing as a comet. The night sky lit up the flames, making the color of them wave vibrantly.

The two landed on the grassy lawn of his home, and outside on the porch was a table, the scene lit with candles. Fresh food aroma heavy in the air. The setting was gorgeous, magnificent for impressing a woman of any style or age.

"It's beautiful," Raven said walking up the stairs of the porch. Slade slid by her, running to pull out a chair for her to sit in. She blushed tremendously, while sitting down in the chair, pulling it close to the table. She waited for him to sit down too, and once he did, she grabbed her fork and knife, and started cutting hungrily at the meat.

"When is your birthday?" Slade asked, the question quite random to onlookers. Raven looked up dazed.

"Why do you need to know?" she asked flirtatiously.

"At least give me an approximation."

"Soon, very soon. I think I know what you have in mind."

"You think? I thought you knew."

"I should know, now shouldn't I?" Raven said, once again flirtatiously. Slade smiled under his mask.

"Um, don't you have to take your mask off to eat?" Raven asked, a little nervous.

"Good point, my fair Raven," he said while raising his hands to remove his cover.

-xXx

"God damn you, Raven!" Beast Boy said, looking down at the sparkling floor.

"I think she is already damned…," Cyborg commented.

"Eh, is Raven's room always this shinny?" Starfire asked looking at the ground.

"It's glass!" Robin said, running to the doorway. He looked at the bottom of his shoes, and glass was caught in the sole. He took the boot off, and let it drop to the ground.

"Get a dustpan and clean this up," Robin said, while standing on his left leg, "I need to go clean this." Starfire looked in pain, as the Boy Wonder hopped away.

"Raven should clean this up," Cyborg mumbled, "I had to clean up her last mess."

"I feel sorry for our friend, a lot has been happening to her," Starfire said slightly in remorse.

"She's done it to herself," Beast Boy commented, walking down the hall, "There is no such thing as fate. Each choice was her own." Starfire frowned.

"Where are you going?" Cyborg asked annoyed.

"Getting the dustpan," he said, turning the corner.

-xXx

_'He, he is handsome!'_ Raven thought to herself, as the fork shook heavily in her hand. _'**He** loves **me**?' _She sat there, her jaw slowly dropping, her stare heavily on his features, but her eyes lost in thought. His soft blonde hair was a contrast to the harshness of his deep blue eye. An eye patch still covered his right one. His jaw was broad and masculine, his skin a little more than fair, as if it had not been bathed in the sun's rays for a little time. It was a shame that this handsome face had to hide behind a mask of wrongdoings and mischief.

Raven tried to put together sentences, but realized she was only embarrassing herself. Raven sitting agape was a compliment for the man, and he soaked it all in.

"…what happen…to your…eh…eye," Raven said, still her gaze focused on his face.

"My attempt for a first wife," Slade uncomfortably said, moving uneasily in his chair. Raven's staring gaze broke, when her expressions filled with worry.

"May I ask how?" Raven said, clearing her throat. Slade looked at her, but decided to let his guard down around her.

"She shot my eye out." (( a tribute to the comic book. Interested for the rest of the story? Look it up. O.o )) Raven became wide eyed, and dropped her fork, but quickly attempted to regain composer.

"Sorry…," she apologized for the loss of his eye, and dropping the fork. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence, Raven embarrassed to speak after her behavior, and Slade didn't know what to say.

-xXx

Raven crawled into the right side of the bed, and as if exhausted pulled the covers up to her chin, and smiled in their comfort, and familiarity. Slade crept under the covers, and moved his body closer to hers, holding her in his arms.

"If this is still our date, I would like to have more of these," Raven said smiling. Slade responded by planting a long heartfelt kiss on the back of her head, showing his approval.

-xXx

Beast Boy brushed the last of the pieces into the pan and slid them into the garbage. He sighed with completion. It was nearing midnight, and he hadn't any sleep yet. He put the garbage can in the corner of Raven's room, and saw a book open, on Raven's bed, with neat handwriting. Curious, he picked up the book, and brought it closer to view.

_My poetic insperation,_

_Why I breath the city air,_

_Our passion was a dare,_

_And we fell into the others temptation…_

_'Slade…,'_ Beast Boy thought coldly, but read on.

_Our love was completely forbidden,_

_But it held through,_

_I deemed myself unforgive,_

_For plunging into you._

_Branded into my being,_

_A scar our memories leave,_

_And now I am seeing,_

_The ones so close to me grieve._

Beast Boy stared at the book. It was beautiful, and the last two verses brought Raven's feelings home. No longer did Beast Boy dislike Raven because she could not be his, but he deeply respected her. He lay the book back to its original position, and headed to the hall closet to put the dustpan away. He walked into his room, changed for bed, and slipped into the bottom bunk. The words of the poem echoed in his mind, their meaning clear. How could he have deserted, the one he held so dear?

-xXx

Morning broke once again, one month later. Raven stirred in the arms of her betrothed, and the Titan's moved around the tower starting breakfast. Had the teens given up on their friend? Of course not, the thought never crossed their minds. They decided to let her choose her path, her own destiny, and fully supported her pregnancy, though Robin did curse it out every once in a while. The last time the Titan's saw her was three weeks ago, for her birthday…

_The four watched the T.V., waiting for another call of trouble . But who would need assistance at seven o'clock in the morning? _

_"Isn't today the day of birth for Raven?" Starfire asked. The other three nodded, their eyes in a concentrated stare at the screen._

_"Should we go find her and throw her a party for this occasion?" Starfire asked._

_"Why try and find me elsewhere when I am right here?" Raven said, in the doorway. Starfire squeaked with happiness and ran to hug her friend._

_"Happy day of birth!" Starfire said, her grip tight._

_"Thank you," Raven said._

_"Dude, we didn't expect you to come back for a while!" Beast Boy said, running up to her. Raven noticed the change in his attitude._

_"I figured I would spend my birthday with my friends," Raven smiled._

_"Well, we're glad to have you back," Robin said, approaching her._

_"Just as long as you don't throw up, or break any windows," Cyborg said. Raven blushed slightly._

_The five talked for a while, at the tower, and decided to go for a picnic. The day couldn't have been more gorgeous. It ran perfectly, until Raven said it was time for her to leave._

_"No! You can not leave!" Starfire said, her eyes filling with sadness._

_"We miss you!" Beast Boy said, joining in the plea._

_"I miss you guys too, but I have obligations I need to attend to…."_

_"Obligations?" Robin asked._

_"Just things I need to get done before tomorrow afternoon. I have been sleeping until noon, so I have to do it now. I am sorry to leave you like this, but I will see you soon," Raven said, walking away, ready to transport herself "home"._

_"How soon is soon?" Beast Boy asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Raven turned her head to the right so she could see a sliver of Beast Boy out of the corner of her eye._

_"Whenever I can return."_

_"But Raven," Beast Boy said, trying desperately to keep her from leaving, "we no longer grieve." Raven's heart stopped at the comment. He had read the poem that she left in her journal, open for the world to see. _

_"But I still do, Beast Boy. I promise I will come back, soon," She said, letting the black raven behind her swallow her being._

_You don't say it,_

_But it's in your eyes,_

_All the fear of good-bye,_

_But I can promise,_

_You'll always have a place and a way to my heart._

…and what a birthday it was.

_All the days that you gave,_

_All the moments you save me,_

_Praying for my life,_

_Sacrificed just to make me who I am on my own…_

_-You Don't Have to Let Go, Jessica Simpson_

A/N: Hope you like this one! Please review, it helps keeps this story going! Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

Raven decided to bring the secret with her to the grave. She wanted badly to tell her friends, and it tortured her thoughts, when nothing else of interest crossed her mind. At least this time she wasn't lying, she was just being extremely secretive. She flipped the pancake lazily, showing a golden side done, waiting for the other to heat up. Raven stared with her eyes glazed, mouth closed, with a frown. Ands on her waist brought her out of the familiar trans.

"What's wrong?" he asked, kissing her neck, "you seem lost in thought lately. You resemble me before we met."

"I want to tell them, I really do," Raven said, embracing the kiss while trying not to burn their breakfast.

"But what happens if you tell them, our child is born, and you are able to return to the team, they will reject renewing the alliance? Just keep it between us until the right time," Slade said, trying to persuade her out of her misery of secrecy.

"I thought of that too. But they are my friends. And I think somewhere, they have accepted us," she said, flipping four pancakes onto a plate.

"You have changed heart."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, breaking his grip on her.

"You used to have no care about what they thought, and now it sounds like life or death. Why are you eternally still unsure about your decision, when you clearly are choosing a life with me?"

"I am still a Titan."

"But you live with me," he said, sitting down at the table, a plate of two pancakes in front of him.

"I haven't given up my life of fighting crime."

"I haven't given up my life of crime."

"So we still live unchanged? After all of this, we still are who we chose to be?" Raven asked, digging the knife into the pancake, ripping it apart.

"It is destiny, my love."

"Is this sanity?"

"What is sanity, a general statement of our actions? Are we meant to be generalized? And if we are, what is normal?"

Raven paused at his questions. This was one wonder, of many, of human existence on Earth, and they were difficult to answer.

"We are generalized by our actions, but we are still very different in our ways, each unique."

"Ah, yes. This brings up the question of a higher power, a god. Or are we only completing what destiny has in store for us?"

"Depends on how you see the world. Some say we can't play a higher power."

"We can't? I have killed many men, and now am bringing new life into this corrupted world. Is that not the power that the heavens wield?"

"May it's not supposed to be in our hands."

"If it's not, than why can we choose right from wrong, good from bad. If not, than why are we on different sides, and still together?" Slade asked, leaving Raven speechless. His intelligence intrigued her thoroughly, and made him more appealing. The questions were quite lengthy to answer, and the discussion could last for hours. But not at this early in the morning, when drowsiness was still clouding their minds.

"You have me fooled," Raven shrugged.

"You have me captivated, with even the slightest of breaths," Slade responded romantically. Raven got up from her place at the table, her plate empty, and walked over and placed it in the sink. Slade followed, putting his dish in the sink also. Raven was pinned in-between the counter and Slade, facing toward the sink. She could feel her emotions starting to run high, happiness and passion taking flight, leaving her stomach to feel as if it was floating. He gently ran his fingers up her side, creating a tingling sensation, that made her twitch with pleasure. He pressed another kiss on her neck, planting both of them in a dream state of mind. His fingers wandered, remembering what is his, and kisses, more intense on her neck and shoulder. Raven turned to face him, and met his unmasked face, and lunged into his body, connecting the two by mouth. Little pecks turned to hungry wants, and the two went deeper into passion….

-xXx

"It's been three weeks. If sooner is longer than this, I swear I'm going to flip," Beast Boy said, pacing around the main room of the tower.

"Dude, relax," Cyborg said, trying to sooth him down.

"It's troubling enough to think that she may be gone fo--" Robin started.

"Do not say it, Robin," Starfire pleaded, trying to convince herself that her friend would return.

"But what happens if she is? What happens if it's just down to four? What happens if we fall apart!" Beast Boy nervously said, his pace turning into a jog. Cyborg held out his hand, and he ran into, causing him to halt suddenly.

"We won't fall apart, Beast Boy. Things are just going to be different," Robin reassured.

"Especially when Slade comes back out to play. Things will be more personal," Cyborg commented.

"I feel that Raven is still with us, and will come back," Starfire said, trying to find the light in a dark situation, "soon."

"Soon, is now. Now is soon. When is she _really _coming back? And if she does, will she stay?" Beast Boy said, as if sugar high.

"Shut up!" Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire said, trying to get him to silence.

"Why the sudden worry?" Robin asked.

" 'Cause I know she cares," Beast Boy said.

"Hasn't she always cared? Even if she did keep secrets from us, she thought it was for our benefit."

"Maybe Robin is right," Starfire agreed.

"Robin usually is. And he still thinks he is, even when he's wrong," Cyborg commented. Robin sagged at the partial insult. Red lights flashed, an ere glow spread. Robin ran to the computer. Cinderblock. What was he after this time?

"23rd Street," Robin said bleakly.

"A street of shopping, I hear!" Starfire perked up.

"What does he want there?" Cyborg asked, turning away from the computer heading towards the exit.

"Don't know. Titans, go!" Robin said, running out the door.

-xXx

"Well, that's one way of doing shopping errands," Raven said, in monotone.

"It's easy, and neither of us have to leave the house," Slade pointed out, "we don't want the presses attention, especially since people have probably noticed you gone for quite awhile."

"I guess."

"Miss your duty?"

Raven looked up at him, "My duty, my priority right now is here."

"You are loosing practice, come with me."

"Uh, why do you care?"

"Because I love you."

"Good enough answer for me," Raven replied smiling, following him down to the basement.

-xXx

Cyborg was thrown into the air with one swipe of Cinderblock's hand, his sonic cannon shooting out blue streams into the nearby buildings, breaking the glass. Beast Boy turned into the Tyrannosaurus Rex, and swung his mighty tail at him. Cinderblock was slightly thrown off balance, but didn't seem to pay any attention to the attacking Titans.

"Why is he not fighting back?" questioned the Tameranian.

"It appears he's shopping," Robin said, slightly dazed. Cinderblock kept on tearing threw the stores, gathering up items. Starfire flew up to see what he was stealing.

"They seem to be everyday items," she called down to the rest of the team.

-xXx

She seemed to be pretty good, but not good enough to be of any threat without her powers. Raven punched the bag with furry, her muscles receiving a good work out, since her main focus was her powers.

"Unleash your anger, use your emotions to your advantage," Slade instructed.

"My emotions must be under control."

"There is nothing that you can break of any value in here. Beside you and I. _Feel_ your emotions."

Raven breathed in and out, slowly letting her mental grip loosen. She started to punch the bag again, her eyes starting to glow white. The strength was tripled, and grew as she slowly let go of all emotions, setting them free to destroy. With one last punch, the bag was ripped from its place, and flew to the wall of the basement. Black flames engulfed Raven, her eyes a pure white. Slade was truly stunned, and was amazed by her strength, a strength that he could presume very useful for himself.

"Imagine if you used this in battle," Slade said, still wide-eyed.

"It's to dangerous. I shouldn't have done that…."

"If you do more of this, you can practice having minimal control on your powers, and unleash their potential."

"My emotions could easily control me, and all would be lost."

"You take to much caution," Slade stated.

"I help the city, I provide protection."

"From people like me, who never seem to go away. Without my mischief, the balance of the good and evil of the city would be thrown off, and chaos would break loose. A hiatus formed from no hiatus to begin with. So, consider your team lucky it's only me who's threatening your pathetic lives, and not the city high with perfection."

Raven thought about this, and he was right.

"Even when a candle is lit, and all can be seen, a shadow still lingers on the surface."

"I am that shadow."

"And I am your light," Raven said, smiling flirtatiously.

-xXx

Starfire continued to throw star bolts at the monster, and it seemed to be weakening him. But Cinderblock didn't care. He would finish this mission, no matter the cost.

-xXx

A high-pitched sound ringed through the house, and Slade reacted immediately.

"God damn it, Cinderblock," he said, running up the stairs.

"I will finish the job," Raven said, a black bird forming behind her back.

"No, Raven! You can't risk--." To late, she was gone.

-xXx

The Titans kept pelting him with attacks, until something in the distance caught there eye. It was a black bird, and before it stood a cloaked figure. Raven.

"Raven!'' Beast Boy cheered. But Raven didn't seem interested in the team, nor Cinderblock. She wrapped the groceries in her black magic, and teleported away, not even acknowledging the existence of anyone around her.

"Did Raven assist in the capturing of shopping items?" Starfire asked.

"No, it couldn't be," Beast Boy reassured himself.

"Could it?" Cyborg asked, second guessing his initial thoughts.

"We saw her to soon," Robin pointed out.

"Or maybe, we were to late," Beast Boy said, sagging.

Meanwhile, Cinderblock tried with all the energy he had left in him to stand erect, and to flee the scene. Fortunately, for the Titans, he collapsed to the ground instead. The teens transported their prisoner to a high security facility, and headed on their way home.

-xXx

"Hunny, I'm home!" Raven called in a cheerful mood.

"You better wish the Titans don't report your sighting," Slade threatened.

"I had to do--," Slade grabbed her left arm and squeezed it causing her to yelp.

"If anybody should have went, it should have been me."

"Oww…you are--"

"Do you understand for--" Raven blasted some black magic at him, making him stager backwards.

"Next time were you about to say? There may not be a next time. I will move back into the tower."

"Do not make such an assumption, for I am your provider. You and I are one, by not only what we have accomplished in your womb, but by marriage."

"You should respect my wants and needs as your wife."

"When did I ever deprive you of your opinion?"

"When you said that I couldn't have done a simple task," Raven pouted.

"I was trying to protect you, is that not _my_ job? Besides, the press could be all over your appearance, taking stolen goods."

"Protect me from _what_? There was no danger."

"Do not underestimate what lies in the shadows, never mind the light. Danger lurks in and around every corner. Do not be careless," Slade lectured.

"Whatever," Raven said, grabbing some food to be put in the fridge. Slade stood their and sighed, picking up items that needed to be put away.

_'Women…,'_ Slade thought to himself.

_'Men…,'_ Raven sighed within the privacy of her thoughts.

-xXx

His heart stopped with the remembrance of what started their last feud. His breathing became less, and his lungs adjusted to the smaller intake of air. All in under ten seconds, he remembered, and knew, where Raven was the past three weeks…

_"I am taken, Beast Boy. Our paths do not cross at that point. We will never be…what you want," Raven said, choking back tears._

_"What are you saying?" Beast Boy asked. Raven broke her gaze with his stare, and looked to dark floor of her room. Another tear slid down her face, and she was distraught with emotions._

_"I am--am…," Raven's voice trailed off._

_"What are you!" Beast Boy asked, frustrated._

_"I am engaged!" Raven cried._

_"To Slade…?"_

_"Oh, why do you have to be so dense…."_

-xXx

"Where's Raven?" Robin yelled, his voice hoarse.

"Right where she should be," Slade responded. Robin attacked, and Slade fluently blocked it, "Why so interested all of a sudden? Starfire isn't good enough to tickle your fancy?" Starfire looked at Robin confused, while Beast Boy and Cyborg faintly smiled, finding the comment slightly funny. Cyborg elbowed Beast Boy, and slyly said, "His fancy is so tickled by her, I'm surprised that he hasn't laid her." Beast Boy clasped his hands over his mouth, trying to keep his feeling in.

"What is so funny, friends?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing," the two simultaneously said, smiling wide.

Robin took a punch to the mouth, and fell backwards.

"She is apart of my _personal_ life, and I will say what I please," Slade commented, standing over Robin clutching his bloodied mouth.

"Why did you come here?" Robin questioned, spitting blood and saliva.

"You seemed bored, and I know that Robin can't stand his mind at ease."

"I know I can't stand _you_."

"How predictable of you to say. You are always _so predictable_," Slade said, sidestepping, "which makes you so _easy_ to defeat. From your lines to your form, you repeat. I think you need some change." Robin watched as Slade sidestepped closer to his fellow teammates, wondering what he was up to.

"What are implying?" Robin asked, his gaze narrowing, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"I am _going to _imply nothing. I am going to _show_ you," Slade said, smiling under his mask. He lifted his elbow, and with a thrust, pushed it into Starfire's sternum, causing her to momentarily loose her breath. After he elbowed her, he hit her chin up, and kicked her stomach, sending her ten feet to the ground.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled, running towards her. Slade grabbed Robin's cloak and flung him backwards.

"Don't let emotions get in the way. She will recover soon, worry about yourself," Slade taunted.

Kneeling at Starfire's side, Beast Boy said, "And Raven is not your weakness? Why are you hiding her from us? Not unless she doesn't know that you are gone. Do you really care so deeply about your lover, your _wife_?"

"_What?_" Robin and Cyborg gasped; Starfire tried to put a surprised expression on her face. Slade was surprised he knew, but his stance didn't change.

"You _married _her?" Robin said, still trying to comprehend the idea.

"She gladly accepted. But once again, you are meddling through my personal life. And I am not to fond of it." Slade turned to attack Robin, and once Robin threw Slade's punches away from his face for a moment, he told the team to get Starfire out of there.

"No--Robin!" she managed to get out. Slade grabbed his wrist, and kicked his feet out from under him. Still holding on to his wrist, Slade pulled him down to the ground, Robin's face smashing into the concrete of the street. Cyborg and Beast Boy watched in pain, as Robin lay on the ground, moving slowly trying to regain a standing composure.

Beast Boy nodded in agreement, and he flew away as a Pterodactyl, clutching onto Starfire's wrists. Cyborg made visible his sonic canon, and aimed it at Slade's head.

_'How predictable,'_ Slade thought, throwing himself down on the ground. The shot was fired, and hit Robin in the stomach, and knocked him to the ground.

"As much as I like to see you writhe in pain, I must attend to the needs of my _wife_," Slade said to the two, throwing a device that produced smoke, and when it cleared, he was gone.

"How could she…why did he…makes no sense…," Robin said, on the ground. Cyborg ran to his side, and gently lifted him, and placed him in the T-car, and drove speedily to the tower.


	15. Chapter 15

"Slade, no! Robin…," Raven screamed at the computer screens. Horror struck Raven's face, screaming and groaning at the pain that was bestowed on Robin and Starfire.

_'This is my entire fault,' _she blamed herself,_ 'I never meant to harm them, I really didn't….'_ She watched the screens as Slade disappeared, noting that he would arrive home soon, and as Cyborg picked up a battered friend. As she placed a hand on the screen, tears fell from her face. Her hand clutched into a tightened fist, and her eyes were closed shut, wrinkles on the eyelids. Anger flowed, coursing through every vein in her body.

_'How could I betray them? How could I be so secretive, so detached? I am apart of a team, an alliance. I was among friends….'_

She heard footsteps, and quickly lifted herself from the chair, turned off the computers, and hustled out into the hallway, wiping her tears. Slade looked up, and saw her looking out of breath and teary eyed. Raven looked to her left, and saw him, staring her down, calculating.

"I am sorry you had to see that," he said, walking towards her.

"See what?" she said, sniffling.

"It was necessary for our survival," he reassured her.

"Our…what? But you…and then. Bleeding…he was bleeding…," Raven collapsed into his arms, head cried heavily into his chest. Emotional she was, and he was going to be their every step of the way. Whether it was for the want of the child, or not, wasn't apparent. He stood there, letting her cry until the last tear.

-xXx

"Will Robin be okay?" Starfire asked, hoping dearly that he would be alright.

"He wants you to go in. That's all he's been saying," Cyborg said, stepping out of the doorway so she could enter. Starfire ran past him, and dropped herself on his bed, throwing her arms around him.

"Oh, I am so glad to hear you are alright," she soothed, tears forming.

"It's just a couple of bad bruises. No broken bones," he smiled, resting a hand on her back. Starfire straightened her back, and his hand slipped down her back, to her tailbone. Starfire blushed, and Robin pulled his hand away a little embarrassed. Robin immediately changed the subject, trying to wipe away the embarrassment.

"I didn't expect that," Robin said.

"What did you not expect?" Starfire asked.

"Marriage between Raven and…," Robin couldn't say the name. His brain could not process the two words together. _Marriage and Slade._ How awkward.

"It is quite uneasy to think that this would have erupted into something like this. And I agree, Slade and matrimony do not blend together easy," Star comforted.

"Maybe this isn't supposed to make sense, this whole situation. There's the sanity, the fact that it's insane," Robin suggested.

"True. Is a person who is deemed insane, sane enough to commit a murder? Sane enough to marry _his_ enemy and produce a child with her?"

"Maybe, just maybe…." The two shifted in discomfort. Starfire stared at Robin, who stared back behind his mask, and she snuggled up into his arms, as he lay slightly injured, drifting off to sleep.

-xXx

They seemed to happen often, these feuds. Raven always finding something to send him on a tangent, and he always there to forgive her and start over. This one however, seemed to carry on for hours, Raven very eager to carry this grudge.

"I want to go back to the tower, _now_," she demanded, heading upstairs.

"I told you to not threaten me with that!" Slade said, his voice raised and stressed.

"I have and I will. Do not tell me what I can and can't do!" Raven yelled back, stepping on the last step of the staircase.

"In order for this relationship to work out, you _have_ to stay here! Going out there might confirm another's conspiracy, and we surely don't want that," Slade commented.

"What happens if I don't want this relationship anymore, eh? I want out. _Now_," she said sternly, walking, digging her heals into the wooden floor, to the bedroom to get her uniform. Slade stood in shock, his heart had skipped a beat when she said she didn't want the relationship, nor him.

"…Raven!" he called running up the stairs, "you didn't mean what you just said."

"Oh, so now you're telling me I can't think. Listen Slade, this was fun and all, but I want to go _home_."

"You are home."

"I want to see my friends."

"We can have these things arranged if you just talk and listen to me. Your mind isn't clear because of your pregna--"

"Your blaming my feelings on my pregnancy?"

"Your mood swings--"

"Mood swings!" Raven yelled, clearly agitated. Slade decided he would just let her steam, and then at a specific moment, her calmest moment, reason with her. "Don't think you can use my pregnancy as a scapegoat. I am still leaving, whether you like it, hate it, or whatever."

"Please don't go," Slade begged, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Raven stopped, her face changed from angry to straight faced, and slightly sad.

"Why? Why should I stay?" she asked, turning around, facing him.

"First of all, because you are my wife and I love you, and secondly because I can't live or see my life without you," he cooed, meaning what he said.

"You really…do?" she smiled.

_'Oh how these mood swings irritate me so. How am I going to survive this?'_ Slade thought to himself, dreading another run of convincing himself that she was right, even when she wasn't.

"Yes, of course I do, my love. Don't ever think one second that I don't." And once again, Raven was back in tears, smiling in happiness that he loves her, and crying because she feels incredibly stupid.

"Oh how could I have doubted you or your love?" Raven cried, running into his arms.

"I don't know, and don't particularly care. But as long as you know I will never leave your side, than my life goal is achieved." Raven smiled.

_'What about the plan? That's a life goal.'_

-xXx

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled as he entered the room where Robin and Starfire lay, on the same bed, "at least put up a do not disturb sign or _something_!" Robin and Starfire jumped up in surprise.

"Nothing was going on!" Robin protested.

"We just fell on sleep, that is all!" Starfire yelled to back up his statement.

"Fell on sleep?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Fell asleep, Beast Boy," Robin clarified. Starfire blushed at another mishap at trying to speak the English language.

"Oh. Whatever. Cyborg just got the door. Pizza is here," Beast Boy informed the two.

"I will retrieve two slices for friend Robin!" Starfire said, speeding out of the room. Beast Boy and Robin looked at each other with wide eyes.

"She's like obsessed with you or something," Beast Boy commented, "and so are you with her, that is."

"She cares, that is all."

"Yah think something more will happen?"

"I hope so," Robin mumbled.

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Oh. Well, rest up fast. We can't fight with two people missing from the team."

"Tomorrow I will be back in action," comforted Robin.

"Good." Beast Boy walked back into the doorway, and Starfire knocked into him, pushing him into the frame.

"Oww!" he yelled.

"Sorry," she quickly said, handing Robin his pizza. Beast Boy sighed, and walked out of the room, leaving the two alone again.

"Well I guess it's just you and me buddy," Cyborg said, turning on Game Station.

"Yah, the only two sane ones left," Beast Boy sighed.

"Want to play?" Cyborg asked, handing him the control.

"I am so going to beat you this time!"

"No you ain't!"

"Watch me!"

"Loose? Oh come on Beast Boy I could so kick your--BOOYA!" Beast Boy frowned as Cyborg beat him once again.

-xXx

"I want to see them today," Raven said, waddling down the stairs, the child inside seven months young. Slade looked at her, as much as he respected and loved her, he loathed when they came into his house. "The last time I saw them I didn't have to walk like this," she continued. Slade smiled at her comment.

"I will contact them in a minute," he said tinkering with a device he had in his hand, walking toward the kitchen."

"Last time you waited until it was nearly dark," Raven reminded him, hands on her hips.

"This time that will not happen, I assure you."

"I know you have a rather big distaste for my friends and teammates, but I want to see them, and that should be a good enough reason for you."

"And it is, do not freight. As soon as I give the call, they will be here within five minutes. Go get ready what you must," Slade said, assuring her that he was going to make the call.

"I know, which is why I made a lot of food yesterday," Raven said smiling.

"I was wondering why you were cooking food for an army, well more like a bunch of hormonal teen--"

"They are young men and woman now, all expect Beast Boy who's just under eighteen."

"So the Teen Titans have grown up?" he mused, a sarcastic look plastered on his face.

"Oh be quiet and make the call," she slightly commanded him. Slade walked into the room with the many televisions and located a small communicator which contacted Robin on.

"Oh shit!" Slade gasped looking for his mask frantically.

-xXx

Robin opened up his ringing communicator to what looked like an unstable camera.

"Who the?" Robin asked, trying to follow the motions of the unstable scenes.

"Who is it?" Starfire asked, interested in Robin's confused expressions.

"I'm not really all that sure," Robin said honestly. After Starfire's shrug of 'who knows', the camera stopped moving, and it was faced upward toward a dark ceiling. Then static.

"I guess it was no one important," thought Robin, closing the device, going right back to defeating Beast Boy at another round of Game Station.

-xXx

"Oh how humiliating," Slade said, placing the mask on, covering the man that he only let Raven see. He reached Robin's communicator again, eager to hear what he had to say about the oddity of the last caller.

"Slade…. What is it that you want this time?" Robin said harshly from the other end.

-xXx

The other three stopped what they were doing when they heard the name. They all huddled around Robin to see the screen.

"It is not what I want. Raven wants your presence here, as soon as possible."

-xXx

"Are you sure this is not a trick?"

-xXx

"If it was, would I tell you? Now come, or face the wrath of your friend," Slade said, disconnecting the call. Was he going to hide from them, or this time around was he going to fess up and respect them on this neutral soil?

-xXx

"Raven wants us as guests?" Starfire cried with happiness, "oh how exciting! We have not seen her for some time!"

"It feels like months," Beast Boy added

"That's because it has been months you nitwit," Cyborg teased.

"That would explain it," Robin said joining in on the fun.

"Should we bring fine foods to eat? I have learned that when you are invited to someone else's home, it is only courtesy that you bring a dish," Starfire stated.

"What is there to bring?" Cyborg asked.

"Tofu!" Beast Boy said, happily.

"No! Not that. I don't think that is the kind of dish you would want to bring to someone's house. No one would eat it," Robin sighed.

"I eat it," Beast Boy defended himself.

"But you are the only one," Starfire pointed out, "you are supposed to bring a dish that _everyone_ would enjoy, not just the bringer."

"In that case, we bring a couple of pizzas," Cyborg said.

"I'm sure she has a lot of food for us. Let's just go, and if she needs anything, we can go out and get it," Robin suggested.

-xXx

"Of course you're going to stay with me! Oh come on Slade! We are not fighting, or anything. Just change into uniform or something. Anything to make you more comfortable," Raven said, pleading for his presence.

"The only way I would be comfortable in _my_ home with _them_ is if they were locked up in cages. Preferably dead, but I think cages will do," Slade partially joked.

"Ha ha, very funny. They're going to be here soon, go get ready," she started shooing him away.

-xXx

Robin held up a fist to the front door, a little nervous to the events that were awaiting him to catch up to.

"Oh please, the suspense is killing me. Knock on the door," Starfire said, twiddling her thumbs, obviously nervous.

"Okay, okay," he said, tapping his knuckles firmly on the door.

"Yeah, looks like they aren't home, let's go," Beast Boy said turning around. Cyborg grabbed his shoulder, and twirled him around to face the door.

"Not so fast little man."

The door opened, and a purpled haired, pregnant, young woman opened the door.

"Oh hello friend, Raven," Starfire said, engulfing her in a hug, "we did miss you so."

"It is nice to see you to," Raven said, waiting patiently for Starfire to break the hug, "why don't you guys come in."

"So I see you've got a new look?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, the uniform doesn't fit. I'm not as skinny as I used to be," she joked, " so I take Slade's clothing, sometimes."

"What about the other times?" Cyborg asked.

"I use my cape and an oversized shirt," Raven said embarrassedly.

"Well anyways. I'm hungry where's the food?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, follow me," she said, walking towards the kitchen, Robin closing the door behind him. He felt on the edge, as if someone was watching him from afar, or above.

-xXx

Slade watched from the stairwell all that was going on, and glared profusely. He hated, loathed, and despised them being in his dwelling, especially after the last mess they left for him to clean. Even though it was pleasing to thrown Robin from a building, he usually didn't have to clean up the mess.

"May it be in Raven's favor today," Slade said, wishing, "so I do not just rip them apart ." Slade walked down the stairs, quiet, and careful not to make any noise, as he approached his _wife_ and her _friends_.

-xXx

The five Titans were reunited once again, only the setting quite different, and their emotions blown into proportions no one thought they could reach. Robin was the most quiet, the most alert. He knew the last time he was here, Slade was not. But this time, he seemed to be watching, computing.  
"Where's Slade?" Robin finally asked, very random towards the conversation. Raven looked up, the smile still heavy on her face from the previous joke.  
"He should be down soon. Don't get to antsy, Robin," Raven remarked. Robin sighed, moving his position on the couch, obviously nervous.  
"So how have things been these past months with _him_?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Now that is not very--" Starfire started, but was cut off by Raven.  
"Things are great. I couldn't ask for better because this life is the best." Beast Boy scowled. His eyes shifted, locking on certain locations, taking in information. He noticed the wedding band on her left ring finger.  
"Was it beautiful, was it all you could have imagined it to be?" Beast Boy asked, still staring at the ring.  
"What do you mean?" Raven asked, confused.  
"The wedding, was it grand?" Raven looked at Beast Boy, with sad, forgiving eyes. She knew that he was still uneasy about it. She nervously twirled the ring around her finger as the memories flowed back. She was relieved that this scene was no longer a thorn in her side when she remembered it, when she relived it….

_The temperature of the room was staggering, and the two lay in the sweat soaked sheets of the bed. The sheets stuck to the form of their body, as they retreated to the outside of the bed, hopefully finding a cooler area to rest on. Raven looked exhausted, out of breath, and dazed. How could someone be so wicked, and produce something so…grand. She knew things were different now, now matter how you arrange it. Raven blinked, several times, frantically thinking that she went blind, when she touched her face, and remembered the rag she put on. She could see a little light, but not so much so you could see features._

_"No, do not pull it off yet," Slade said, his hand gently on her arm, "no need to see yet."_

_"What? I--"_

_"Do you care for me?" he asked, his voice bursting with wonder._

_"I would tend to your every need," Raven said, feeling his presence getting closer to her back._

_"Do you think we could spend the rest of our lives together?" Raven paused at the question._

'What is on his mind?' she pondered.

_"I think we could spend eternity together."_

'What? This sounds like an…oh crap,' Slade's feared.

_"Then perhaps a chance for a marriage to you is acceptable?" Slade asked. Raven's heart skipped a few rhythms, and her heart lurched open, her sternum felt as if it cracked. The silence was slowly tearing his heart apart, as he saw her motionless, as if dead. He focused in closer, and saw her breathing very lightly._

_"I don't know what to say," she finally said breaking the silence, "but yes!"_

_The pressure seemed to disappear, his heart light. He inched toward her, and planted several kisses on her neck, thanking her for that one word. The two fell, into a deep sleep, the most pleasurable and rewarding sleep the two have ever experienced ._

"Raven? Raven…? Raven!" Cyborg said, as Beast Boy moved his hand up and down.

"Is friend Raven feeling ill?" Starfire said, worriedly.

"She looks spaced-out," Robin said, calming Starfire down.

"She is out is space?" Starfire questioned.

"Her mind is."

"But I never saw it leave her body!" Starfire protested.

"It's an expression," said Raven, breaking out of her trans, blinking rapidly.

"Seems you have triggered a deep memory," Slade said, standing behind the team, who was all huddled around his pregnant wife, trying to get her back into reality. Robin was the first to turn, and his facial features stiffened. Slade smirked under his mask at Robin's change of stance.

"Mind if I take a seat then?" he asked, his voice comical, "No, you shouldn't mind. The only person who should be "minding" is me. Minding your presence is enough, but to have it here, is something that takes a lot of concentration and energy." Raven looked disappointedly at him, as he sat down next to her, close. Beast Boy was ticked when he did that, but knew his composure had to be impeccable. The rest of the Titans follow suit, as they sat down in their seats.

"What did I miss?" Slade asked, wrapping his left arm around her, bringing her in close.

"Nothing at all, really. We just sat down before Beast Boy asked me a question," Raven said.

"Which reminds me, you still didn't answer my question," Beast Boy said, obviously eager to know.

"Oh, what was this question?" Slade asked, even though he knew exactly, word for word, what he asked.

"It was about our wedding," Raven said.

"Considering it was Beast Boy who asked the questioned, I figured he would want to know more about our honeymoon," Slade said. Beast Boy's gaze narrowed, and he felt hurt, but kept his feelings inside.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I really hope you guys do enjoy, because I have been getting less and less reviews. So please, spare a minute to tell me about my progress. That would be greatly appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

Raven noticed Beast Boy's grim expression to Slade's comment, and the struggled to get up off the couch.

"Come with me," Raven said, taking Slade's hand.

"Uh oh, I think I'm in trouble," he said with a smirk, and a cocky attitude. She walked him to the other side of the kitchen, and then turned around on her heal to face him.

"Act your age!" she whispered harshly, "Make a good impression!"

"But how can I fix an impression, a bad one at that? I am not to fond that they are here…."

"And they are not to fond that you are with me. We all make sacrifices, Slade. Please just get along, for me." Slade sighed. Trying to gain composure, and a good attitude for the house guests.

"Okay, for you," smiled, unclipping his mask quickly to give Raven a peck on the lips. Raven smiled at the gesture and waddled back to the couch, but noticed that he wasn't behind her.

_'Now what is he doing?'_ she thought to herself, a worried look on her face. Slade had walked over to the fridge, insight of the rest of the group. He rummaged around and clinked around a couple of bottles.

"Want a beer anyone?" he asked turning around. Raven smacked her hand to her head, and the others just stared at him, blankly. No one said anything, and an ere silence entered the room. Slade frowned, and placed the bottles back into their positions, and made his way back disappointed with no beer in hand.

"What were you thinking?" Raven asked, whispering, placing a hand on his shoulder, as he sat down.

"It's usually a conversation starter, and it breaks the ice at most parties," he said in a low hushed voice, "at least it was thoughtful."

"So," Raven said loudly, grabbing the attention of the teens who were listening in closely to their hushed tones, "how's the crime rate?"

"Boring," Robin stated.

"On an all time low," Cyborg sighed.

"Got to be the lowest since the early stages of this city," Beast Boy pointed out.

"Dull," Starfire said while placing her chin in her right palm on her right knee.

Slade was glad that his expression was covered by a mask, for he was smiling. The Titans seemed really involved in the turmoil that he caused. Since Raven had been by his side, taking up time to use to make new plans.

"As soon as you left, the crime rate went with you. Our lives are definitely more uneventful," Robin said. Slade watched Robin, he seemed to be defensive, secretly though, his eyes always in a stare.

"Friend Raven, when is the child to be born?" Starfire asked.

"Approximately two months. I'm getting nervous," Raven responded her voice shaky.

"You will be fine," Slade reassured her, pulling her into him close once again. She smiled in his grasp.

"A smile!" Beast Boy said, "we haven't seen one of those for a long time."

"Maybe because we haven't seen her for a long time," Cyborg snorted back.

"Get some common sense," Robin teased.

"It's still a wonder to me, how you guys stick together," Slade sighed.

"The same goes for you and Raven. We wonder all the time," Beast Boy said.

"Love," Raven stated, "is what binds us together, but is also what keeps us apart."

A device in the kitchen beeped, and Raven started to get up.

"No, I'll get it…whatever it is. You sit," Slade said, getting up.

_'So genuine, so kind so…not like Slade. Could this be the man that resides behind the mask?'_ Robin thought, probing at the situation.

"So, Raven," Starfire began to speak, leaning in closer to her friend, "have you seen his face?" Raven paused, should she say yes, and relish his handsome features, while telling them?

"Um, Raven?" Slade asked, "what the hell are you making?" Raven rolled her eyes, and started to get up, but before she left the room she turned her head and said, "Yes." Starfire only got more excited and more anxious to hear about the features that this man holds. Raven started to stir the stew that was on the oven, and Slade stood behind her, and massaged her shoulders and back. No matter how great it felt, her friends wouldn't admire it.

"Stop, it," she said jerking her shoulder, "not here nor now. Later."

Slade smiled, "I can deal with later."

-xXx

"The time elapse between each of the contractions is getting smaller!" Raven yelled, her voice stressed and tired.

"I know, I know! Just try and follow me," Cyborg said his voice frustrated.

"Is friend Raven alright?" Starfire asked.

"What do _you_ think?" Raven scowled. Starfire gasped in surprise at her friends malicious tone.

"Is it time?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, I'm only screaming in pain because--ah shit!" Raven barked in pain. Cyborg scooped her up, and ran to the room where she was taken where she was weak and food deprived. The familiarity of the room was comforting, and she relaxed slightly.

-xXx

Slade paced around his office, his nerves frayed. He had let Raven go to the tower, right around the time of the child's birth, how inconceivably stupid on his part. No time for walking around the room pacing like a maniac, he needed to act fast.

_'Oh come on, where is all that quick thinking, that intelligence now! Figure something out and stick with it!' _Slade's conscious mocked.

"It is so difficult to know what is the _right_ decision when it involves the one you love," Slade answered his mind.

-xXx

Beast Boy ran to Raven's side, and caringly placed a hand on hers, trying to relieve her tension. But Raven grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Ah! My hand! It can't breath!" Beast Boy said, trying to shake her off.

"Gosh man, suck it up!" Cyborg said.

-xXx

He was exhausted from barely any sleep the past few nights, worrying about Raven. The date was close, and he was as frightened as ever.

_'Isn't it funny how a natural thing can scare a man till he feels so small, so childish, but he can face any villain, many other man that comes his way? Interesting how things work out like that,'_ his conscious rambled. The thoughts made his mind wander, which made the eye lids heavy with sleep. He fought to stay awake, he really did, but fatigue took over anyways.

-xXx

About five hours later, the three Titans were still in the same room, monitoring Raven, Beast Boy still next to her side, praying that her grip would still stay a little loose.

"Dude, how much longer?" Beast Boy asked.

"Another hour or two maybe. All will be over soon," Cyborg reassured.

-xXx

_'Get up you lazy ass….'_ The words echoed loudly in his mind, causing him to stir, and slowly open his eyes to the late afternoon. Thoughts of Raven quickly flooded back as soon as he gained conscience from his slumber.

"Raven?" He called, asking her name hoping he would find her. But to his displeasure, no answer was returned. Thinking she was still at the tower, he grabbed his mask, and headed out the door to retrieve his most precious possession.

-xXx

"Robin, why have you not come down to see Raven? Cyborg says it is time for Raven to bring forth the child," Starfire asked, her head cocked, as she stood in his doorway.

"Something doesn't seem so right. The picture is still so unclear," Robin sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Why are you so persistent to make this "picture" clear?"

"Because it doesn't all make sense." Starfire walked deeper into the room, and the door closed behind her.

"Yes it does, you are just looking to deep into it. She loves him, and he feels the same way. You saw it those two months ago! Is that not enough proof?" Star interrogated.

"I just can't see it happening…."

"Is it because you _love_ Raven and are trying to protect her?" Starfire said, her spirits dowsed. Robin looked from the ground to the alien beauty standing before her in his bedroom.

"You think that I…? Starfire, I _love_ you. That will never change, I just care for Raven's safety," Robin explained, looking Starfire straight in the eye. Starfire's eyes were glossy with tears, and she blinked happily, trying to keep her happiness in. Robin stood up, now inching over Starfire, (oh what a couple months can do…) and walked over to her, and enveloped her hands into his, and inter-locked fingers. Starfire over bound with joy ran into him, causing their fingers to disconnect, but Robin enclosed her in a strong, meaningful hug. He took his right and lifted her chin on the slightest of angles, and pushed his lips onto hers. They enthusiastically dug into the others mouth, wanting so much more right then, but danger flashed in the red lights. Robin broke the kiss, and grabbed onto Starfire's hand, leading her down into the main room of the tower.

-xXx

"Think they can take her away from me? They think they can take something we have worked so hard for, and destroy it for us?" Slade angrily said, climbing the mound of rocks the tower sat on, "well next time they should think a little bit harder."

-xXx

"It's Slade…," Robin said, his voice menacing.

-xXx

"Slade…get Slade," Raven said, "I want him to be here. He was so nervous…," Raven explained, her voice soft and hushed. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other, unsure of how to respond.

"We'll see. And try, that's all we can do right now," Beast Boy said, very gentle, not a harsh word to be found.

Red lights filled the room, and Cyborg knew where there place was, at Raven's side. The two separate minds, in make-up and thinking, both thought of the same name, when the lights came on…_Slade_.

-xXx

Robin landed a foot in Slade's chest, Slade staggering backward a little, his angered thoughts scattered, and he realized he needed to focus just on getting to Raven.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Robin asked defensively.

"You already know. Didn't think you were that ignorant to start off another fight of serious ass kicking with a thoughtless line. Yet, you proved me wrong," Slade commented, "How is she. More like where is she…and the rest of your team." His eyes were shifting towards Starfire, who stood closely behind Robin.

"Inside," Robin plainly asked.

"God damn you little bastards," he looked at Starfire, "and bitch. She's in fucking labor, isn't she?" Starfire nodded at the comment, accidentally, and that lit the fuse in an anger father-to-be.

"You thinking taking away my wife isn't good enough?" Slade said, throwing punches, while dodging Robin's, "you just have to take away my descendant too? Are you really the people fight for the right this time?"

Starfire retreated away from the two, she knew that it was their battle, and Robin wanted a little taste of revenge after Slade had rattled him awhile ago.

"Why did you seduce her? Impregnate her and marry her?" Robin asked, while with difficulty dodging and giving attacks.

"Because I _love_ her! Isn't that a good enough answer for you? Why do you fear the man behind the mask so much? Maybe because you fear yourself behind your mask?" Slade asked, and grabbed Robin's arm.

_'Oh shi--'_

Slade threw him around, holding firmly to his wrist. He kicked him, punched him, and once he was partially satisfied, he let go of his wrist, and let him fall to the ground.

"You can't let time or love wear down on your work, Robin. Keep sharp," Slade said while running toward the tower.

-xXx

"Come on Raven…," Beast Boy prayed silently as Raven not so silently delivered the child. Her cries seemed to echo throughout the tower, letting Slade know where she was. He ran as fast as he could, tearing through the hallways. Right before Slade entered the doorway of the room, he heard him say, "Congratulations! A healthy baby…."

-xXx

"Robin!" Starfire screamed, running toward him.

"I'm fine," he choked.

"You are hurt again, are you not?" she asked, taking him up into his arms.

"More bruises that are going to hurt like hell in the morning," he reassured, "we need to go see Raven."

"No, you need to rest."

"But she has never seen us present in that room all day."

"She will understand…I hope."

-xXx

"It's a--" Cyborg started.

"I know what it is," Slade flippantly, running to Raven's side. Cyborg continually tended to the newborn, as Slade comforted Raven, and Beast Boy watched.

At that moment, seeing his exhausted wife, he decided that his plan was void. Slade finally realized his obligations, the obligations that lost him is right eye. This time he wasn't going to make the same mistake of losing everything. He loved Raven, and he now believed that he loved their baby just as much. Beast Boy watched in complete awe as Slade muttered sweet nothings into her ear. It was odd to see the villain that the team has learned to hate so much, reassure, love, and care for a teammate that was once an active member. Beast Boy let go of her soft and delicate hand, and noticing the cooler air, touch her hand Raven turned her head towards Beast Boy's direction. She saw a grin form on her face when she looked him in the eye.

"You did great," he complimented.

"Thank you, I am indebt to you," she replied, a large and meaningful smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it, it was the least I could do."

"It probably caused just as much pain as having this child, didn't it?"

Beast Boy's eyes became wide, "No, not that much." Raven smiled, and turned her attention back on Slade. Her face became disgruntled, and asked, "Why do you look so guilty?"

"Guilty? I didn't do anything," he lied, knowing he knocked around Robin a few minutes earlier.

"Ten fingers, ten toes, and a cute little nose," Cyborg said trying to rhyme. Even Slade smirked at the attempted joke. Beast Boy just looked at his mechanical friend, as if he was threatening to take his place as the stupid joke maker.

"She's beautiful," Raven smiled weakly, exhaustion hugging her every word and movement.

"Not as much as you are right now," Slade complimented.

"Then maybe I should go through labor more often," Raven commented.

"No! I mean, just as long as I'm not here," Beast Boy noted.

"What's her name?" Cyborg asked, in anticipation. Raven looked sleepily at the babe, and thought the perfect name.

-xXx

Robin got up on two legs once again, and started to walk, with an ache in every step, toward the tower, Starfire their to support him.

"I hope that everything is alright up there," Robin said.

"I'm sure it is, just concentrate on standing up without falling over," Starfire said, entering the tower doors, slowly letting go of him, still thinking that he would collapse. But alas, he could walk, well, more like limp.

"This will take hours just to reach the stairwell. Take my hands," Starfire said. Robin grabbed her hands, and she flew him up the stairs toward the room where Raven was staying.

A/N: Considered a cliffhanger? I don't know! But hopefully this will grab your attention for the next chapter. Oh the next chapter is going to be so…not happening if no one reviews! ((walks away laughing))


	17. Chapter 17

"Rhiannon!" her mother called to her.

"Mom! I'm coming!" Rhiannon called back, annoyed. She shoved her books into backpack and picked up with some strain, running downstairs.

"You look like a complete mess. Did you brush your hair?" her mother asked. Rhiannon ran her fingers through her blonde hair, and smiled with spite.

"All done. If I don't leave now I'll miss the bus. I have a brush in my bag, I'll brush it when I walk down the driveway."

"What about breakfast?"

"I'll get it at school or something. Maybe I'll eat off the street. Bye Mom!" she said leaving the house. Her mother stood in the kitchen, and looked out the window as she saw her daughter pull out a brush, and ran it through her hair. After she finagled with that, she pulled out what appeared to be some sort of snack bar. Her mother sighed.

"What am I going to do with her?" she asked aloud, smiling.

"Oh I don't know," a man's voice said. Rhiannon's mother turned around, with loving eyes, staring at her husband.

"I wonder what her parents were like, because she has such the spiteful attitude."

"Grace, we went over this a million times. We don't know who her parents are, but we love her anyway. Attitude and all."

"I know, Derek. But I've always wondered why the Boy Wonder of Jump City gave her to us those sixteen years ago. Oh what a charming baby she was, and is. I can still remember what he said to me…."

-xXx Sixteen Years Ago

"This baby is in danger, and if you don't take her in, she will grow up in a horrible world, and harbor a horrible life. Please…_save her_," Robin said, outstretching his arms, so the woman could take her.

"_Save_ her? Well then--"

"Please, ma'am. I don't have much time to put her into a caring home before she really is in serious danger." A loud crack of thunder echoed in the background, after a streak of hot lightening. A man behind the woman came up, and entered the conversation abruptly.

"Who the hell is the idiot who is on our doorstep at four o'clock in the morning?" he asked, and then saw Robin's masked face, and his own face became red with embarrassment.

"He wants us to take this baby in, Derek. He says she's in danger."

"Is the child yours?" Derek asked.

"No."

"Then why are you giving someone else's child up?"

"The mother agrees with what I'm doing. Just _please_ sir!" Robin said, getting annoyed.

"We'll take her in," she said, outstretching her arms, "what is her name?"

"Rhiannon. Her mother appreciates this, and so do I," Robin said, jumping off the porch. Lightning struck again, and the booming sound of a thousand drums filled their ears.

"Wait! Who _is _the parents of this baby?" Derek yelled in curiosity, but it was to late, the Boy Wonder was off on his motorcycle. The new parents went inside and gave the baby a closer look. Her eyes were blue, with violet streaks scattered throughout. Her facial features were delicate, and stunning, a true wonder to the couple of how anyone could be as so cruel to want to hurt this child.

-xXx

The brisk air felt wonderful on her face as she continued to walk down the long driveway surrounded by large fenced-in fields of cattle and horses. Although she grew up on a farm, Rhiannon never thought herself a country girl. She longed to be in a city, where true adventure happens, and where the heroes reside. Her parents seem to ignore her when she says anything about Jump City. It is as if they are ignoring her. All of her friends have been to the city, and some have claimed to see the Titans, the once Teen Titans. The group of heroes have been together since their adolescent years, and are still going strong.

Rhiannon had finally reached the end of her driveway, and met up with her friend Heather.

"Guess what? My parents want to go to the city this weekend, and they said that we can take you!" Heather excitedly said, jumping up and down.

"Really? That's awesome! But my parents, they probably won't let me go. They seem to be city haters," Rhiannon sighed.

"Oh come on Rhea, just sneak out of the house, it's only for one day. Just say you are coming over my house, for a sleepover. They always let you do that!" Heather exclaimed. The two started walking on the sidewalk toward their bus stop, rambling on about their excitement this Friday night.

-xXx

Robin walked into the room slowly, Starfire right behind him, and saw Raven clutching the newborn, and Beast Boy and Slade on either side of the bed, watching her. Cyborg just seemed to be watching all of their body language.

"Robin! Dude, we'd thought you died when you didn't show up a while ago!" Cyborg said, happy to see his friend. Robin glared at Slade.

"Just had an intense training…lesson," Robin responded.

"Well, whatever, just look at Rhiannon, she's a very good looking baby." Robin wobbled over to the bed, and looked into the baby's eyes, an ocean of blue with purple streaks, how odd. It made her unique indeed.

"Congratulations, Raven," Robin said through a forced smile, not even giving Slade a look.

"Thank you," she replied, yawning.

"She is a glorious addition to the Titans!" Starfire wailed. Slade looked at her with a threatening eye.

"What if she does not acquire Raven's ability? Will she then be so special?" Slade asked.

"She still has a chance of getting some ass kicking skills from you, though," Beast Boy smirked. Rhiannon cooed slightly, at what seemed like a response to Beast Boy's reply.

"Well, why doesn't Raven get some rest, she looks exhausted and then some," Cyborg said, taking Rhiannon from Raven, and exiting the room.

"What a minute, where are you going to keep her?" Slade yelled, calling after Cyborg.

"In another room. Don't worry."

"Slade, stop it. These are my friends, they aren't going to harm her in any way possible," Raven said closing her eyes. As she said this, the rest of the team walked out, and Slade stayed and watched her chest rise up and down as she slept, deep in pleasant dreams.

-xXx

The two friends boarded the bus, and took a seat toward the middle of the bus.

"Your parents seem to have a lot of control on where you go. They seem paranoid," Heather said, after the they got comfortable in their seat.

"You're telling me. I think they feel I'm going to get kidnapped. They make it seem like we live in the most dangerous area in the world," Rhiannon explained.

More people piled onto the bus sleepily, most with coffee in hand. Some teens studied their material most likely for a first period test. Rhiannon was a very smart young woman who rarely studied and received outstanding grades. Her natural smarts helped her concentrate more on her sports and her physical condition. She might live out in what some may consider the middle of nowhere, but their sports program was tough and competitive. For the fall she played soccer, and the winter fencing. In the spring she played softball, not to mention on the day she didn't have practice she piano lessons. Her slender body, blonde, hair, and a knack for sounding stupid made some people wonder why she didn't become a cheerleader.

The bus stopped in front of the school, the outside walls a worn brick. It looked so beautiful in the fall with the trees tall and the red, orange, and yellow leaves blowing around on the lush green lawn. A fanfare of colors.

"You haven't mentioned Justin in a while," Heater stated, while disembarking the bus.

"We aren't on good terms right now," Rhiannon said, in a hushed voice.

"What happened?" her friend asked concerned.

"He lied to me about his drinking problem."

"He as a drinking problem!"

"Exactly. I didn't know either until one of his friends told him to meet him after school where all the drug addicts are. And he said sure right in front of me. The nerve of him, and he knows that I hate drugs! Alcohol I don't mind _that_ much," Rhiannon explained, entering the school's front doors.

"Listen, if he doesn't respect you dump him. You'll find another guy, you usually do," Heather joked.

"I'm not the school whore, that's your job," Rhiannon joked smiling.

"Hey!" Heather said partly laughing.

-xXx

Months had passed since the couple and their baby left the tower, eager to raise the child. Slade was just eager to leave the tower, but it pained the young mother that she would have to leave her friends yet again. Raven held the newborn as she hummed softly. The cries of the child started to withdraw, and she calmed down a little. Who knew that silence would sound so sweet?

"Is it safe to come in?" Slade joked as he entered the room.

"You have to learn to care for her too," Raven scolded.

"I'm not much of the nurturing type, my dear."

"You became very protective of me when the last few months of my pregnancy were up."

"That's not nurturing though. It's not in my nature either."

"I didn't think you could love either, until you loved me. Don't give me that crap."

"No cursing, you are holding virgin ears," Slade teased.

"Lucky for her--"

"Hey I--"

"I didn't finish what I was going to say. Don't assume," Raven lectured. Slade sighed as Raven stood up and placed the sleeping Rhiannon in her crib.

"Just because Rhiannon has virgin ears, doesn't not mean that her mother does," he said, his eye filled with desire. Raven turned around and smiled.

"Well then, how do you want to explain how the young come into the world?" Raven said, walking toward him.

"I don't want to explain it," he replied.

"Oh, you don't?" Raven said, not the least bit surprised.

"No, I want to show you."

"Even better," Raven said, getting swept off her feet, and headed toward the room where Rhiannon was conceived.

-xXx

"Robin! Oh please stop it!" Starfire begged.

"It just doesn't seem right," Robin yelled back.

"Get over your stupid theories about them, dude," Beast Boy said.

"It's getting annoying," Cyborg sighed.

"It is very unpleasant to hear of his ideas, especially after--"

"I get your disappointment in my rambling of it. But I really do feel that--"

"You are insane, dude. Just let it go. We all have, except you. We can't all help but think that you are obsessing to much," Beast Boy stated.

"I agree with Beast Boy," Cyborg plainly stated. Robin sagged his shoulders and headed to his room to try and rid him of the thoughts. But it didn't work the way he planned, it only worked against him.

_'I will take her myself. I will take her away to a safe place,'_ he thought, and smiled as he planned.

-xXx

Heather, Rhiannon, and Justin all sat down at their usual lunch table with three other friends; Greg, Alexandra, and Cody. They were a fun loving group, no doubt, and smiles were always shared, even through the dim days that tight groups usually go through. Their jokes were simplistic, but the meaning behind them made the hard of hearing smile.

"I absolutely hate my classes," Alexandra sighed, drooping in her chair, looking exhausted.

"Your failing again, aren't you?" Cody teased.

"Again?" Greg said amazed, "I didn't think you were able to pull that of again!"

"I don't fail classes like you jerks, but my teachers are really hard this year. The material on the tests weren't even in the notes!" Alexandra wailed.

"Did you pay attention?" Heather asked.

"Usually my teachers lecture a lot," Rhiannon stated.

"But you're like super smart, babe. You don't need to pay attention and you leave with one-hundreds," Justin explained.

"I don't know where she gets it from either. Her parents are farm people through and through," Cody said.

"They don't let me go anywhere either! I haven't been to the city yet, and you guys have gone five times each," Rhiannon complained.

"It's called 'Parent Paranoia'. Hopefully it's like a stage," Greg explained, sounding smart.

"At this rate, they don't seem to be getting out of it," Heather mused.

"I think we all agree," Justin spoke up.

"I mean it's not like the city is dangerous!" Rhiannon defended.

"The Titans reside there, and they do a pretty good job keeping that city safe," Heather explained.

"Yes, and Nightwing looks pretty damn hot doing it!" Alexandra admired.

"Oh lay off it," Greg said covering his ears.

"If you don't me saying, Starfire looks amazing," Cody said.

"I find Beast Boy adorable!" Rhiannon exclaimed joining in on the fun.

"He's green!" Heather gasped.

"And what about me? Am I not adorable?" Justin asked.

"You will be when you stop drinking and smoking," Rhiannon glared. Justin sighed, knowing that this addiction wouldn't stop so easy.

"It's disgusting," Heather stated her opinion.

"But not as disgusting as the person doing it," Alexandra thought aloud.

"Hey, I'm not--"

"Yes you are," Cody and Greg said together. The table laughed, except for an embarrassed Justin.

"Oh come on, Justin, it's only a joke," Rhiannon said, still a trace of laughter in her voice.

"I don't find it to funny."

"That's because we are laughing at you. But anyways…Heather, did you do that history homework?" Greg asked.

-xXx

"I have to go put the security system on," Slade said, motion to get up out of bed.

"Don't leave me all alone. Oh please don't," Raven begged, kissing his barren neck.

"You don't want our dwelling safe?" he asked, turning to face her.

"I want you here with me more, than this home safe. It can be replaced, this feeling can't," Raven said.

"I guess one more minute won't _hurt_," Slade said, moving toward Raven again.

-xXx

A dark figure moved around in the shadows of the night, artistically making its way toward the targeted home. The house looked completely dark, except for a light on in the second story window. The figure could only imagine what was taking place up there. It jumped onto the front porch, and turned the knob clockwise and pushed it forward slowly. Nothing happened, and the silhouette checked the inside of the house, nothing seemed threatening. Now heading for the stairs, it leapt onto the fourth stair with ease and skipped two at a time going up. Quick on it's feet, and the footsteps soft and careful, the figure made it's way to the intended room. Inside only inhabited a crib with a changing table.

-xXx

"You don't seem to belong here," Heather joked.

"I really don't, but I love the friends I have made being in this "wrong" place," Rhiannon smiled.

"Oh I know, aren't we wonderful, us "farm people"?" Heather stated boarding her bus home.

"Yes, yes you are."

-xXx

"Are you sleeping yet?" Slade asked softly.

"My eyes are closed, but I am still awake," Raven smiled, opening her eyes.

"You don't fall asleep fast, do you?"

"I'm used to staying up hours into the night, or early morning. You should know that."

"I guess I should. But I haven't taken a real notice until now, because I want to slip away but you still lay awake, wanting my company."

"Your company is very pleasant."

"I am not denying it isn't."

"Just hush, my eyelids are growing heavy. A few more minutes, that's all I need."

-xXx

_'A few more minutes, is all I need, and all will be well,'_ the silhouette thought to itself as its hands reached into the crib to grab to baby of only four months. The little girl never winced as a new person held her in its arms. Heart pounding, the dark figure glided down the stairs, and out the door, closing it gently behind itself.

-xXx

"Do you hear that?" Heather said, sticking her head slightly out the car window, "the sound of chaos and adventure?"

"It sounds like home," Rhiannon smiled. She had told her parents that she was staying at Heather's until late Saturday night, because they were going to a camping site and wanted to stay a full twenty-four hours. Her parents bought it, and waved her good-bye as she rolled out of the driveway and headed towards the city.

"I can't believe you have never been here," Heather's father said, looking at Rhiannon's sparking eyes as they saw the numerous, tall, buildings.

"My parents are way to over protective of me. It's like they are afraid I'm going to die," Rhiannon mused.

"But the city is protected by the Titans!" Heather's mother gasped.

"I know. It's like they fear them. I don't care anymore, I am here now," Rhiannon said, looking amazed.

-xXx

"…and I just thoug--"

"Shh…you hear that?" Slade said, putting a finger to Raven's mouth, silencing her.

"No. You are starting to sound like Ro--"

"Just listen!" Slade said his voice strained. A silence fell over the room, but nothing sounded or seemed out of the ordinary.

"I don't hear anything, babe. It's probably just the house creaking," Raven thought.

"No, there is definitely something_ in_ the house," Slade got up, grabbing pants and shirt. His breathing was light, and focused, adrenaline starting to secret. But his curiosity couldn't wait any longer, he ran into Rhiannon's room and peeked over the crib.

"Raven!" he yelled in panic. Raven dashed into the room while tying her robe and looked at his worried face, and then glanced into the crib. She screamed with fright, letting some emotion out. "You put her in the crib, right?" Slade questioned.

"I swear I did," she said, tears filling her eyes, "do you think that someone…?" Raven gasped, and quickly ran into his arms, tears now flooding down her face. Slade's eye became wide.

"You…. You!" he yelled, ripping Raven away from him so he could look her in the eye, "the reason you didn't want me to leave your side so the security…."

"What? What are you talking about?" Raven asked through sobs.

"You planned this? You started to plan from the very beginning, didn't you?" Slade started to yell, pointing his finger at her.

"Started to plan what? Don't think I did this!"

"Just because of my past, and then you judged me. You fucking whore!"

"I never judged you, after you showed me the man you could be, the man I fell in love with! Don't turn on me now!" Raven yelled back.

"Me turn on you! You and your little team planned this the last time you saw them, didn't you? Oh you slick little bitch. And to think that our pasts were behind us?" Slade yelled, his face only a few inches from hers.

_Here comes the rain again,_

"I am still a Titan Slade, but I would never do something like this! How could you accuse a protector of the city, and the _mother_ of your child!" Raven said disgusted.

_Falling from the stars,_

"How could I not! You don't think I'm a suitable father?"

"You tried so hard not to make the same mistake again, mixing your career with your personal life. And this time you've just lost more than a woman, Slade. You've lost your life," Raven said, walking toward him, turning the tables, "you've lost your child, and now, you are loosing your _wife_. I want a divorce if you aren't going to believe that I hold responsible for all this. And to think that all this was more than a _game_."

_Drenched in my pain again,_

Slade stood there, trying to piece what she said together. Was he really loosing everything _again_? Raven in her anger, slid the ring off her finger and threw it down on the ground.

"Now it's back to hero and villain work, babe. You against me, and the next time we encounter each other…it's personal," Raven said, the tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were pools of dark regret.

_Becoming who we are._

_-Wake Me Up When September Ends, Greenday_

-xXx

Lightning and thunder filled the sky as the silhouette raced on a motorcycle towards outside the city limits, thinking of where to find a safe place for the baby. The dark figure felt terrible taking the young child from its friend. But it couldn't help but think that Slade hadn't changed. The street lights lit up the motorcycle and the figure on it, letting people see Robin perched on his bike. The baby needed to be far away, where no one would expect a stole child to be; a place like Plainville.

-xXx

The family and their friendly companion decided to stay at the hotel the rest of the night, since it was nearing eight o'clock when they arrived. The traffic was horrible, no doubt, and they were all tired from a long day, and an early turn in sounded wonderful. And Rhiannon wanted to do some dreaming about the Titans before she might encounter them tomorrow. With a willful heart, the young teen went to sleep, unexpected to a family reunion tomorrow.

A/N: A sad chapter, yes, but it sets the rest of the story's motion, I promise. I hope I wrote this well! Please review, thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

Her vision blurred for a minor second, and her eye lid twitched with anger as Raven stormed out of the house, on the verge of screaming bloody murder. So much thought, so much regret was swimming through her mind, her heart a black hole, completely empty.

"How could I have been so _stupid_!" Raven whispered hoarsely, trying to wipe another river of tears away, "so _oblivious_ to what was going to happen. And…Rhiannon…Rhiannon!" Raven's heart stopped once again, gasping for breath she tried to collect her thoughts, her emotions. She needed to find her daughter.

-xXx

Rhiannon slipped out of bed, earlier than she suspected after a tantalizing ride here. Fresh clothes in hand, she headed for the bathroom for a warm shower.

Morning seemed to come slowly, as if avoiding the new day. A chill in the wind made early risers shiver as they boarded subways, buses, and trains to their destinations. The city was alive, always. As long as people were there, minding their business, the excitement would never die.

Her hair wrapped tightly in the towel, she put her clothes on and exited the steamy bathroom. Heather's sleepy face greeted her.

"How do you get up so early?" Heather asked, a whine in her voice.

"I'm excited, that's all. If it was a normal day, I would still be sleeping," Rhiannon smiled.

"Good, I was worried for a moment," Heather stated as she went into the bathroom. Rhiannon dropped herself on the bed and with the remote control turned on the television. The screen flashed to the news channel. And as always, the top stories were always about the infamous Titans.

-xXx

"She's not anywhere!" Raven screamed, out of breath from crying, "no where to be found! No traces, no nothing!" Starfire turned around and saw her friend fall to the ground, weak.

"Raven! Friend Raven, what is the matter?" Starfire said, running over, trying to sooth her.

"Rhiannon, she was taken from the house two days ago. I looked for her everywhere within the city limits, and she's gone…." Starfire looked in horror, and ran to the main computer to signal the other three teens in.

"What's the…Raven?" Beast Boy asked. She looked up with red eyes, and a frown, "what happened?"

"Rhiannon, someone took Rhiannon. And Slade…_Slade_…," Raven said going silent.

"What did he do to you?" Beast Boy asked, slightly jumpy.

"He did nothing to me, he just accused me."

"What did he accuse you of?" Cyborg asked.

"Taking Rhiannon away. He blamed _me_. How could he think that?" Raven asked, confused.

"Well, you better rest, we will--" Beast Boy said, getting up, extending his arm to help her stand.

"You guys were right all along," Raven said getting up, "I shouldn't have gone back, I was just _wrong_! When will things _be right!_"

"Raven calm down you are angering yourself again," Robin said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she spat, turning around to face him. Raven walked away toward her room, and saw the broken glass restored, and the room clean. It was the way she saw it before all this started, before she betrayed her friends and managed to lose everything. She leaned against a wall of her room, and let her back slide down it. Anger swelled again, ready to be released. Her fist landed in the wall, cracks in the plaster were vivid, and it felt good. Feeling invincible, she raged around her room, tearing the books she once loved apart, knocking over bookshelves, ripping the sheets off her bed, and setting them aflame with one of many candles. She was in power, in _control_. Adrenaline coursed through her veins on high, giving her a sense of immortality. How could she let him take control of her _life_, and her _being_? This was the moment she decided that her soul was to be renewed and reborn, ridding herself of the past, making a better present. Raven turned around to the growing flame, the reflection in her eyes.

_'Let it burn, let the hate drip away. Remember him no more, this is your turn to shine, and let the past decay,' _her thoughts told her. The smoke detector in her room started to beep, and a shower of water poured down, dousing the fire. The water soaked her greasy hair, and the robe that still held tight to her body. She closed her eyes and thought this symbolic, the water washing away her former self and sins, a nonofficial baptism.

-xXx

Rhiannon constantly had her head tilting back at an angle, looking up at the buildings.

"Yup, you are so not a tourist," Heather commented.

"What? But I am," Rhiannon said, making eye contact with her friend.

"Don't play dumb with me. Tourists constantly look up, and you my friend, are doing just that."

"Oh, right," Rhiannon said, blushing, rubbing the back of her neck with her right hand. Someone caught her eye, and she turned inward toward an alleyway, and a man with a trench coat, tan to be exact, and sunglasses seeming to be staring at her. He looked older by his hair color, but by looking at his strong chin confused Rhiannon on how to age him. After she passed the alleyway, she ignored his existence.

-xXx

The bang of the door echoed throughout the house, and Slade stood, showering in shock. He had chased her off, watching his focus of his passion take flight. He blamed her, how stupid; or was it?

"Did I convince myself that she was responsible? Do I really believe it?" he whispered to himself, no one to answer his question, but himself. His middle finger and thumb rubbed the temples of his head, as if thinking was now a burden.

_'If you really care about what you just did, you would be running after her, and you're not. You are standing in the same position she left you in. I think that answers your question,' _his conscious answered.

"After all that we've been through, all that we've worked so hard for…."

_'It all amounted to--'_

"Nothing. God damn it, nothing! How the hell did this happen, _again_?" Angered by his own doing, rage filled his heart, and slithered through every vein. Resentment filled his mind as he walked steamed to the bathroom linked to his bedroom, _their_ bedroom. He once again looked into the mirror, disappointment gleaming on his face. Slade suddenly couldn't comprehend all that happened in the past year, as if he wanted to stop thinking about _her_. But he knew he couldn't, there was just to much to let go of. He turned the cold water on with a forceful hand, and let it splash around in the sink.

_'Well at least you know not to punch your fist into glass, and not have Raven here to heal it,' _his conscious joked. But Slade didn't find the comment the least bit comical. He was in regret, drowning in his pain. He closed his eye tightly, his facial expression showing deep sorrow as if tears were going to come, but they never did. Instead, he shut the water off roughly, and walked down the stairs to the room with the multiple computer and television screens. There he found the mask he swore to never wear again.

"My path has been chosen, and I am yet still eager to stray. Let my pain be my strength," Slade said, latching the black and gold mask back onto his one eyed face. The metal felt cool against his warm face, and shuttered at the feeling.

_'To old times and new horizons?' _his conscious toasted.

"No, for Raven…for Rhiannon," Slade said aloud.

_'_Raven_? She's the--'_

"My wife, and I love her dearly. Until death do us part, this is all for her and our daughter."

_'Now that doesn't sound villainous at all! This was for old times!'_

"Times have changed and so have I, but nothing, nor anyone, change the core of my soul," Slade smiled underneath his mask, surely becoming what he once vowed to never go back to.

-xXx

"He's cute," Heather said pointing to a brown hair brown eyed man, aging in his late twenties.

"He could be twice your age," Rhiannon pointed out, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"He's still cute," Heather argued.

"Girls, stop pointing at people through the glass, it's not very nice," Heather's mother said, giving the paid check to the waitress, thanking her.

"So, where are we going?" Rhiannon asked in pure excitement.

"A fairly new shopping area. It's got a lot of great stores," Heather said, her face beaming.

"I didn't bring much money," Rhiannon sighed.

"Oh, don't worry about it, sweetie. If there is anything you want just tell us, and we will lend you some. Money is never an issue in this household," Heather's mother gently said.

"You're like a sister to Heather anyways, Rhiannon. Don't worry," Heather's father reassured.

"I'm more of a wanderer anyways. But thanks," Rhiannon cheerfully said, leaving the store heading for the once abandoned warehouse area.

-xXx

_'Perfect,'_ the man in the tan trench coat said, swiveling the chair back towards the counter to take another sip of the extra strong coffee. He pulled some cash out of the right pocket and slapped it on the counter.

"Keep the change," he said, getting off the chair heading for the exit door of the café that Rhiannon walked out only a minute ago. The man behind the counter found the twenty dollar bill and his jaw slightly hung open.

-xXx

"Booya! Boy this never gets old!" Cyborg chanted.

"You never seem to get old_er_," Raven joked, her voice monotone

"Well I have changed what I go by, since we changed the name," the suggested former Beast Boy stated.

"Yes, Changeling, you have, but your personality still lacks the aging process at times," Starfire pointed out, "I'm sure Nightwing agrees with me."

"I do, but we can still have fun," Nightwing, the former Robin, smiled.

"Ready for another round of ass kicking on Game Station 3?" Cyborg asked, placing his hands on the controller.

"Ass kicking no more, Cyborg. The Changeling will fulfill what Beast Boy lacked to do!" Changeling stated.

"_Right_," Raven stated sarcastically.

The Titans had grown up, all in their thirties, and they stuck together. Robin had become Nightwing, a tall dark and handsome more experienced crime fighter. He being able to fight off any villain, and outsmart them for that matter. Starfire grown more intelligent of the world around her, but at times her ignorance to life on Earth does appear, and her husband, none other than Nightwing, helps her to understand better. Beast Boy had grown up in structure and personality. He acted more mature, and responsible. Though, he still eats his beloved tofu and cheese pizza. Cyborg continued to make upgrades on his mechanical structure as the years went by. He still remains his cheerful, optimistic self. And Raven had found her place within the tower again, and happily lived among her companions. She also had time to rendezvous with Changeling, who she learned to love. Raven found a true companion in him, and admired him. Although when she least expected it, a horrid nightmare, or a memory of Slade would appear. Thoughts of Rhiannon do reoccur, and sometimes tears will come back, but crying happens less and less. Her love for her child would never disappear.

"Yes!" Changeling yelled, happy that he had passed his long time foe in this racing game.

"Not for long, buddy!" Cyborg chanted, reassuring himself he was still going to come out of this undefeated. Flashing red lights filled Titans Tower, and the area of endangerment flared on the screen.

"Damn it! And I right when I was winning!" Changeling yelled.

"It's the mall complex and--"

"Finally," Raven maniacally grinned.

"You sure you--" Nightwing tried to say.

"I've been waiting for this day for sixteen _years. _The day to finally _defeat_ _Slade_," Raven said, floating to leave the tower, a smirk on her pale face.

"Well, Titans go!" Nightwing yelled running for the door.

-xXx

In mask and uniform Slade activated much of his robotic army. They were the same ones that he used seventeen years ago to finish the teens. Even though they were considered outdated, it would be enough time to figure out her identity, to figure out if she was the Rhiannon that he had lost sixteen years ago. He targeted them for the mall complex, just to stir up some trouble, and to have enough time to watch the aged Teen Titans' tactics.

-xXx

"This pair of jeans would look good with the top I have back at home," Rhiannon said, holding the pair on the front side of her body, to see if they looked good.

"Why don't you go try them on?" Heather asked.

"I couldn't. I don't want to buy them anyway," Rhiannon sighed, putting the jeans back on the rack.

"Did you hear that?" Rhiannon asked, jumping a most an inch of the ground.

"Sounded like glass breaking, didn't it?" Heather replied. The two looked at each other and then ran outside of the store and looked into the middle of the mall on the bottom floor.

"Shit, robots!" Rhiannon gasped. Alarms started to go off, and shoppers ran into the nearest store, security coming out to make sure that everyone was safely in a room.

"Wait, the design, it looks awfully familiar…," Rhiannon mused.

"Get inside that clothing store kid, we are locking the gates in a minute," a security man said, pushing Heather and Rhiannon towards the store direction. The two teens obey and got into the store. The gates started to close behind them.

"Tight security," Rhiannon joked.

"The Titans should be here--" Heather started before she saw the five figures run into the center of the mall towards the intruding robots.

-xXx

"It's been awhile since we've seen the likes of them," Nightwing remembered, lunging towards one. Beast Boy changed into a triceratops, and at full speed landed a horn straight through the chests of two unlucky mechanical soldiers. Cyborg eagerly and excitedly pulled out his sonic cannon and blasted many of the machines knocking them down. Starfire readied her star bolts and laser producing eyes at the intruders at the "mall of shopping". Easily and swiftly she remembered the notions of how to destroy the frightful looking creations. Raven used black magic on the robots and knocked them around with ease, as dolls. In the back of her mind, she was on the look out for Slade, but when her defenses were down she felt a strange sense of familiarity, perhaps family.

"Raven what are you doing!" Changeling gasped, "help us fight!"

"I am looking for someone's presence. I am working with the mission!" Raven called back, glancing in each of the stores.

-xXx

"Hey look, what is Raven doing?" Heather pointed out.

"She seems to be searching for something, maybe someone," Rhiannon noted.

The two teens followed the Titan's path, and finally realized that she was going to be passing by the store that they were locked in.

"Rhiannon, look, she's coming!" Heather said excitedly.

-xXx

Raven heard the name distinctly, as it echoed profoundly inside her head. She sped up to where she heard the name, to only be greeted by a not so friendly 'hello'. A foot landed on her right check, and Raven being totally surprised and unprepared went sprawling the other way. Once she regained her balance, and her focus was right, she saw Slade. Black magic appeared around her hands, and she shot rays of it careful not to hit anything to close to the stores. Slade dodged all of them, and found himself very close to her presence.

"This seems very familiar," he said grabbing her wrist.

"This time, it won't be so easy," she glared, taking her free hand and shoving her fist into the left side of his face. Not very surprised by her actions, he regained composure quickly, and pulled out his Bo staff.

"Perhaps your anger towards me isn't helping your battle after all. Besides, I am not here to fight you, only to look for Rhiannon," Slade said, in a stance ready to block whatever Raven threw at him.

"How do you know she's even here? And she's sixteen now, so both of us wouldn't recognize her!" Raven spat back, throwing punches and dark magic.

"You would be surprised at how much she is the_ perfect_ mix between us, _darling_," Slade dared to say for spite. Raven now even more angered, hyped up the battle between them. Each projectile harder for Slade to deflect. She landed another blow to his face, only now on the right side of his face, and he flew to her right, almost flying over the railing. Slade saw that the Titans were done with the small fraction of his army, and swiftly walked over to the white cloaked woman, and placed a gentle, and loving, hand on her face and whispered, "if only you knew." With that said, he exited the same way he entered, through the emergency doors.

Raven wanted to run after him and asked what he meant by that, but she was frozen by his touch. All the love that she had for him poured back into her heart.

-xXx

"Is that Slade?" Rhiannon asked, in awe.

"Yeah! And no one has seen him for sixteen _years_. That's a long time to just disappear," Heather pointed out.

"A very long time indeed," Rhiannon responded. The two friends watched as Slade and Raven fought, and listen as Slade leaked Rhiannon's name.

"Did he just say, my name?" Rhiannon asked, dazed.

"I believe he did," Heather responded wide-eyed.

"Maybe it's a different Rhiannon," she said nervously.

"There are many other Heathers in the world, but not so many Rhiannons I am afraid he may be talking about you," Heather mused.

"I don't even know him, let alone _see_ him," Rhiannon tried to remember.

"Weird," Heather plainly stated.

"To "weird" for comfort to be honest," Rhiannon said, staring in thought.

-xXx

Slade sat down at his desk, and let his mind wander, and they wandered right back to thoughts of Raven. She had matured much and truly become a beautiful woman. Her flare was still alive, but her look was different, rather pure.

_'Probably her way of reassuring herself of change,' _Slade thought to himself.

But Slade didn't change, he still moped around thinking how things would have been different if their baby daughter wasn't taken….

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

-xXx

Raven stayed in a blank stare pretty much the rest of the day, no longer thinking of her daughter, but thinking of _him_. She missed his company greatly, even though she didn't admit it to herself, her heart still longed for him. No matter how much she meditated, she could not separate Slade completely from her being.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

-xXx

Slade was delighted that he saw her, he truly was. He missed her gravely, and just seeing her made the hole in his black heart bigger, and deeper. He missed her company, her smile, her laugh. Just the way she moved sent him into a trans. Slade was even more excited to see the likes of their daughter. She was beautiful, a lovely young woman that he felt very proud of.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

-xXx

He became land marker in her life, that just couldn't be erased. But, who would want to go back to the man who accused her of taking their child when she didn't have anything to do with the situation? No one, and that's what worried her the most, that she could not enjoy his ere company. She loved him with passion, no doubt, but she couldn't stand what he was doing.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

-xXx

Proud of his creation he may be, he still had a plan for her. It was not meant to destroy her, or even harm her, but just to get revenge on the Titans. He wanted to test her true potential, see what she inherited and from whom. Her physical features were mostly his own, but her frame was her mother, full of curves. All the thinking of his daughter, kept on reminding Slade of the girl's mother, and it bothered him greatly. Why couldn't he get rid of the presence of her like his previous serious relationship before her?

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

-xXx

Slade's return time truly mystified Raven. Why _there_, why _then_? It didn't seem clear, but when did his plans ever seem clear? His memory became a burden very rapidly, and her heart became heavy, which was why the former Beast Boy came in as helper to relieve the pain. He always greeted her with a smiled, and always made her feel better.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

-xXx

Both of them, for many days after their meeting, were lost in what seemed like an eternity of thought. They tried so hard to re-erase their past, wishing it never happened. Slade planning his daughters next actions, and Raven still coming to grip she may be near.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_My Immortal, Evanescence_

A/N: Personally, I think the ending of this chapter, not the story ((no…not yet)), could have been a little better, but I hope that the song fits nicely. The rest of the story hopefully has now been kicked into high gear, and the excitement will pick up. Yes, Robin should be slaughtered for what he did, but the good guys do prevail…even when they are immensely evil. hinthint Thanks for reading, and please review!


	19. Chapter 19

"They were so awesome!" squeaked Rhiannon in the car, on the way back home.

"And the fact that we saw _Slade!_ Who was gone for sixteen years!" Heather cheered.

"I know! I can't wait to tell everybody back home. They are going to be so jealous," Rhiannon said with a smile from ear to ear on her face.

"That had to be the most exciting thing of my life, so far. I still can't believe we saw _him_!" Heather squealed.

"Yes! Nightwing is so handsome! But the only problem is he's taken," Rhiannon sighed.

"Doesn't mean young girls can't dream!" Heather laughed.

The two reminisced about their weekend on their drive home, Heather's parents glancing at each other with a smile, happy that the two were having such a great time.

The car pulled into Rhiannon's driveway around ten o'clock, and Rhiannon got out, dashing for the front door in the pouring rain. She waved her friend and her parents good-bye and walked inside the house to see her parents faces.

"Hey guys," Rhiannon greeted.

"Hello," her father said, "home a little late? Especially after camping?"

"We decided to go out for a big dinner. And Heather's mom said that we didn't have to pay her back, she insisted," Rhiannon smiled.

"Where did you guys go?" her mother asked, watching her "daughter" head for the stairs.

"Some restaurant with really great food. I'm full and tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep. We stayed up hours into the night on Friday. Goodnight!" Rhiannon said, running up the stairs to her room.

"She looked like she had a good time," Derek smiled.

"Yes, and some what excited," Grace said.

-xXx

Rhiannon pulled out her cell phone from her jacket, and laid the jacket over the back of her chair and dialed Justin's number.

"Hello?" Justin answered.

"Hey babe, it's Rhiannon. I just got back from the city, and guess what?" Rhiannon said excitedly.

"What?"

"I saw _Slade_! Me and Heather saw him! It was amazing. The Titans are even better in person!"

"Are you serious? Didn't he disappear for like fifteen years?" Justin asked, excited for his girlfriend.

"Try _sixteen_. That's how old I am! Funny, eh?" Rhiannon corrected him.

"Hilarious. But, I think I missed the cue for the laughing part," Justin said with his voice monotone.

"Oh come on, lighten up, will yah? Anyways, my parents are going to _kill_ me if they catch me on the phone. So I will talk to you later. I love you Justin," Rhiannon said, blowing a kiss into the phone.

"I love you Rhiannon. Take care," Justin said lovingly into the phone.

"Bye," Rhiannon said before pressing the end button on her phone. She quickly dashed into her pajamas that she had stuffed in her duffle bag earlier, and jumped into the covers of her unmade bed.

'_Why did he say **my** name? A name so unique?'_ Rhiannon thought. It puzzled her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

-xXx

"What exactly were you looking for?" Beast Boy asked sitting down with his tofu breakfast at the table.

"It didn't become clear to me before I saw Slade," Raven said.

"You saw Slade! And didn't tell us?" Beast Boy remarked. Starfire and Nightwing had come down for their breakfast. Nightwing almost breaking into a run to get his coffee to sooth his mind.

"Yes, I did. It all came to me what the feeling was. It was a maternal feeling. I was looking for Rhiannon," Raven explained. At the name, Nightwing started to choke on the little bit of coffee in his mouth, and gagged it back into the mug.

"You what?" Nightwing said, dumping the coffee into the sink. Who would want to drink their own saliva, after it's been out of their mouth?

"I think I was looking for Rhiannon. She was, or still is here in Jump City! She's alive!" Raven said, a smile on her face.

"Well that is good to hear!" Cyborg said, the last one down for his morning meal.

"Very exciting, friend!" Starfire cheered.

"But what did Slade say to make you think of Rhiannon?" Beast Boy asked.

"He said 'if only I knew'. Implying he's seen her. Maybe _he_ has her!" Raven suggested.

"Highly doubt that. She would have made her entrance yesterday as Slade's apprentice, or even just as plainly as his daughter," Nightwing said.

"I agree," Cyborg chipped in.

"At least I know she's _alive_," Raven smiled.

"That's a relief," Nightwing said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Starfire asked.

"All we needed was belief! Yah, belief…that she was alive, and she is. I'm very happy to hear that," Nightwing said, trying to cover what he said, and thought, up.

"Oh, yes! Very excellente indeed!" Starfire smiled. Nightwing smacked his forehead.

"Star, that's _Spanish_. It's excellent," Nightwing explained.

"Right. Of course," Starfire said blushing.

-xXx

Freedom filled her heart as she put the horse into gallop, pounding the fields with hooves, creating a steady rhythm. Rhiannon closed her eyes and let the wind blow through her hair, feeling quite relaxed as her and her horse tore the open fields. Excitement fluttered through her soul, and it overflowed within her, causing her to wail her emotions out, chanting for the restored feeling. But something dark caught her eye, something that didn't belong. She slowed the horse down into a trot, and looked at the woods that outlined her property, trying to figure out where she saw the silhouette. However, nothing was there, and Rhiannon went to lead the horse into another long stretch of running at full speed, when her house neighed with fright, going back onto its hind legs, Rhiannon grasping on for dear life. The horse stood on all fours once again and wanted to gallop away, but Rhiannon held the reigns tight, showing her that it was alright, and patted her calmly.

"You handle yourself quite well," a deep voice said. Rhiannon jumped, and spun the horse around in a circle in surprise. It was the same man that was in the alley, tan trench coat and all.

"Who are you?" Rhiannon gasped, still trying to find the breath that she lost a second ago.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out, my _child_," the man answered. Rhiannon cocked her head in a curious manner, and looked at the man strangely.

"You have an eye patch, why?" she asked. The man looked up into her eyes, his face showing no sign of expression, but his eye filled with a certain excitement Rhiannon couldn't understand.

"Ask your mother," he said dryly.

"My mother doesn't know any one-eyed man! At least I don't think so, that is," Rhiannon said, placing her right index finger on her lips, thinking.

"Not the "mother" that you live with. Your birth mother."

"What? She is my mother. My name is Rhiannon H--"

"If you wish to understand what I am talking about, we will meet again. We will not discuss anymore," the man said, walking back towards the trees.

"Where are you going? The woods lead to a road, which my _driveway _connects to!" Rhiannon called out.

"I have my own ways. You will come to understand that, quite soon I presume," he said before disappearing behind a few trees. Rhiannon sat there as her horse nibbled on some grass to think about what just happened. A strange man told her that the woman she has called her mother was not _really_ her birth mother? Maybe she has a different father too. What a concept…that would be thought about a different day. For now, it was time to tend to racing the open fields of the property.

-xXx

"Shall I retrieve her outfit then, sir?" a soft-spoken voice asked.

"No, no need for that yet, Wintergreen. Don't over anticipate her arrival, she will be here in time. And even when she arrives, she may not completely agree with what I have planned," Slade said, sitting in the room of various computers and televisions, recently upgraded.

"Very well then. Anything else I can bring you?" Wintergreen asked.

"No, I am fine."

"All right," said Wintergreen leaving Slade to be.

Wintergreen had become his ally, his only friend who he told everything to. Including the scandal with Raven and their daughter. Wintergreen's loyalty never seemed to waver as Slade's right hand man, but not as an apprentice of course. For Wintergreen was an older man, and wise man for whom Slade sometimes sought for, for advice.

-xXx

Heather met Rhiannon at the end of Rhiannon's driveway, and they walked to school together, Heather noticing her friend's silence.

"What's wrong? You seem so gloomy after an exciting weekend!" Heather exclaimed.

"Someone told me something disturbing, that's all," Rhiannon said, her eyes filled with thought.

"Who told you, and what did this person tell you?" Heather asked, interested.

"I don't know who, but I saw him in an alleyway in Jump City this weekend. He came to me at my house and told me that the people who I am living with now are not my parents, my biological parents, that is. What is even more disturbing is how he found out where I live!" Rhiannon sighed.

"Are you serious?" Heather asked, a little frightened.

"I wish I wasn't, Heather. I really wish I wasn't. I want to ask my parents, but I am afraid of their answer," Rhiannon said, looking on the verge of tears.

"Rhiannon don't cry…. Just tell your parents that someone sounding quite serious told you that they were not your birth parents. See what they say, they might just laugh and tell you that they are. No need to stress," Heather said, trying to comfort her distraught friend.

"I guess you're right. Tonight I will ask," Rhiannon sighed nervously. The two reached their bus stop just in time, and they boarded it, heading for school.

-xXx

Raven was getting antsy on what she was deciding she should do. Going over to his home would mean bringing back the pain and emptiness, but wouldn't just seeing him do the same? She was so excited that her daughter was alive, and was eager to ask her what her first sixteen years of life brought her. Just to see what she looked like, what features mimicked her own, thrilled her. But the question still remained, what should she do?

-xXx

Rhiannon sat down with her usual lunch crew, in-between Justin and Heather, and pulled out her bagged lunch.

"So, I heard that you went to the city," Alexandra said, happily, sounding as if there was gossip involved.

"Yeah! I saw Slade and the Titans. It was cool," Rhiannon said, trying to act excited.

"You don't sound excited. Or at least as excited as you were on the phone," Justin stated.

"Today's not really a good day, I guess. I've been thinking really," Rhiannon said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"You think?" Cody questioned.

"A lot more than you ever could," Greg said, slyly.

"I'm not that bad at it!" Cody said trying to defend himself.

"Face it, you suck," Alexandra with a smile, showing it was only a joke.

"Ha, not as much as you suck--"

"Justin!" Rhiannon said, before he could finish his statement.

"Dick," Cody teased.

"You should know, Cody," Greg said while laughing.

"Eww!" Alexandra squeaked.

"Why are boys so gross? What we need are men," Heather stated.

"Agreed," Alexandra simply said

"I need to take a break. I have a headache, I'll be back in a minute," Rhiannon said getting up from the table, heading for a nearby tree to lay back against. She sat down, rubbing her temples, barely keeping her thoughts intact before mentally ripping them apart for answers. Even if she was adopted, how did she get here, in the middle of nowhere?

The leaves began to rustle above Rhiannon, but she felt no wind. She looked up confused, to see what the noise is, and found a familiar face.

-xXx

"Why do you think Rhiannon walked away like that?" Justin mused.

"She's under a lot of stress right now. I'm sure she'll be fine. She just needs some quiet time," Heather explained.

"Well, I'm going to go check on her, she looked in pain when she left," Alexandra noticed.

-xXx

"You are those--" before Rhiannon could finish her find, the mechanical fighter slapped a hand on her mouth and pulled her in closer to its body. The machine broke into a run, and then Rhiannon opened her eyes, and she was flying through the sky.

'_Jets or something in the shoes,' _she thought to herself, not daring to wiggle around, in fear she would be dropped, _'the same robots that were at the mall. Slade really was referring to me!'_

-xXx

Alexandra paced herself to the front of the school, a slight skip in her step. She exited the doors and walked to the cluster of trees, where she figured that Rhiannon went.

"Hey Rhiannon, I was just wonderi--" Alexandra said, looking around the tree, to find no one there, "Rhiannon?" Confused, she walked around the front of the property and found nothing. No signs of anybody being there were present.

"Rhiannon, where did you go?" Alexandra questioned, annoyed that she wasn't in sight. A branch cracked suddenly, as if someone stepped on it.

"Rhea?"

Alexandra jogged over to the noise, and was greeted with an unsuspecting foot to the face. She flew backwards, as a stuntman in a movie, and landed with a whiplash on her back. She clamped her nose, and groaned in pain.

"What the fuck was that?" she exhaled, rising from her position on the ground, feeling around her face, and as she looked at her fingers, there was a crimson liquid on them.

"Shit…shit! Rhiannon!" Alexandra screamed in angst. She whipped her head around, trying to find the figure that gave her the injury, but nothing to be found. She hear what sounded like a small jet in the background, and saw a human figure flying off into the distance with flames coming from the heals.

-xXx

"Lay your hands off of me!" Rhiannon screamed.

"Ah, your mother's spite," Slade said, the words rolling off his tongue with ease.

"Stop speaking of my mother you bas--"

"Watch your mouth," Slade said, lifting up Rhiannon's chin as she struggled away from the robots grip. Rhiannon's eyes grew with fear as she looked into the eye of Slade, the legendary mastermind of evil.

"What…what do _you_ want with _me_?" Rhiannon asked, thoroughly frightened.

"We both want to know something, right? You want to hear of your birthparents, and I want to know something, that's more of a secret right now. I can tell you _everything_ of your parents, if only you give me what _I _want," Slade stated coolly.

"_You_ know of my parents? So what that man said was not a lie?" Rhiannon asked, her tear ducts producing salty tears.

"Yes, in fact, I was once very close to them."

"What happened?"

"Something…no, someone was stolen from me. It was all crash and burn from then on."

"So that's how you lost your eye?" Rhiannon asked, "I can not be fooled so easy." Slade shooed the robot away, leaving Rhiannon unrestrained. He looked at her, admiring her. She was smart and observant.

"So you know who I am, under this mask? So if I happened to take it off, it wouldn't be a surprise. A shame." Rhiannon glared at him, a gently fire being kindled in her eyes.

"What do you _want_ from me?" Rhiannon asked, impatient.

"To help me understand what I have lost, and to bring vengeance upon the Titans."

"But, they are the good guys!" Rhiannon gasped.

"As so it may seem. I have spent sixteen years waiting for the perfect time to strike. And now is that time, Rhiannon. You want answers, and so do I, we are a perfect match. Somewhat like father and daughter, eh?" Slade said, smiling behind the mask.

"I'd never want to be a daughter of such…_evil_," Rhiannon spat back.

'_To bad for you, because you **are**,' _he thought to himself.

"Evil am I? You don't know what I have been through to even look at you now. I don't intend on being _evil_, my dear. I just want answers, and I can give them to you, if you give me mine. Understood?" Slade asked, sounding as if he was threatening her.

Rhiannon felt as if she had no choice but to agree to his…agreement. She wanted badly to know the truth that had been hidden for her so long. And besides, he hasn't hurt her in anyway, which comforted her a little bit about making her decision.

"I'll help you, but first tell me a little about my parents!" Rhiannon insisted.

"Patience, Rhiannon. First you have to help me."

"But I already did! By accepting your offer!"

"I already broke the news that you were not born of the people that raised you. That's all you need to know until you train."

"Train?"

"Yes, you are weak and will surely be killed if you are not properly prepared. Wintergreen will show you to your quarters," Slade said smoothly.

"My quarters?" Rhiannon questioned, "why are you being so--"

"Nice? I have my reasons, that you will soon come to grip with. Now rest up for tomorrow, you will be escorted to the training room at eight."

"Such an unbearable time? It's a Saturday!"

"No rest until you have earned it," Slade stated, signaling Wintergreen to come and take her.

"Right this way, Ms.," Wintergreen said, walking out of the empty room to lead her. Rhiannon quickly followed, making sure she didn't break any rules so she got herself into deeper trouble. Wintergreen lead her down a long hallway, and stopped at doorway. He opened it and shooed Rhiannon in.

"Everything is prepared for you, Ms. Wilson. I mean--"

"What did you call me?" Rhiannon asked sharply.

"My mistake, must have been thinking of a previous guest. I am sorry, Ms. Rhiannon."

"It's Harris, Rhiannon Harris."

"Well then, good night Ms. Harris," Wintergreen said closing the door.

'_Who the hell is 'Ms. Wilson'?'_ Rhiannon thought as she looked around the room. Everything was neat and tidy. It was a girls dream to have such a beautiful room as this. She noted the bathroom that connected to the room, and decided to use it. A warm shower would surely give her a clear mind.

-xXx

Alexandra ran back inside the school building, clutching her nose that was bleeding profusely.

"Rhiannon's gone!" she screeched, fear locked in every word.

"What?" Justin said immediately after hearing the news.

"I went outside to look for her and she's not there! Someone took her I think, because I was kicked in the face for being there. And I think my nose may be damaged," Alexandra whined.

"Heather, come with me…Cody and Greg, take her to the nurse. We have to tell the principle," Justin demanded, taking charge. The students around them, stared at what they were doing, unsure of what to think was going on.

"Mr. Baker!" Justin said, bursting to the principles office.

"What the? Who are--" Mr. Baker said.

"I'm sorry sir, he just barged in!" the secretary said innocently.

"That's fine. What is so urgent that you have to see me?" he asked calmly.

"It's Rhiannon Harris, sir. We think she may have been kidnapped," Heather said, entering the room, tears in her eyes.

"Kidnapped! It is during school hours!" the principle exclaimed.

"Does it matter? She's been taken! Call the cops…do something!" Justin said, slamming a fist into the desk. Mr. Baker dialed 9-1-1 into the phone and said, "A student of mine has been kidnapped and there is no witness to who it is."

"Yes there is, sir," Heather said meekly, "Alexandra saw someone and was kicked in the face. I'm sure she has somewhat of a description."

"Well, never mind. We do have a witness, and come here as soon as possible," Mr. Baker said into the phone, before hanging up.

"You kids can stay here until the cops get here. I will call down for Alexandra to come."

-xXx

"A kidnapping? Where did you say it was? Plainville? We will be on the lookout. Yes, the rumor is true…Slade is back. Okay, you too. Bye," Nightwing said, putting the phone down.

"Who was that?" Starfire asked, walking into the main room.

"The small town of Plainville just reported a kidnapping, they suggest that Slade was behind this," Nightwing said, turning around to her from the main computer. The two heard small crash in the background and turn around to see Raven, wide-eyed and frightened.

"Raven?" Nightwing asked, concerned.

"He's got Rhiannon…."

A/N: Well, I've really got nothing to say as the author at this particular moment, besides I've got the ending all planned out for you. Please review! Thanks.


	20. Chapter 20

A soft knock on the door echoed into her room as Rhiannon hopped around it getting the clothes on as fast as possible.

"Coming!" Rhiannon squealed as she fell to the floor. Wintergreen winced as he heard the crash, and a minute later she opened the door with her hair in a messy ponytail and the T-shirt and sweats on.

"Follow me, Ms. Harris," Wintergreen said, walking down the long hallway, "you do _not_ want to be late."

"No need for the formal stuff…um…your name?" Rhiannon asked.

"Just call me Wintergreen."

"Then just call me Rhiannon, a fair trade off?"

"If you please."

The corridor never seemed to end, as if everything was in one long hallway. It accompanied no windows, and was almost completely straight except for some sharp turns.

"Where are we?" Rhiannon asked, full of curiosity.

"The training room. Slade is waiting, and I wouldn't delay another minute," Wintergreen said dryly.

"That's not what I mea--" Rhiannon could barely finish her sentence before the door was opened and she was pushed in by the butler. After a gasp, Rhiannon took notice to the change of scenery. It was a dimly lit room with weights and punching bags, and also empty space. The floor was concrete, and a thin layer of dry dirt and sand was over it. Rhiannon looked around, while walking to the center of the room. Her ears were on the defensive, listening for movement. She heard what sounded like robotics, and her heart started to raise, and her lungs started to pump smaller amounts of oxygen, causing her to gasp for breath more. Rhiannon spun around in circles trying to find where the noise was coming from, but the lighting was surely no help. Rhiannon's heart jumped when she felt a light touch on her shoulder.

"Oh come on, Slade stop freaking me o-- ah!" Rhiannon screamed. When she turned around to look into his mask, but instead she saw what looked like an early model of the machines that took her yesterday. It's face resembled a metal skull, which a deep ocean blue eyes. The metal was a soft silver, the light bouncing off it, Rhiannon seeing her reflection. The android took a swing and she blocked it with her right arm, and she flinched at the pain. Once again the attacker took another swing, and it missed as Rhiannon dove to the ground, crawling away as a monkey on an escape. The machine was still going after her, and she realized that dodging all of it's attacks would not stop it from attacking. She waited as it wobbled over to her, looking broken and worn. When it came close enough in reach, she landed a direct kick to its chest, causing it to stagger backwards, coming fairly close to loosing its balance. A surge of pride ran through her as the android was thrown off balance, but it came back, wobbling and all. Rhiannon saw the move she was contemplating on doing in the movies, and decided it would be a fun trick to try. She swung her right like at the right leg, or left side, of the robot, attempting to knock it over. Instead, she cried in pain as she held her calf muscle. Watching the teen writhe in pain the robot stepped on Rhiannon's back, and her face was planted into the dirt and sand. After the leg was lifted from he back, she lifted herself back onto her bottom and spat out the dirt and sand, and held her face. Realizing she was still in the face of danger, she scurried out of harms way, pondering on how to decommission it. Noticing it turn around to wobble over to her, she walked up to it, and kicked it harder in the chest, and still it staggered. She felt so weak, so vulnerable at that moment, realizing she wasn't as strong as she depicted herself to be. Upset that this man's theory that the man and woman she called 'mom and dad' was false, she was being held hostage, and even thinking about how Justin let her down when she found out his addictions, truly raged her. And unbeknown to her, her eyes began to bleach white, and a trim of black energy began to form. Her emotions were now overboard, she was tired of the anger, the resentment, the _pain_. Rhiannon closed her eyes at the ring around her shot out directly in front of her, conveniently the android was right there. When the black energy collided with it, it started to corrode it, and it fell apart to the floor partially melted. She opened her eyes, and they were back to normal, the energy gone. She noticed the destroyed machine, and her jaw dropped. Slade took a serious notation to how she defeated her enemy.

"Congratulations, you have done a little better than I expected. Soon, you will know anything or anybody's weakness, and help in their demise," Slade said, stepping out of a nearby shadow, cutting short Rhiannon's happiness.

"Their demise? You want me to terminate people!" Rhiannon asked in pure horror.

"No, I do not want murder, I want questions answered. Closure, if you will. I am not out for blood, Rhiannon."

"How do you know my name? And how did that machine end up…like that?"

"I guess since you have completed one task, I shall tell you a little more, shall I not?" Slade asked, fluently.

"I want to know, of the truth," Rhiannon bluntly answered, closing her eyes to hold back tears of pain.

"You wanted to know how I know your name? Your mother is someone I once knew, and was very close to her. Your mother is not of average blood."

"Is my mother a Titan?" Rhiannon perked up.

"Yes. But that is mor--"

"It's Raven, isn't it? Some people said I look like her, but I don't know how. So I guess I inherited her power, her _black magic_. I subconsciously destroyed it! "

"Yes, and perhaps you have much of your father in you too," Slade suggested, knowing the answer.

"Maybe. Next time I do you a favor, I will ask that question. So be prepared."

"I know more about your father than your mother. I will have an abundance of information for you then. For now, we will practice combat on another crappy android. This time though, I will instruct you," Slade said, walking back into the shadows. Rhiannon heard the familiar sound, and got into a ready position.

-xXx

Heather and Alexandra sobbed as they found out that Slade was behind the heinous action, fearing the worst, but the truth was that she might be the safest in his grasp, considering Rhiannon's relations to him. Greg and Cody comforted to two as Justin silently prayed that she was alright. He was in regret for creating an addiction to tobacco and alcohol, as it made her unhappy, and she only wanted to please her when, and if, she returned.

"You okay man?" Cody asked, coming over to him.

"Just worried and upset. She is at the mercy of a villain, and we are sitting her crying," Justin bitterly said.

"That's what heroes are for."

"Heroes are to overrated anymore, they are just as human as you and I."

"True, but we still believe in them. Hopefully the Titans have been contacted, which I'm sure they have. They have been trying to get him for sixteen years, and now that he's back, and they've grown stronger…success could be evident," Cody said, trying to cheer his friend up.

"I guess. I just feel so bad about my addictions now."

"Isn't it funny you don't realize something good until it is gone?"

"Yeah, and now I feel as empty as shit," Justin sobbed.

"She'll be okay."

"I hope you are right, man."

-xXx

"We have to find her!" Raven yelled in a forcing tone, "he could very well take his anger out on her!"

"I know that you are fearful right now, but we have nothing to go by! There was no trace of him for sixteen years, and now he arrives at a random time," Nightwing explained.

"There is never random, Nightwing. Slade knows what he is doing, every step of the way," Raven pursued.

"I guess she would know best," Changeling said pointing towards Raven. Starfire giggled, and Cyborg joined for a smile. Raven just simply glared.

"No time for jokes, we need to find out where he is."

-xXx

Nightwing laid outspread on his bed, feeling a deep sorrow and emptiness. He truly felt bad for what he did, now that this situation was unfolding. At the time it seemed like an excellent plan, and admirable one, getting the innocent away from the villainous. But what if Raven was right in her actions, what if he wasn't all that he seemed? It was to late now to change things, sixteen years to late. Now that Rhiannon was in Slade's grasp, he felt like it was the time to tell her, so when they get her back, they will tell them the whole truth. Raven may be angry, but emotions pass and days start anew.

-xXx

"Why do you still keep your mask on, when I already know what you look like?" Rhiannon asked randomly and bluntly at the table. Slade looked up at her looking back at him for an answer.

"I do not like many people looking at my face, it has become a weakness for me. But that is not what we are discussing at this--"

"Secretive, eh?"

"Why are you so accepting of this? You are under a hostage situation and you seem to be enjoying it," Slade inquired.

"Because this is the most exciting thing that has ever happened to me. And to top it off, I get a really nice room with things that many girls can only dream of. Besides, no one else is sitting with the infamous villain but me, and I want to make the most out of bragging," Rhiannon explained, "and how many people get to discuss with _you_ about their parents! Only to find out that her mother is Raven, a Titan! Now I just need to ask who my father is…."

"I would rather us focus on our plan to get into the tower. Don't make me go to extremes to get your full attention for this," Slade warned.

"What are you going to do…rape me?" Rhiannon blurted, and quickly placed a hand over her mouth, noticing what she said.

"After I'm through with you, you wish you would have been raped," Slade said coldly.

"Why so horrific?"

"Do you ever _shut up_?" Slade sighed, visibly annoyed.

"At times."

"Now back to what we were saying," he said while glaring at her, "you will arrive at the tower and present yourself to them, telling them who you are. Raven will be overjoyed to see you. Tell her nothing of your training nor I. If she brings the topic up, try to ignore it."

"What exactly am I trying to find out?"

"Who took you from her possession sixteen years ago."

"I would have figured you did, but that's not possible…I think. Wait a minute that wou--"

"Just find out as much information as possible."

"It was a misprint wasn't it? Sixteen years?" Rhiannon asked while getting up from the table, "It would be seventeen years, enough time for you to conceive me…Dad." Rhiannon walked away in a huff, not giving him any time to respond. She had figured it out, and he was glad that he didn't have to tell her, but he didn't want her to think what she was thinking right now. Rhiannon did not know the whole story and suspected the worst, which could endanger Slade's very personal mission.

-xXx

Rhiannon dashed to her room, tears filling her eyes, slamming the door behind her.

"The fucker probably raped her, and I was a mistake! A fucking shitty mistake! I'd rather live in stupid Plainville with _them_. My poor mother…," Rhiannon cried into her pillow, figuring she was truly unwanted from the start. Sobbing even harder now, she clutched the pillow and wished herself dead.

"Running away from problems do not solve them, Rhiannon," Slade said, standing in her doorway. Rhiannon looked up with alarm and leapt from her bed to the carpeted floor, ready to tell him off.

"Get out of here you sick _bastard_! Leave me _alone!_ Now I know why the Titans hate you so much, because of what you did to Raven!" Rhiannon screamed in anger, now halfway between the bed and him.

"Do not accuse me of what you do not know or understand! You don't know what happened, because you weren't alive nor told the truth!" Slade threw back, his voice stressed, on the verge of anger.

"Of course, I wasn't alive then!" Rhiannon said, throwing her hands up into the air, "but I am now! I was a mistake, wasn't I? An uninvited guest into your plan?"

"You were far from a mistake."

"Then why did you rape her?"

"I didn't rape your mother! Why won't you lay off the idea?"

"Because it's the only thing that you haven't done yet, that's wicked!"

"Rape is below me, only an uneducated sickly man would do such a thing," Slade said matter-of-factly.

"Then…--"

"I loved her, Rhiannon. And that is all you need to know."

"You wanted to raise me?" Rhiannon asked, tears flooding back into her eyes.

"I had every intention to, but things happen. We reverted back to who we were before," Slade sighed, a hole forming in his heart, his mind swearing that his past had been depleted from his being.

"I'm sorry…."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For assuming the worst. I never knew…--"

"People don't know. But you will still arrive at Titans Tower, and not tell _anything_ of what we have discussed," Slade warned. Rhiannon burst into tears, and Slade did not know how to react. This time he was sixteen years rusty on how to comfort a distressed young woman. She looked at Slade, now known to her as her father, and collapsed into him, gripping tightly around his torso. He placed his arms around her, holding her in a light hug, still unsure of what to do.

"Please don't let go Daddy," Rhiannon whined in his arms. The name she gave him alarmed him, and he realized that she had a special name for him. She no longer could call her Slade, or even Mr. Wilson for that matter.

"Not this time, Rhiannon…not this time."

-xXx

"Someone has just stepped foot onto the island," Cyborg warned, "and the rain is ruining the clarity of the cameras. Can't see shit."

"I'll go out and see who or what it is," Raven suggested.

"Raven, no I--"

"Changeling, I've go this," Raven insisted, pulling up her pure white hood. She walked out of the main room and down to the main entrance of the tower, unknown to whom she would encounter.

"Focus more on what it is," Changeling demanded.

"It's dark and it's raining! The clarity sucks! Just trust Raven," Cyborg demanded.

"She can handle it," Nightwing stated, trying to bring up his friend's hope.

"Yes, after what hap--" Starfire tried to say, before Nightwing slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Thank you," Changeling said with a gloomy expression.

"No problem," Nightwing said, taking his hand off Starfire's mouth.

"Is that a nice way to treat the woman, and wife, who is fertile with your child?" Starfire asked, with a hand on each hip.

"Well no, but…wait, what did you say?" Nightwing asked, taking a double take.

"It is true! I am pregnant!" Starfire said with glee. But the father to be sat there, not excited or even stunned, but scared. He knew that his child was in danger, more than Rhiannon ever was, because of what he had done. A smiled inched across his face, and tried to fake excitement.

"Congratulations to …well, us!" Nightwing said happily.

"Yup, congrats!" Cyborg pitched in.

"Well, he finally laid her," Changeling joked, remembering the comment Cyborg and him made when Nightwing, or Robin then, had gotten injured at Slade's mercy.

"Ha!" Cyborg laughed, basking in the memory.

"What is so funny friends?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing," the two answered, with just as big a grin on their faces when they were teens.

-xXx

Raven opened the large oversized doors, and the wind let the water droplets hit into her face, as she saw a delicate figure walk towards her.

"What do you want?" Raven asked harshly.

The figure lifted it's face, the light now showing the features. The narrow face confirmed it was female, and her eyes were blue with ribbons of purple. Some wet strands of blonde hair were plastered to her face.

"Mom?" she asked, her eyes filled with sorrow.

A/N: I know, shoot me the chapter is a little short. Now you can ponder about the next one. Well, read and review!


	21. Chapter 21

She silently wept in his embrace, after he promised his protection over her once again. Slade place his hands on her shoulders and pushed against them, and Rhiannon let go of her grip, and looked him in the eye.

"You need to go pack," he said, quite lovingly. Rhiannon sniffled and nodded in agreement as she turned around to walk deeper into her room towards her closet.

"No training today?" she questioned, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"No, not today. Just be ready soon," Slade said, walking out of her room, closing the door behind him. He sighed heavily once out of the room, feeling nervous, his heart unsteady.

"Teenagers, right?" Wintergreen scoffed as he walked by.

"Right," he simply answered back, walking towards his study. On the way he thought of why she trusted him so easy. She was so malleable, looking for someone, or something, to see as a mentor for guidance. Knowing that she was living a sort of lie for the first sixteen years of her life must have hit her harder than she expected. There was a certain braveness to her, an air of self confidence underneath her pain that made her intriguing. He wondered how she lived the first sixteen years of her life deemed normal, to find out she's far from not. Slade would give anything, and everything, to know what normal would be. The question of 'what if' floated through his mind, knowing that there could have been, should have been, a different ending to this chapter of his story.

-xXx

Raven looked at the damp girl, breathless. Never had anyone called her 'mom'.

"Rhiannon?" Raven questioned her, making sure it was the right girl.

"Who else?" Rhiannon said, a smiled on her face. Raven ran into her with a big hug, Rhiannon hugging her back now with a grim smile on her face.

"Are you okay? You aren't sick or anything right? Where did you come from? Were you the one--"

"Um…Mom. Ugh, this is going to take a while getting used to. I'm fine, do not worry. I am safe," Rhiannon replied to her mother's bombarding questions. Raven embraced her daughter in another hug, which seemed to bridge the sixteen years of absence. Raven's eyes became wet with tears, but they never left the eye. She stood there, holding her daughter in her arms, with glossy eyes.

"Come and meet my friends, the Titans," Raven smiled wide. Rhiannon pulled the hood of her jacket down, and picked up her bag and walked down the main hall with her mother.

Raven looked at her daughter, examining her features once again. She concluded that she was definitely her father's child, as far as the eye could see. Personally she was glad, because she thought she did not inherit looks good enough to be passed on. Rhiannon looked around the tower with amazement, soaking in all of the sights, hardly believing she was in her favorite hero's tower.

"I'm sure you have heard stories of what goes on in the tower, but it's always great to experience something as exotic as this, first hand," Raven said, stepping in the sensors view, the doors whooshing open. Inside, the other four Titans turned around to find a guest accompanying Raven. Changeling was the first to walk over.

"Who's this?" Changeling asked, taking a stance next to Raven.

"Rhiannon," Raven said proudly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"That's funny," Changeling started, "she doesn't look anything like you."

"Which means that she takes after Slade," Cyborg smirked.

"Does he inquire blonde hair, as she has?" Starfire asked.

"We could take a DNA test and find out," Cyborg said now smiling.

"No thanks, I'm not to fond of needles," Rhiannon said, an embarrassed look on her face, as everyone examined her, "wait. Did you say Slade?"

Cyborg jumped back, realizing the child probably doesn't know of her heritage. "No…"

"Anyways, how did you find out that your mother was Raven?" Nightwing asked, suddenly interested in the newcomer.

"I figured it out when I blew up something with not touching it, and experimented with the genetic powers," Rhiannon bragged.

"Can't keep emotions under control?" Raven asked.

"No, I can. I have control over them, why?" Rhiannon asked.

"Because I have to meditate to keep mine underway. Otherwise, it's not a very exciting scenery."

"Oh, well I can keep mine steady," Rhiannon replied, looking around at the other titans, as they looked back at her.

"What did Slade do to you while he had you? Did you escape?" Nightwing asked, very curious.

"Nothing, really. Kept me alive by feeding me and stuff. Stayed in a _really_ nice room and stuff. I was surprised, he didn't have nor want a tight grip on me at all. I let myself out on my own. I clearly set the alarms off," Rhiannon said, partially lying.

"Interesting. He didn't say anything to you did he?" Nightwing inquired further.

"Nope, not much. It was exciting really, to be at the mercy of a famous bad guy. My adrenaline was going the whole time and--" Rhiannon started out, really excited, before Raven cut her off.

"Well, I think I'm going to show Rhiannon to her room," Raven said, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder, and with her other hand signaled to Changeling for him to come with.

"Bye," Rhiannon said with a wave.

"Bye daughter of Raven!" Starfire said as the three walked out of the room, the door shutting behind them.

"I don't like her," Nightwing said, turning around walking towards the couch.

"Not like her? You just met her! Dude, I thought we cleared this before she was even born. Just because she is Slade's--"

"It's not that Cyborg, it's her attitude. She seemed to be preoccupied," Nightwing defended himself.

"She is probably overwhelmed with the information of her mother," Starfire suggested.

"Maybe, I really hope that is the case," Nightwing said with a sigh.

"Why the worry? She's a sixteen year old teen," Cyborg took note.

"What were we like when we were sixteen, Cy?" Nightwing asked, trying to make a point.

"Normal…," Cyborg said with a hushed voice.

-xXx

"So, are you guys like going out?" Rhiannon asked, randomly. Both Raven and Changeling blushed at the accusation. "What? You guys look close enough to be at least going out…. Forgive me if I am wrong Changeling, but are you my father?" Rhiannon asked, secretly playing dumb. Changeling's heart jumped at the question.

"Um…no. Sorry, kid," Changeling said, his voice shaky. Raven kept silent, trying to figure the right words to say.

"This is your room," Raven said, opening the door. Rhiannon had a peak in, and frowned slightly.

"It's empty," she observed.

"Yeah, well we weren't expecting any visitors," Changeling said plainly. Raven jabbed him at the lower part of his ribcage.

"It may not be as nice as what Slade offered you, but decorate it as you like. I promise that we will make it more comfortable. And it's not completely empty, here's a bed and dresser," Raven said, trying to put a smile on. Rhiannon just stared at her mother, not daring to say the insult she had conjured in her mind.

"Well, I guess this is home," Rhiannon said, plopping herself on the bed. Raven walked over to her daughter, and took a seat next to her.

"You want to know about how you got into Plainville, right?" Raven said nervously, her hands slightly shaking

"Yes! I feel queasy from all the wonder!" Rhiannon shrieked in excitement. Raven's gaze connected with Changeling's and she took a deep breath, Changeling responding with a smile.

"It all started seventeen years ago, when the alarm went of in this here tower…."

-xXx

"What should we tell her parents? Oh, remember when you adopted her? Yeah, well her _real_ mother is keeping her now. Have a nice day!" Cyborg sarcastically explained a possible situation. Nightwing kept silent. He knew what he had to do, and he knew that it was going to be hard, but he had to.

"I will personally tell them what has happened. I think it is the only right way," Nightwing explained.

"That is a good idea," Starfire said perkily.

"Yes, the first good decision about this situation since day one," Cyborg joked. Nightwing just glared as he stood up, ready to leave to bring the news.

"Good luck," Starfire said, gently smiling. Nightwing planted a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room.

-xXx

"Kidnapped you? How did he manage to do that with the other Titans?" Rhiannon asked, her full attention on the story.

"He set trouble in five places of the city, one Titan for each. I think he just happened to choose me. Well anyways, he captured me, and brought me into what seemed like his home. I was tied and thrown into the basement. He gave me food, and a sort of rough compassion. It is so hard to explain, so hard to remember too," Raven sighed, salt watery tears coming to surface, trying to hold them back.

"You mean it was painful? Did he treat you bad?" Rhiannon asked.

"All will be answered soon. After hours of sitting on a cold floor, he brought me to a guest room, and let me rest. But, a natural occurrence…occurred. I had to go to the bathroom, bad. It was truly embarrassing, but it was all worked out, and I was relieved. But things took an unexpected turn, a sharp one at that. I took off…the mask. Relieved his barren face to the world, but I could not see it. It was…we…," Raven stumbled greatly on the word, reminiscing on how much she loved him, and how much she hated pretending with Changeling.

"What did you guys do? Mom, why are you crying?"

-xXx

Nightwing walked to the front door of the house he had done the same thing to many New Year's Day's ago. It was the same farm house, with the same cozy feeling. He raised a fist to the door, and banged his knuckles against it. A woman answered the door, resembling the woman that he gave the infant to. Her face was stained with tears, and her eyes red. She looked sorrowful, but yet hopeful that the infant she had raised into a young woman was alive. She looked up into Nightwing's face and placed a hand over her mouth. He heard a man's voice call from inside.

"Grace, what's the matter? Who's at the--" the man said, stopping in mid-sentence as he saw the man at his doorstep.

"I am sorry that I am the one to bring you this but--" Grace burst into tears, crying at how Nightwing worded his sentence. Realizing this, he quickly fixed it up.

"Oh, no…ma'am. Rhiannon is not dead, she is definitely alive. And so is the danger, now. But, her mother wants to keep her. I am also here in thanks of Rhiannon's mother, Raven. She was very pleased to see her in such great condition," Nightwing said, his voice very close to monotone.

"Wait, did you say Raven was her mother?" the man said.

"Rhiannon's mother is Raven?" Grace perked up, "it was an honor to raise her. She is such a wonderful young woman. Can we see her soon?"

"I think that can be arranged, yes. We will be in touch with you then. We thank you so much," Nightwing turned around, heading down the steps.

"We? So who is Rhiannon's father…you?" the man asked.

"Derek tha--"

"No, I am not. Maybe you can ask her yourself," Nightwing said, smiling, walking away toward his newer motorcycle.

"Oh Derek! She is alive, and the daughter of Raven!" Grace said, leaping into her husband's arms, crying out of happiness.

-xXx

Raven wiped her tears on her arm, and breathed deeply, pulling herself together.

"Well, we kissed. And that was the beginning of everything. Our passion, and our love. I lived with him, and he took care of me. I saw my friends once and a while, including the day you were born. You were the best thing that happened to us, and with your birth, our relationship grew. Until it was all torn down when you were kidnapped. We were both in bed, and he begged me…_begged me_ to turn the security on, and I refused, because I loved his company. And he thought that it was apart of some stupid plan I had conceived on my own. But it wasn't, and he blamed _me_ for your disappearance, when I had nothing to do with it. _Nothing!_" Raven cried, bursting into tears, the dresser starting to shake. Rhiannon didn't know what to do. She saw her mother, crying in pain, and she was paralyzed with fear. But Changeling came over, and took her hand, and kissed it lightly, but she pulled back after his lips touched her hand. Raven didn't want to change how she felt, because she wanted to let it all out, now and forever.

"I'm sorry…I really am, but you can not change what happened," Rhiannon soothed, but her mother continued to act like a weepy teenager.

"Come on, Raven, let's leave Rhiannon to her room," Changeling said, holding her up, struggling to keep her on her feet. After the two left, Rhiannon pulled out a device that looked like a walkie-talkie, and pressed a button, and said into it, "Rhiannon to Slade, do you copy?"

-xXx

"Copy," Slade said into the walkie-talkie device, "did she tell you anything? Over."

-xXx

"She told me everything. From start to finish. She still has the same idea, the one that she pleaded to you sixteen years ago. She really misses you though. Broke into a hysteria of tears, before Changeling dragged her away. They appear to have something brewing between them. More Changeling trying to enforce it though. Over."

-xXx

Slade paused as he heard that it appeared that she missed him. Her feelings hadn't changed, and neither has his for her.

"Really? Well, tomorrow night we attack. I hope you brought everything. Although, I do have a back-up plan, just incase you fail. Over."

-xXx

"Do you really expect me to fail? After you told me that she wanted rid of me? Pathetic mother, thinking she can--"

-xXx

"Save your anger for tomorrow. Rest up, Rhiannon. Over and out."

-xXx

Rhiannon clicked the device off, and threw it back into her bag. She couldn't wait to annihilate the Titans, even if it meant her own mother….

A/N: Oops, another short chapter. shrugs I guess I'm in the mood for short chapters with major cliffies. Ha, well I hope you continue to enjoy this, and thank you so much for the reviews, it is appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22

Raven twirled the ring around her left ring finger, and exhaled heavily. She was in a blank stare, just looking into space. Deep thoughts whirled around in her mind, trying to comprehend her feelings. She liked Changeling, she really did, but not enough compared to her passion…obsession with Slade. She had forced her self to change that part of her life, and now she realized that it was the worst thing she could have done. Leaving the obsession forgotten, completely dormant, very eager to be awaken. Raven was scared, deeply moved by her feelings for the first time. She found it beautiful, she found love addictive, because once you have it, all you want is more. She fought it for so long, and it ate her alive. Raven knew in her heart she had to, but her mind still refused; she had to bring alive the forgotten obsession.

-xXx

Rhiannon was at a stalemate with who to believe. Slade seemed to generously give her information, but made her earn it. He was a man that was only interested in his profit, always looking out for himself, and never others. But Raven, she seemed so skeptical, so unsure of whether to tell her or not, and it made her uneasy. Sure, she had seemed to collapse easy into Slade's arms, calling him by his true formal name to her, but she had a plan. She wanted answers, and the right ones. Double crossing Slade may sound ridiculously stupid, something only an amateur would try, but she was no amateur. Rhiannon was the daughter of Slade and Raven, the direct inheritor to their pros, and unfortunately their cons. But, her high confidence might be her downfall….

-xXx

Changeling sat in his room, on his bed, with his head in the palms of his hands. Somewhere in his heart, his sub-conscious was telling him that Raven was still in love with Slade, and not him. He tried to rebuttal the idea, but it was no use. Her tears today stood a strong sign of her true feelings. He was just the next runner up, the someone she could pretend with. Yes, he was heartbroken, and wanted to be sulky for the rest of his life, but he decided that his purpose was to help Raven get through this, even if she didn't actually love him in return.

-xXx

Rhiannon walked around the tower, trying to map out her way around without getting lost. While looking around she ran into the unsuspecting Changeling.

"Watch it!" he shrieked, "oh, sorry Rhiannon. Didn't realize it was you."

"It's okay. You don't seem to like me very much," Rhiannon stated coldly. Changeling gave her a confused looked.

"How did you come up with that conclusion?" he asked, baffled.

"Ever since I got here, you've been secretive and protective. Odd, eh? Oh well. It doesn't matter, I might not be here for long anyway."

"What do you mean? You are living here now."

"I know, but I really miss my family back home. There it was…well, normal. Not that this isn't _really super_ cool and all, but I want to go home and see my parents," Rhiannon explained.

"Understandably. But, I like you. It's just been a while since any interactions with teens, that's all," Changeling said, trying to sound convincing.

"Anyways, see you around," Rhiannon said, continuing her intended path of travel. Changeling looked at her funny, and kept on walking.

-xXx

"I don't like her," Changeling plainly stated, in front of the whole group, including Raven.

"Just bec--" Raven tried to say, angrily.

"It's not that, she's _mean_. And she doesn't have a right to be. You could have left her out in the rain, cold and alone. Maybe we should have left her out there," Changeling said, harshly.

"See, I'm not the only one who thinks that way," Nightwing said, backing Changeling up.

"Nightwing!" Starfire gasped at his childish comment. Raven, was slightly giving Changeling and Nightwing the evil eye.

"She's in a different environment, just let her settle," Raven defended Rhiannon.

"She is settled, just a little to nicely," Cyborg said, throwing in his ten cents.

"What is with you guys? She's trying to find a place with us!" Raven scoffed.

"She seems to calm," Starfire noted.

"Oh not you too…."

"Sorry friend, but she does not act normal for this situation. I am only telling you of my feelings."

"You guys are all mistaken," Raven sighed, sharply.

"Raven where are you going?" Changeling said, watching Raven head for the door.

"Home," she said guardedly, walking into the next room, the door sliding shut behind her.

"But this _is_ her home, is it not?" Starfire asked, innocently.

-xXx

Raven stood in front of the house that holds her dearest memories, and glided to one of the front windows. She peeked inside and saw, and remembered, it just the way it was when she left. She walked to the front door and gently placed a hand on the handle breathing heavily. Should she just walk in, and was he even there? Raven down on the handle and proceeded inside. Little did she know, a silent alarm had been tripped.

-xXx

Rhiannon walked into the main room, where all the Titans were, and they all stared at her with an unsteady look, a sort of fire in their eyes. She remained calm and cool as they stared her down.

"Hey, guys," Rhiannon said perkily, "I hear that in your spare time you play Game Station 3. I was wondering maybe if one of you and I could have a go at it?"

"I'll challenge you," Cyborg said, immediately accepting the offer.

"Alright!" Rhiannon said excitedly, running to the couch.

"Bet you can't beat him, he's the best gamer in Jump City," Changeling bragged.

"Really? More competition for me," Rhiannon said, overflowing with confidence. Cyborg turned on the Game Station 3 and handed Rhiannon a controller, and with a aggressive voice said, "Are you ready?"

"Bring me what you got, tough guy," Rhiannon responded, getting her hands into position on the controller.

-xXx

The flashing screen caught Slade by surprise, and on his laptop a warning came up that the alarm was tripped at his home.

'_Unlocked?'_ he thought clicking the warning which connected to the home's camera system, _'No wait, I left it unlocked because no one would g-- Raven!'_ To Slade's surprise and excitement, Raven appeared on the screen, wandering the house.

"What the hell is she doing there?" he said aloud, getting up from his seat as his desk.

-xXx

Raven delicately caressed her fingers on the crib of Rhiannon's intended room. A thick layer of dust coated it, and Raven exhaled harshly. The dust flew everywhere making her cough.

"Some things just can't be digested, right?" a familiar deep voice said. Startled, Raven turned around in fright. It was Slade, in mask and uniform. "What do you want from here?" he asked hurriedly.

"Just revisiting. I am not here to destroy anything."

"This is just material, I don't care about it. But--"

"Feelings can be destroyed, lives can be shattered, and love can be lost. I am here because I was my happiest here, and I haven't been any happier since, although Rhiannon is safe, and I am ecstatic about that. Why didn't you tell me you had her?" Raven questioned.

"I was afraid you would take her away from me, so, I gave her to you with no trouble," he responded bitterly.

"I told you I didn't take her from you! Someone took her from _us! _Did you forget the vows we promised, and the lives we swore we'd live for better or worse? Apparently so, because we wouldn't be standing here so…distant."

"You didn't trust me, so you took her away! Did you forget that part of marriage?" Slade attacked.

"If I took her, then wouldn't _I_ keep her? Instead she ended up in some secluded town!"

"A plan, perhaps?"

"You think to much. My gosh you think to much!" Raven cried, "it is so _simple_ and you are looking _right past _it!"

"What am I looking past? What am I missing, besides you and Rhiannon?" Slade questioned, sadly. Raven just stared, tears slowly coming to surface. She wanted bad to run into his arms, him telling her everything will be alright again. Slade walked toward her, and lifted her chin up, so her gaze met his.

"I have never went a day, nor second, thinking about you, and what could have been different. Maybe even should have been different. I prayed every moment that you would come back, but hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, and then it dwindled to years. Things are different between you and I now, we have both grown cold, trying to seal the pain," Slade reminisced.

"Then let's seal the gap, fill in what was missed," Raven said, sub-consciously letting her hands travel to his face, and mask. He was paralyzed by her touch, and could not object to the feeling. She unclipped the mask, and held it loosely in her hands, gazing into Slade's aged eyes, and there was a moments pause for the both of them. It was a moment of thought, a moment of realization, that they were back together, at each others reach. Closing the pause, Slade ran Raven up against a wall, and with deep, lustful hunger, lodged his lips into hers, Raven responding with the same vigor. With excitement and adrenaline coursing through their veins, they felt around each others body, each embracing the others presence with intensity. Raven pushed Slade away, breaking their bond, and breathed heavily.

"Do you really want to do this again?" Raven said, in-between small gasps.

"Now, more than ever," Slade said smiling, taking a strong grip on her hand in reassurance.

"I'm worried about the team, and what if they find out? And Rhiannon? What about--"

"What about it, Raven? It's not like they haven't heard this story before! They can't break us apart, not this time." Raven melted into his strong, deep voice, a huge grin on her face, which could be described as reaching ear to ear. She playfully and seductively rubbed her hands on his chest, and looked up at him with angelic innocence, knowing very much what she, and he, both wanted. Lightheartedly, she ran out of the room, and he followed her to her destination, and watched her pose herself on the bed. Raven slowly removed the shoulder of her leotard of her own, making it clear the kind of attention she wanted from him. And Slade reacted accordingly, walking over to her, helping her take off her apparel. Raven left the stripping of her garments to him, and started to remove his attire, taking the metal plates off as she had done so long ago. This time, there was more drive in their actions, more meaning. He lifted her so she stood on her feet, and he look off the leotard. Raven, now totally exposed, let Slade kiss his her neck, shoulders, and occasionally the mouth as she continued to strip him, but in midstream of a movement, Raven stopped, and Slade looked at why. Noticing where her hands were placed, he took a pillow case off of a pillow, and tied it around her eyes.

"Do not fear what you can not see, my love," he whispered, a faint smile on his face.

Raven continued to release him of his clothing, and he did to her, until they were both naked.

"I'm sorry," Raven whispered, sounding ashamed. Slade looked at her, disappointed as if she ruined the intensity of their moments. "I'm sorry for doubting you, for even thinking I could replace you," she continued.

"I have already forgiven you, just look, I mean…just feel where we are. This feeling can't be replaced, no matter how hard we try," Slade soothed, and kissed her lips gently.

"Make me whole again, fill in the gaps that I have ignored for so long," Raven pleaded, pulling him down on the bed, with her motions begging him to. Slade teased her, but it also made him absolutely sure that she wanted this. He felt her every flaw and crevice, claiming her his own once again. He caressed her, only her longing for more, peaking her eagerness for him to insert himself into her. Finding that teasing her was loosing its pleasure, and was making her more and more impatient, he plunged deep into her delicate body, Raven gasping with pleasure and excitement. Their motions were fierce and direct, heavy and lustful, never could love feel so damn good. After the two felt that the gaps were closed, and then some, he pulled out, and went to the side of the bed, gasping for his breath. Raven lay in the same position, breathing heavily, relishing in these moments. After the two attempted, and almost successfully, cooled off they cuddled in each others embrace, enjoying the others company.

-xXx

"Ha! I so beat you!" Rhiannon screamed, prancing around the couch, as the other three hung there jaws open in shock.

"How did…you actually…beat--" Changeling stuttered.

"Me?" Cyborg questioned astonished.

"And she didn't cheat, right?" Nightwing furthered the teams shock.

"No, I don't like cheating. Besides, how can you cheat on a racing game, genius," Rhiannon joked, "Well, I'll be right back, maybe I'll challenge another one of you." She walked out the room, and four stood there agape. Rhiannon walked to her room, and pulled out the pager, and typed in: 'is tonight still on?'

-xXx

An annoying, and loud, ring broke the silence of the two, and Raven gave a look at Slade, wondering who, and what, it was. Slade ripped the sheets off of his body, and felt around for the electronic device. He looked at it lazily and read the message.

'is tonight still on?' Slade gasped at the message, completely forgetting about the planned attack on the tower. Things were drastically different, now that he made up and slept with his wife.

"Who is it, babe?" Raven asked innocently.

"Um…no one," said, shakily crawling back into bed.

"Wrong number? What time is it?" Raven asked. Slade looked at the red numbers, squinting at their brightness.

"Late. Your friends are going to be worried about you," Slade pointed out.

"They can wait."

"If I told you that I was going to disarm your team tonight, what would you say?"

"You are going to _disarm_ my team?"

"I didn't say I was, but what if--"

"So you just wanted a one night stand with your wife! You bastard!" Raven said, angry, getting out of bed, reaching for her clothes, putting them on.

"Don't leave," he pleaded.

"You and your plan, and--"

"It was unexpected, your arrival, and us well…you know. But I planned this before today…long before today. I can still call it off, there is still time."

Raven sighed, unsure whether to believe him or not. This was her chance of being with him, and she was going to blow him off. But it was the factor of him disarming the tower, whatever that meant.

"One more chance, Slade, and then we are through," she said, clasping her cape.

"But where are you going?" Slade asked, childishly.

"I'm hungry, and from the looks of it, you haven't been here in years."

"You can't go out like that, in uniform with me. I will have something brought for you."

"What? How?" Raven asked, as he watched Slade reach for his pager. He typed in something, and then dashed for clothes, nice ones, to take his wife out in.

"How about this?" he asked in button-down shirt and slacks. Raven smiled at his radiance.

"Almost perfect. Just flip the collar up, it makes you look younger," Raven joked. The doorbell rung, and Slade attended to the matter, meeting Wintergreen to take the dress.

"Thank you," Slade said, showing gratitude.

"Anything else, sir?" he asked.

"Just a ride to the restaurant, that is all."

"Of course," Wintergreen said, leaving the front of the house to the car. After he shut the door, Slade ran up to Raven and showed her the dress.

"Oh my gosh, Slade it's beautiful!" Raven gasped at the long black, strapless, v-neck dress.

"I'm glad you like it, now hurry, we don't want to eat to late," Slade said, ushering her into the bathroom to change into it.

-xXx

Rhiannon wanted for a response and it never came, so she figured it was still on, and proceeded accordingly….

A/N: Okay, so I lied…. There is another steamy scene, but its what you guys have been begging me for, right? . Anyways, I hope you still enjoy this! Please read and **review**!


	23. Chapter 23

Raven looked absolutely stunning in the dress, the tightness hugging her cures, showing off her feminine figure.

"You look…magnificent," Slade said, admiring her elegance in the dress.

"Thank you," Raven said, bathing in the compliment, "Now let's go."

"Now, what about the shoes? Thought you are going to go barefoot?" he asked, holding the heeled shoes in his hands.

"I can't wear heels, I haven't in years!" she gasped.

"Tonight, you will try," he aid, placing the shoes by her feet. She slid her delicate feet into them, and stood up straight on them. "She they aren't that bad." Raven sighed, and a frown.

"Try walking in them," she said. She shuffled to the stairs, and Slade followed, a smirk his face.

"Now, pick up your feet, and walk normally. You are walking oddly, trying to hard to keep your balance. Just concentrate on walking, and the rest will come," he advised.

"You know about heeled shoes more than I do. Now that's odd…."

"Just observations, I don't study shoes."

"I see." She swayed down the stairs, and headed for the front door. Slade briskly ran in front of her, and opened to door for her, letting her pass by. He closed the door behind him, and guided her to the limo, where Wintergreen stood holding the door open.

"Where to?" Wintergreen asked.

"The Diamond Treasure will do just fine," Slade said, getting into the limo. Raven was already dazzled at what was inside the vehicle.

"This is so, fancy and expensive!" she squealed.

"Only for the best," he said with a smile.

-xXx

Rhiannon laid the tools out on her bed, and examined each of them, making sure nothing was damaged, and everything was in good working order. She felt trusted, and true expert in this field of work as she completed the search for imperfections. As she expected, nothing unusual came up, and she proceeded to take the "uniform" out of her bag. It was slender and tight, to fit to her body. It was all black with a silver streak, like a sash, running across the front of her uniform, right shoulder to left hip. On her left shoulder was the infamous "S" marking in orange. She pulled out the gloves and boots, and then picked up the mask, and paused as she held it in her hands. The color of the mask was black, with silver and orange beams outlining in the eyes. Rhiannon knew that the mask did not only cover and protect her face from danger, it was a disguise, something to hide behind.

_'Only villains wear masks, and yet you are holding one in your hands. What does that make you?'_ Rhiannon's sub-conscience asked.

"Nightwing wears a mask, does he not?" she answered, whispering softly making sure no one would hear.

_'He has something to hide, we both know that. But you, **you** have **nothing** to hide. So--'_

"I want answers, this is all this is for!"

_'Answers? Answers to what, you're parentage? You know it's the truth…about Raven being your mother and Slade being your--'_

"It's not true…."

_'Why so sure, when anything is possible?' _her thoughts nagged, _'embarrassed? Ashamed, perhaps?'_

"After this, I'm going home. I don't want anything to do with the Titans. As much as a fear the truth, I respect it," Rhiannon whispered, grabbing her uniform and a device, heading to the nearest bathroom.

-xXx

Raven walked into the restaurant, feeling like royalty. Everything was perfectly expensive, the high priced taste very enjoyable.

"This is truly overdoing it, Slade," she said, her voice hushed once they sat down at their table.

"Well, maybe a little," he shrugged picking up the menu looking at the prices, "just think of it as a late anniversary gift. How long have we been married?"

"Seventeen years?" Raven guessed.

"You are only thirty-five, and have been married a little bit more than half your lifetime so far."

"Yes, amazing isn't it? I guess it worked out because we haven't talked for the sixteen out of seventeen years."

"Ha, yes. I think that might have a lot to do with it," Slade smiled with a chuckle.

"Hello, I am going to be your waiter for the night. May I start you two off with something to drink?" the waiter asked politely.

"Yes, I will have…um…your most highly recommended red wine here," Raven said, forgetting at what kind of restaurant she was in.

"There are many, miss," the waiter said.

"A bottle of the one _you_ highly recommend then," Slade intervened.

"Of course," the waiter said, and walked off.

"Now you nor I have to worry about my legal age for drinking, like the last time," Raven joked.

"You were still seventeen? Oh yes, how could I forget," Slade reminisced with a vibrant smile on his face. Raven giggled at the memory. "I believe it was our first kiss?"

"Yes," Raven answered, "it was. Now look at where we are."

"No one would have expected this. Not even us," Slade commented.

"I agree."

-xXx

"I can't believe she beat you!" Changeling sighed with discontent.

"I know!" Cyborg said with a grunt.

"She's good at strategizing, very good. She figured out your weakness very quickly," Nightwing observed.

"What does that have to do with a racing game?" Changeling said, defending Cyborg's honor.

"She knew how to get past you, and keep you in second."

"The smarts must be from her father, because Raven has--"

"I should hope that you do not mean what you are about to say," Starfire said, a lull in her voice.

"I might, and I might not."

"Why so bitter?" Starfire questioned.

"It comes with prolonged rejection," Changeling sighed.

"I wonder where Raven went," Cyborg said, noticing that Raven has been gone for quite some time.

"Who knows," Nightwing shrugged. After an awkward silence, the red flashing lights flared brightly, and a siren sounded. Nightwing pulled up where the location was, and looked at it with suspicion.

"Where's Rhiannon?" he asked, turning around to face the Titans.

"She left abruptly. I hope she is well," Starfire said, sounding worried.

"Well, no time to find out, we've got trouble. Titans, go!" Nightwing commanded.

-xXx

"I should follow orders, but this doesn't seem right," Rhiannon whispered to herself, clutching the uniform in her hands.

_'Face the truth, and leave the mask alone! Go home while you still have a --'_

"But what happens if it isn't true. What if it is all a lie, just to make me do this!" Rhiannon cried faintly.

_'Listen to your heart, and that is the answer you must follow. Whatever you choose, you must go after, with every breath,' _ her conscience explained.

"Now I know what I must do…."

-xXx

"She's beautiful no doubt. I suppose a trait of yours?" Slade said, lifting a glass of expensive wine to his lips. Raven blushed at the compliment.

"Maybe. I assume she is intelligent?" Raven questioned.

"Very, to be frank. She's got an all-knowing sense to her. She can make you believe anything, even if it is false."

"Really? So how did she take to her parentage?" Slade paused at the question, and thought about how to execute the answer.

"She figured it out herself, but assumed how she was conceived all wrong," he sighed, remembering.

"Only natural I presume. Well I mean who you--"

"Was…who I was. But she cried, and spoke aloud her thoughts. She was very confused, distraught really. Definitely trying to find her place within a circle."

"Oh. Well her powers that she inherited from me, is she good?"

"She is excellent. Studies them as an art, and not as a burden. She would make an excellent addition to your team," Slade smiled.

"Ha, I'm not so sure she wants anything to do with the Titans."

"Why do you say that?"

"Everyone says she snaps at them, and is very negative to the whole situation. They tell me she has a cold heart. Slade…what's wrong?"

-xXx

"Starfire you need to be more careful!" Nightwing demanded, after slamming a fist into one of the androids.

"I am trying to keep safe, but we must destroy these robots!" Starfire pleaded.

"I don't want anything to happen to happen to you or the--"

"The baby will be fine, you just have to concentrate on keeping yourself alive," Star soothed, jumping up into the air, to attack with an aerial ambush.

"Please don't let anything happen to her," Nightwing sighed, stepping into another fight.

-xXx

After she slipped into attire, Rhiannon ran to the front entrance of the tower, and pressed a button on a very small device, and activated her father's android army. After about a fifteen minutes wait, the alarm sounded and she heard the Titans running down the stairs. She made herself hidden well within the room, and counted on their attention on the mission to blur their vision enough so they wouldn't notice her. She timed her dash after the last Titan left the tower so she could get out of the door with out any forced exiting. Rhiannon's breathing was erratic, and it felt very difficult to control, as she watched the Titan's leave their island. Once they were practically out of site, she pulled out a large "hookshot" and shot the anchor like device towards the top of the tower. Once it felt secure she hooked herself to the "hookshot" and pressed a button to make her ascend. At the top, unhooked the device and placed it securely on her utility belt and headed over to the roof door. She placed a time bomb on the door and walked away, pressing another button to set it off. The door blew open with crafted ease, and Rhiannon stepped inside the familiar tower. With the tower mapped, it became fairly trouble-free to navigate around the tower. She finally stepped into the main room of the tower, and headed straight for the computer system. Desperately, Rhiannon searched for the drive where the advanced computer virus CD could be placed. Once located she nervously shoved the disk into the slot, and watched the screen as the pop-up window came into view.

"Start program?" Rhiannon read off of the screen, "Yes, I do. All I have to do is click 'yes' and part of my job is done." A smirk grew on her face as she saw the virus start to work. She extracted the disk from the computer, and broke it in half. No one else could use it, for whatever the purpose.

-xXx

"Where are we going? Slade, answer me!" Raven screamed, and she writhed in his grip.

"We need to stop her, from --"

"Stop _who_!" Raven yelled hoarsely.

"Rhiannon," Slade sighed, looking into her eyes. A limousine pulled up near the curb and the two got in, a heavy cloud of silence over them.

"Rhiannon?" Raven asked, breaking the silence, "stop her from what?" Slade couldn't look at her, and stared at the floor of the vehicle.

"What did you do…Slade what did you do!" Raven said excitedly.

"Executing my vengeance," Slade said, almost a whisper.

"_Vengeance_! And to think you changed and…holy crap I'm so dumb! So ignorant to the fact that you will _never_ change, will you?" Raven scolded.

"I have changed already, have I not? For I am going to prevent Rhiannon from carrying out the task, and you missed that point."

"What do I believe? For seventeen years, half of my life, it has been deciding whether to seek love from you or not, and I am still lost. Should I really believe you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." The vehicle stopped, and Slade got out, ushering for Raven to come with into the house.

"What are you getting?" she questioned once back into the bedroom. Slade handed her uniform in the process.

"My mask," he stated while getting into uniform.

"Why do you still hide behind it?"

"Good habits don't die, my dear," Slade smirked as he put the mask over his face. Raven laid the dress on the bed, and slipped her feet back into the boots and dashed out the door.

"Why don't I take my way of transportation?" Raven questioned.

"May even be better that way," Slade mused, "be careful."

"I will, you too," Raven said gliding into the air.

-xXx

"Why are there so many this time?" Changeling yelled with a huff, fighting off an android with difficulty because he was in human form.

"Maybe Slade truly wanted to terminate us this time?" Starfire suggested, after throwing down a machine head first into the concrete.

"But why this time…why _now_?" Cyborg said, shooting his aggressor with his laser cannon.

"What happens if it's not Slade doing this?" Nightwing suggested.

"These robots have his mark, do they not?" Starfire questioned.

"But who else has his mark? Not only by birth, but by choice?" Nightwing pondered.

"Rhiannon…," Changeling whispered.

"Titans, fall back to the tower!" Nightwing yelled headed in the direction of the tower.

-xXx

"How could you betray the truth?" Raven questioned, flailing her arms about.

"How could I betray anything if I didn't know it in the first place?" Rhiannon yelled back, hiding behind her mask.

"You betrayed it by accepting your father's stupid accusation! And this "S" on your uniform makes the conformation all the more clearer," her mother yelled, clearly angered, ripping the emblem forcefully off her uniform. Unprepared for the attack, Rhiannon staggered back, and got into a ready fighting position.

"You think you can talk sense into me? Trying to shove down your side of the story down my throat? We are past talking, mother. We _always _were…," Rhiannon said, glaring.

"I don't think that is the appropriate tone of voice for speaking to your mother," Raven smirked, globes of dark energy forming around her hands.

"I have a mother, and it definitely isn't you."

-xXx

"Slade?" Nightwing said under his breath, as he saw the masked man make his way toward the tower.

"Man, what is he doing here?" Cyborg questioned, as Changeling dropped him on the shore of the island.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out," Nightwing said, gliding swiftly to his most hated person.

-xXx

Hearing the oncoming approach of someone behind him, he readied himself, already planning what to say to the young man, as he tried so desperately to even give him scratch.

"You think I didn't see it coming?" Slade said turning around, making Nightwing stop halfway in-between his attack, "Ha, you getting soft in your old age?"

"Look who's talking," Nightwing said bitterly.

"I am not as old as you perceive me, and I will be this age for a lot longer," Slade said with a smirk. Nightwing tilted his head with curiosity at the comment, and shook it off so he could further question him.

"What are you doing here, in the first place?"

"To be honest, I had a plan to disable you from the rest of the city. But now, _now _ I am here to stop it."

"You want to play hero?"

"I've been playing it for seventeen years. It's a wonder how such a wonder turned against the good that made him a wonder. And don't think that this is the last of what you deserve," Slade said, landing a fist in Nightwing's face. As Nightwing regained his balance, Slade took the advantage and ran into the tower to help Raven in an attempt to stop the evil he had caused.

-xXx

The wanting of disowning of Rhiannon's relationship to her mother stabbed her heart, and she clutched her chest at the feeling.

"That's right, embrace it…the feeling that I am not your child. By legal rights I am Rhiannon Harris, and reside in Plainville. You may of birthed me, and carried me in your womb, but I am not yours," Rhiannon wickedly said, burying the blade deeper into her mother's just.

"Go to hell…," Raven said, her voice deep and powerful, and her eyes glowing white.

"It's where I belong." Angered and heartbroken, Raven lifted the couch and flung it at her daughter. Rhiannon responded quickly and effetely, putting up a shield of dark energy.

"That's all you've got?"

"Don't underestimate the true power of darkness, for it will surly kill you." Rhiannon shot dark energies at her mother while running towards her. Raven deflected all of them with ease, but wasn't expecting the rather strong blow in the chest.

_'Just let go, and let your sub-conscience take over, '_ Rhiannon reminded herself, after stepping back from her attack, ready for more. Another few punches and a kick in the face was what more Rhiannon gave her mother, and she was only getting angrier inside with the lack of information she believed.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven asked, seeming as if none of the attacks phased her.

"For vengeance, my dear mother."

-xXx

Slade heard the two women talking, and stopped to listen; just incase he would make things worse by his intervention.

"Why are you doing this?" he heard Raven question.

"For vengeance, my dear mother," his daughter responded.

"_Shit_," Slade cursed. Rhiannon was falling through with this and he wasn't sure how to stop it. In fact, no one was sure of anything anymore.

-xXx

A/N : Thanks for the over abundance of reviews, and I hoped all of you have enjoyed this just as much as I have!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Since Thanksgiving is around the corner, I decided to be nice and post this chapter a little early. Well, be safe and have a Happy Thanksgiving!

"How did he know?" Nightwing asked stunned, "how did he figure that it was me?"

"What did he figure out about you?" Starfire asked, rushing to help him up.

"I need to tell Raven…I have to before it's to late…."

"Nightwing!" Starfire cried, as he dashed suddenly to the door.

"What was _that _about?" Cyborg questioned.

"He seemed pretty freaked at whatever he was flipping out about," Changeling noted.

"Well, I am going to find out," Starfire stated, gliding up to the door. Cyborg and Changeling sighed, both of them knowing that they wouldn't get to bed anytime soon.

-xXx

"I see you are doing your job well, my daughter," Slade said, with admiration in his voice, "now stop." Rhiannon gasped at the statement and looked at her father with confusion.

"What? Why?" she yelled, objecting to stopping her job.

"Because I have my answers, now. And everything is clear to me."

"That's it, you just stop fighting? You don't even want me to finish her, for all the pain she's caused you? And me?"

"I have caused you no such pain!" Raven yelled in self-defense.

"You planned to take me away from a happy home! For your selfish theories," Rhiannon snickered.

"You believe your father's theory. I have, and had, no such thoughts."

"It's true Rhiannon--" Slade started to say, but was suddenly interrupted.

"I took you," Nightwing stated stepping into the room behind Slade, "for my own selfish reasons. I had theories that proved just to be…theories. Everything I believed was something that I made up."

"You…," Slade said grabbing Nightwing by the throat, and slamming him against the wall, his grip immensely tight, "_you_ caused so much pain to Raven, me, and now Rhiannon? _Why…_? _Why God damn it?_"

"Because…I…thought you were going to use…her as…an apprentice…," Nightwing choked. Slade's grip grew even tighter, and Raven watched in fear. One of her teammates was being choked to death by the most known villain in all the world. But she also watched her husband slowly take his life away, and that she couldn't stand.

"Stop it!" Raven shrilled, running towards Slade, "don't _kill him_!" A black orb formed around Nightwing, and Slade released his grip on him and let go. Raven let Nightwing down, and he grabbed his throat in pain. Starfire walked in, and saw Raven still in what looked like an attack position, and assumed the worst.

"What are you doing?" Star ran in to Nightwing's side.

"Nothing…," Nightwing sighed, still rubbing his neck.

"Me saving you still doesn't excuse the fact of what you did," Raven threatened, walking over to Nightwing, "and you call yourself a hero?"

"I thought I was," Nightwing said in self-defense, "taking Rhiannon away I thought would save her."

"Save her from what? Her parents? Now she's had to live with a lie, and face the truth. You made your teammate and friend suffer through more pain that you can only imagine."

"I'm sorry…."

"Sorry isn't good enough, Nightwing."

"You don't think the pain of watching you mope around for sixteen years was a reminder of what I did? I really didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Then why did you do it? Why didn't you talk to her, ask her about what she felt," Slade suggested, "she would have been very eager to tell you. You never feared the mask, only the man behind it. And that was your problem; you were scared."

"Who wouldn't be the least bit nervous? I know you hated my team just as much as we hated you."

"Hate is such a strong word…," Starfire thought aloud.

"It's how I feel about Nightwing right now," Raven glared. Slade showed a smirk under his mask. Raven thrust a globe of dark energy towards Nightwing, and he dodged it. He was glad her anger would make her accuracy of her hits much lower. With one strike of the power she was storing within her could easily cause fatal damage. Nightwing saw how Raven's eyes glowed with vigor and purpose, there was no bargaining his way easily out of this feud. He deserved whatever she had in store for him, and he was not afraid. So, he stood up straight, out of a position to deflect any more attacks. Through her almost blind fury, Raven realized the change in body language of him, and let down her guard.

"What are you doing!" Rhiannon yelled, "he took me away from you, and you are letting him just get away with it? Injure him…_kill him…. _Do something but just let him go!" Raven sagged her head.

"We both did what we thought was right," Raven weakly responded.

"What are you saying?" Rhiannon sulked.

"I can't do it, he is my teammate and my friend."

"But I deserve to die, Raven," Nightwing bravely ventured to say.

"No!" Starfire screeched.

"Star, it is only fair…."

"This is definitely not fair," she said walking towards him, "it's not fair to our future."

"I _deserve _this, Star."

"But Slade, he has done many of horrible things, and he is not being punished."

Slade was about to defend his honor, but to the group's surprise, someone very unexpected defended it for him.

"He's been through enough." Slade was surprised by the gesture of kindness towards him from the Boy Wonder. He could have really gotten used to that kind of respect from him.

"If this was turned into a television show, it would definitely be the most pathetic," Rhiannon commented, "because it's missing the action!" Rhiannon attacked Nightwing with energy of her own.

-xXx

"Okay, here's the plan. I will run in with a laser-canon blast, and you come in behind me and run and beat the crap out of Slade," Cyborg suggested.

"Why do you always have to lead?" Changeling questioned.

"Because I'm bigger, stronger, and smarter. It's common sense, yah know…you use your brain with that kind of stuff," Cyborg joked.

"Hey! That was me when I was still Beast Boy! I grew up plenty," Changeling boasted.

"Right…you just keep thinking that."

"I will because it's true!"

"Why are you so ignorant?" Cyborg sighed.

"I'm proving to you I'm not as dumb as you tell me I am!"

"Good luck."

"Thanks cause I'll need it," Changeling snickered. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Now back to the plan. I've decided to revamp it. You will run in and attack something as a distraction. Then _I_ will come in and beat the crap out of Slade."

"Deal!" Changeling said, shaking a hand on the agreement, "What a minute…."

"_Now what!_" Cyborg said stressed, thoroughly annoyed.

"Oh never mind. I was just wondering where Rhiannon was. Because she can probably hear all this. I wonder why she hasn't come down."

"Maybe she's scared of you."

"Dude, I'm only green. You're a gigantic tin-man with the brain the size of a computer chip!"

"At least my computer chip works, and I'm not green!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well guess what, I don't care," Changeling sighed. "Let's go kick some butt!"

"_Finally_," Cyborg said, relieved, "on the cou--"

"Why do you get to count?" Changeling said for spite.

"Because I _can_! Now, on the count of three. Ready? Good. One…two…three…go!"

-xXx

Just as the energy was released from her control, the humorous duo came in and saw. Both of them viciously scanning the scene for an explanation, the two assumed that the attacker of Nightwing was with Slade. Cyborg shot a laser at the young girl, and Changeling transformed into a ravenous wolf. The laser skimmed Rhiannon shoulder, but was enough to knock her out of balance and run her up against the wall. Of course, in self-preservation, Rhiannon struck back, surprising Cyborg with her power. The force of the hit was enough to knock him to the ground. Changeling came up to her growling, drool escaping through the sharp fangs.

"You don't scare me, and you never did," Rhiannon said, glaring as she kicked him in the mouth. He squealed as he shook his head, trying to shake the pain off. Changeling changed into a raptor, and hissed, showing it's new prehistoric set of teeth. Prepared to lunge, Rhiannon put up a barrier, but almost let loose because the lunge was so strong.

"Changeling, no!" Raven cried, fearing he would injure Rhiannon. Cyborg stood up ready to attack again, but Slade laid a strong hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think so," he teased, and then jammed the palm of his hand into Cyborg's nose, breaking it.

"Fuck!" Cyborg screamed in agony, clutching his broken nose.

Free of Changeling for seconds as he quickly regained himself, Rhiannon headed over to Nightwing. If her mother nor her father could get rid of him, she sure as hell could. Nightwing watched as Rhiannon made her way carefully over to him, and didn't know what to do. Should he fight back, and say it is all self-defense? Or should he stand there like a man, and take all of her vicious blows? And he did what he naturally would have done in any situation.

Raven held Nightwing back with her power, and Slade ran to slow down his daughter.

"Stop…stop it! Rhiannon…_stop_! My god you are stubborn!" Slade yelled. Rhiannon wouldn't listen, she just kept on putting up force fields to stop her persistent father.

"Why won't you let me avenge the pain?" Rhiannon asked.

"Because he's not worth it."

"Just think of him like a job! Another man to kill…I mean you used to do it for a living," Rhiannon pointed out.

"Do not use my mistakes to make your own!" Slade yelled, sounding like a father figure. Rhiannon looked up at her father, and sighed. She wanted so bad to prove her worth among the people around her, and it was no use. She would never fit in with _them_.

"Wait a minute, she's Rhiannon?" Changeling gasped.

"Oh my god, get a brain!" Raven sighed, frustrated and furious.

"Don't lecture me, when you probably couldn't even lecture your own daughter!" he shot back. Raven looked at him wide-eyed, really surprised that he would say such a thing.

"How do you know that I wouldn't be a great mother? Maybe you would if Nightwing hadn't gone in and screwed _our_ life together up!"

"I said I was sorry, Raven," Nightwing sighed.

"And she said sorry isn't good enough…. So, he deserves to _die_!" Rhiannon pointed out.

"Wait, what?" Cyborg said in confusion, just finding out what his teammate had done.

"For the last, and final, time…Nightwing took Rhiannon from Slade and I because he thought Slade was going to use Rhiannon against the team. Of course he was wrong, and you know the rest of the story. We are standing here, all mad at each other for some reason or another. I just want things to go back to the way they used to be…like they were sixteen years ago," Raven said, tears running down her face.

"Oh friend, Raven; please do not cry!" Starfire said, walking over to her to comfort her.

"I should have just stayed in Plainville, and not come to this stupid corrupted city. If the heroes can't even function, I can't imagine the people. I've had enough drama for one day. I'm going to bed," Rhiannon said, stripping her face of the mask, and walked out the door. The rest of the team, realizing the time, headed for bed.

"I'm going to get my nose realigned," Cyborg said, while glaring at Slade, who had a smile on his face. When the rest of the team left, it was just Raven and Slade, alone.

"I can't believe he would do such a thing! Taking her away…but not only did she take her away, she took our happiness! If I could go back and do it all over again I --"

"Wouldn't change a thing."

"What?"

"Look what's he's given us. A relationship stronger than ever! We have Rhiannon, and we have each other. Isn't that all you need?" Slade questioned. Raven sighed, and the tears started to flow out of her eyes again.

"Oh, wife Raven do not cry!" Slade said with sarcasm, openly mocking Star. Despite his humor, he embraced her in a hug. "So where am I to sleep now that we are in your home?"

"With me…and they if they don't like it…well…tough crap. I love you, and that's all that matters," Raven said, taking his hand leading him up the stairs.

"Yeah, and we get to sleep in, because your pathetic team isn't going to get any calls."

"What?"

"Rhiannon followed through perfectly. Everything would have been great if it wasn't toward the Titans. She would have been a great apprentice too."

"Oh don't even start with me…. I'm going to bed, with or without you," Raven said, walking through the doorway to her room.

A/N: This is not the ending! There is still some more to come!


	25. Chapter 25

"Just leave the mask off!" Raven said, frustrated.

"But it's like a habit…a comfort," Slade complained.

"I have my lack of comfort too. You think this is comfortable? Being in Titan's Tower with you and Rhiannon? It's quite nerve-racking for me."

"But they already know what your faces look like."

"So?"

"I don't--"

"Listen. Either you stay locked up in this room until I decide to leave, or you come down with a forced smile on your face. Your choice. All I know is I'm going down for breakfast. Probably another fit over tofu eggs and who gets to make the waffles," Raven sighed, "you coming?"

Slade looked down at the orange and black mask that hid his face for so long. He had grown accustom to wearing it, and it felt apart of his being. Maybe this was the time for the world to know the Slade Wilson that was dormant for so long.

-xXx

"I wonder what they are doing up there," Changeling comically asked, trying to lighten up the mood. The faces of Nightwing, Starfire, and Cyborg all shriveled up in disgust, and continued eating their breakfast.

"I would assume what any normal married couples do when the arise from their morning slumber," Starfire stated.

"But Star, they aren't normal," Nightwing pointed out.

"Agreed," Cyborg chimed in.

"Dude, we aren't acknowledging the fact that _he's _there remember?" Changeling squeaked.

"Way to make it obvious," Cyborg remarked.

"I have talk to Nightwing about it, and he is truly sorry. It has nothing to do with Raven, it was just Slade, and he didn't trust him," Starfire said defending her husband.

"But all that lack of trust ruined Raven!" Changeling pointed out hastily.

"Just dr--"

"He is sorry!"

"Sorry isn't good enough for something like this! Not only did he change Raven and Slade's life, he changed Rhiannon's!"

"Guys settle d--" Nightwing tried to say, but the two were to busy feuding.

"Yes, he was wrong and he carried the burden for sixteen years. Isn't that enough punishment?"

"_Drop it!_" Nightwing yelled, and quickly got up from his spot at the counter, "It happened and I can't change anything! But by bickering about it is only going to make it worse and effect or future, okay?" Nightwing left the main room, and headed to his own to try and control his bubbling anger.

Starfire held a hand over her mouth, as salty tears caressed her face as they headed for the floor.

"This team is falling apart, isn't it?" she sobbed.

"No, it's just going through a rough time. Things will get be--" Cyborg said, trying to sooth his crying friend.

"They will not! Things will never get better! This scar will never heal, and it will ruin this team!" Star wept.

"Star, it isn't all Nightwing's fault that this is happening. It is Slade too, and he had every right to question him. But no one would ever think he would go to that…extreme," Changeling said.

"Don't worry, Changeling and I will make sure that nothing like that happens anyway," Cyborg proposed. Starfire let another overflow of water leak from her eyes, and she got up and headed to catch Nightwing and talk to him.

"I hate to say this, but maybe she is right. The Titans will be no more…," Cyborg sighed.

-xXx

"Oh why did Slade have to capture her, and then let Rhiannon come alive so Nightwing could take her? _Why_?" Starfire said aloud, rounding the corner to where Raven's room was, "Maybe it is our fault, for not keeping a closer eye on his obsessive nature? Maybe there is no one else to blame but, fate?" Star was now standing in front of Raven's door, and was immensely curious to what was going on inside, and placed an ear to the door.

-xXx

"Am I coming? Of course…not…maybe?" Slade stammered.

"Make up your mind, already. I'm getting really hungry!" Raven complained.

"Wait…shush, someone is at the door," Slade said, noticing the light coming in the bottom crack of the doorway had changed.

"Peo--" Raven started to say, but not to long before he clasped a hand over her mouth.

-xXx

Starfire heard his deep voice, and then heard silence, and that is what frightened her, and she jumped from the doorway, and stood in the middle of the hallway as if dumbfounded.

-xXx

"Great, now you scared what was ever there away. Nice going," Slade said, almost aggravated.

"You seem more sarcastic, and you only get this way when the team is in your presence. Act naturally, I'm sure they will start to like you."

"They will only like me when I'm dead, and that is not happening."

"Yet…." Raven grabbed Slade's forearm, and he willingly let her lead him out of the door.

-xXx

_'Oh no, the door is opening. I totally blew my cover! …whoa, who's _that_?' _ Starfire thought to herself.

-xXx

As the door opened Slade looked around, still very uneasy about the unmasking. It officially ended his reign of being the criminal that he was so excellent at . To his surprise, and hatred, Starfire was standing there, looking at him, her face seemed to being stained from tears. But her eyes, they were the opposite of her face. For they were bright and excited, as if she had just met someone famous, which she had.

"Raven…is that…," Starfire said, but cut herself short and grabbed Raven and ran into Raven's room and closed the door. The reaction was completely odd to the way he thought she would have reacted.

-xXx

"Please do not tell me that is Slade!" Starfire squealed.

"Why not?" Raven inquired.

"Because he is to handsome to be what he is!" Raven became wide-eyed at the response, and smirked and began to rub it in.

"Yes, he is handsome. Sexy, even."

"Now I can see why you wanted to leave the Titans," Starfire smiled.

"Star! Keep your hands off my husband and be loyal to your own! This is definitely not the reaction I was expecting, even thought I had no expectations. But I do know that it wasn't anything like this," Raven said, putting one hand on her hip and one on her head.

"So he is going down to the main room to meet the rest of them? Oh I shall retrieve Nightwing! We will meet down in the main room in two minutes, okay?" Starfire said, heading out of the door.

"Sure, why not. Just as long as I get breakfast, everything will be fine," Raven muttered to herself.

-xXx

_'What kind of reaction was that!' _Slade pondered to himself, shaking his head in disbelief,_ 'was she surprised that I'm human? I'm to smart to be a machine.'_ Being nervous was below him, he had learned to discard emotions whenever they occurred, and it was hard to all of a sudden bring the natural feeling back. Besides, he had something to say to Raven that would affect their relationship heavily, no doubt. And for that reason, he didn't want to tell her.

The door slid open and revealed a smiling Starfire and a look of 'oh-my-god' plastered on her face. The bubbly and a little to overjoyed woman glided to her destination after a second or two of staring and a shove from Raven.

"I assume she's fascinated by me," Slade sighed.

"Yah think? I mean, I really didn't get that assumption at all," Raven joked, "despite my sarcasm we are going down in two minutes. So, we wait in my room."

"I feel like a prisoner."

"Serves you right after what you did to me."

"Now what would have happened if I hadn't?" Slade questioned.

"I would probably still be stuck listening to Changeling's corny jokes, and wishing for something better. Little would I know that it was the team's worst enemy that would make my life better," Raven smirked. Slade stroked his hand through her hair, and a large grin was spread across his face.

"Life is full of surprises," he said, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Come on, let's go show Nightwing why Starfire is in a dreamy state."

-xXx

"So he is coming down, unmasked?" Nightwing asked, a little excited.

"Yes," Starfire said with a grin on her face that literally was from ear to ear.

"Why doesn't he just leave with Raven and Rhiannon masked? That sounds more logical."

"Maybe."

"Why aren't you talking to me? Are you still mad?"

"No," Starfire said, turning around to face him the smile across her face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, shush. Just let's go tell Cyborg and Changeling and wait patiently."

-xXx

"Are you ready?" Raven asked, reaching the door to the main room.

"Who is ready to be reviled to their enemies?" Slade answered.

"They are not your enemies! Well, at least not anymore they aren't. Why are you so nervous?"

"Because the last time I let my personal life interfere with my work, _I got my eye shot out_!" Slade said, while pointing to the eye patch.

"Well, I guess I would be a little nervous then too. But this is the end of your "work", so no worries."

Slade noticed someone standing behind him and turned around, it was Rhiannon.

"Hey…," she softly said.

"What's the matter?" Raven concernedly asked.

"I'm just upset still, that's all. I'm afraid if I go in there and see Nightwing…."

"Oh, I would too, but I can't. Raven won't let me though," Slade teased. Rhiannon smirked at the comment.

"So, what are you guys talking about, and Slade where's your mask?" she asked.

"First of all, it's "dad" to you, and secondly your mother is making me reveal myself."

"I'm not making you do anything I'm just--"

"Strongly and forcefully suggesting I take it off."

"I'm sorry for not calling you "dad" Dad, but it's going to take time getting used to that. And I'll be waiting in the main room for this scene. Oh, this is going to be hilarious," Rhiannon said with a smile as she walked through the doors.

-xXx

"Why is she smiling so big?" Cyborg asked Changeling quietly.

"I don't know. Hey Star, why are you smiling so big?" Changeling asked. Cyborg slapped a hand on his forehead.

"Because I have a surprise for you," Star bluntly said.

"I wonder what it could be," Changeling pondered.

"I guess we will find out," Cyborg commented.

"Yes, and it is a wonderful surprise."

"I haven't seen her smiling this much since she lost her virginity to Robin…or was it Nightwing?" Changeling whispered to Cyborg.

"Yeah…hey Star, where is Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"She is coming, do not fret."

The door opened and the team saw Rhiannon walk through.

"Good morning," she said, trying to keep at least a smirk on her face. No one responded, but they acknowledged her presence.

"Where's Raven?" Changeling asked Rhiannon.

"She's coming," Rhiannon answered with a smile.

"Why is every female smiling so big?" Changeling asked with curiosity.

"I don't want to know anymore," Cyborg sighed.

-xXx

"Hilarious?" Slade questioned, "why hilarious?"

"Because you are being a baby about this. Just walk in and be yourself, even if it is arrogant," Raven commented with an evil smirk on her face.

Raven walked through the doors, and he was right behind her, secretly regretting this.

-xXx

The rest of the team looked up as they saw Raven walk through the door, with a tall shadow looming behind her. When the silhouette came into the light of the room, the team saw a face that they had never encountered before. They all stared at him with wary eyes, making sure that they were safe in the confines of their own tower.

"No scared face, no distortions of any kind…. He's just--" Changeling noted.

"Human? I know it's hard for you to process information, but it's true. I'm just as human as you," Slade attacked bitterly.

"I wasn't going to say human," Changeling remarked. Slade cocked his head and raised his eyebrow in confusion and curiosity. "I was going to say _old_." A grin stretched across Changeling's face that Slade watched grow, and a flame of hatred grew within him.

"Old, did you say? I will be this "old" until the day you die, since I have stopped aging. I will watch your family tree die because your heart is _still_ set on Raven. She only put up with your crap because she was still hurt."

"From what you said!"

"From what I said? It was from what your shitty fuck of a teammate over there did. Don't ever think that I would do that to her," Slade said, a strong grip on Changeling's throat.

"Slade, stop!" Raven screeched. He looked up, and let loose his constricting grip around his throat.

"Now if he was strangling Nightwing, than that would be a different story. At least in my book," Rhiannon snickered.

"Rhiannon," her mother scolded with a harsh tone. Raven walked to the couch and Slade followed eyeing closely Nightwing, but Changeling in particular. "Let's just _try_ and talk civilized to each other?" Raven begged.

"So time hasn't worn you down?" Nightwing asked Slade.

"It has only made me stronger," Slade responded.

"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger," Cyborg quoted.

"Precisely," Slade nodded, agreeing.

"Well, since all of our "family" is finally together in one room, Nightwing and I have something to share," Starfire said with a smile.

"I'd rather not tell them _now_," Nightwing said, squeezing her hand.

"Why not? It is joyous news, and _everyone_ should know."

"I don't want everyone in here to know." Slade could feel the glare of Nightwing's eyes behind the wonder's mask, and returned the gesture.

"Yes, Nightwing, everyone should know. Even if you are afraid to tell some people, because you don't know what crazy stunts they will pull," Raven glared at Slade, trying to figure out what he was getting at.

"How did you…," Starfire started saying.

"Know? How did I know that you are pregnant? Well, for one it's news from you _and _Nightwing, and only that kind of new could be from the two of you. And Nightwing is being very secretive and nervous. In ways he as every right to be, but _I_, unlike him, would never do what he did to me." Raven stared blankly at Starfire, wondering why she didn't tell her sooner. But she figured that she planned to tell everyone.

"Congratulations, Starfire!" Raven said happily.

"Thank you dear friend Raven," Starfire said sincerely.

"I'm sorry Slade, but I just assumed --"

"Never assume, Nightwing. For you will make an _ass_ out of _you_ and _me_. And quite frankly, you have made a huge ass out of yourself. So, I guess I am pleased," Slade arrogantly said.

"Oh will you just shut up!" Raven barked, "you two bicker as if you are an old married couple! This isn't working, and I've decided it's time to go home."

"Finally," Slade hissed.

"Rhiannon let's go pack your stuff. Or better yet, help me pack my stuff," Raven said, making a swift haste towards the door.

"What about Dad?" Rhiannon asked.

"He can pain another few minutes with them."

-xXx

"I know I shouldn't be saying this, but it's funny how they bicker. It would make it big on a comedy channel. It should be titled 'Who Not to Bring Home to Your Friends'," Rhiannon laughed as she opened her mothers suitcase.

"Or just who not to bring home in general. I know you must thing sourly of your father, but he is the opposite of what he is right now downstairs. He's just not comfortable with them, that's all," Raven explained.

"I understand. I want to rip Nightwing to pieces for what he did. But I control my anger. I try to at least. He's just so aggravating."

"Try having to take orders from him for almost seventeen years. Now that is just pure insanity."

"I can't image," Rhiannon sighed.

"As much as I wish that things were like they used to be before I was kidnapped, I like them even better now."

"What do you mean?" Rhiannon questioned, folding a white cap of her mothers.

"I was the quiet one, the one who seemed to be so dependent. But, I like being the one insecure. You get all of the attention." Rhiannon smirked at the partial joke.

"No offense to you or Dad, but I miss…well….my home. This has been great, but I really had a life there. It pains me to say it, but I want to go back," Rhiannon gloomily stated.

"You can visit them, because I do understand that they are really your parents. But please, I beg you to live here with us. It might not seem like it, but we _need_ you. You are our only daughter and child, and we don't want you to leave again," Raven reminisced.

"We will work it out somehow," Rhiannon smiled, "I wonder how Dad is fairing downstairs."

"We'll find out when we get down there," Raven said, slamming the suitcase shut.

-xXx

"So, how does it feel to be reunited with Raven after so long?" Starfire asked, breaking the silence that was there since Raven and Rhiannon had left the room.

"It feels great. Just like the first time we --"

"Had sexual intercourse?" Changeling blurted out, accidentally externalizing his internal feelings.

"That's for us to know, and for you to never find out."

"I mean it's not like we don't know you two haven't."

"And this is coming from the person who wanted to know about our honeymoon. Not surprising," Slade grinned devilishly. Changeling blushed with embarrassment. He had totally forgotten the comment, and it definitely pained him to hear of it again.

"Please, I did not intend the question to lead into this. Forgive me, Changeling," Star apologized.

"It's okay. I just remembered how bastardly you are, Slade. Now I know why Nightwing thought what he thought, and did what he did," Changeling glared.

"Changeling, don't make this situation worse," Cyborg pleaded.

"If it wasn't for what I did, she would probably be a slut. Sleeping with all the guys you disapprove of just to anger you," Nightwing said, his voice raised.

"Nightwing--" Star tried to say, but her husband was beginning a rampage.

"What did _you say_?" Slade questioned, clearly angered. To the team's oblivion, the doors had opened, and the two walked in…just in time for Nightwing to say….

"That's right, you heard me. Rhiannon would be a whore, a fucked up piece of shit right under your nose, and you wouldn't even know it!"

"_What the fuck did you say about me!_" Rhiannon bellowed. Nightwing turned around in surprise, and felt like throwing up the contents of his stomach.

"I…I was just saying--"

"Shit about me? Do you think you still are going to cheat your death right now?" Rhiannon angrily said, raising her right hand with large orb of magic, "_I don't think so._"


	26. Chapter 26

_It somehow all makes sense,_

_The way life works,_

_So simple and elegant,_

_Its beauty far beyond human's tiny concepts._

_The randomness of events,_

_The rush of adrenaline as you experience it,_

_All seems to climax to one big truth,_

_That life is a gift._

_We ponder to make lessen the complications of living this gift,_

_And it only makes it more complicated,_

_Life is about fulfilling your dreams and desires,_

_As time marches forth._

_Do not fear what is beyond,_

_But only embrace its unknown qualities,_

_For a far better future lies ahead._

_By: xThe-Unkwnx_

Nightwing dodged the angry attacks of the teen, and with each time he didn't get hit, he grew more exhausted. There was no way that Slade, Raven, or Starfire could intervene, and the feud was kept ablaze on its own. Rhiannon seemed to become more disoriented. Her attacks weren't on track anymore, and she was clearly getting angrier. An energy globe clipped Nightwing's shoulder and he stumbled backwards, very close to loosing his balance. With only destroying the attacker, and the enemy, on his mind, Nightwing stuck back with his Bo staff and hit her in the face. Rhiannon took the hit, but seemed to shake it off as if someone had just slapped her lightly. She was to angry to feel pain, and to feel that her powers were slowly barreling out of control.

"Stop, Rhiannon," Nightwing cried, "I don't want to hurt you!"

"It's to late for that now, _bastard_. You think you can trash talk me and get away with it? Well, two can play that same game. You see Starfire…over there? Yeah, well she only married and slept with you because she kept on taking huge sums of money. She told me it was for good looks too. And as far as the looks of your child? She will truly look like an alien. Hell, she might even end up like _me,_" Rhiannon teased.

"This is childish, just stop!"

"Why? So you can continue to ruin my family? Continue to destroy what my birth parents keep on trying to build?"

"No! Rhiannon please… just--" Rhiannon pushed an energy field as long and wide as a kitchen table into Nightwing, and he flung into the glass window, and a slight cracking noise was made.

"Nightwing!" Starfire cried, running to her lover. Rhiannon put up a shield and pushed her away with it too.

"Don't even think about it…or the both of you are dead."

"Calm down, Rhiannon. Just relax. Once you settle down, we can discuss the official break up of this team!" Raven coaxed, trying to get her daughter to listen.

"This is the _only _time I will defy you mother, and it won't be in vein…."

Rhiannon went over to the completely startled Nightwing and punched him several time in the face and stomach. Soon her dark powers entered the beating and Nightwing was struggling to keep a strong composure.

"How do you like feeling weak and defenseless? No, I don't like it that much either," Rhiannon sighed, answering her own question. Nightwing stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders and threateningly pushed her backwards.

"Don't think you can defeat me," Nightwing said, pushing her again, "because you can't. Your powers can't last my superior fighting skills." Nightwing pushed her harder each time, but to his disadvantage her anger towards him only grew, and so did her power.

"Oh really? With my power alone I can destroy this tower, never mind what I can do to one block of your precious city. I can easily walk down to the streets and blow a chunk to smithereens. So keep on talking tough, and it will be the innocent who get the wrath in the end," Rhiannon said, walking back towards Nightwing.

"You disgust me."

"I can't be that bad. I'm only half of Slade," Rhiannon said a fist of dark magic landing on his lower stomach, scarily close to his groin. The fighting got more and more deliberate, the sly comments worsening. Punch after punch, hit after hit…the quarrel seemed it would never end.

Nightwing grabbed Rhiannon's wrist and threw her across the room, and ran to her as she was on the floor and struck her many times, trying to weaken her. He laid his Bo-staff over her neck to keep her down. Rhiannon struggled greatly, and tried to fend him off.

"What are _you doing!_" Raven shrilled, seeing that Nightwing was appearing to be choking her.

"She's out of control every other way!" Nightwing defended.

"…must not loose…have to…have…win…have to…_win_," Rhiannon struggled to say. Slade slowly walked over to the scene, only to intimidate Nightwing, and to make sure that _nothing_ would happen to Rhiannon.

"Rhiannon calm down…please, baby…calm down!" Raven cried tears filling her eyes. She was very fearful of what was going to happen if she didn't.

"She's getting harder to hold down!" Nightwing warned.

"Fuck you…_fuck you!_" Rhiannon repeatedly cursed, showing no signs of giving up.

"Move, chickadee," Slade said addressing Nightwing, "she's only getting more angry because she sees you. Let me hold her down." Nightwing nodded in agreement, and Slade came over and held the bar down. "Hold on to her to her feet. Try and keep her as stable as possible."

"Is she having a seizure?" Changeling innocently asked.

"No, Changeling. Her anger is causing her to have a fit, and her powers…they may not be able to be controlled," Cyborg explained with a heavy heart.

"Slade talk to her! Reassure her everything is okay, or _something_!" Raven cried.

"Rhiannon look at me…god damn it look at me! Nightwing is dead. Rhiannon! Nightwing passed away. He's done for…. Oh thank god she stopped resisting," Slade said, his voice steady and soothing. Rhiannon's white glowing eyes didn't go back to her natural color, but instead they were turning black.

"Raven…," Slade said worriedly.

"…_help…me…_," Rhiannon struggled to say. Raven looked into her daughter's eyes, and a heavy flow of tears poured out of her eyes.

"Everyone…get _out_. She's…going to blow the tower!" Raven said.

"Raven I can sa--" With her black magic she through her husband against the wall, but he still kept on trying to speak.

"I can save her, Raven! Just give me a --"

"Slade! You'll _die!_"

"I _can't_ die! I'm--"

"Slade, please!"

"Just shut up and listen! I can saver her if you--"

"Her powers are uncontrollable…she's going to…," Raven couldn't even finish what she was going to say, and looked down at her daughter, who seemed completely lost in heavy thought. Raven stroked her hair, and tears poured out of her eyes.

"Why do you have to go like this? Please come back, Rhiannon…please! I _love _you, baby. Why do the innocent always die young?" Raven cried.

"…_I--I love you too. P-Please forg--forgive me. Love you much…,_" Rhiannon struggled to say. As she stuttered, her father, the cold heartless man everyone made him out to be, shed a few tears of his own, and held Raven close, as she with great effort, tried to keep herself together. With one loud cry, all the powers her mother gave her, that caused her death, were released. The energy ripped through the walls and glass of the tower, only taking a chunk out of the "T". The explosion was heard throughout the city, and the curious spectators watched in wonder as their protector's home blew as the sun was setting.

Raven buried her head deeper into Slade's chest and cried, careful of controlling her own power. Raven had put a protection shield so the explosion would not harm them. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do…to save her own life, and know that her daughter's was being taken away.

-xXx

The four Titans dashed out of the room, all sub-consciously knowing what was going to happen. They were all in disbelief that it had to end this way.

"So, she's really…?" Changeling said, while running down the stairs.

"We don't know until--"

A loud booming sound roared, and the hard vibrations knocked all of them forward. Rolling down the stairs, they shouted in pain, trying to stop the downward roll. Once they reached the bottom of that stairwell, Starfire broke down into violent cry. She couldn't control the tears that flowed out of her dainty green eyes. Nightwing went to hold her close, and she pushed him away, hard.

"You shouldn't have taken her! She is _dead_ because of you! _Dead!_"

-xXx

Raven slowly turned her head from Slade's chest, and saw her daughter lie lifeless. Her mind was playing her for a fool, trying to make Rhiannon look like she was blinking, and coming back to life. Weak and heartbroken Raven crawled over to the body, and collapsed over it, crying even more.

"Come on, Raven. It isn't going to make it any easier--"

"She's dead Slade, and all you can do is get up and walk away?" Raven questioned, looking at him fiercely with bloodshot eyes and a tear stained face.

"That's all you can do besides let her live on in your memory," Slade said, halfheartedly. As much as he kept his grief inside, he still expressed it through his tone of voice.

"You have killed to many people to feel death! I can save everyone else, but not my own daughter…."

"I _could have…should have_ saved her…but you wouldn't listen to me. Raven, I'm immortal! I can not die!" Raven sat and looked up at him, her mouth agape.

"…you are…_immortal_? I…," Raven couldn't finish her thoughts without breaking into tears.

"Let's go…come on Raven. Raven! Please, don't do this. I know you'll miss her--"

"She missed so much of her life," Raven said through sniffles and a broken heart, "she could have lived so much more."

"She should have Raven, but that's for fate to decide. Not us," Slade said lifting her, cradling her in his arms.

-xXx

"If that stupid bitch didn't go fuck him, than there wouldn't be a brat to steal, now would there?" Nightwing yelled in Star's face.

"That wasn't _your _choice. It was your _choice_ to steal Rhiannon. And look at what you have done!" Starfire blurted. During the next couple minutes of silence, the four teammates heard footsteps, and all stood up to greet whoever was coming down.

"I'm sorry," whispered Changeling, as Slade walked past, who was holding a seemed to be spaced out Raven. He nodded, to acknowledge his apology.

"The Titan's are done--"

"You think?" Cyborg stated.

-xXx

The phone rang loudly on the hook of Derek and Grace Harris' home. Grace rushed to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked cheerfully.

"Mrs. Harris? This is the Jump City Police Department. We are calling to grant you our condolences. Rhiannon has passed away this morning in an explosion at Titans tower. The Titans want you and your husband to meet them at the funeral home on Boulevard Street in the city. Once again, I am terribly sorry," the officer said on the other line, hanging up.

Grace dropped the phone, and tears filled her eyes, trying to comprehend the information that she was just given. The shock didn't hit her, until she had to attend the funeral.

-xXx

Raven saw a grieving couple, and recognized them as the people who raised Rhiannon. She walked over to meet them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harris? Hi, I'm Raven Wilson, Rhiannon's birth mother. This is my husband, and Rhiannon's father Slade," Raven introduced herself.

"As in the _villain_ Slade?" Grace eagerly asked.

"Oh, no," Raven said trying to act convincing.

"How did…she…die?" Grace asked.

"A glitch within the tower. Something electronicly created we assume," Slade casually answered.

"Will it happen again?"

"No one is going to be in there for it to happen again. The team has decided to break apart for the betterment of everyone," Raven sighed, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Derek said sympathetically, "why did you let Robin, or who is now…was…Nightwing, take Rhiannon away?"

"At the time she was born, Jump City was not very safe. Nor was Raven or I able to care for Rhiannon at that particular time in our lives. Nightwing noticed it, and took her away to a safe location. It was for all the right reasons," Slade lied.

"Oh. Well, we are glad that she was given to us. She was truly a gift," Derek complimented.

The gathering for Rhiannon's burial took place, and everyone was there. From her friends, including Justin, to her teachers an array of people showed up. None of them knew the secret of Rhiannon's birth parents, and they never would. So all the condolences were given to Mr. and Mrs. Harris. Everyone looked gloomily at the casket, lost in the memories that everyone had shared with her.

On her tombstone it read:

**Rhiannon Harris**

**Born: April 25, 1989**

**Died: March 7, 2006**

**A friend and a companion who will never be forgotten**

…hiding the imperfections of her life with the Titans.

A/N: This is once again, not the end my dearest readers! Sorry about the "lateness" of the chapter…but I have been so busy!


	27. Chapter 27

"Raven, please talk to me…," Slade begged.

"What is there to say? I'm leaving, Slade. I can't take this! Misery seems to loom around whatever we do. No matter how private it is. I can't take it! Our daughter is dead…by _my hand!_" Raven cried throwing her suitcase into the limo.

"You didn't kill her! She couldn't control her powers, and there was nothing you could have done about it!" Slade tried to sooth her, still paining inside that he could have saved Rhiannon.

"But I gave her those powers…and--"

"You _didn't_ kill her! You are no murderer! You have done nothing wrong. And if living your life is wrong, than we should all be dead. Any life is worth living."

"I'm still leaving," Raven said, one foot inside the door. Slade grabbed her shoulder, holding her back.

"Don't leave."

"I have to."

"Why?"

"Because it's destiny," she said, and quickly got into the limo, closing the door as fast as possible. The limo rolled forward, and soon was gone into the distance.

"Where is she going?" a familiar voice asked. Slade turned his head to find out who it was, and behold it was Starfire.

"Why are _you _here?" Slade said threateningly.

"To settle things, because Ri--Nightwing won't."

"He's to afraid of what I would do to him. A wimp. But, it's a mistake on his part to send his "prize" if you will."

"I am not a prize. I was not won," Starfire said, slightly baffled, "but where is Raven going?"

"I don't know."

"_Don't know?_ We must find her!"

"Give her space, she needs it now," he sighed, "how did you know that you would find us here?"

"Where else could you be?"

"At one of my other five hideouts within the city. Just go tell Nightwing that everything is okay, and he can still sleep soundly at night."

"He won't stop talking about his foolishness those sixteen years ago, Slade. He regrets it."

"And if he didn't, I'd kill him. Easy enough, eh?" Slade joked.

"Do you want to know something?" the familiar voice asked. Slade looked into her eyes, as if psychically telling her yes.

"When I first found what scandalous things you and Raven were doing together, I suspected the worst. But there is more behind the mask than I ever thought there could be. I do not question Raven's choice for her lifelong companion, but I deeply respect it."

"Thank you, Starfire."

"Which is why you should be running after her with open arms."

"I'm tracking her right now, my dear. Just because the mask is off, doesn't mean the brain behind it isn't," Slade said, pointing to his skull. Star smiled at the comment.

"I must go now. I wish you the best of luck, from both Nightwing and I," Starfire said walking away.

-xXx

"So everyone else leaves, and we get stuck with the damned tower?" Cyborg questioned himself aloud.

"Well, at least we get to decorate it the way we want," Changeling said with glee.

"I was thinking that we could rebuild it to the way it was and hand it over to the city. Maybe they will change it into a museum or something. Leave everything the way it was. Even your stuff."

"Yeah yeah. Well, I know one thing I can take that no one else will even think about taking," Changeling said happily, walking towards the fridge.

"And what is that?" Cyborg asked.

"Tofu!" Changeling shouted while hugging the tub of a vegetarians delight.

-xXx

Raven arrived at the airport, and took her suit case and went into a line to see when she could get a ticket to _anywhere_. Even hell was more appeasing to her than Jump City.

"Where would you like a ticket to, Miss?" the ticket lady asked sweetly, when it was Raven's turn to buy her ticket.

"A one way ticket to the most rural and relaxing place you have," Raven sighed.

"Tired of the city?"

"Yeah."

"Well let us seen then…. There is a ticket to Garnett Rise. Would you--"

"Yes, that is perfectly fine. Anywhere but here," Raven smirked, her voice stressed and impatient.

-xXx

Slade walked into the house and headed for the kitchen, his mind racing in several different directions. Unsure of what the road ahead was going to be like. On the kitchen counter lay a note that was neatly written. It read:

Dear Slade,

Since the tower needs repairing, and the job is much more than the pay of the Titans, I decided to pay for most of the damage. The amount put a rather large dent in our joint account, my dear.

With love,

Raven

P.S. – The amount is roughly $630,320

He read the number again at the bottom of the note and his jaw dropped open, without him realizing it.

"What? How could…she didn't…why…joint account? What joint a--…oh yeah," he stammered in disbelief, "God damn it." He walked to the "computer room", as he had come to call it, and signaled the device to locate Raven's location. To his liking she was still on the ground in the airport.

-xXx

"Raven left," Starfire bluntly said as she walked into the room where Nightwing was.

"Where?" Nightwing simply asked.

"I don't know, and neither does he. She's still trying to process the loss of her daughter."

"It's going to take time for that to heal."

"Of course, that is expected. But what is not expected is your attitude. You are being very curt."

"Curt?" Nightwing angrily said, insulted, "I'm just still shaken from the other day. I had to hold Rhiannon down as she was building up that energy. I was looking into her dying eyes…and it all could have been prevented…if--"

"Nightwing…please. Do not do this to yourself again," Starfire soothed.

"But Star, just look at what I've become! _I'm _the villain…the very person I swore never to be! And what's even more frustrating is that Slade is the good guy. How ironic is that!"

"Very, I guess--"

"How can you even look at me Star? After all I've done."

"I see the person who's struggling to be. The one who cares, and who loves. We just need to free the good person struggling inside of you. Just relax. Soon all will be close to normal."

"Normal?" Nightwing questioned.

"Well, to what us is normal," Starfire smiled.

-xXx

Slade slammed the taxi cab door shut and walked casually into the airport, looking around for Raven. This was not going to be an easy task, since he didn't know where she wanted to go, or in which direction she was heading.

Over the intercom, a man's voice said, "Flight 356 heading for Garnett Rise is now boarding at loading dock C7. Please have your tickets ready at the door."

"She better not be on that flight," Slade hissed as he dashed down the hallway towards the loading dock.

-xXx

Lackadaisically, Raven readied her ticket in her hand, and got on line. The wait was surprisingly short, but it didn't matter how long it took to get out of here, she just wanted to know that she was leaving. She turned around, thinking she heard her voice faintly, but there was no one there she recognized. Facing the front of the line again, her name was called again, and she turned around once again. No one. Under her breath she called herself an idiot for thinking that someone knew where she was.

_Now that world isn't ending,_

"Raven!" She heard that cry loud and clear. The tone of voice, the sound of it…the mere thought of him sent the best kind of happiness through her body. She couldn't turn around, she wanted to leave all of this behind, and it was catching up to her again.

"Raven, what are you doing!" he asked.

_It's love that I'm sending to you._

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting on a plane and leaving."

"You can't leave, Rae," he said, lifting up her chin so her eyes could met his one.

"Why can't I?" Raven said, threateningly.

_It is in the love of a hero,_

"Because I love you, and I know you feel the same way. Don't leave because we will feel the way we did for those sixteen years, and more. Forever we will be without each other's company, Rae. _Forever_."

"Aww…," a woman standing behind the couple sighed, obviously listening in on the conversation.

"No. I can't. I just won't stay!"

_And that's why I fear it won't do._

_-Hero, Chad Kroeger_

"Then I will go with you. I will follow you to the edges of the earth. There is no one I would rather be with than you."

"You have no one else but me."

"But I have made it that way."

"Excuse me, if you don't mind me saying anything, but…my dear, you should take up on his offer. It's not very often you get a man like this. Trust me, I've gone through several, and still haven't found one I'd want to keep," the lady stated.

"See…even she agrees," Slade pointed out. Raven breathed in deeply trying to keep tears back.

"Ma'am, may I please have your ticket?" the woman asked. Raven turned around and looked at the tunnel where you boarded the plane, the woman who ripped the tickets, and back to Slade. It was true, she would rather be with him than no one else, but would she risk the emotional damage? Of course.

"No."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"No, you may not have my ticket. I've had a recent change in plans," Raven smiled, turning around, grabbing Slade's hand, and walking in the other direction.

"So _now_ where are you going? And why did you volunteer our money for the tower!" Slade questioned.

"First of all, it was our doing that destroyed the tower, and it's not where I'm going…it's where we're going."

"And where are we going?"

"Garnett Rise."

"Where the hell is that?"

"Who knows."

-xXx

Time stands still for no one, and it marches on with a fast paced rhythm. We each get our chance with time, trying to make the most of it that is. Time is the only thing that has stayed constant since its beginning, and we rely that time will always be existent. No one knows when it will end, or if it ever will. That uncertainty keeps us going. The uncertainty that time will stop and the world will end. It's what makes us live, and move on.

And just like everyone else, the not so normal couple moved on, trying to make the most of what they have, and what they always will have…each other. And that's just what they will need, to get through the next stage of their lives….

_'Slade…,' Raven called from the bathroom._

_'Yes?' he answered, peaking his head into the doorway to see what was the matter. Raven looked at him, and an array of emotions swirled. Should she be happy, or be fearful?_

_'I'm pregnant.'_

-xXx

For once, everything was considered normal. No Titans, no trying to hide anything. It was just them, and they liked it that way. Strangely, the team was never in contact since the ordeal, and Raven always wondered how the others were fairing.

"I told you everything would work out fine," Slade reassured Raven as he cradled her in his arms.

"For now," Raven smiled.

It was now roughly a year since the couple moved to Garnett Rise, and they enjoyed it very much. Their house was hidden, and their social life consisted of talking to themselves, it wasn't always an easy life. Like every other healthy couple, they had their disputes, mostly on how to raise the children. Though they were only a few months old, most problems start at the very beginning. An ear piercing scream was heard, and both of them sighed as they lazily got out of bed and tended to the needs of the children.

"It's always Steph, never Sam," Raven sighed, picking up the baby, holding her closely to her chest.

"Then Steph is more like you, I presume?" he joked.

"Sam has to have some flaws you will grow to hate. After all, he is _your_ son too," Raven smirked. Steph seemed to have stopped complaining, and settled down. Raven placed her into her crib, and slowly walked out, with Slade close behind.

"I still can't believe it, twins. Someone up there doesn't like us," Slade sighed.

"Yeah, well life isn't always fair."

"Twice the mess, twice the diaper changing, twice the food, twice the noise…," Slade listed.

"Oh shush. You spend more time at work than home."

"I provide, don't I?"

"I can't complain about that."

The two went back to bed, utterly exhausted from the night and day work with the newborns. It was true that Slade always seemed to be wrapped up in work, and was never home. He never talked in depth what he was doing, and his day was always 'fine'. Nothing varied. They swore to never keep secrets from one another, Raven and Slade did, but this one had to be kept. She would not like him working as a vigilante, especially when she was a retired "good guy".

-xXx

Finally the first of school came across the family. It was a hard day for Raven. She feared that the public would destroy the twins. A slight case of paranoia? Definitely. As much as Raven protested the idea of them leaving the constant care under her wings, she let them go. Soon, many "first day of schools" came and went. The two resembled their parents more and more. Steph, the oldest by mere minutes, had the dark style as her mother, but her personality was quite the contrary. She was always upbeat and attentive, a very happy girl. Although, she did have her corks. She was very opinionated, and did not back down very easily when told. A stubborn brute, she was usually called by her father. Sam was more conservative. He was quiet and usually locked himself in his room. Despite his attitude, he was much like his father. They were always close, even through his teenage years. Steph and her father were always locking horns, disagreeing with everything.

"I just want to go out with my friends, Dad," Steph complained, throwing her hands into the air.

"On a cross country road trip, my dear. My answer is final, _no._"

"I'm sixteen now, and besides it's only for like not even a week. Okay?"

"You can't even drive, and you want to go on a road trip?" Slade mused.

"Angie and drive."

"How old is she?"

"Eighteen."

"You aren't going."

"_Dad!_ Please, just let me go this once!" Steph begged, "why do you fear so much?"

"Anything can happen. Do you want to end up like your _sister_! She never made it to her seventeenth birthday!"

"What? Dad, I _don't have_ a sister! …I had a sister?" Slade became wide-eyed at his comment, and tried to dismiss his daughter's question.

"Just go ask your mother if you can go," he sighed.

"I asked you a question. Did I have a sister?"

"Go as your mother, Steph."

"It has to do with the fact that you don't age, I assume."

"Stop pestering me," Slade said, his voice angry and his gaze annoyed.

"I will once you answer my question."

Slade was trapped, he had to answer the question. It was inevitable that she would find out her parent's past. Raven and he both agreed to keep Rhiannon and her unknown legacy a secret. And it telling the story of Rhiannon, they would have to reveal who they were.

"You did have a sister. Now go ask your mother if you can go or not," Slade demanded.

"Yes, sir," Steph sighed, walking out of the study.

-xXx

"He did?" Raven questioned, sitting at the kitchen table with Sam and Steph.

"Is that true?" Sam asked, now interested. Raven paused, her mind frozen with the thoughts of the past. Feelings that she never thought she would feel again, came back to haunt her. She gulped hard, and nervously spat out an answer.

"_Really!_" Steph and Sam simultaneously said.

"Yes, I don't want to talk about it anymore," Raven said, getting up from the table weakly. She needed to talk with her husband.

-xXx

"How come they never told us?" Sam asked, perplexed.

"Well, it's obviously for bad reasons," Steph sighed, "otherwise they would have mentioned her at least once. But that didn't, and that's what makes me wonder…."

"They are very secretive people. Self sufficient. They won't even ask each other for help or support."

"It's the oddest relationship ever, in all the history of the weirdest and most complicated relationships."

"Agreed."

-xXx

"Why did you tell her?" Raven shouted, bursting into the room. Slade turned away from looking out the window, unbridled from her sudden entrance.

"It slipped. She was insisting me on letting her go with her friends on a trip."

"Where? Oh never mind that now. But what did you say to her?"

"I told her that she was going to end up dead like her sister."

"That's real sweet of you to say…"

"Why are we so frustrated to tell them. They should know. She's family."

"It happened sixteen years ago, Slade. It's the past! Besides, our identities would--"

"They are our own children, Raven. They have every right to know. They are old enough to know the paths that we veered from. It's time someone knows our life story but us," Slade said in monotone.

"I guess I'm just not ready to handle the loss again…," Raven sighed, visibly getting upset.

"Listen," he said, wrapping his arms around her tightly, "no one is ready to hear about the child they lost. Especially when it's a bond as strong as a mother and child's." Raven dug her head into his chest and silently wept, preparing herself.

-xXx

Both Sam and Steph went to college, all ready to face the world on their own. Slade and Raven successfully accomplished raising their children. And for an ex-villain and ex-good guy, they did a pretty damn good job. Did Slade and Raven tell their secrets to their kids that night? Of course. But they left out the Teen Titan heritage and Slade's infamous attacks towards them. Was it the smart thing to do? Probably not.

-xXx

About three months into the twin's sophomore year of college, the phone rang loudly at home, and Raven swiftly answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Mom, it's Sam," Same answered.

"Hey baby! What's up?"

"I know this is really sudden and everything--"

"Yes…."

"But I'm just calling to tell you that I'm getting married."

"What!" Raven said, nearly dropping the phone.

"And we want you and Dad to come to Jump City to celebrate the Thanksgiving with her parents," Sam said, slightly demanding.

"Jump City?" Raven questioned, a little nervous at the name.

"That's where her parents live. I'm going to call Steph and tell her to come too. Hope to see you there. Love you, bye," Sam said, hanging up the phone. Raven, slowly put the phone on the hook.

"Slade!" she yelled her voice shaky, "we're going to Jump City!"

A/N: A long chapter to celebrate Christmas Eve, eh? I hope you enjoy, and I have a Merry Christmas. Or to be politically correct, have a Happy Holidays. .


	28. Chapter 28

"We are going to Jump City?" Slade questioned, as he watched Raven open up a suitcase, "and who was on the phone anyways?"

"It was Sam," Raven said calmly, with a smile on her face.

"And Sam is in Jump City?"

"Yes, with his fiancé –"

"What?"

"Isn't that wonderful? I am still in shock that our son is getting married. Married! Oh, it still feels odd saying it," Raven said cheerfully.

"…wonderful…. He never even mentioned a girlfriend."

"He did a while ago. I think the name was Jessie, or Jessica. Maybe it was Jess. Oh, I don't remember."

"What about Steph, is she coming?"

"Yes, Sam was going to call her after she got off the phone with me. We are leaving as soon as possible. We need to get there before Thanksgiving," Raven said, hurriedly raiding drawers for the trip.

"So we are actually going to return to the city, that you once swore to protect and I once swore to destroy?"

"If you put it that way…yes we are. We aren't going for us, Slade. We are going to for Sam," Raven pointed out.

"I've faced every evil in the world, except the one we are facing soon," Slade started to say, leaving the room to get tickets.

"And what is that?"

"In-laws."

-xXx

"Well, my father isn't exactly all that happy about the suddenness of this either, babe. So relax, you aren't the only one who is totally freaking out," Jess sighed, cracking her knuckles nervously.

"I think he's more nervous about meeting my parents than giving you away to me," Sam sighed.

"I don't know why. He's been like that all the time. He's always asking about my past boyfriend's family life and parents. It's annoying."

"Hmm…. I wonder why. Sounds like a strange paranoia." The doorbell rang in the background, ending the conversation. Jess squealed, realizing only a minor amount of nervousness. The two walked to the door to greet their guests.

-xXx

"I started laughing when he told me. I was near tears. But then he sounded serious, so I stopped," Steph said with a grin on her face.

"Very polite way of congratulating him," her father commented.

"I couldn't help it. He's so studious that I didn't even know he knew how to talk to women. I guess he proved me wrong."

"You two are ridiculous." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Well at least he's getting married and not doing hookers every night," Steph pointed out.

"…true…," Slade agreed.

"Steph!" Raven scolded.

"What? Its college anything is possible."

"Well are you "doing" guys every night?" her father questioned.

"Of course not."

"Shut up, the both of you," Raven said while ringing the doorbell, "please try and be civil."

"We'll try."

"No guarantees."

Raven pressed the doorbell, and it was heard echoing throughout the house. The three of them stood nervously out side, waiting impatiently for the door to open. Soon, a jubilant voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"Welcome, friends!" a red haired woman, with bright, sparkling, green eyes, answered the door.

"Starfire?" Raven asked, in disbelief.

"Raven!" the woman gasped, letting all her excitement out. She squeezed Raven with most of her strength, which caused Raven's breathing to be at a minimum.

"Star…you are hurting…me--" Raven gasped, trying to get her friend off of her.

"We thought you fell of the face of the earth!" Star shrieked.

"You know her?" Steph asked, in bewilderment that her mother actually knew someone.

"I see you have met my parents," Sam said from behind Star.

"Why…they are your parents?" Star questioned, off guard by the statement.

"Yeah…."

"So that means that…ah! This is so exciting!" Star said, giving Raven another bone crunching hug, "come in, please! Appetizers are out and ready to be eaten!"

"Mom!" Steph said in a hushed voice, getting her mother's attention, "is she always that cheery?"

"Always," Raven said with a smile.

Now inside, Sam introduced his fiancé, Jess.

"This is Jess Grayson, and these are my parents," Sam introduced. Jess shook both of there hands with a wide smile.

"And from the looks of it, you know my parents…I assume so," Jess said very unsure.

"Yeah. Old time pals," Slade said sarcastically.

-xXx

If there was one day, that he could wait for, it was this day. Not only was Richard Grayson on edge about his daughter getting married, and leaving his protection, he had to meet the parents. What would he say? He was sure that they would have nothing in common with him, especially his background. Straightening out his shirt, he heard the doorbell ring. He would have to think quick on his feet, try with all his heart to pretend to have common interests as these people…these _normal_ people.

He heard is wife's high pitched squeal, she was probably a little to excited to see the guests. But she was always jubilant. Putting his hand on the door handle, he thought he heard a familiar voice, from a woman. And then a man's voice, an all to familiar voice that used to be imprinted in his nightmares. It couldn't be…could it?

-xXx

"So how is everything? We haven't talked in such a long time!" Starfire said, sitting down on the couch with the appetizers.

"Great. It couldn't be better," Raven said with a smile.

"I see you did the right thing," Star said, directing the comment towards Slade.

"Yeah, I did," Slade said, bringing Raven in for a hug.

"What?" Raven asked, wondering what they were talking about.

"Nothing, my dear," he said with a smirk.

"If you guys don't mind me asking, how did you meet?" Sam asked filled with curiosity. Raven looked over at Star, trying to read if she had told her daughter about her past. But, Starfire gave a nervous and wary look. Having to give their explanation was saved from footsteps coming down the stairs. Starfire perked up, hearing that her husband was coming down. Nervously, he walked into the room and his gaze fell upon Raven, which meant that _he_ was here.

"Richard! Isn't it wonderful to see Raven again?" Starfire said cheerfully. Raven stood up and hugged the used-to-be Boy Wonder. He was surprised at the response, seeing that a hug was something she would never give.

"It's nice to see you again," Richard said with a smile, "so I guess Sam's parents are late?"

"No, in fact, we were right on time," Slade grinned maliciously.

"What?" Rich asked in disbelief.

"I basically had the same reaction," Slade commented.

"Isn't that wonderful that this has happened? Now we get to see each other more often," Raven said with a nervous smile, attempting to allude the oncoming tension between Slade and Richard.

"Just what I wanted," Richard said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Sit down, Richard," Starfire said demandingly, "oh Raven! Guess who else is coming?"

"Really? You kept in touch with them all these years?" Raven asked curiously, hoping her guess was right about who else was coming.

"They stayed in Jump City and are in charge of the Tower. But even though we live in the same city, we don't see them much. Only on the major holidays," Starfire said, saddened.

"I wonder why…. Oh, Star can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Raven asked, getting up.

"Sure."

-xXx

"Dad, how do you even know Mr. and Mrs. Grayson?" Sam questioned. Slade sat there in silence, not knowing how to answer his son. He told him loosely about his fiancé's parents when he told him the story of Rhiannon, but could he tell Jess that his father was the one who kidnapped his daughter all those years ago? Of course….

-xXx

"We need to tell them everything. They are old enough to understand and mature enough to hear the truth," Raven stated bluntly, "Star…we can't keep this a secret forever…."

"It's not Starfire anymore, it's Kori. And I don't want Jess finding out about what Richard did. He killed your daughter!" Kori said, near tears.

"Kori…. The past is behind us, now. We need to think about the future," Raven said, trying to hide the fact that Kori was telling the truth when Richard did have a lot to do with killing her daughter.

"Fine. But we will tell when the whole team is here," Kori agreed un willingly.

-xXx

"Remember how I told you about Rhiannon?" Slade asked.

"Our older sister that died in Titan's tower? Yeah…," Steph said.

"She didn't die by an accident. Her death had a meaning. And to think otherwise is disrespectful to her."

"What does that have to do with knowing me?" Richard asked, not seeing the point of the story.

"It has everything to do with it _Nightwing_.

"Wha--" Jess was cut off by a doorbell sounding.

"Saved by the bell," Richard muttered to himself, as he rose to answer the door. Opening it, he greeted to men at the door.

"It's nice to see you guys," he said shaking their hands. Jess got up and greeted each of them with a hug.

"Come meet my fiancé and his father! My mother and his mother are in the kitchen. They should be in here soon," Jess said excitedly, leading both of them into the adjoining living room. The two men stopped as they both looked at the nearly impossible.

"Wait…so who's your fiancé…and are you sure _he's_ the father?" one of them asked.

"Yes, Gar. I am sure. And Sam is my fiancé," Jess answered, distressed.

"You shouldn't be as upset to see me, as I am to see you and your aging team," Slade threatened towards Gar.

"Don't start anything," the other man said, hoping there wouldn't be a feud.

"Thanks, Victor," Jess said with a smile, sitting back down next to Sam.

"Garfield and Victor!" Kori squealed entering the room, giving them both a hug.

"Who?" Raven asked.

"The other members of our old clan," Kori explained, trying not to use the word 'team'.

"Oh, right," Raven said with a blush.

"Raven!" Vic exclaimed with excitement.

"Hey! What--" before she could say anymore she was swept up into a hug.

"How have you been doing?" Vic asked.

"Great! Life couldn't be better. Well, it would be if I could see you guys more often."

"You should come back to the city more often," Gar said shyly.

"Yeah…."

There was a certain tension that Raven and Gar displayed, as if they didn't know what to say to one another. Possibly it was because they were friends with benefits for so long. And because Gar truly loved Raven, it was hard to get over the fact that she left.

"I shall need help in the kitchen. I would greatly appreciate the assistance of Raven, Jessica, and Steph," Kori said, implying she wanted them to help her.

"Sure, Mom," Jess agreed, leaving the side of her loved one.

-xXx

"So, what does it feel like to be getting married?" Vic asked after a few seconds of ere silence.

"It's exciting, knowing that you'll be spending the rest of your life with this person. I just can't wait," Sam said with happiness. Vic gave a small grin, pleased with the response.

"And she loves you…even though a strange mixture of blood runs through your veins?" Gar asked.

"What are you talking about? My parentage has nothing to do with our relationship. Besides…your green so why should I listen to you?" Sam asked with spite.

"It was an accident that I couldn't have prevented."

"Right. And, my father is probably just as normal as any other father, so why are you attacking me?" Sam asked, his voice angered, looking for an answer.

"So you were never told of the scandalous adventures of the Teen Titans? Interesting…."

"Dad, what is he talking about?" Sam asked his father, curious to what the green man was talking about.

"Your sister's birth and demise, and all the glory and pain that occurred," Slade answered, looking his son in the eye.

"But what does that have to do with the Teen Titans?"

"Just about everything," Richard answered, "your father changed all of our lives…forever…."

-xXx

"…they would never admit it. It was so obvious it was ridiculous," Raven laughed, washing a dish, lathered in soap bubbles.

"Ha, really? They still even seem dazed with each other. It's like they just met for the first time. It's really sweet," Jess added.

"We weren't _that_ bad, were we?" Kori asked, innocently.

"Yes, you were. Don't sound modest, Kori," Raven sighed, handing the washed dish to Steph so she could dry it.

"So how did you and Dad meet?" Steph asked, curiously.

"Well--" Raven started, before Kori cut her off.

"He wasn't exactly the boyfriend…or husband at that point…to bring home to your friends," Kori laughed.

"What?" Jess and Steph questioned simultaneously. Kori and Raven both looked at each other, and nodded heads in agreement, with what they would tell.

"Remember how at the Titan's Tower they explained that there was a period of time when Slade _and _Raven were missing?" Kori asked Jess.

"Yeah! They said there was conspiracies going around like crazy about it," Jess remembered.

"Like what kind?" Steph asked.

"Like they were having some secret relationship, and the Titans didn't want anyone to know. How could they be so dumb? I mean…who wouldn't find out about a conspiracy like that!"

"It was a great cover up for what _really_ went on though," Raven mused.

"What do you mean?" Steph asked.

"Raven really was having an affair. If you must call it that."

"How do you really know?" Jess asked.

"Because I'm Raven…_the_ Raven." Steph and Jess both slightly dropped their jaws at the statement, trying to grasp the right thing to say.

"…so what happened after it ended?" Steph asked.

"It never ended, Steph. I married him, and had three children by him. Including you," Raven stated. The kitchen fell into an ere silence, and the pressure to break it was growing more and more intensely.

-xXx

The smells of Thanksgiving dinner emanated throughout the house, and the men of the party came to help set the table for the meal. Though there was still bitterness between rivals, everything was seemingly going on track. After everything was seat in its right place, everyone sat down.

"Now, it's a tradition here to say what we are thankful for," Kori explained, "I don't know what you do at home--"

"I'd…we are okay with that," Slade mused, already having an impression of what he was going to say.

"Okay. So Richard, could you start?" Kori asked.

"Sure," he said, almost unenthusiastically, "I am thankful for family and friends."

To his right, Kori said, "I am thankful that all of us could come together again."

"I'm thankful that this evening isn't turning out to be half bad," Jess said with a smile.

"I'm thankful that Jess is happy," Sam said, squeezing his fiancé's hand.

"I'm thankful I know the truth," Steph said, rather proudly.

"I'm thankful the truth is _finally _out," Raven sighed.

"Amen. Oh, right. I'm thankful that I haven't punched Richard, as he is called now, in the face," Slade crudely stated.

"Dad…," Sam sighed with disapproval, "way to ruin a happy moment."

"It's what I do best."

"Amen to that," Richard said raising his wine filled glass.

"Richard!" Kori snickered.

"I couldn't help it," Richard shrugged.

"You can't help a lot of things," Slade glared.

"Oh shut it, Slade. Vic just say what you are thankful for, before this becomes completely out of hand," Raven suggested.

"Alright. I am thankful that Gar hasn't said one of his crowd silencing jokes," Vic said for spite. Gar looked at Vic with distaste.

"Thanks for helping me there Victor," Raven sighed.

"Just stating what I'm thankful for, Rae. No harms," Victor shrugged.

"Well I'm thankful this is going as expected," Gar stated, finishing the "thanks" for the day.

"So you thought that today was going to end up like this?" Richard asked.

"Of course. The Titans wouldn't have it any other way."

"How sweet," Slade mocked.

"Get over yourself!" Raven shrieked.

"So this is your healthy relationship?" Gar asked.

"Better than any relationship you had with her," Slade said with a threatening eye.

"Ouch…," Vic said, thinking aloud.

"Shut it the both of you," Kori said, "and just eat. Stuff your faces so you can't talk."

"I'll gladly shove his," Gar said referring to Slade.

The night went on for hours like that. The next generation sitting in awe at the dysfunctions of their parents and their parent's friends. The rude comments were continually said, and the memories would last for generations….

-xXx

As every worker knows, work follows you everywhere. It was no different for Slade. As soon as he opened his laptop in the hotel, another job came on to the screen.

Slade's eye widened at the name, and said softly, "This is either a taste of heaven, or a beating from hell." He blinked his eye many times trying to believe that Richard Grayson's name was on his list. Rubbing his temples with his thumb and middle finger of his right hand, he knew that he couldn't accept the job. But what if he did? He would have an angry son and wife to deal with. Never mind Kori and Jess's anger too. What flustered him even more was the question of what was he doing, that was so wrong, that landed him on a vigilantes list. Slade was perplexed but, decided to get some rest. Tomorrow he would question him.

-xXx

"I still can't believe that you were a _Titan!_ My mother…and my father? An ex-villain. The infamous _Slade_! And what am I, coming from such parentage? Surprisingly human. Now that's just not fair!" Steph complained.

"Hero work isn't easy," Rich stated, "it has its kinks."

"Right. A super cool home, super powers, and unlimited phone numbers to all of the hottest guys in the business!" Steph listed.

"Speaking of work, how's it going for you Rich? What have you been up to since hanging up the costume?" Slade asked.

"Good…why?"

"Not getting into trouble?"

"No. Why the sudden interest?"

"Just wondering. What?" Slade answered, looking into Raven's eyes.

"Have you guys been to the tower, yet?" Kori asked.

"No, we haven't," Raven said.

"It looks just the way it did all those years ago," Kori explained.

"Mom almost cried throughout the whole thing. At the time I just thought she was overwhelmed," Jess said smiling.

"What do the tour guides say about the explosion?" Slade asked.

"'A fight between the Titans was explosive, and thus was the ending of the Titans,'" Jess quoted.

"Impressive," Sam complimented.

"Well, we better get going home. We need to be at the airport," Raven said.

"So soon?" Kori asked with sadness.

"I know, but we'll see you guys again soon, for the wedding," Raven said, getting up from the couch, hugging her dear friend. Slade quickly followed, and so did the rest as they said their goodbyes.

"I'll be watching you," Slade said to Rich, his eye narrowed threateningly.

A/N: The first chapter of 2006! Enjoy. (( Sorry for the delay…I fell of the face of the earth! ))


	29. Chapter 29

"Your comments were completely unnecessary, and utterly childish," Raven said, her voice raised.

"Rae, they were a couple of comments--"

"Will you ever grow up!"

"No, but--"

"Your arrogance is despicable," Raven spat, pacing around the room, "what are you even working on anyways?" Slade looked up from his laptop, and decided that he needed to be truthful, and this was the perfect time for that.

"I hate to anger you again, but I must tell you this," Slade said, looking cautiously into Raven's eyes, "I must tell you that I'm still a vigilante, because it's what I'm good at, and it pays the bills pretty nicely."

"You--"

"But, that is the lesser of the two evils here.

"There's something worse than _lying_ to me?" Raven cried.

"Depends what angle you are looking at this from. It's rare that the people you know are given to you as a job, but it happens."

"Who is it?" Raven said with nerves, and her eyes slightly glazed.

"Richard Grayson."

"What? Him? Why? He's a good guy and--"

"On a vigilante's list."

"You can't accept this, right? Please tell me you can decline it! Slade!" Raven cried, upset, with scarce tears sliding down her face. Slade sighed, and rose from his chair and walked over to Raven.

"Man is always born right…no matter their parentage or what they are born into. He may grow up and stray from the path of goodness, and do what is wrong. But in the end, he knows what is right," he said with a smile, lifting up Raven's chin so her gaze could meet his.

"Thank you," she smiled back through a tear stained face.

"You can't tell Richard or Kori, or anyone about this," he said sternly.

"Why not?"

"Because I wasn't even supposed to tell you."

"Will someone else be after him, since you declined?" Raven asked nervously.

"No, because I didn't decline."

"You _bastard!_ You fucking son of a _bitch_," Raven yelled, with her voice raspy, pulling away form his embrace.

"Let me explain…,"

"What is there to explain, Slade? You accepted to kill someone, but not just any someone. My friend, and your son's fiancé's father! How could you accept a job like that? He's _family_ now, and you freely accept it!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Raven--" Slade tried to sooth her, but she rejected his favor.

"I don't want to talk to you. Now I have to--"

"Raven, listen to me! I accepted it so no one else could! Besides, I want to see why he's on this fucking list in the first place. You are very good at judging me to quickly Raven, and it is your downfall. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"No, but--"

"I know, you reacted to the way I said it. I know."

"I'm not forgiving you quickly, this time," Raven threatened.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, my dear."

-xXx

The day couldn't have been anymore beautiful. Friends and family walked up the stairs to the church that held the Wilson/Grayson wedding. The church was covered with bouquets of flowers, all in pinks, reds, and whites. The stained glass windows shone as light coursed through, and it illuminated the church with an array of colors. People chatted about their lives, and about their happiness for the bride and groom of the day. The event was starting and everyone took their seats.

The music started and the bride and her father started walking down the isle. Her white wedding gown was gorgeous, a corset fitting top, and long silk bottom that slightly puffed out. A dainty veil covered her face, and her dark hair was twisted up into a complicated bun. She looked absolutely ravishing. When the bride and her father reached the top of the pews, right before the alter, she tried to leave her father's grasp, but he held on to her tight.

"It's okay, Daddy. He _loves_ me," she whispered into his ear, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She left his side, and went up onto the alter to be joined with her love. The reception went on, and the bride was barely holding back tears. She was so happy and overjoyed. Soon, the last part of the wedding was complete, and the priest said, "you may kiss the bride." The groom lifted up her veil and kissed her lips to seal the commitment. The church was filled with a roar of clapping and whistling, and the two dashed down the isle, running towards the awaiting limo to take them to the reception.

-xXx

The reception was just as beautiful as the church the wedding was held in. The outside arrangement was fantastic.

"Congratulations," Slade said, sticking his arm out to Richard.

"To you too," he said timidly, shaking his hand, "thanks for paying for a lot of this."

"Eh, no problem. Raven made me do it anyways, so thank her too."

"Will do," Richard said with a grin, "I've never seen Jess so happy, before."

"Maybe because you are always working."

"I'm not a workaholic, if that's what you're accusing me of."

"Are you taking an interest in your old job again?" Slade asked, inquisitively.

"I'm not going to tell you that, Slade."

"Suit yourself."

Raven came up to Slade, looking drunk with a good time, and collapsed into his embrace.

"Come dance with me," she partially demanded.

"You know I can't dance."

"But you are quick on your feet. Come on," she said, dragging him to the dance floor.

"Why don't we dance too?" Kori asked.

"Of course," Richard said, gently grabbing her hand and walking her to the dance floor.

-xXx

Jess' face blushed when it was time for the father-daughter dance. Her shy nature didn't like all the attention on her. The music came on and a large grin was plastered on her face.

"It's a shame you changed your name," Richard said quietly.

"Oh, Daddy—"

"I really like Jessica Robyn Grayson," he teased.

"Just for that it's Mrs. Wilson to you," Jess joked. The chorus boomed loudly for the speakers, and more people with happiness as the song continued on.

"Ha, I guess I'm going to have to get used to Jessica Grayson Wilson, eh?" he asked, reality setting in that his daughter was leaving the care of his wing.

"Daddy….it's Jessica Robyn Wilson, we went over this, remember?"

"I'm just not entirely kosher with the idea of you depleting your name from your…name."

"Right…. It's this simple. One sounds better than the other." The song came to a close, and the crowd started to cheer.

"I love you," Richard said, planting a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

Jess dashed back to Sam's embrace and sighed.

"What was he talking to you about? You looked flustered," Sam pointed out.

"He was pestering me about my name...during a father-daughter dance…on my wedding night!" Jess complained.

"Well, forget about that. It's time to dine," Same said, extending his arm out to escort her to the table, set for the bride and groom's parents and their titanic friends.

Once everyone was seated, with served food in front of them, toasts were ready to be given.

"I'd like to make a toast," Richard said, standing up, "I'd like to congratulate the reason we are all here. To their happiness through the good times and the bad, may they be successful." He raised his glass above his head, and the rest of the party followed, taking a large sip of alcohol. After Richard sat down, everyone started eating, and soaking in the good times. The smiles were plentiful and real, the night resembling a dream. The conversations were light, and all about the past. Once everyone was full with their fair share of a meal, it was time to bring out the cake. It stood five layers tall, and pink flowers and ribbons were spread throughout. As on most wedding cakes, the figurine of a bride and groom were on the top. Jess cut her piece of cake with ease and placed it on the plate and with a fork, took a neat sized piece out of it. Sam on the other hand, struggled with getting the piece of cake he cut on his plate. It would always splat on the table. Feeling his embarrassment, Jess scooped the cake up into her hands and put it in his plate.

"You really want the cake _that_ bad?" Sam asked. Jess gave him a toothy smile. Not even bothering with picking up a fork, Sam grabbed the piece and shoved it into Jess' face. With a screech, Jess closed her eyes as the desert was smudged all over her face. Wiping the excess off, Jess took her piece of cake and smashed into Sam's face.

"Hold on, I think you've got some cake on your face," Jess said, acting dumbfounded.

"Really? That's funny, because so do you," Sam pointed out.

"I do?"

"Yeah. There's a lot by your mouth that's not going to be there in a second."

"What?" Jess questioned. Sam kissed Jess on the mouth. And then ate some of the pieces of cake off of her face.

"Hey!" Jess giggled flirtatiously.

"Kinky, eh?" Slade said, while jabbing Richard in the side. Raven clapped her forehead at the comment, and Kori smiled.

"At least they are having a good time," Richard smiled, trying to hide the pain of the recent jab in the ribs.

After the ordeal, the cake was taken away and cut into several pieces for the guests. The night was winding down, and people started their way home. Multiple slow dances were played at the end to slow down the evening. Once the last couple left, the DJ played one more song. Sam and Jess danced together as if the had glue on their abdomens. Richard and Kori, and Slade and Raven also slow danced. Victor and Gar danced mockingly toward the other couples. When the song ended, Victor and Gar left for home, and Sam and Jess entered the limo that drove them to the most luxurious hotel in Jump City.

-xXx

"It's been awhile since we gave you that job, Slade. We need him finished, _now_," a sturdy man's voice said, from the opposite side of the desk Slade was sitting at.

"I know, but it isn't the right time--"

"Of course it's not. The time was months ago! Why are you so hesitant about this one? You have been up against bigger and "badder" guys than this, and you are chickening out!"

"I'm not chickening out, Vince. I'm doing my job."

"If he isn't dead within the next week, you are loosing this case and your good name."

"I figure this is my last one anyways."

"It's a smart move on your part; especially after this lackadaisical attitude."

"I promise you he will be finished by the end of the week," Slade said while getting up.

"Oh, I forgot to mention something. We sent someone else to get him. Because we thought you forgot. And if he sees you there, he will kill you too," Vince glared.

"We'll see about that."

A/N: Short, I know. But it was a light chapter .


	30. Chapter 30

"Raven? We need to talk," Slade said seriously, walking into the study. Raven peaked her eyes over the book that she was reading, so you could only the see from the bridge of her nose and up.

"Oh, we do? About what?" she asked, curiously.

"About Richard."

"What did you find out?" she said, closing her book rapidly, sitting uneasy in the chair.

"I found out that he's going to dinner, this Thursday."

"That's useless for us, it's Wednesday night."

"Either we leave now, or he _dies_ tomorrow. Your choice," Slade said bluntly.

"I want him to live, Slade!" Raven cried.

"Of course you do. Pack your things; we need to be at the airport within two hours."

"But—"

"My dear, I am a vigilante; I have my ways of transportation." He left and quickly as he came, and Raven quickly followed him out of the doorway to pack only what she needed for the trip. She didn't question him about how much to bring, or for how long they will be gone, but just packed as if she was a fugitive.

"Do you have a rather elegant dress for tomorrow night's dinner?" Slade asked.

"Which one should I bring? Do you want something more gown like, or simple?" she asked heading for the closet.

"The one that looks the least suspicious."

"What exactly are we—"

"Finish packing and be at the front door in five," Slade said, interrupting her, exiting the room.

"I forgot how neurotic he was," Raven whispered quietly.

-xXx

_"I promise you he will be finished by the end of the week," Slade said while getting up._

_"Oh, I forgot to mention something. We sent someone else to get him. Because we thought you forgot. And if he sees you there, he will kill you too," Vince glared._

_"We'll see about that."_

The conversation reverberated in his thoughts as he stared blankly at the computer screen. How was he going to get a person from a restaurant setting, into an alley to kill him? And in a way that was most discrete? The task seemed rather impossible, but he would find a way.

"I'm ready. You said be ready in five minutes, and you are on the computer! How--"

"Just give your things to Wintergreen. He will--"

"Slade, Wintergreen is dead," Raven said softly with a concerned facial expression, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I guess I just forgot, that's all."

"You don't forget about a friend's death. Something is troubling you."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Don't try and allude me! Tell me what is going on!"

"I will tell you in the car, I _promise_." Raven sighed heavily. She knew something was up, and she also knew he was stubborn enough not to tell her. So she struggled with the suitcase, and walked by the room. Little did she know, that he didn't want her coming in the room, nevertheless him standing up, because clutched in his hand was a freshly polished handgun. The handgun was a small fright to what was in the rather large case under the desk, with a wide variety of sharpshooters. Placing the gun in it's proper place, he closed the lid and clipped it closed. Lugging the large, with other luggage, he made his way towards the front door. Barely getting through the frame by mere millimeters. He shoved the cases in the trunk, and slammed it shut. He opened the front door of the highly expensive, and rather luxurious, car, and got in.

"The luggage is quite cumbersome?" Raven asked with a smile.

"I didn't notice," he said, putting the car in drive, and pressing on the gas pedal so that the car sped down the road at an unsafe speed. Feeling the jolt of the rapid acceleration, Raven pleaded for him to slow down, the normal plea from a front seat passenger. He only sped up faster, at the cry.

"What the hell are you doing!" Raven shrieked. Slade pressed the break down, and the car stopped perfectly right behind the white line of the four-way intersection.

"You are so lucky that--"

"There is no such thing as luck. It's all skill," he said conceitedly.

"Oh, shut up. Now tell me what is bothering you," Raven said, partially demanding an answer.

"Things have gotten more complicated."

"What do you mean?" The car moved onward as Raven's question was asked.

"I mean that it is more complicated now." Raven rolled her eyes in frustration.

"How so?"

"Some else is after him. Someone good. The best of the best, Rae. The next couple days aren't going to be a tea party," Slade explained.

"But you are the best. Right?" Raven asked, her voice quivering.

"Times change, Raven. There is always someone better than you."

"Don't say that, Slade. You have to save Richard," she pleaded.

"I will do what I can," he said back, his voice strained.

"And you can save him!"

"Right."

"Slade, you aren't being very convincing…."

"Alright then. I will gallantly save your friend, and bring him back to you in one piece, okay? A promise is a promise. We've been together for a _long _time, and I haven't broken one yet, have I?" he asked, his voice raised.

"No…."

"Then _shut up_! You are making it worse by pestering me. I take my work seriously, and I don't need _you _to annoy me about what I do best!" Slade yelled, furiously. Raven was astounded at his anger. He had never yelled at her like that in a long time, and it made her uneasy. With not knowing how to respond to him, she looked out the car window with hurt eyes. The car ride to the airport was filled with silence, and only the humming of the engine was heard.

At the private airport, a plane was waiting. The two grabbed their things, and handed them to two men who placed their things in storage. The two boarded the plane, and in ten minutes, the plane was off the ground and climbing steadily.

"I'm sorry, Rae," Slade said apologetically.

"You surprised me. I've never seen you so…lost," she looked him in the eye with concern.

"Instead of killing someone, I'm saving him. It's a new experience. And a failure is out of the question."

"I know it's a lot of pressure, but I can help."

"No, you can't. Promise me, you will not use your powers. I've been around Jump City a couple of times. It's alleyways are darker, and it's people altogether are Titan haters."

"Why…we used to protect the city…."

"You disappeared. Their heroes fell off the face of the earth."

"So--"

"If you reveal your identity as a Titan…things could turn for the worst."  
"But I want to help you. I can turn the other cheek with the crazy crowd."

"Raven, I can't die. What's the worst thing he can do to me?" Slade said with a pompous tone.

-xXx

"I like what you did with the place," Raven said, commenting on the dust. She dropped her bag, and a layer of dust jumped up at the impact.

"It's been awhile since it's been in use. But we aren't here for its wondrous technology," Slade turning on another bank of lights.

"So, is there a living space in this warehouse?" Raven sighed, ready for a good night sleep.

"Yes."

"You still remember how to get around?"

"I'm not senile my dear."

"That's what I love about you…you will never forget anything about me."

"Even if I did get old, how could I forget about you?" Slade asked, rounding a corner.

"If you really wanted to you could."

"And I don't."

"Good," Raven said with a smile.

"Did you know, that this is the place I first thought of capturing a Titan?" Slade asked.

"No, so I presume it has some sentimental value to you?"

"It lead me straight to you. So I guess it's got a value."

"Oh shut up, with your mushy lines. They get old," Raven sighed.

"Not as old as some of the crap in here," Slade said, wrinkly his nose at the smell emanating from the kitchen.

"That's disgusting," Raven gagged. The two passed the kitchen and made their way to the bedroom. Raven flung her suitcase on the bed, and collapsed on the bed.

"We have reservations at six. So that gives us a few hours to kill. I figure--"

"How about we just relax?"

"How can you relax when we have to plan to go save your stupid asinine friend? Who, may I mention, assisted in the murder of our daughter?" Slade questioned.

"This empty bed has just got me thinking," Raven said seductively, tracing her finger around on the comforter, "that's all."

"I really don't think that I'm in the mood for --"

"Sex? Tsk tsk, Slade. And I was only thinking of cuddling."

"Really?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

"It looks like you are lying."

"Oh, the harshness of the accusation. It's killing me!" Raven cried, "why won't you agree to a simple…bonding moment?"

"Rae, we have to take this seriously," Slade said turning his back towards her, to ready his things for later tonight.

"Fine, but are you sure you don't want just a little fun?" Raven asked tapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm…--" Raven stood in bra, and her pants unzipped and loosely hung to her curvaceous hips.

"Speechless? Now do me a favor, and take _my _breath away," she said, lightly kissing his lips. Slade couldn't resist the call of lust from her, and brought down his guard. The kiss became deeper, more passionate. The rush of happiness coursed through their bodies, closer uniting them. Slade proceeded to take of his shirt, and Raven felt every muscle, and every battle wound that left a mark, with her lips. Raven undid her bra strap as he zealously kissed her neck. She sat down on the bed and with her hands on his shoulders, pulled him in close. She whispered, "Don't love me quietly… do it with intensity." And that's exactly how the rest of the scene played out. They both hungrily groped for each other, like never before. The feelings were more intense then their first time, and the hype was most pleasurable. Like two untamed animals, they displayed their feelings for one another. The peak of the passion had grown, so big and so deep, and the climax was heading downward. The two breathed heavily, as they separated. Raven sighed deeply, and lay there motionless.

"Now, did that take your breath away?" Slade asked, panting.

"I can barely breathe," she said through sharp inhales, with a playful smile. Raven turned on her side, her bare back facing toward him, and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Slade asked, finding the position rather offensive.

"I'm…I'm fine," she muttered, "I need to get ready." Raven rolled out of bed, and grabbed her clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Her warm feet slapped against the cool cement as she picked up speed toward her destination. Once she was in the bathroom, she slammed the door shut, and collapsed on the floor crying, trying to keep her sobs down so Slade would not hear.

The dreams she would have turned to dark nightmares, and it was always the same scenario every night. The piercing screams of a woman, a pool of blood knee deep. There was always a man, in her nightmares, radiant…but he was distant, and he could never be touched or talked to. He was just there. The point of view, was always shaky and intense. It all felt so real, and she missed the dreams of "cloud 9", a paradise compared to her horrific nightmares. But what scared her even more, was that her dreams usually had some parallel to what was to come. And all she could think about was death. And since Slade can't die….

Raven turned on the shower, and continued to sob heavily. Once the ice cold water turned warm, she got in, and rub her face while the water caressed and slightly stung her face. Her mind wandered off into the realm of what might happen tonight. So many things could go wrong, and only one person can make it right. It flustered her that Slade would not let her help, especially when she was apart of the team that could not defeat _him_. But she hadn't used her power in so long, and didn't know what would happen if she suddenly used it with vigor.

Done with her shower, she stepped out and grabbed a towel, and wrapped it tightly around her body. She looked at the clothes she brought in, but they were not the dress that she would wear tonight. Raven exited the bathroom, and found her suitcase, but found Slade nowhere in site. She figured he was looking around the place he left behind. With dress and tights in hand, she made her way back to the bathroom. She shut the door gently behind her, and turned to face a figure.

"You are not fine," he abruptly said, making Raven scream with fright.

"Why do you say that?" Raven asked, tying the towel around her waste, exposing her breasts so she could put a bra on.

"Because your eyes are red, and your face is disgruntled because of heavy thought. Something is troubling you."

"You are mistaken, because I am fine. I'm just a little upset about tonight. I'm nervous."

"It's more than that, Raven."

"Slade! Why are you up my butt about this?" Raven cried.

"You have known about this for quiet some time, and you are accepting of it," Slade explained.

"What are you saying? That I'm okay with this situation?"

"No--"

"Then just leave me alone."

"So, you seduce me, run off as if you were upset about seducing me, and now you are telling me to go away? What happened in those seconds that changed your mindset?"

"Leave me _alone_!" Raven cried, using her power to push him away.

"Rae, I jut want to help…."

"I need to get ready. I just need time to think and prepare myself for the worst tonight. _Leave_."

Slade followed the command, and thought to himself, '_Must be another 'time of the month'.'_

-xXx

The limo rolled up to the restaurant, and stopped directly in front of it. The driver opened the door, and out stepped a young woman. She walked out on the sidewalk, and a man came out of the limo next. The man was none other than Richard Grayson. He took her arm and escorted her into the restaurant. They came to the front desk, and a short bald headed man asked what he could do for them.

"The Grayson party of two has arrived," Richard stated with poise.

"Ah, good. Mr. Grayson, right this way," the man said, escorting them to their seats.

"This is to much, Richard," the young woman said, seeing the amount of money in this place, "to much for just a little date."

"It's no problem, really. Just enjoy," he said with a smile, pulling out the chair so she could take a seat. She sat down, and a menu was handed to her, and Richard sat down quickly after her, taking a menu from the man.

"Enjoy," he said with a jolly smile.

"Look at these prices! I really feel--"

"It's on me, Sanaa."

"Fine. But I will pay you back later. This is way to nice," Sanaa sighed.

"I'll be happy to accept." Sanaa giggled softly, and it sounded rather flirtatious.

"Anyways, down to business."

"Of course. I love you--"

-xXx

"My hands are shaking," Raven said amazed, looking at her outstretched, shaking, hand.

"A bit nervous?" he asked, taking her hand into his own.

"Yes, and I am so cold," she answer shivering. The two rounded the corner and saw a limo with a woman getting out. They watched as the other man followed her out of the car.

"Is that…?" Raven gasped, while squinting, "oh my god! It is!"

"Shush!" Slade barked.

"Why should I be quiet, when my best friend's husband just waltzed into one of the most expensive restaurants, in Jump City?" Raven shrieked.

"Things aren't always--"

"So you are defending when he is doing wrong, and not when he was doing good?"

"I still hate him either way, my love. It's just that sometimes in the business--"

"The business of what? Cheating! Don't tell me you are talking from experience!"

"No!" Slade cried. He sighed and sagged his shoulders, it was useless trying to explain this on deaf ears. "Just act casually. I will talk to him. Besides, I need to get him out of there. Relax. Things always aren't as they seem." While Raven calmed herself down, the two entered the restaurant and reached the front desk.

"Wilson, party of two," Slade said abruptly.

"Certainly. Right this way, now," a bald headed man said, grabbing two menus. The two followed him, and Raven spotted Richard and the woman.

"She looks about half his age!" Raven said, her whispered voice stressed.

Slade pulled out the chair, and Raven sat down in it, and adjusted it so she was comfortable sitting at the table. When Slade sat down, the menus were distributed, and the man wished their dinner well.

"We will get drinks, and then I will go talk to him. Just don't be to upset. It's nothing, really."

"Why are you so relaxed?"

"Why are you so convinced he's cheating? No other woman could probably stand him anyways."

"Just go now. The sooner we get this done, the sooner this all will be over. I want to know--"

"Fine. I'll go talk to him," he said, rising from the table, rather casually.

-xXx

"You _love _him?" Slade asked, placing his hands on the table, leaning over.

"No! I was going to tell him…why should I tell you? Who _are you_?" Sanaa asked perplexed.

"Meet my friend, Mr. Wilson. He's a _pleasant_ surprise," Richard said with a forced smile.

"I know this is business, my lady, but I need to talk to Richard in private."

"If it's about his job, I should be notified too."

"Well, its about his life. And his life is on the line tonight. Whatever you two did, you are pissing people off, and someone is out to get Richard. I know he's not as nimble as he used to be, so I am here to save his sorry ass."

"He still secretly--"

"What is his success rate, miss? It's getting slimmer each day he puts on the mask. I know this is an ego bruiser on your part, Rich, but today, and just today, you have to trust me. We _need _to leave."

"Do you know who this person is?"

"He's _the _best."

"I thought _you _were the best!" Richard cried.

"You're right, I was. But he's a huge threat. Now we can get out of her like calm people, or I will pull you out of this place myself."

"Is Raven here?" Richard asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Because she's sitting with another guy."

A/N: Cliffie! Thanks for the great reviews, guys! But fresh blood is always great to hear from! Enjoy!


	31. Chapter 31

Raven kept turning around nervously, trying to get the gist of the conversation. Realizing her eavesdropping was rather obvious, she turned around and sighed heavily, her stomach queasy from the nerves.

"If it is not rude to ask, my lady, but what is an astounding woman, such as yourself, alone in a facility such as this?" Raven turned around at the unfamiliar voice. She looked into his gray eyes and blushed slightly. She wasn't used to this kind of attention from anyone other than her husband, and this man was not bad looking. "Mind if I take a seat?" Before the question was even answered, he sat down. Raven was alarmed by this, but was in no haste to get rid of a man who found her astounding.

"I know this must be odd, but I feel the need to get this off of my chest. So now, are you dating?" he asked, rather rudely.

"No I'm--"

"Wonderful. Me either. With work, my personal life can't get in the way. It's rather depressing when I really think about it. But I never think about much besides work."

"Self indulged I presume?" Raven asked for spite.

"Ha. It might seem that way. But I'm not. I do things for the betterment of mankind."

"Good for you," Raven said with a fake smile, plastered on her face.

"Yes, well. Good is how I will feel, maybe even a little more than good, when we get together. I don't know how you are not accompanied in a restaurant like this!" the man outstretch his hand, and let his fingers caress Raven's palm. Raven pulled her hand out from under his.

"Don't be frightened by my forwardness, dear." Raven gasped softly, feeling something on her leg, going up her dress. She knocked it away, and pushed her chair out a little further.

"Oh, that was just to tease you," he said while standing up, walking over to her. He placed his cold hand on the back of her neck, and slowly dragged his fingers on her warm skin. Shivers shot up and down her spine.

"Get off of me!" she shrieked, smacking his hand away.

"For now…," he said, sliding his hand down her dress, and pulling it back up slowly.

-xXx

Slade turned his head towards the direction of their table, and saw that Richard was right, there was another person at the table. Something clicked in the back of his mind, that his heart didn't particularly like.

"He's here," Slade said vengeful.

"How do you know?" Sanaa asked abruptly.

"Like any "good" villain, one attacks straight for the heart."

"He's tantalizing you?"

"He's luring me away from you. He knows that I betrayed my orders to kill you, and more importantly, he knows me."

"It looks like he's trying to flirt with her, badly," Sanaa stated. Slade turned his head, and saw him get up and walk towards Raven, placing a hand on her neck, and then slowly pushing it down her dress. Flames of anger rose within him, and his hand was clenched into a fist.

"Go get her out of here," Richard said, "she isn't safe."

"And you don't think I can't see that? Being a vigilante has been my life, I know exactly what he's doing," Slade said threateningly, looking over towards the table again, noticing he was gone. "Just stay here, and act like nothing is happening." He walked away and went back to the table, and saw Raven shaking. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She snapped, and smacked his hand away.

"Get off of me!" she cried, with tears on the brim of her eye. She looked up, and saw it was not the gray-eyed man and sighed with relief. Slade sat down, and grabbed her hands to try and settle her shaking.

"What did he say to you, Raven?" he asked fluidly.

"He…he touched me. Wait, how did you know that--"

"That's not important. The man who did this to you is after Richard. You need to get out of here and be safe. I will escort you back to the hideout, and do some more things to prepare for tonight. Forget what I said about not using your powers. Raven, you have to use them to defend yourself if he gets anywhere near you. Now let's get out of--"

"Good evening, folks. I am Henry, your server for the night. Would you like to start out with a drink?" the waiter asked.

"No, actually. We are leaving. An emergency has occurred," Slade said while standing up.

"Oh. I am sorry. Hopefully everything will be alright. Have a good night," Henry said politely. Raven stood up, and they walked out of the restaurant together.

"I want to help you."

"Rae--"

"Don't try and sweet talk me out of changing my mind."

"Fine, I won't," Slade said with a smirk. Behind the slight grin, he was conjuring up a plan to leave her behind.

"Good."

The two entered the hide out, and Slade when directly to his bag and pulled out his laptop and set it up.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked, laying her jacket on the bed before looking over his shoulder.

"Hacking into the security cameras, which are around the restaurant. I want to see when this person came in and out. I need you to help me identify him," Slade said, while intently staring at the computer screen.

"I could just give you a description," Raven simply said.

"Yes, but I want to know which direction he was coming in from, and which direction he was going in when he came out."

"Why is that important?"

"It may be helpful to what he's planning next. And he might have left a clue."

"Well, he smokes," Raven said. Slade looked closer at the box of cigarettes, and noticed the cover of the box was obstructed by something small. He paused the camera, and zoomed onto the box.

"Oh my god…," Slade said wide eyed. On the screen, in neat handwriting, was a note that read:

A dying day is all that you need,

And it will happen next time you bleed.

At Slade's trailing voice, Raven looked at the computer, and read it. Her jaw hung open, and her delicate hand rose to cover her mouth.

"Is he talking about me?" Raven asked, "I'm the only one that can…die."

"It's wearing off…."

"What is?"

"…I'm dying…."

"The stuff that is making you immortal, is wearing off, and killing you!" Raven shrilled.

"It's not killing me, Rae. I'm dying naturally, as are you."

"So…so now you need my help?" Raven asked excitedly.

"No." He got up from his chair, shut the laptop, and put it back in the bag. He walked out of the room, without even acknowledging Raven's presence. Perturbed by this, Raven screamed, "Where are you going!" His return reply was faint, but she heard the words 'to think'.

-xXx

His head, heavy in his hands, his thoughts began to wander. How could this person know that the chemicals were starting to recede? Memory after memory played in his mind, and then it came to him…

_Slade Wilson was at the top of his game, during those sixteen years away from the Titan. His kill count was unbelievable. The rumor was he had reached the thousands. He was feared by many, and idolized by one. This one person, at the time, was not the Titan, but by a young boy. This boy always heard stories about the master-killer, and swore to himself he would go on rendezvous like him. His childish dream, turned into a teen fantasy. With his smarts, the now teenager knew practically everything about Slade. Even about what made him "special"._

_A close friend had told him that she heard a rumor that the infamous Slade was back in Jump City. His plan could now be set in motion._

_Slade was walking through the crowded city, going to his next place of business, when he ran into the teen. As the two passed by Slade was clipped, and figuring it was just an extra sharp edge of a shopping bag out to get him. He dismissed the encounter, and watched how his very minor healed within seconds, leaving not a scratch. Once the teen had the blood he was looking for, he disappeared from the sidewalk to an alleyway. He took out a swab and soaked it with the blood and put it in a case. The boy's plan, in its immature stages, was already very successful._

-xXx

"He looked familiar, the gray-eyed man. But I just can't place his face anywhere," Raven sighed.

"He's not after Grayson," Slade blurted.

"Sure he is—"

"He's bate, Rae. Whoever this guy is, he's been on me for years."

"How do you know that?"

"Plans like this, so perfectly executed, don't just come together like this. They take planning. And with any good plan, a lot of time is put into them."

"What are you talking about? What plan?" Raven asked innocently.

"I'm not sure of what plan exactly, but he's got one. We are to leave tomorrow," Slade said, pacing the room with an unsure look.

"But what about Richard, Slade? How do we know that he isn't just bate."

"Sanaa."

"Who's Sanaa?"

"The woman he was with, his secretary."

"He's sleeping with his secretary! How completely unoriginal!"

"No! He was wearing his wedding band, Raven," Slade said quickly, calming her down, "I told you it was just business."

"You had me scared, for a moment. So what do you propose we do?" Slade looked Raven in the eye after she asked her question, and thought. What were they going to do? He needed to get Raven off his mind.

"Just relax. Get a good night sleep, I guess." There was a long pause of uncertainty from the both of them. Each one was trying to secretly plan there own agenda, and their usual openness with one another was gone. The feeling made both of them uneasy.

"We need to get some food to eat. I'm starving, and I don't want to even go near the stench of the kitchen," Raven said while wrinkling her nose, emphasizing the disgust of the smell.

"I know a burger place a few blocks down. I'll get some stuff to go."

"Sounds amazing."

"Good," Slade said, planting a kiss on her forehead, "I'll be back soon."

Raven heard the loud boom of the shutting door, and decided to take a look around the place. There was surely something good to see in a place like this.

The lights flickered on, revealing a messy unorganized room. Papers and books lay everywhere. Stepping over piles of papers she managed to wade through to the desk, and flipped through the old papers, the pencil drawings fading. Grabbing a random piece of paper, she observed a blueprint and it was a sophisticated human looked android. The squiggles, millions of notes, and complexity of the picture confused Raven into the oblivion, and put it down. There was so much to his life that was untouched and unexplored by minds other than his. His stoic ways angered Raven at times, but his secrets were probably kept in the past for a reason. There wasn't a villain behind the mask, there was a genius. A genius who found the perfect bunch to test his intelligence on. She turned away from the desk, and accidentally knocked over a stack of papers. She shrieked, and turned around to see the mess she had made. She turned around and saw a manila folder that lay underneath the pile she had just knocked over. She opened the folder cautiously and peaked in. Pictures filled her view. She flipped through the pictures, and came across a younger and two-eyed Slade. She smiled, and noted that at the particular angle the picture was taken, someone else had to have been holding the camera. She lifted the picture and looked at the one underneath it. A beautiful woman was pictured on the photograph, with her brown hair flowing with the wind. Her face was beaming with happiness. Raven realized who this woman is was, when she noticed the ring on her right finger….

_"…what happen…to your…eh…eye," Raven said, still her gaze focused on his face._

_"My attempt for a first wife," Slade uncomfortably said, moving uneasily in his chair. Raven's staring gaze broke, when her expressions filled with worry._

_"May I ask how?" Raven said, clearing her throat. Slade looked at her, but decided to let his guard down around her._

_"She shot my eye out." _

Raven wondered what went wrong. The picture must have been before the event that left Slade one-eyed. Slade must have loved her enough to keep the pictures, to remind himself of all the good, instead of all the bad that he was reminded of when he looked into the mirror. But secretly, Raven was glad the relationship ended the way it did, because with out their struggle, her own relationship with him would have been nothing. She put the folder down gently, and maneuvered herself around the desk. Carefully, she made it three-quarters of her way out of the room, when she tripped and stumbled into a small column with an expensive looking piece of artwork perched on it. The column wobbled enough so the artwork tittered, and fell off.

'_Crap…,' _Raven thought to herself as she awaited the crash, with her eyes tightly shut. But instead she heard something lock. She opened her eyes slowly, and noticed that the tiny statue was a lever. After she came to this realization, a section of the wall started to shake and progressively disappear into the floor. Dust flew from the inside of the room and Raven coughed it out of her lungs. She curiously stepped into the room, and felt around for a light switch. But before she could do that, the lights flickered on automatically. Raven was appalled at what lay in front of her. The weapons ranged from pocket knife, to a massive selection of artillery. Raven stepped into the room, her eyes glittering with amazement. She was partly interested in the collection, but partly disturbed by it too. Though the stock was not updated, she realized something truly odd about one weapon hanger on the wall. When Slade started something, he always finished it, no matter what. His obsessive composure wouldn't allow him to be any other way. Raven stared in bewilderment at the one empty hanger.


	32. Chapter 32

"What is a little whore from a restaurant doing in an ex-villain's lair? Trying to get some business? Well honey, this kitchen is open," a familiar voice, now hushed, whispered into her ear. Raven froze, and the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up straight from the suddenness of the cold-hearted whisper.

"What, you don't remember me?" he said, stroking his rough hand up her soft arm. In Raven's silence, she was tying to find her dormant powers, the powers that once lead her teenage life. She had her power under such control, that it was as if she forgot where she left them.

"Do you know what this place is? Do you know where you are? How did _he _trust _you_ enough to let you in here? Do you even know who _he _is?" he asked, bombarding the sorceress with questions.

"The real question here is how did _you _get in here?" Raven said, quickly turning around to see the gray-eyed man from the restaurant, "no mask?"

"I have nothing to hide. And to answer your question, I got in here quite easily. Now answer my questions before I slit your delicate throat," he said, putting a tight grip on her throat.

"I have no idea what this place is. I know where I am. And obviously he has to trust me, he showed me the cash before he dragged me here. He's a one-eyed man, with a lust like no other, sir. Now do those answers answer your questions?" Raven said fiercely.

"You are to relaxed to be new to threats."

"Whoring is a dangerous business."

"So is being a villain," the man said, running his hand down to her hips and thighs.

"Lucky for me, I grew up ridding myself of them," she said looking up into his eyes with a mysterious smile.

"Wha--" Raven used her foot, armed with a healed show, to shove into his groin. The man doubled over in pain, and Raven ran out of the room, jumping over the piles of papers with relative ease. She tried to find the nearest nook and cranny so she could hide in there to try and summon her dormant power.

"The fucking little…bitch!" Raven heard him roar, as she quietly closed the door to the pantry. The smell would surely keep him away at least for a few minutes.

_'He touched you in a way you didn't like. That should be enough incentive to find and use your power,'_ her thoughts mused, _'come on, you weakling. Get up and rid yourself of him. A quick and easy prize for Slade, when he returns.'_

Raven stood up, and watched as her right hand enveloped in black flame. She walked out of the pantry, and came face to face with the man. He looked at the woman, with a black flame surrounding her, in the shape of a….

"Raven!" he called out, in disbelief, "Bu--but…no. All the conspiracies! They…they were…_true_! Ha, even a better demise for him when he finds you dead."

"Good luck," she said in monotone as she threw a large amount of black energy at the man. With ease, he dodged it while running toward her. Raven put up and energy barrier and he ran into it, putting him belly up on the ground.

Raven walked over to him, and pushed her foot into his throat.

"Looks like you really did need the luck," she said pushing on his throat a little harder. All he did, was stare into her gaze, almost not effected by what was being done to him. Suddenly, what sounded like a large metal door opening erupted throughout the hideout. Raven turned around to see where the noise was coming from, and her grip on his throat loosened, and the black energy that once was spread throughout her body deceased.

He grabbed her ankle, taking an advantage in her moments of distraction and said, "Looks like I won't be needing it as much luck as you." Raven looked down at him as he forced her off him, and collapsed to the cold pavement floor. He grabbed her wrist, and dragged her across the floor. Raven struggled to stand up and fight him off. He dragged her into a dark and colder room than the rest of the place, and threw her to the floor.

"Scream, and I will cut your vocal chords, try and escape, and I will put a bullet through your fucking head. Don't think I'm finished with you quite yet," he threatened. Looking into Raven's round eyes, he saw a familiarity to someone he hadn't thought about in years. He pushed his feelings to the back of his mind, not wanting to think about the part of his heart that died so many years ago.

-xXx

The man ruffled his fingers through his hair, trying to get his focus back on his job, and not his girlfriend from over half his life ago. He paced his way back towards the "secret" weaponry room to stock up. When he stepped into the room again, he felt like a kid in a candy store. He was so excited to pick out his treat. But instead of going straight for his choosing of a weapon, he went over to the drawer within the far wall of the room. He pressed a piece of the wall in, and the drawer slowly hissed open. Before when he came in and opened this drawer, he had found the mask, suit, and Bo staff that belonged to Slade. But this time when the drawer came out, nothing was in there. He looked around the room, noticing a few more weapons gone. He knew he had taken one, and that all of them were on their hangers perfectly when he came in.

"_Crap_," he hissed. He knew that Slade was here, and there was going to be no way out of the upcoming battles.

-xXx

Raven tried to find her center point again, but it was no use. She could not force her power just to resurface again. So, she sat in a damp room waiting for her rescuer. Raven smiled, as this jerked the memory of when she was locked and handicapped in his basement. Everything flooded back, as if she had just gotten her memory restored. Her heart was overjoyed about all of the good things that had happened to her, that lead her to this night.

-xXx

There in the shadows, stood the looming figure, ready for whatever crossed his path. He eyed his prey intently, waiting for the perfect and exact moment to strike.

-xXx

Trying hard to keep his composure, the man searched every corner of the hideout stealthily, always looking behind him to make sure there was no surprise attack on him.

"You draw my blood, tamper with my prostitute, and break into my personal space, and I don't even know your name. How inconsiderate," a deep luring voice said, filling the room.

"It's my job. I'm sure you had rendezvous' such as these," he responded.

"Once again, you go into my personal space! It takes a real warrior to not bring in what is irrelevant. This fight, if you would like to call it, is not between anyone else but you and me." The man turned around to face his masked competitor.

"Do you know why I am even here?" the man asked with fierce attitude.

"Vince said that you were the second runner up to me. Little did I know, at the time, that he was plotting against me since the beginning of our contract. You see, Justin, Vince had a problem with me. I was demanding, rude, and I had a family. It perturbed him that I finally had something more important than my job. And then, I became his problem when I took his Swiss Army knife and stuck it in him. Why did I do that, you ask? Because, he was the problem all along. He gave me ridiculous assignments, and tested my limits, all for you…his son. Now listen Justin," Slade said, his voice getting real deep, "your father told me to spare your life tonight. I told him it depends on how well he fights. And what a high pedestal he put you on! Ha, little did I know it has a pedestal for the pathetic." Filled with rage, Justin attacked Slade with the blade he took. Slade dodged the attacks swiftly and managed to knock the blade out of his hand. Justin still continued to throw attack with his fists. Slade slammed him into the nearest wall, and walked over to him.

"You fucker! You damned to hell mother fucker!"

"Your rage is your weakness. You must learn to control that if you want to fight me. At least in a fair match. Come back wh—" Justin stood up and kicked the back of Slade's knee, sending him to the ground.

-xXx

Suddenly, it struck Raven as if a ton of bricks weighed her heart down. The nausea caused her to feel as if she was going to puke all of her insides all over the cement floor. The nightmare flooded back to her, and all of its pain. She leaned her head against the wall, in the light coming from the crack in the door. She closed her eyes, and tried to wander into a field of wondrous memories, but the fear of her and his life kept on interrupting. But soon, she was off into a dream world. It had been a long day, and sleep seemed the best cure for this point in time.

A gun shot woke Raven's slumber, and her eyelids sprung open. She scrambled to the door, banging her fists into the metal door, screaming bloody murder.

"No! Oh, God…please _no_! _Slade_!" Raven cried, screaming at the top of her lungs, making as much noise as possible. "Oh God," she whispered, "please let it not be him…please let it not…oh God," she whimpered sliding down the metal door, partially hyperventilating.

-xXx

Richard sighed heavily. He knew that he couldn't sleep tonight without making sure that everything was alright.

"Pull over, driver. I must get out. Take this lady home. She will give you her address," Richard said politely.

"Richard, what are you doing?" Sanaa cried.

"I can not sleep tonight without knowing that Raven is safe. And, I think it's about time I accepted someone for who he is, and not what he has done."

"Rich…what do you mean?"

"I'll explain later, I promise."

"Be careful," Sanaa said sternly.

"I will," Richard said with a loving smile. He slammed the door, and disappeared into the darkest alleyway, and came out Nightwing.

-xXx

Slade held Justin's wrist up, and the shot missed and was aimed towards the ceiling.

"Oh, please. Get better tactics," Slade remarked. At this, Justin fled the scene, and disappeared further into the hideout.

Justin needed to regain his composure. There was no way he was going to defeat his enemy in this condition.

_'He killed my father,' _he thought to himself, _'that should be a good enough motive to fight with more adrenaline.'_

-xXx

Raven's soft whimpers turned to loud cries of sadness. She gasped for air through deep breaths, and her face was drenched in salty tears.

('_Raven….')_

Curled tightly in a ball by the door, she tried to pull herself together, but the thought of loss and despair shadowed her thoughts.

"Raven! Raven?" a familiar voice said from the other side of the door.

"Slade!" she cried.

"No, it's Nightwing," he said calmly.

"Where's Slade!" Raven asked, banging her fist against the door.

"Fairing very well," he said, opening the door. Raven collapsed into him, and he struggled to keep the weeping woman on her feet. "What's wrong?"

"The man…he came in," she started to say through sniffles and large intakes of air, "and he locked me away, and he shot Slade."

"He will heal, so what's the --"

"No he won't! It's wearing off!"

Nightwing sighed. He needed to call upon the fighter inside Raven, the dormant one that was pleading to be free.

"Shape up, Raven. You were always the strong one in these situations. Where is the Raven I knew for all those years that the _Titans_ were together." Raven settled down and was listening to what he was saying, and he was right. Where was her strength? Raven rose from the ground and could feel the energy flow through her veins. She felt alive and dangerous. Soon, the flames were ignited, and she was ready to battle.

"Nightwing…," Slade's deep voice boomed out.

"I couldn't see myself sleeping without knowing that everything is alright."

"Are you alright!" Raven cried, "all I heard was a gun shot and expected the worst!"

"I'm fine, but Justin is still lurking around--"

"Right over here," he said, bringing his arm around her neck, partially choking her. Nightwing, as he is called right now, and Slade dashed forward to try and catch her, but Justin warned them off by shooting a pistol at them in random directions.

Justin dropped the pistol and threw on a cool goop over Raven's eyes. He then exited out through the front door, and disappeared into the night.

-xXx

"God damn it! God fucking damn it!" Slade yelled, throwing his mask down in anger.

"All we have--"

"We can't just follow him, Nightwing. It would be a constant cat and mouse chase all over Jump City."

"Then do what you do best. Bring him down," Nightwing said, walking away to leave him in his silence. But Slade did the unthinkable.

"Stay," he bluntly said, "I need your help."

"From an enemy, a thorn in your side for so many years?"

"No, from my forced upon family member."

A/N: So I was toying with the idea of posting this or not, because of Spring Break. But oh well. Please **review**!


	33. Chapter 33

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" he asked, his voice hoarse, slamming the small framed woman up against a jagged and rough wall. She screamed as she felt the wall's sharp edges draw blood from her back.

"I...I—"

"Tell me you aren't who you I think you are…tell me!"

"I am not—"

"_Tell me, or this gun is going to blow your brains out!_"

"I'm Raven!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. He loosened his grip, and stepped away from the woman as her muscles slightly relaxed.

"Let me look into your eyes," he muttered, stepping back towards her, peeling the substance off her face. Her eyes were glistening with fear for her life, for her power was once again dormant within her soul. But it wasn't the expression he was looking for; it was the color of her eyes. And yes, they were similar, but they weren't _her_ eyes.

"How do you look like her—are you her sister?"

"Who's sister? I don't have--"

"Rhiannon—"

"Wi…Harris, is it?" Raven said, her voice trembling.

"Yes…yes…. You know of her?" he asked, very interested in what Raven had to say. Raven raised a hand to her mouth.

"She, Rhiannon…is my daughter."

"What? But…that's not possible. I met her mother, and her father. They weren't…you and whoever. You better not be fucking with me, Raven," Justin said moving the gun around in his hand, getting a tighter grip on it.

"I wouldn't lie about my own _daughter_! She is an unforgettable piece in my life story. A mother wouldn't lie about her child."

"Than how did she die? How was she _really_ taken from me? Because the bullshit story I was told, I believed it when I was seventeen and eighteen, but not today."

"She—"

"Slade killed her didn't he?"

"What? No!" Raven cried, "it's a long story that I would rather leave you out of!"

"We were going to spend the rest of our lives together," he said stepping towards her, placing his face inches away from hers, "I think I should know!"

"No!"

Justin shoved the barrel of the gun in Raven's mouth, the metallic taste swirled in her mouth. She felt as if she was being raped by the unpleasant feeling that spread throughout her body.

"You don't seem to understand the circumstances, my fair bird. It's either you tell me everything, or you _die_. Everything and everyone in my life has died, and it's all possibly done by Slade's hand. And if that statement is true, then there will be hell and her beautiful wrath to pay. And I don't think that the death of Slade will end your life, now would it? I mean, he was just one night's fun, eh?" Raven whimpered and whined, pining for Justin not to hurt him.

"So he's not just a one night stand. Perfect. Now he has a _motive_ to come and get me. Not unless, you tell me all. Spill your heart out woman," he said cocking the gun, "or the sound of this gun will be the last thing you hear."

-xXx

"Not unless he improves his style of fighting tenfold in a few days, he is doomed if we both attack. He will definitely lean back on guns and such to lead him to having an upper hand," Slade pointed out.

"So how do we escape a bullet?" Nightwing asked.

"Stealth and confusion. There is two of us, and only one of him. Perfect for toying with the mind."

"From first hand experience, you have mastered that quite well."

"I have already told him that I have killed his father, which is not true. I despise the man, which is true, but killing him is above my hatred for him."

"How gratuitous of you," Nightwing said sarcastically.

"Do not overstay your welcome; you are still at arms length of a master vigilante and villain," Slade threatened.

"I never planned on overstaying. I'm here for Raven, not you."

"I'm not that naïve." A long pause came between the two, Slade diligently thinking, and Nightwing watching, in a slight awe. He was deeply interested to see at least a little bit how someone who has stumped him, for more than half his life, worked.

"I say we just find him and bring Raven back. Who cares about the in-between, as long as there is a _good_ ending, right?" Slade said standing from the small square table.

"Wait! That's it? _That_ simple?" Nightwing said, in disappointment that there was not methodical steps to see.

"Are you not happy? Ah, who cares? You _deserve_ a little unhappiness."

"It's _Raven_ out there, and you aren't conjuring an evil and devious plan!" Nightwing gasped thoroughly shocked.

"I know what I'm doing."

"Aren't I going to help? Don't I need to know the plan? Especially after you just said something about stealth and confusion!"

"Listen, you pathetic excuse for human…if—"

"Look who's talking!" Nightwing yelled defensively.

"I'm talking," Slade roared, "and if you don't shut the fuck up, then—"

"What, you going to do? Kill me?"

"Don't think I won't," Slade said, in his deep, threatening, and masculine, his gaze very much in a threatening manner.

"If you wanted to have killed me, you would have done it long ago, Slade," Nightwing said. Slade stopped walking away, and stood still as if time had stopped. He jerked his head around, so Nightwing was only a sliver in his left eye's sight. He then turned around slowly, coming towards Nightwing as if he was prey.

"You aren't worth my time anymore," he said bluntly and matter-of-factly.

"Yah know what? You are the biggest _asshole_ I know. Yah know that?"

"_I'm _the biggest _asshole_! _I am!_ I think that stealing a child, and ruining a big chunk of mine and _Raven's_ life, qualifies for being an _asshole!_ Don't you ever fuck with me saying shit like that! I am a _saint _compared to your fucking tactics of 'I was doing the right thing'. You should have done the right thing, and shoved your egotistical ass in the fucking jail cell! Excuse _me _if I seem a little rough around the edges, bastard. _You_ brought all of _this_ upon yourself! Not me, not Raven. _You_. And you have to live with yourself for the rest of your life!" Slade bellowed throwing a couple of punches at Nightwing.

"What the hell are you doing!" Nightwing yelled.

"Doing what I should have done a hell of a long time ago," Slade angrily grunted, throwing more punches and kicks. Nightwing was on the ground before he could rebuttal. There was a blitz of pain that was laid upon Nightwing within the next few minutes. All the anger, the pain, and the sorrow that Slade ever felt in his entire existence was being taken out. There was no force that could stop this wall of fury.

"Come on, Nightwing. Stand up and fight. I want you to go down fairly. I want my name in the fucking god damned papers saying that I finished you off once and for all. _Stand up!_" Nightwing struggled to breathe as he tried to rise from the cool cement.

"Can't stand? Here, I'll help you up," Slade said, grabbing Nightwing's upper arm, pulling him up. Nightwing wobbled as he tried to regain some sort of composure to get himself out of this mess. "What? You are standing? Did I tell you to stand the _fuck_ up?" Nightwing was knocked to the ground by a jaw breaking blow to the face. He fell to the ground and writhed in pain. "That was only half of what you deserve," he said crouching down, faintly and menacingly saying it into his ear.

Slade grabbed his weapons and headed for the door, leaving Nightwing to himself, wounded on the floor.

-xXx

"You're making it up. I don't believe a lick of what you just said," Justin said openly.

"Believe it, 'cause it's the truth," Raven said, her tone of voice a little agitated.

"You are telling me what the _Jump City Daily_ said. That rumor or whatever that was burning like wildfire. Therefore I believe that you are lying."

"But Justin, isn't the truth the perfect cover up? Especially with a story as radical as this! Rhiannon was mine and _Slade's_ daughter! We loved her very much!"

"It's all a bunch of crap. A whole shitload of crap to make me leave you alone/"

"That's the farthest thing from the truth!"

"You want to hear what a truth sounds like Raven? A truth is, is that Slade really isn't dying. He's going to say that way _forever_."

"…no…--"

"And what I told him was a lie, to make him _feel _a little weaker."

"You don't have to attack Slade! Just let me go and this will all fade away!"

"Just like with Rhiannon's death, eh? Just let go of our memories, and she will fade away. What happens if I _don't want _her to fade away? Did anyone think of that?"

"That's what happened to Rhiannon! Now it's upon yourself whether you want to believe it or not!"

"I don't believe it!"

"Than that is your decision! I told you the truth now let me go!"

"No!"

"Why!"

"'Cause I'm not done with you yet!"

-xXx

Nightwing lay on the cool cement floor, groaning in pain. His jaw had definitely broken, and the pain was very near unbearable. He struggle to a position where he was on his knees, barely being supported by his shaking arms. Starting to support his weight on his feet, he lifted his arms from the ground, starting to stand up. Weak and shaken, he fell into the nearby wall, and spat blood on the ground. Frightened to stand on his own, he kept his left arm close to the wall, so he could cushion himself if he happened to fall. To his pleasure, he stood, and began to move forward. Realizing that he was out of sorts, he retrieved a gun, and struggled back into the night.

-xXx

"What the heck is taking him so god damned long!" a man complained, huffing warm air on his gloved hands, trying to keep them from cramping. He turned the car on, and blasted the heat. With the car off, the engine would freeze and the driver and the person he was waiting for would be in a mess if the car broke down. "He only said he was going to be a _minute_, not _fifty!_" As soon as the complaint escaped his lips, he heard a crash from the back of his limo.

"What in the hell--?" he said, throwing the door open, and walking to the back end of the limo. "Jesus…just the night for it too! Where are you, you damn little pipsqueak! Come out of those shadows!" An ere silence answered the man, and he continued to look at the broken side window. "Damned teens of Jump City…stupid law breakers," he mumbled as he got back into the car. He settled back down, his anger subsiding when a loud bang erupted from the roof of the car.

"Ah ha! The crook came back!" he said getting out of the car, to once again find nobody in site. "No one is going to believe this. And I, sure as heaven and hell, did not do this." A glimmer caught his eye, and he walked over and picked up the cell phone. "A cell? Oh gosh, it's Mr. Grayson's…."

-xXx

_"Hello, Sanaa? It's Richard's friend from the restaurant. I need a favor from you," Slade whispered into the phone._

_"Mr. Wilson? What are you doing with Richard's phone?" she asked ._

_"There is not much time for questions, Miss Sanaa. Now about this favor. I need to look up Vince and Laura McLaughlin. I must know their residency."_

_"What is--"_

_"There's no _time _for questions, Sanaa! Just do it!" Slade emphasized._

_"Which one? I have here that they have two residencies within the city."_

_"Name both."_

_"Sixty-seven Pine Manor and twenty-four Pond Ave."_

_"Thanks," he said hanging up the phone. He threw it up onto the roof of the limo and dashed out of the area, very careful that he was not seen by the driver inside._

-xXx

Everything seemed to flow in slow motion, her vision slightly blurry from the film of tears that formed over her eyes. Raven was frustrated that the power within her was dormant, and depressed that she was going to end like this. The cocking of the gun seemed to echo forever in her mind. She closed her eyes, and warm tears dripped down her face. Then her facial features became obscure, and her hands fashioned into two fists. The barrel of the gun was inches away from her forehead, and he mumbled some jumbled words, that Raven could not understand in her fury. His finger slid around the trigger and tightened. The bullet shot out of the barrel, and rushed towards its target.


	34. Chapter 34

Raven threw up a wall of black energy and the bullet ran into the wall that suddenly appeared in front of it. The bullet clinked to the floor, not hitting the correct target. Stunned and alarmed, Justin gasped, and dropped his arm holding the gun, so it lay parallel to his body.

"Did you think it was wise of you to try and put a bullet through my skull? Spike the anger of a man who uses anger to his _advantage_? Deplete all ways of getting the truth about Rhiannon? Or did you not think at all?" Raven said, stepping forward, and Justin stepping back.

"You're not the one I want. You are now only bate. Worthless to me otherwise," said Justin, now gaining a majestic and know-it-all poise.

"Then why draw your gun down?" Raven asked, her gaze moving down the firearm. Justin could only reply with silence.

"If you are going to provide me what I _want _you to provide, than you will shut your mouth, before it gets you into some serious trouble," Justin said threateningly, his gaze cold.

"Provide you? Wh--" Raven was struck in the temple with the gun, and the pain surged through her body. The headache started to pound, like a bass drum in a marching band. Despite the discomfort, it wouldn't stop her from what she wanted to know.

"What do you want me to provide to you!" Raven yelled. She was only knocked in the head again, but this time right on her cheek bone.

"Ask again, and we will try again the bullet into your skull," he said in a deep, provocative voice.

"What do y--" The barrel of the gun was now at her eyelevel, and she reacted upon instinct. She ducked under the path of the gun and hit his hand upward, and then landed a blow to his chest, slightly throwing him off guard and off balance. While out of sorts from the attack, Raven knocked the gun out of his hand and grabbed it immediately, subconsciously making sure she didn't trigger the gun.

"Now look who's got the upper hand," Raven said with a victorious and cocky manor.  
"Do you really think that I fear _you_, even with a gun?" Justin asked, unbridled by the fact she wanted to call the shots.

"You should," Raven said, narrowing her eyes.

"I think you—" Raven pulled the trigger, and her eyes never strayed from the target. He seemed to have a controlled composure. Justin cleared his throat, and continued, "You should know that there _was _only one bullet, because that's all I thought I needed." He smirked, and Raven turned her from side to side, looking for another weapon.

"Looking for this?" he said, pulling out a more sophisticated handgun than the one he used before. Raven's eyes quickly glowed white, and threw a wall of energy at him, knocking him to the ground. She possessed a nearby stool and wailed it onto his body. He contracted his limbs closer to his body in pain, but quickly moved out of the way of another attack. Balancing on both hands and feet, Raven jabbed the three legs of the stool hard onto his back and he grunted in pain, but still kept on trying to work the gun so that he could silence her. Raven dropped the stool, and then possessed the gun that was in his hand. She ripped it from his grip and placed it in her own hand. She walked over to him and cocked the gun.

"Hold on tight, 'cause its going to be one heck of a ride to _hell_," Raven spat with triumph.

"Oh, _shit_," said another voice, "now th—that's something you do _not _see everyday."

"What the hell is _he _doing here!" Justin asked, surprised.

"Shut up!" Raven roared.

"I guess I came at the…wrong…woah—" the other person said, as if drugged. The figure stumbled into the light.

"Ah, so the man comes to save his whore."

"Psh, are you kidding me? This crappy…thing? Nah."

"What?" Raven said, her jaw hanging slightly open, "what are you planning?" She motioned towards Justin. "And you! You shut the hell up!"

"To bad you weren't this controlling in bed. It would have be—"

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, slapping his hand away.

"Aw, come on." Raven switched the aim of the gun from Justin to him.

"Well then. I guess that's my queue to leave."

"I'm sorry," Raven whispered under her breath, and shot the gun, and hurled the bullet into Slade's chest and heart.

Slade could feel the bullet break through his sternum and puncture his heart. There was no doubt that he was hit, but it was the feeling, or lack of, pain that Slade questioned.

"It was a plan," he gasped, clutching the area of the wound, "why did you shoot _me_?"

"Because, you had to know," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"What? What did I have to know through…through this?"

"You will never die, Slade," Raven muttered, her lower limp trembling. As soon as the word rolled off her lips, he could feel the wound close up, and push the bullet back out of the body. The pain seemed to be tenfold with hearing that statement. After all he's been through, that one killed the most. He would never rest in peace.

"Serves you right after what you did to Rhiannon," Justin said, coldly, leaning against the wall.

"What _I_ did to Rhiannon? I gave her life, but I certainly did _not_ bring death upon her," he said with his teeth gritted.

"Bullshit."

"_Bullshit_?"

"You could never father a child. You have always killed, always murdered. Never given life, just taken it. Therefore, your plea of innocence is bullshit," Justin explained calmly. Slade walked over, his footsteps resonating in the basement. He stood right in front of Justin and crouched down to eye level. His gaze connected with Justin's and turned cold. Slade's intensity caused discomfort, and shifted his position as a result. With his gaze as threatening was it was with one, imagine how powerful it would be with two eyes. Suddenly Slade's hand enclosed Justin's throat, partially closing his airway.

"You want to say that again?" Slade asked, only tightening the grip.

"I—N—Let—Go…," Justin gasped.

"Good," he said, throwing him into the wall. His head now apprehended a bloody mess on the back of his head.

"Is that a challenge?" Justin asked, standing up, wiping blood from his wound on his finger so he could guess the extent of the damage. Even though, it hurt like hell.

"Ther—" Raven started to say, before Slade cut her off.

"Now, Raven. Would I ever pass up challenge? No. _And_, pass up the chance to _permanently _rid him from our lives? No. Therefore, I accept your implied challenge," Slade pompously said.

"You were always arrogant," Raven snidely stated.

"I love you too, my dear," Slade responded with a sarcastic gaze. Justin snuck his way over to the little stash of weapons and ammo, and pulled out a rifle. "I can't die."

"I know."

"Your ego is amazing"

"Not as award winning as yours," Justin said standing up with rifle in hand.

"You just don't know when to quit it, do you? Don't know when to stop it with those snide comments, eh?" Slade questioned, stepping closer to his victim

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"God…fucking…damn it!" Slade yelled, "What the fuck is that shit supposed to mean. We aren't even related by blood. It doesn't make _sense_."

"Neither does your little story about Rhiannon."

"You choose to not believe that."

"Just like I can also choose to stall you by doing this?" Justin said swiftly pointing the barrel at Slade and pulled the trigger. At that same moment, a body slammed into Justin, swaying the passage of the bullet, clipping Raven on the arm. She screamed in pain and clutched her wound, feeling the warm blood seep from the freshly opened hole. Slade went over to Raven's side, and whispered something into her ear.

"You _what!_" Raven cried.

"See if he's back at the hideout, now!" Slade ordered. Raven nodded angrily and dashed out of the room. Slade immediately went over to the bodies and picked the first one up.

"Nightwing?" he asked himself, in shock that he was mobile.

"You needed my help," he said, almost at a whisper.

"I can't die. Get out of here," Slade warned.

"You--"

"Do you really want another round of what you deserve?"

"Woah, what does he deserve?" Justin asked, interested in what he had to say next

-xXx

Raven ran out of the building and collapsed on the grassy ground. Her wound was keeping her in a great deal of pain, and she tried to use some of her healing ability on it, and it stopped the bleeding, and started the healing process. Though, the pain still remained. Far from selfish, she got up from her position and headed towards the street, walking in the direction of the house.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" she wailed out into the open. A large black raven came up behind her and swooped down in front of her, engulfing her in blackness. The feeling caught her breathless as she felt her body being pulled in all directions. The feeling stopped and the darkness faded away, and Slade's hideout appeared in her view.

"Richard!" she yelled, "Richard…Richard…_Nightwing_!" She was answered with silence.

-xXx

"You want to know who killed Rhiannon?" Slade yelled, throwing Justin up against a wall, "Nightwing did!"

"Bull_shit_," he hoarsely objected.

"Look into his eyes, bastard…they reek the essence of guilt. But, look on the bright side. If it wasn't for him, you would have never met her. On the contrary, he killed her too."

"_You _killed her from the moment you kissed Raven's lips, and seduced her! _You _conceived her, not I!" Nightwing yelled in his defense.

"Fathering a child is no crime, it's life. Kidnapping and destroying a family, is though," Slade said, his voice still elevated.

"I was doing it for the child's best interest! Her father…the one man her mother swears to destroy! A setup for disaster!"

"Your mind is still immature, even after all of these year--"

"So Nightwing really killed her, eh?" Justin said, feeling Slade's grip loosen.

"He assisted in it, I guess. Unintentionally I assume. But I can't be sure," Slade spat sarcastically.

"You really know how to rub someone the wrong way, don't you?" Nightwing glared.

"It pays the bills, so I can't complain," he shrugged, letting go of the grip on Justin.

"Today I woke up and told myself I was going to seek revenge on Rhiannon's killer. Little did I know, that it was an ally of the city…."

"I didn't _murder _her!"

"_Liar_!" Slade hissed, "and a disgrace to the city. However--"

"He should be punished, just like all the other criminals who commit murder in Jump City," Justin mused.

"--I will not allow you to hurt him. Number one, that is my job; and number two is because Kori would be a stick up my ass until the day she dies. Therefore," Slade said pulling out a long, sharp sword, "You will not be able to lay a hand on him."

"As the night goes on, the excitement level just keeps on rising! I love it! _Slade, _defending the murderer of Rhiannon? Ha! I can't believe this, I really can't!" Justin gasped, with a few chuckles.

"Just for kicks, how do you know my daughter?" Slade asked.

"I was her boyfriend, and we had big plans for the future, with all do respect of course. She was all any guy could ha--"

"What did you do with her?" Slade interrupted.

"What do you mean? I went I dates with her, of course. We went to amusement parks, and the shore--"

"No, no…you and I both know what I mean. What did you _do _with her?"

"Nothing, sexual if that's what you are implying," Justin said, with an awry look.

"You are lying."

"Now how did you come to that conclusion?" Slade stepped closer to Justin and got face to face with him.

"Because in her journal it said that the tips of your ears turn red when you lie, and boy they are red. I could go get a shot gun, and chase you down like they do in the movies. But instead…." Slade jammed the blade into Justin, crunching bone and puncturing organs and tissue. Blood seeped from the open wound, and Justin gasped for air, realizing that the end was near. With that thought he ….

-xXx

Raven kept on calling her dear friend's name, only to do it in vein. There was no body answering…he wasn't here.

"Where could he have gone? If he was hurt so badly…." All of a sudden, her heart felt as if a lead weight dropped it down to the floor, and the burden humbled her a great deal. Feeling so empty, lost, and depressed, she could not summon her power to transport her back to the house, so she decided to walk. She needed some time to think anyways. The cool air whistled through the city, and Raven saw a person run to the doorsteps of his home, fumbling quickly in his pocket for keys to embrace the warmth of his hearth. Raven smirked, as she entered memory lane in her mind, remembering all the family, love, and friendship she experienced.

Raven turned the corner, and neared the house were Slade and her resided. Warm tears filled her eyes, as she stared at the dark home.

"Are you new around here?" a man's voice asked.

"I used to live here a long time ago. Just revisiting for old time's sake, I suppose," she said, wiping her face of the tears.

"Oh. Welcome back, then," he said cheerfully, "I grew up here. This neighborhood was always pleasant. Except for that one house. The dark one, over there on the hill. It's been abandoned for years, at least that's what my mother told me."

"Is it haunted?" Raven asked, interested in hearing what happened to the house after she left the city.

"Who knows?" he shrugged, "no one goes in, and no one comes out. I know that every year when my family comes to visit my parents, the children here are always daring one another to go in. Even though they've posted numerous signs stating that there is to be to trespassing."

"So someone still owns it?"

"Possibly. Maybe he or she is still around, or maybe the house is in his or her will. Like I said, who knows?"

"So what are you doing out so late, anyways?"

"I like the cold fresh air. I've always liked it, ever since I was a child. Ha, when the Teen Titans were still around. I wonder what happened to them. I told stories to my kids when they were younger about the heroes. Boy, would they're eyes sparkle. Especially when I told them about the time I saw Beast Boy," he explained lovingly.

"What was the story? I would like to hear!" Raven said, cheerfully, perking up.

"Well, I was about five or so when the doorbell rang. And I was right behind my mother when she answered it, and to our surprise it was Beast Boy. I don't remember much, but my mother said that he was on a mission, looking for someone. And for a long while after seeing Beast Boy in action for those split few seconds, at my doorstep, he became my favorite Titan. And then my mother told me about some conspiracy that was going on with Raven. I was to young to understand, but I knew it was bad," he said, sounding joyous to tell his childhood remembrances of the Titans.

"Speaking of Raven, she was my favorite. Until those rumors started. I guess by then, I was growing out of superhero loving, and moving on into the real world," Raven shrugged.

"Do you believe the conspiracy?" he asked suddenly.

"I believe that it is definitely possible," she answered with a smile, "who knows…they could be very alike. I wonder where they are now…."

"Me too. Well, listen. It was nice talking to you, and have a good night. Welcome back to good old Jump City, okay?" he said, turning around walking away.

"Thanks, and it was nice talking to you too." A large grin appeared on her face. To hear a man talk about the Teen Titans like that was more that gratifying, and it really made her feel that she had really done something good, when everything seemed so bad.


	35. Chapter 35

The house was near the docks edge, where all the importing and exporting holds are. And that's were Justin thought he'd escape to, to at least buy him seconds to examine the extent of the wound. By just the pain he was in when the blade was in his being, he felt that death was inescapable.

Justin walked backwards off the blade, and screamed with pain, as the blade exited his body. His vision blurred for a moment, for the pain was so strong. He gathered himself together in a few twitches of is head, and made his way out of the as fast as he could.

Nightwing glanced over at Slade, who then gave Nightwing a confused look.

"Where the hell, is he going?" Slade said, very pungently, standing with the "bleeding" blade.

"Who knows. The kid is probably about as experienced as a rock," Nightwing pointed out.

"Unfortunately, I've researched him being one of the best. Not unless he made a name for himself…in his father's company. He lied about his whole resume. The damn bastard _is _as experienced as a rock. His attitude had me fooled. Come on, Boy Wonder, it's off to fetch the bleeding bastard."

-xXx

Justin could imagine himself turning pale, as blood was pouring from his body. He wasn't going to make the night unless he went to the emergency room. The trip was to far, and he was weakening by the second. Even if he did go to the hospital, he was sure Slade would pay him a visit. One only certain and special people receive.

"Come on, already. I don't have all minute!" Justin said through gritted teeth, impatient. Clutched in his bloodied hand, was another grenade.

-xXx

Raven had a skip in her step, and an accomplished feeling in her heart, but it all went to the back of her mind, when the residence of Justin came into view. Worried that Nightwing was in an even worse condition, she broke into a jog towards the home, and tore to the basement.

"Slade! Nightwing!" she cried. Once again, she was left with no response. She saw a dark red shimmering pool, and noted that it was fresh blood. Convinced it wasn't Justin nor Slade, Raven threw herself into panic. She rushed outside, and looked around, calling their names continuously. She looked around furiously in each direction, taking in the scenery. As soon as her eyes laid upon the docks, she had a feeling that the brawl had made it's way down there.

-xXx

"Look, is it really worth going and finding him? He's going to bleed to death," Nightwing pointed out.

"I want to see his eyes glaze over as his soul finds it's "peace" in hell," Slade gloomily described.

"Isn't that a little morbid?"

"I live for blood and guts, and vice a versa. I'm just fulfilling my calling."

"This kid has brains, even though his experience sucks! He's got something up his damned sleeve!"

"I'm fantastically immortal. If you want to sit here, suck your thumb and whine go ahead. Next time, don't send the invitation. I'm going to go finish this guy off out of pure want. If you _want _to join, then come. If not, continue sitting here, sucking your thumb and whining!" Slade yelled frustrated.

"Fine, I'll come," Nightwing pouted, as if defeated, "but you better be sure that there is _no _huge danger."

"If I was sure there was danger, I wouldn't be here. That's just plain boring," Slade said with a smirk.

"Your sense of humor is getting dull. You're not as witty as you used to be," Nightwing commented.

"Oh my, is that a gray hair? And did you get shorter? From what did you say? Age? Oh, I see. At least when I "age", I look the same."

"Who would want to see you anyway?"

"Must we venture into that topic again? I assume you want the rest of what you deserve?" Slade asked, threateningly.

"Smart ass," Nightwing mumbled under his breath.

"Thanks. That's the best compliment I've gotten in years from you."

"It's the only compliment you're going to get from me."

"At least I got one," Slade snickered.

-xXx

Raven walked as fast as she could down to the docks. A terrible feeling spread throughout her heart as she neared the warehouses, a feeling of despair and loss. Her heart beat loudly in her chest, and with each breath her adrenaline rose.

"Please," she murmured into the night, "_please_ let everything be alright." Tears formed and they gathered at the bottom of her eye, and the anticipation ate her nerves away. She came to the gate and saw it open, but saw many of the metal pieces covered with drying blood.

-xXx

"Finally come to…end me?" Justin said fervently.

"Don't act to excited. It takes all the fun out of it," Slade pointed out.

"Ah, I see. …fate hasn't been to kind to me, so just end my…misery," Justin said through gritted teeth.

"You're already dying," Nightwing pointed out.

"He wants to be saved in heaven, I'm sure. Maybe God will take pity on him because _I _killed him. But I _doubt _it."

"I hope God will have pity on her too," Justin said with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Slade asked, turning around. Justin pulled the ring from the grenade and chucked it, taking his last breath along with the throw.

Slade's world exploded into slow motion as he screamed at her to turn around and run. He yelled furiously and ran toward the grenade as it headed its downward path into the ground.

"Raven!" he cried.

The grenade exploded, and throttled all three of them to the ground. The heat caused burn marks, and being thrown against the pavement caused lacerations and broken bones. Once the fire cleared, and the smoke was thick, the only one who could move was Slade.

-xXx

Sirens rung from the police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances as they rushed towards the scene. Curious onlookers look down on what lay before them from the hill that overlooked the docks and warehouses. The city's new vans rushed to scene to get as much coverage as possible. This was the most exciting news story since the Titans parted.

"We are here _live _at the docks amidst a terrible scene. A loud noise was heard about a half hour ago, and I hear talks of a small bomb or grenade was the cause of the explosion. One man is confirmed dead, but because of a stab wound. And a man and woman are in critical condition with extensive burns. Oh my god! I just got word that the man who is in critical condition is Jump City's own good doer, Nightwing! I can't believe it. Well, this is Emily Burns for Jump City News, Channel six, reporting live from the docks," the news reporter said into the camera. After last lines were said, the camera man dropped the camera, and she played with the microphone, seeming devastated.

"You okay, Emily?" the cameraman asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little shocked about this story. That's all." But she wasn't as devastated as the man watching from a distance

-xXx

"We are here _live _at the docks amidst a terrible scene. A loud noise was heard about a half hour ago, and I hear talks of a small bomb or grenade was the cause of the explosion. One man --" The news reporter's voice said, before Gar yelled across the room.

"Cy! Throw a bucket of tofu over!" he yelled. Seconds later a tub of tofu landed in his lap, extremely close to his groin.

"Watch it!" Gar squealed.

"--is in critical condition is Jump City's own good doer, Nightwing!"

"Woah, Cy…look Nightwing is on TV."

"For what?"

"Being in critical condition fo--"

"Get your jacket, Gar. We're going to the hospital."

-xXx

Slade inhaled the thick smoke and opened his eye. The mask lay crushed beneath his face, and his body surged with pain. He could feel broken bones go back into place, and gouges in his skin come back together. With all the energy he could muster up, he supported himself on his hands, and lifted his head, to see a blurry image of a body, feet away from him. He looked to his left side, and another body was there not moving. But Slade, didn't care about the one next to him, he cared about the one that seemed so fair away through the jolts of pain igniting throughout his body. He pulled his legs forward, supporting himself on his hands and knees, shaking. Pushing his luck he thrust himself upward, making his legs take all the weight. They nearly crumbled, but supported, as he stumbled forward loosing balance with each second. Soon, his torso was moving to far forward, and his feet weren't taking big enough strides to make any sort of base for him, and he fell face first onto the pavement. He looked up, and the body was now inches away. He used his arm muscles to drag himself closer, and sat himself up. The extent of the damage on her broke his heart. Her skin was so scorched that her features on her face were not even recognizable. She was hot to the touch, the heat still burning her skin.

"R…Raven," he cried softly through tears, "can you hear me? Come on Raven, please say _something_. Raven…_Raven!_" A loud moan escaped her mouth. He placed a hand on her chest, and her breathing was erratic, and her heart was pumping at twice the normal speed. "Hold on, Raven…just _hold on_."

The sound of the siren reached his ear, and he knew he couldn't be hanging around a scene like this. Raven was too fragile to be in his care, and she needed medical help right away. Resisting his own decision he let her go, and stood up. The healing process was finished for him. But for Raven, he feared it would never be over. He kept on looking at her limp body as he walked away from her, picking up his mask, and then turned the corner of a warehouse, and disappeared before he could be seen.

-xXx

His voice echoed in her mind, as it soothed her heart. All she could do was moan to tell him that she was still with him. She could barely breathe without being in excruciating pain, but she couldn't scream. She felt him let go, and walk away, his presence leaving. She moaned again silently, but he didn't hear her cry. Sirens rang, and she knew it was medical help, but she doubted that she would make it to the hospital.

-xXx

The irregular beeping paces on both machines rang ruggedly within the room. All the doctors and nurses examining the wounds looked very bleakly upon the situation, and were preparing themselves for the worst. The light and life in Raven's eyes were fading, and her sheer will to live was fading. She looked to the bed next to her, through the tubes and wires connecting her to machines, and saw that her friend had a chance of living, but with permanent damage to facial and skin features. She knew what she had to do, and no one could convince her otherwise.

One last time, a memory began to play. A memory that made her heart feel beaten….

_"There are times I want to wring your neck, and wish you dead. But then you always have a smart ass comment that seems to bring me back," Raven sighed._

_"I'm good like that," Slade said with a smirk._

_"I want to live forever with you, Slade."_

_"No you don't, Rae. It's a curse."_

_"You want to die?"_

_"The moment you do…so I never have to live without you…."_

_'Slade,'_ she thought to herself, _'I hope you know that I love you, the way you have loved me.'_

-xXx

Gar threw a hand to his chest, and he felt as if his heart dropped to the floor.

"Did you feel that, Vic?" Gar asked, worried, "that _dying _feeling?"

"As if someone close was--"

"Yeah." A long pause followed the bleak response.

"Gar, did we even think to call Kori?" Vic asked Gar. Gar pulled out his cell, and dialed the home number. The number rang, but no answer.

"Shit, no answer. I'll try the cell," Gar said, furiously dialing the second number into the cell. After a few rings, she answered.

"Hi, Gar!" she answered, cheerfully as usual.

"Have you watched the news, or heard anything, Kori?"

"No, I haven't been home in hours. Just meandering around town. And I just had this feeling of deep sorrow. Oh, it was such a horrible feeling…."

"Kori, get your ass to the hospital now!" Gar stressed to her.

"Nice way to scare her, asshole," Vic said, partially sarcastic.

"Am I ill?" Kori asked.

"No, but Richard might be in critical condition from an explosion."

-xXx

The medical put Richard under, and they gave Raven morphine to reduce the pain. But for Raven, there was nothing they could do, but watch her fade. The doctors whispered to each other who should bring the dreadful news to their loved ones. Once decided, they left the room. Raven watched as they left, and closed her eyes, her spirit slipping away from the world she knew. Thin black ribbons of energy left her body, and together formed a raven above her body. The raven glided over to Richard's bed and circled around him once before diving steeply into his body. Richard's wounds immediately began to heal, and the pain started to subside. Though he was asleep, his subconscious was aware of the healing process his body was undertaking. His heartbeat returned to normal, and his burns would heal with no scars remaining. After the raven disappeared, and Richard's body well on its way back to health, the monitor switched from many beeps, to one long tone.

-xXx

His face stern, and eyes lost in thought, Slade sat down the hall from the room where Raven and Nightwing were. He kept on thinking about the past, his mind throttled himself into thinking about all the good and the bad that has happened ever since she stepped into his life. She loved him for his flaws, something no one has done for him before. She was the missing puzzle piece in his life, the one thing that made his existence worthwhile. And to think that someone so near to his heart, ripped away was just unbearable for him.

He looked up as the doctors stepped out of the room, and one walked toward him in his direction. He stood, to greet the news, and all the pain that was going to follow it.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Mac, and head of the burn unit here at this hospital--"

"I don't care who you are, I just want to know how they are doing."

"Of course," he said, swallowing hard, "Nightwing, has extensive burns, that will bleed, and continue to be a thorn in his side until they heal into scars."

"And the woman?" A long pause followed the question, "she…she will make it, right?"

"She won't make it through the nigh--"

"Doctor Mac! Come and look at this," a male doctor yelled. Mac ran down the hall and into the room, and Slade followed. "Look, his burns they have almost healed and they aren't leaving any scars. This is nothing short of impossible, right?"

Slade knew what had happened, and looked at Raven's peaceful body. He then turned around and left the room, pacing around in the hallway, trying to abate his anger.

"Why," he whispered, "why did you do it after all the _shit _he put you through." His throat became soar, and his throat dry. Liquid rested at the bottom of his eye, and he tried to blink it away but his emotions were to strong.

"Slade!" a woman's voice called his name. He turned to greet her. "Slade, what are you doing here? Where's Raven?"

"In a better place," he said with a smile.

"And where is that?" Gar asked.

"Up there?" he said point to the ceiling, "Oh shit. He was right…I _killed _her. _I killed her_…."

"What are you talking about!" Kori asked, confused and getting upset.

"There was an explosion at the docks that put Richard and Raven in critical condition. He had a chance of living, so she used what was left of her soul and spirit to heal him. She's…."

"No…," Kori gasped in disbelief. She peeked her head into the room, and saw his story proved true. A screech of sadness rolled off her lips, and buried her head into Vic's chest, weeping. Vic could barely keep balance with Kori, and the news hitting him like an anvil from above. Gar could barely breathe, and he felt his lungs had shriveled to nothing.

"If any of you feel the need for last moments, please go ahead in, and step out when you're done," Doctor Mac said softly. The three all looked at Slade, but he didn't even look back at them, he just stepped into the room, and shut the door.

"It's strange not to look at him as the villain," Vic sighed.

"He wasn't the villain as soon as he captured Raven," Kori said through sobs.

"It's Richard that he despises most," Gar pointed out.

"Yeah, but he likes picking on _you_ the most," Vic said with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, ha. Laugh all you want…but dude, I can't believe she's _gone_." Kori burst into tears again.

"Please, let us not talk about such loss. It makes my heart sink to the floor," Kori cried.

-xXx

Slade stood by the door for a moment, thinking of how to handle how he felt. All of his emotions were slowly being uncorked, and he didn't know how to react.

"The bastard was right, Raven. The other bastard had a trick up his sleeve, and look what I've done…_look what I've done!_" Slade yelled throwing his fist down on the foot of the bed, splitting the board, "I want to die Raven, I _need _you." He pulled out a pistol from his jacket pocket, and took a long stare at it. The bullet would penetrate any part of his body, and the wound would heal. No matter how many times he cocked the gun, reloaded it, and shot it, he would still walk out alive. The feeling tore him apart even more and his blood boiled and adrenaline pumped. The small chair in front of him was the first object in his path of pure rage, and it was flipped across the other side of the room. He then collapsed on his knees next to her bed, and took her hand in his.

"Baby you're turning cold," he whispered, "don't go, please don't leave…it's not you're time to leave…. I wish I could I pull this fucking trigger to close the gap between us…I wish I could have died the moment you did...why did you have to save his sorry ass…_why?_" Slade sobbed, clutching her cooling hand, letting his tears dampen her delicate hand. "This is for you, love." He took the pistol, and put the barrel to his heart, and quickly pulled the trigger. The pain felt just as it would on any other person pointblank, but the healing of the wound already was happening. He buried his head in the bed, and he felt a touch on his head. He lifted his head; her hand fell as if she rested hers on top of his head. "What the fuck? Raven!"

The door handle started to turn on the door, and Slade snuck a last kiss on her lips, and broke through the glass out of the room.

-xXx

Kori continued to sob and Vic and Gar stood in silence. There was nothing that they could say to each other that could make them feel any better, for they all throttled into a deep loss and state of mind.

"I am truly sorry for your loss," Doctor Mac consoled.

"Please, do not lay in that she is gone," Kori snapped.

"Kori, he's just--" Vic tried to say.

"I do not want to hear of this any more! I am trying to heal my heart of brokenness!"

"I'm sorry, I guess I will come back later," Doctor Mac whispered solemnly.

"Kori he was just being comforting!" Gar pointed out.

"They keep on mentioning their sorrow for me. I am full of sorrow, I don't need theirs!"

"I understand that, but he's just trying to be nice."

"He doesn't understand my sorrows. I don't want his niceness. I just want…," Kori broke into tears again. Through the midst of her tears they heard a shot go off, and looked at each other with horror.

"Please tell me that was not what I thought I heard," Kori begged.

"Why would he pull a--"

"What happened?" Doctor Mac gasped, "it sounded like a gun went off." He looked at their faces and they gave no answer. He grabbed the door handle and proceeded into the room, and at the same time heard a crash and when the door was open, and he looked into the room, the glass was broken. He turned to try and catch the man, but the three Titans stood in front of him.

"What are you _doing_? Move!" he cried, "he's getting away!"

"You want to catch him?" Vic asked.

"Go ahead and _try_, because you aren't going to find him once he leaves this hospital," Gar added. The doctor gave them malevolent glances, and pushed through them to run after him. Other doctors and nurses flooded into the room to make sure the living patient wasn't harmed. Then a nurse pulled the white sheet over Raven's body, signalizing the end.

-xXx

The cell vibrated on the table, and the noise stirred the woman awake. She drowsily groped for it in the dark, and once she clutched it in her hands, she opened it and answered it, sleep still hanging on her words.

"Hey," she said into the cell, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Steph, something has happened."

"Dad, it's six in the morning. What's so important that _you _have to call me?" she asked sounding agitated.

"It's your mother, Steph. There was an accident, and she died."

"What? Dad that's…no…. That's not true."

"I wish it was not. The wa--"

"No!" she cried, tears escaping her eyes, "she's not gone!"

"Steph, I wish I could tell you otherwise. The wake is in four days." The phone clicked, and Steph sobbed, and collapsed on the bed, crying that this couldn't be happening.

-xXx

"I got it!" Jess called across the apartment, running to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Jessica, it's Slade."

"Oh, hi Mr. Wilson. I assume you want to speak with Sam?"

"That would be nice."

"Okay, hold on one minute. _Sam!_" He ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's your father."

"Dad? This is unexpected. What's up?"

"It's your mother, and Jessica's father. They were put in critical condition the other day, and Jessica's father made it out fine bu--"

"What happened to Mom?"

"Sam, she…died last night."

"What? No…no…. Oh _my god_."

"The wake is in four days," Slade in monotony.

"How are you so calm about this!" Sam cried.

"Calm? _Calm! _Until _you _feel this emptiness, you have no right to tell _me _that _I _am too calm. It has taken me the whole night and a couple bottles of the world's finest liquor to get me this sane!"

Slade hung up the phone and took another swig of vodka from the bottle, and slammed it down on the table, breaking the glass, and spilling the liquid all over the table. He stood with weak knees, and stumbled to the counter to support himself. The house was so dark without her presence, and the memories lingered in the shadows. Only one light was on in the entire house, and it resembled Slade's soul, surrounded by darkness, waiting for that one last string of hope, that one last light, to burn out.

-xXx

In the closed casket ceremony, all of Raven's close friends and family gathered and shared the memories that she left behind. There were tears, but they tried to rejoice Raven's existence.

"I'm sorry," Sam said.

"No need for that," Slade plainly said.

"I had no right to say that, and I'm sorry. That's all I want to say."

"You're forgiven, if that's what you want to hear."

"Listen, we're both grieving about my mother and your wife. Just stay strong, that's what Mom would have wanted," Sam pointed out.

"I know. I can look out for myself." Sam gave his father a gentle smile, and placed a hand on his shoulder and walked away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Steph walk up to him, her eyes red from crying. Their relationship as father and daughter was never a strong one, considering they both were headstrong.

"We were never very close, you and I," she said softly.

"You inherited my forwardness. We are too much alike," he simply stated, "why are you trying to make amends with me now?"

More tears fell from her eyes to the ground, and she sniffled hard and clutched the tissues in her hand harder.

"Because," she sniffled at almost a whisper, "I realize how important my family is to me. You're the only bastardly father I have."

"The compliment is appreciated."

"You're welcome. Well, I'm going to go home. I'll see you tomorrow, Dad," she said giving him a quick hug.

"You never were the family man," Richard bluntly stated.

"Don't even get me started y--"

"I know you want to kill me. I would have died for Raven, but instead she turned the tables. You aren't the only person who lost someone who meant something to you, Slade. We all lost her. Yes, you have known her in ways that none of us have, but you must live on. I'm sure she that's what she would have wanted. And I hope, that even after all I've done to yo--"

"Richard, please stop with the kindness crap. I think I know what's going to happen to me, and how I'm going to handle this, okay? I don't need advice from the stick up my ass," Slade spat sarcastically.

"Okay. I'll see you around then, eh?" Richard said outstretching his arm.

"Goodbye, Richard."

-xXx

_Look to the past,_

_And remember and smile,_

_And maybe tonight_

_I can breathe and smile for awhile._

_I'm not in the scene,_

_I think I'm falling asleep,_

_And then all that it means is,_

_I'll always be dreaming of you_

_Feeling This, Blink 182_

A snowflake fell from the heavens and landed on the urn, clutched in his hands. He then opened the urn, and let most of the ashes catch the wind on the island where the tower resided. After that he caught the next ferry to the mainland and proceeded to walk to _their _home, the home that they shared in the early stages of their relationship. He walked up the driveway and headed into the backyard, and once again opened the urn and freed more of her soul. He closed it solemnly, and went inside the house and stood in the kitchen. In his mind, a reel of memories played, and he sighed heavily. He then made his way upstairs and looked into the bedroom. Although it was empty, he could imagine all the late night talks and early morning conversations they had. He then walked down the hall where they had their first kiss and he peaked into the room where he put Raven. With one last look at all the places where the most memories were made, he went downstairs and went into the garage, and pulled out the 'For Sale' sign and stuck it in the front lawn. The sun was beginning to set, and he set off deep into the city to its largest building, which was a five star hotel, and proceeded to the roof of the building. He opened the top of the urn and let what was left out of the urn.

Her spirit soared around the city, the city that she once swore to protect. Their lives were here, all the good memories and the bad. Slade watched the sun set, and thought how he was going to cope. This section of his story ended where it began; a lonely man, his cuts running deep, and his emotions scattered. Another stab in the dark for happiness, and it once again left him. Soon, all of the events would linger in the back of his mind and then dissipate to become his forgotten obsession.

A/N: Wow. A nice long chapter to end this story. I hope that this story has been most enjoyable for you, because it is made its way into my memories and heart. I'd like to thank the reviewers for they have really been the driving force in all of this. **please review!** Without them, there would be no reason to write. I'd like to thank my friend who sparked ideas in my mind, and made writing this most enjoyable. I'd like to thank my mom for watching me sit on my butt watching me write this, cause it made her mad watching me 'do nothing'. Sheesh, this sounds like some long goodbye, yah? Or some speech at the golden globes. Well, this isn't goodbye, just a see you later until the sequel, yah? .


End file.
